Convergence of Acquaintances
by Wedjatqi
Summary: ALLIANCE FIC - Sequel to 'First Contacts' - Atlantis receives an offer they may not be able to refuse, but which could put them at odds with the powerful Alliance - and John would hate to never see Warrior Emmagan again. JT, AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** AU world, violence

**Disclaimers**: I earn no money from this and I own no part of the canon Stargate world, only the characters that I create for myself.

**Spoilers**: Set in established AU world, set in equivalent time to late season 2.

**Note:** Sequel to 'First Contacts' (therefore still a prequel to 'Late Night Visitors'), set in my Alliance AU world.

It's taken weeks, but this story is complete and I will be posting up chapters as frequently as I am able. Thank you to all who encouraged me to keep writing in this AU universe, and I hope you all have as much fun wading back into it as I have :)

-------

The planet was cold, its surface frozen and desolate.

Through the hood wrapped around her head and shoulders, she could hear her boots impact on the platform as she moved out into the frigid air. The cold air reached in through the small space between her hood and face-covering trying to freeze the moisture of her eyeballs. She blinked against it, lowering her thick eyelashes down to protect her eyes. Beneath her boots, the platform was heavily ridged against the ice that continuously clung to it, laying itself over everything. Even the chains on either side of her where frosted to the point of failure. She ignored the support those chains offered to those who walked across the platform, and instead strode confidently forward towards the massive complex ahead.

It was a square bulky dark shape set amidst the cold frosted surface of this planet, its true depth lying far beneath the surface that could be seen, as was the case with most things on this planet. Life survived by adapting, and here it hid beneath the surface, warmed by the deep heat of the planet that still fought back against the eternal cold.

Her boots crunched against the frozen compacted snow that had fallen across the platform, the ever-encroaching cold trying to engulf all it could. Her progress took her out into the open between the two buildings and the wind tunnelled between them thrust against her shoulder, but she did not break her step. It pushed at her, attempting to force her off the platform and into its cold grip. She ignored it and continued on.

The complex grew closer and with its nearness its protection from the gusting air. As she stepped onto the next section of platform she could feel the vibrations travelling through the thick metal from the building ahead. It was indistinct at first, but as she neared, the rhythm of the vibration became clear and as she gained more distance towards the tightly closed heavy doors ahead of her, the sounds from its other side became discernable from the howling wind against her hood.

She gripped the thick ice-cold handle of one door and pulled it forcefully open, and the heat and sound escaped out into the cold air around her.

Two faces turned towards her, their eyes sharp and assessing, and their weapons displayed openly on their hips. The door swung back behind her as she reached up and pushed her hood back from her head. The door slammed shut loudly, demarcating the new environment in which she now stood, and the pressure from the cold eased away from her body. Only a few scattering snowflakes had followed her inside and they melted instantly as they hit the heated metal floor on which she stood.

She smiled at the warmth and freedom she felt to be able to pull down her face covering, exposing her skin to the growing warmth the complex offered. The male guards' assessment of her shifted as they saw her face and she smiled at them in greeting. As she did, she assessed them with a training she had learnt so long ago that it was as normal as breathing for her.

The one on the right had heavy wide muscular shoulders, his hands looking as if they spent almost all their time curled into fists, with scars and cuts clear across his knuckles. His body was strong and filled out with maintained muscle, and his hand set on the butt of his gun looked at home in its position. He was a man used to fighting and his eyes held the natural suspicion of a guard. He was strong and experienced. He would also be slow, burdened by his muscular bulk and too reliant on the weight and power of his fists and arms.

The man on the left was of a narrower build, his stature telling of one used to swiftness and subterfuge, as his watchful gaze echoed. He would be the speed and agility of the guarding partnership before her. He would be one more inclined to step back and wait, easily persuaded to avoid a fight to protect himself.

In the moment it took her to make this assessment of the two, they had made their judgement of her, and it softened their postures and eased their gazes, which glinted with new interest in the dim toned light of the small entrance. She graced them with a smile and their interest deepened as they inclined their heads officially admitting her entrance.

She turned to the left, her eyes remaining on them as she smiled again, her gaze lingering on them with new consideration, but despite the hopeful glint in the smaller built man's eyes, she moved on and pushed against the door now blocking her way. A metal staircase was on the other side and the heat rushed up against her from below, carrying the loud vibrations with it. She descended the three floors worth of open staircase to arrive at the bare room at the base. Attendants, or possibly slaves, moved forward at seeing her presence, and as she neared them she tugged off her over coat and face-covers, handing them to the waiting hands of the first slave to her side. Another stepped forward holding up a metal tray upon which a variety of alcoholic filled tankards stood for her to select. She ignored the offer and it was withdrawn.

Beyond the hovering slaves two doors stood closed, but beyond them she could hear the roar, the rhythm now loud and desperate to break through the barrier ahead of her.

She lifted her hands to her inner coat, untying and unbuttoning to finally be free of the restrictive clothing that had been welcome above on the surface. She slid the coat from her shoulders letting it fall away down her back, but it never hit the floor as slave hands caught it.

She took a breath and rolled her shoulders now free of the weight and oppression of the coats, and then moved towards the doors before her. Two slaves stepped forward and drew open the barrier and the light and sound surrounded her as she stepped through – away from any touch of cold and into the heat and dark living life within.

Dark light, flashing colours and heavy pounding music filled the massive chamber before her. She strode forward, towards the railing just ahead at which she paused and looked out across the immense chamber below, filled to bursting with people. She cast her eyes over the swaying, sweating dancing press of humanity. As the music shifted speed and tone the lights shifted their spectrum, and those below leapt and swung their bodies with increased speed.

There were eyes on her already where she stood on the balcony, and as she turned making her way to the steps to the floor below the crowd parted for her. They did not know her, but crowds always parted for her. She wondered idly if it was the subtlest edge of one tattoo that she allowed to show at her throat that told them to make space for her. She mused at how much further they would move away from her if they were to see the further markings that graced her skin under her clothing.

She made her way down the steps to the dance floor level and the music grew around her, its pulse penetrating right into her body, making her chest vibrate with its rhythm. She paused at the base of the steps and absorbed the sensation of the music. She let it flow into her, exciting her and letting her blood dance with its base. Smiling she moved on, her steps and hips moving with the rhythm of the music as she walked.

The lights changed, flickering on and off with the rapid rising crescendo of the music. In the changing light she caught sight of the shadows that clung to the chamber walls overhead. Hollow shadows cast by the bones set on the walls, creating leaping living shadows of the Wraith that would have once animated the skeletons.

She smirked at the display and as she moved around the tightly pressed dance floor she saw the hanging displays of Wraith arm and hand bones. The ropes of bones juddered with the vibration of the music through the air, and as she passed some she reached up and ran her fingers along the bleached boiled bones. She wondered if they had been killed by Alliance warriors, the bones sold over the border to the outlying worlds such as this. Or perhaps these displayed Wraith had been left in the wake of Elite warriors, and she wondered if she herself had slain the Wraith whose inner arm bone she lingered her fingertips along now.

She moved on, aware of heavy eyes upon her. She glanced around her, the tight clothing, sweat and exposed flesh drawing her eyes and interest. Dark and light eyes met hers, some looking away, some studying her body further, others lingering on the tattoo at her throat. One man, his skin dark and glistening caught her interest and she made her way towards him, letting him look upon her.

He turned towards her, his thick muscular chest straining against the tight thin shirt he wore. She ran her eyes over him, and then as she reached him she looked right into his eyes. She imagined what she could do with him, where she would like him. His eyes where on her in turn and she felt the frisson of excitement and arousal of her body. Yes, she could enjoy herself with this one. He looked back into her eyes, his blatant agreement echoing hers. She smiled at him, but as he returned the smile, his large strong hand settling on her waist, over his shoulder she saw a face she recognised appear through the crowd. She watched the thin reedy man approaching her, his eyes nervous and disapproving of her distraction.

She sighed, and looked back to the handsome male she had discovered.

"Later," she ordered him, running her fingers over his encased chest.

She lifted her hands from him and pressed past towards the reedy man waiting for her. He looked nervous and concerned, behaviour that only made his presence more obvious. She strode towards him, heading straight at him until she was almost upon him, frightening him to dart back to avoid her colliding with him, but she stopped after he had retreated a step.

"We were expecting you sooner than this," he told her in presumably what was supposed to be a loud whisper. She only understood his words over the music because she knew his language. Though travel through the portal system allowed everyone to understand even the most obscure and diverse of languages and dialects, it did not alter how people spoke. Her ability to lip read had been a skill since she had been young, and her fascination at the fact that if one concentrated, which she did with everything, it was clear that a person's lips did not move with the words one heard in one's head. Whatever gift of understanding the Ancestors had bestowed with the translation had not been able to alter that fact. She had made it her mission as a youngster, even before her initiation into the Elite, to read the true words on another's lips. It had been a most useful skill, and one rather unusual, even among the Elite.

She waited, refusing to offer any explanations or excuses to this man or any other. He waited, until he realised she was not going to answer him.

"They are this way," he said with a frown as he indicated to one side of the chamber. She waited for him to move first. He frowned again, clearly unnerved by her, and that turned her distaste to amusement for a moment.

He turned and headed away, looking over his shoulder as he moved into the tightly pressed crowd, but she was already on his heels. He stumbled with surprise at how close she was and he almost lost his footing completely against two dancers. He recovered though, aware of his foolishness, and marched forward instead. She held back slightly now, her attention widening to the chamber and those around her.

He led her through the dancers and out the other side, which was presumably his attempt to lose anyone following them. On the far side of the chamber there was a large archway cut into the wall, through which a series of further chambers could be accessed. The first chamber ahead was narrow, but stretched out a good distance before them, two lines of balconies running along both side. He led her up a staircase to the left, set against the wall, which led up to the balcony above, overlooking the smaller dance floor in this chamber.

As they proceeded up and along the first level balcony, she cast her gaze across the revellers below and then across the balconies set along the opposite wall of the narrow chamber. Tables and chairs were set into alcoves but into the wall along each balcony, and inside those alcoves she could see a variety of activities. Several held people enjoying various substances, others held heated discussions, quiet meetings or prices of intimate trade being haggled over.

She turned her attention to the alcoves along this balcony. Here the alcoves held more of the quiet meeting variety, though one held a piercing vendor, currently attending to two men enjoying the piercing of their nipples and other areas of their anatomy. With amusement she turned her attention away and onto the next alcove, in front of which reedy man had stopped. He displayed a rather false boredom as he waved her to the alcove as way of introduction to those already sat at the small table inside. She paused by the man's side, breaking his fakery with intimidation. He stepped back, his head dropping in silent acquiesce. That was better.

She turned her full attention to the three occupants of the alcove, two of which had stood as she arrived, but the last had not. She moved into the alcove, as one man waved to the single empty chair for her, but she ignored it and pushed past him. He stepped back surprised, but he moved and she settled down into his seat, leaving him with the chair he had wanted her to sit upon, one which would have exposed her back to the entire chamber beyond. Foolish.

Now she was seated, the other two sat back down, and reedy man disappeared somewhere unimportant. All she was interested in was the woman sat opposite her, who had not stood. Larrin was an interesting woman, and one who was worthy of careful respect.

"It's good to see you again, Iketani," Larrin greeted her.

Larrin was sat back in her chair, her manner casual, but alert. Iketani studied the woman in the single light source of the alcove. She was a beautiful woman and very sure of herself. Or at least that was the image she presented.

"Likewise," Iketani replied, as she considered what it would be like to break through the presented image of Larrin. The woman smirked back at her, their eyes holding and challenging each other.

"We have spoken to the others and they have all agreed to meet," the man to Iketani's right said. Iketani kept her eyes on Larrin though, for she understood that it was from her that these words were arriving, though they had been spoken by one of Larrin's men.

"When?" Iketani asked Larrin.

Larrin's eyes moved away from her slightly as she looked to the other man sat at the table. "We plan to meet in four standard Alliance cycles from now," Larrin replied.

Iketani studied her for a long moment. There was something she was not sharing. Of course there was likely to be much she would choose not to share with Iketani, but clearly whatever it was would have some impact on their plans.

"Meaning?" Iketani asked.

Larrin looked back at her, with that disinterested tilt to her expression still in place. "We're hoping to bring another party into this, and hopefully they will bring with them far more interesting opportunities for us in the future."

Iketani considered asking Larrin who this 'other party' was, but decided that the woman would most likely not answer her, so Iketani did not ask. "Do you trust this 'other party'?" She asked instead.

"We have dealt with them several times before and we believe them to be reliable enough."

Iketani looked away from Larrin now, turning her gaze onto the two men, seeing more information in their manner. They were not so sure of this other party's cooperation. Ultimately, it did not matter to Iketani anyhow.

"In four cycles then," she concluded.

"We need to work out somewhere to meet," the first man said quickly, as if Iketani had forgotten that issue, or perhaps it was his anxiousness. "We obviously can't meet in a place like this again. We'll need to be able to talk."

Iketani watched him glance over his shoulder as several women walked past the alcove's entrance, their eyes passing over them all before them moved on. He looked back to Iketani, but not before scowling slightly towards Larrin.

"There are places to discuss matters quietly in 'a place like this'," Iketani replied with amusement.

The man seemed to flush slightly. "We do not intend to arrange what could be the most significant advancement against the Wraith and the Alliance in some dank sex filled back room," he replied.

"Nevvic," Larrin said with a warning yet amused tone.

Iketani kept her gaze on Nevvic. "Instead you would prefer an open trading port, in a quaint village near a portal perhaps?" She asked sarcastically.

"The Alliance can't have ears everywhere, and if they do, then I would imagine a place like this to be full of watchful eyes and ears," he replied, again glancing over his shoulder cautiously.

"These places offer anonymity, where the Alliance has no influence and they offer a crowded location into which all parties can arrive and disappear as they see fit," Iketani explained. "Or would you prefer we meet in a village tavern, where the barman's sister turns out to be from a world that is looking to become part of the Alliance? We cannot know who everyone is around us, but in places like this one, everyone is looking to be anonymous and it is neutral ground for all concerned," she told him.

"It would be safer to meet onboard a ship," he argued, though he did not look as convinced by his own argument anymore. "It is not safe here," he added.

"Nowhere is safe," she replied as she looked back to Larrin. "Not when the Alliance is involved. You know that more than anyone," she added for good measure.

Larrin's expression shifted slightly, showing Iketani that the bitterness the Travellers held against the Alliance remained as strong as ever. Good.

"Where then?" Larrin asked as her expression turned back to amused disinterest.

"On Rimba," Iketani replied. "In the Old City."

"Under the water distillery?" Larrin asked.

"Yes, that club will be active in four cycles, and they have rooms that will be to _your_ liking," Iketani added as she glanced back to Nevvic. Who frowned deeply, but held his tongue this time.

"In four cycles, when the suns set over Rimba's Old City," Larrin added.

"If you are not there, then I will not be meeting with you again," Iketani clarified.

"We will _all_ be there," Larrin replied with confidence and the subtlest touch of rebuke to her voice. Amused at someone attempting that on her, Iketani held Larrin's eyes, watching and waiting. Larrin held her gaze though, making her point stubbornly; that she was not to be intimidated. So, Iketani shifted her gaze, letting it travel over Larrin's features and down to the low open neck of her shirt, then back up to her eyes. Larrin glared at Iketani with a hint of amusement, but there was the subtlest hint of discomfort now. Amused, Iketani sat back in her seat.

"I shall see you in four cycles then," she concluded.

There was a pause as no one moved from their seat. Nevvic broke the stalemate and got up, muttering about the need to get back to their ship. Iketani inclined her head in acknowlegement as she reached for one of the tankards stood at the centre of the table. They may only see this location as a place to meet, but Iketani intended to enjoy her time here tonight. She held her full tankard in front of her as the two men and Larrin moved away, and she lifted her drink in silent salute as they left the alcove.

Iketani waited, listening with acutely trained senses and instincts until she was sure the Travellers had left, and then she set down the tankard. Elite did not drink in a strange place, and especially not from a tankard left for them at the centre of such a meeting table.

She sat and listened to the music from below for some time, her mind wandering through scenarios and possible consequences. The new party that the Travellers wished to include could be problematic, and currently Iketani did not have the resources to research fully who they may be. Though, ultimately it did not matter. She had little to lose or gain from this meeting, so if it failed it would be no great loss to her.

She reached past her tankard to the small display unit set into the centre of the table, and pressed a push button to bring up its display. It was primitive and basic technology, but it displayed the time clearly enough. The Alliance centralised time was displayed next to this planet's time. There was time enough tonight for her to find that muscular man again, and there would be others she would enjoy, and perhaps one to take back with her.

She stood up from the table and moved out of the alcove, assessing the balconies and dance floor below once again. Most of the alcoves held the same individuals as before, but some had altered. She noted the changes with ease and quickly dismissed any threat. The music was growing louder again as she moved down the balcony, towards the steps that lead down to the archway at the far end of the chamber, through which the first massive dance chamber throbbed with music. She would dance for a while she decided, and then see who interested her.

She was halfway along the balcony when she felt the sense of being hunted. She immediately stepped aside and into the shadow of an alcove, merging into the meek darkness if offered as she turned her gaze back down the balcony and then across the chamber. Something was certainly not right, something was out of place. She cast her eyes over the alcoves across the chamber, letting her gaze defocus to let what was 'wrong' stand out to her.

Her attention drifted to the alcove in which the price of intimate negotiations were being discussed. The smaller rooms where the actual 'trading' was exchanged were further back in the complex, the small 'sex filled' rooms that had so turned Nevvic's nose. But, up here the deals were made first, and the alcove across the chamber currently held two men in deep conversation with two large older women, whilst several others hung around nearby, trying not to appear that they were waiting for their turn to discuss 'trade'.

Iketani studied them vaguely, letting her gaze shift to the thin young man who was trying to appear casual as he watched the dancing below the balcony. Behind his narrow inexperienced shoulders stood thick shadow through which someone walked. She did not follow that movement, instead she looked deeper into the shadow – for it would be where she would wait.

As the music shifted pace the lights altered and began dancing up and around from chamber floor below, sending thin stripes of light flashing up over the balconies. Fingers of light danced across the shadow and passed over a human shape within its depths.

Aware that their position had been discovered, the dark patch of shadow moved forward so that in the next pass of the fingers of light from below, they were revealed.

The light flashed over a large male form, his shoulders thick and strong, and as his face was lit up briefly, Iketani saw the scarred side to his face. The black Wraith Queen tattoos wove around the scar, deepening the shadows over his face in the brief burst of light, but it was enough to see his expression and for her to identify Oneakka.

She had no idea how he had found her, especially out here beyond the Alliance's border. They had not made her face and tattoos public, for she had been able to move around freely through the outermost Alliance worlds until now. But, it appeared that they knew full well her part in their near culling several months ago. Oneakka's expression told her all she needed to know.

In the second it had taken for her to process all this, she saw his arm move and the barrel of a stunner rise up to point towards her. She was surprised at his open very public move, but she did not stop to consider further. She darted to her right, reaching in and pulling out a metal chair from inside the next alcove along the balcony. As she moved onward, she heard the buzz of the stunner firing and she threw the chair just in time to intercept the energy burst. Someone shouted out in alarm, but with so much music and vibrant lighting as there was in here, it would be missed by most. Even the stunner blast would likely to be missed in here, which meant that Oneakka would be unlikely to hold back his weapons fire. He was never an Elite to hold back. She wondered if he had orders to take her back alive, or perhaps crippled. She darted diagonally across the balcony, grabbed the railing and threw herself over the edge.

There was a flash of heat and light just past her head as his next blast just missed her as she sailed down over the railing and fell down towards the dancers below. She twisted her body, making herself an unpredictable target as she fell and so that she would land among the densest area of the floor below. As she landed, her legs easily taking the impact with long learnt experience, she shoved one dancer aside and turned. She had seconds to get a head start on him. Oneakka was a heavily built Elite, but he was fast. She ran towards the archway through to the main chamber, aware of people shouting and tumbling to the floor behind her, no doubt under Oneakka's descending presence from the balcony above.

She did not look back, but ran on, around as many stricken onlookers as possible, using them as cover. A flash of light streaked past her as she moved abruptly, and the energy engulfed a woman just ahead of Iketani. The dancer floor between her and the archway ahead was fast clearly of people, which would present a problem, so she leapt up and turned her body into a sideways cartwheel across the floor towards the archway just ahead. She tumbled out of the series of rapid movements, the stunner's blasts having passed so close to her that she was sure she had felt and smelt the edges of her hair singeing.

The archway over her, the pounding music around her again, and she darted off at an abrupt angle from the archway and plunged into the dance floor. In here no one had noticed the stunner fire in the next room when this chamber was so loud and flashing with light. She made herself slow down, sliding herself between and around dancers, rather than shoving them aside as she really wished. Elite tended to avoid exposing their fighting to 'innocents', though she had to wonder how many in these chambers truly fell into that category. These dancers were her cover for now and once she reached a dense central area of the floor she stopped and turned, assessing the exits she had noted earlier.

She had studied the plans of the complex before she had arrived here, and so knew that there were three main exits up from the underground club, as well as two tunnels that joined it to the other outlying buildings. However, there were also several other less standard exits she had noted. There were the air circulation systems, but they were set up high in the chamber. There were the cabling systems and the water channels which would be too small or too dangerous. But, there had also been the older 'fire exits' she had noted from when this place was originally a working factory. She turned, her eyes turned up to the far walls, past the skeletons to where ladders were fixed to the walls. They could only be accessed from the balcony where she had entered, or if she found a way to scale up the wall. She would be too exposed climbing out that way.

She scanned her eyes over the entrance balcony, looking for any other recognisable faces. Oneakka was usually joined at the hip with Halling, but they did work separately on occasion. She did not see any hint of other hunting eyes, but moved on through the dancers, keeping to where it was dark to hide her progress from any eyes above. She paused at one point, reaching down to her right boot, and pulled out two pieces of a small stunner. Somehow Oneakka had smuggled his large stunner in here, but she had gone for more subterfuge. She clicked together the two pieces of the stunner, and pulled out its tiny energy cell from the back of one boot heel and snapped it into place. Then from the other boot, she pulled out two small blades. She slid them into her belt and rose, just as she heard shouting and cursing behind her.

She turned and saw the crowd parting before Oneakka's big aggressive presence. As soon as the dancers saw his size, his tattoos and the stunner they practically fell over themselves and each other to get out of his way. Iketani moved again, but awareness among the crowd of Oneakka's presence moved even faster than her, and the dancers were clearing out of her way. Her back exposed to him, she changed tactics and caught up a woman who was slower than the rest, turned and pinned the human shield against her front. Hauling the woman backwards with her, Iketani backed up further from Oneakka's fast approaching figure through the dividing sea of people. She did not wait for him to get a clear line of sight, so instead lifted her own small stunner and fired.

He leant aside just in time, surprised briefly by her stunner fire. She set off two more shots before she got back behind the woman, pulling her further backwards despite her kicking. Oneakka lifted his stunner and fired. Iketani shoved the woman forward so that her body caught all of the stunner's blast and at the same time tumbled at Oneakka. He caught the woman in one arm, dipping only slightly and keeping his stunner arm held aside, during which Iketani pulled out one of her small knives and threw it at his hand holding the stunner.

She heard his curse but in that moment from when the knife had left her hand, and the stunned woman was still falling into Oneakka's other arm, Iketani turned and fired her stunner up at the junction box set on the wall that she recalled from the plans. She sent three rapid consecutive blasts into it and it exploded in fire, fizzling spectacularly for a split second and the entire chamber lapsed abruptly into darkness and shocked silence.

The sudden absence of the music was louder in her ears than the screaming and shouting that broke out around her. She did not wait for anything and instead ran, shoving people aside now, for they were all doing the same to each other as they all panicked. The emergency lighting was flickering on as she reached the lower exit out of the main chamber. She shoved her way through the stunned surge of people who had also decided now was the time to leave.

As she passed two women she grabbed at their clothing, tearing as she passed. The first attempt resulted in just a handful of cloth, but Iketani used it to tie together her distinctive pale hair, and over it as best as she could. The next grab from a passing woman heralded a partially torn shirt, which Iketani pulled on, tying it up at the front. Disguised enough she moved on, using her elbows and shoulders to shove her way through the crowd remaining in front of her and then she was at the front.

She ran at full pace down the dripping concrete tunnel that would lead all those behind her to the next building, but she was more interested in the old escape exit she recalled down this tunnel. She saw the outline of the doorway ahead, cast in the emergency red light, and shoved her shoulder against it. It burst open and the cold air in the tiny concrete space was abrupt against her thin clothing. She turned and pushed the escape door back into place. She fired three stunner blasts towards the lock, melting it and slowing the Elite if they found her escape route. She tucked the stunner into her belt and turned to the escape ladder that was set against the wall of the narrow vertical tunnel above her. She began her hurried ascent up the long ladder.

With each rug she climbed she berated herself, the Elite and Breack. He had failed her, as so many did, and had clearly told them everything. They had not made her face or tattoos public in the Alliance, and she had been enjoying quiet, free movement around the outlying Alliance worlds. Now, it appeared the Elite had finally come after her. She would have to remain outside the borders for most of the time, but even this world was outside the Alliance – how had they found her?

Fortunately, she had planned for this, but it angered her that they had found her, that so much had gone wrong, and that now she would be forced to run like a Wraith Queen – hiding away, with the Elite on her heels. She had become the hunted.

She reached the top of the ladder, the emergency glowing red bulb at the top revealing the simple hatch directly over her head. She paused, gathering her breath for a moment. It was possible that the Elite could be waiting above this hatch, but it was also likely that Oneakka was alone or with only one other. Maybe they had found her here by accident or chance had found them in this area. She had no choice – she had to leave this planet as quickly as possible, not wait to be found.

She freed the catches locking shut the hatch above her and pushed upwards, but it resisted. Swearing to the Ancestors and the determination of ice, she tried again, pushing with her shoulder and both hands, her legs entwined around the rungs of the ladder below. With a crack of straining metal the hatch finally broke free of its thick layer of ice and freezing air rushing in around her through the thin slither of a gap she had opened. She shuddered against the cold as she turned, her shoulder still set against the hatch to keep it open, and she peered outside. The cold wasteland stretched out in one direction, but the other direction held the back wall of the complex. She pushed the hatch up a little further, almost expecting to see the sudden arrival of Elite boots into her view, but nothing moved, except for the cold air chilling her face.

Unwilling to wait any longer she pushed the hatch up further, its weight pressing oppressively down on her neck and shoulder. She shoved the hatch up, getting her hands around its thick cold sides. The freezing broken layer of ice clung to her fingers, stealing her heat and attempting to claim her fingers permanently. She shifted her grip, missing the protective layer of gloves, as the cold seeped in further but she pushed up enough for the massive hinge of the hatch to catch. Free of the weight of the hatch, she climbed quickly out onto the planet's surface, the cold wind wiping around her as she stepped out from behind the limited protection the open hatch had provided. Dressed in nothing but thin layers of cloth she was at risk against the cold, so she quickly turned and shoved the hatch back into place and ran to the dark wall of the complex.

She pressed herself to the wall, claiming as much protection as the tiny overhang could provide against the new flurries of snow that were falling from the dull clouds overhead which were darker now with the press of night approaching. Her senses alert, and moving as quickly as possible, she made her way along the wall, scanning its flat surface for any air vents or windows that would provide her with a means to escape the cold gusting wind. However, those that had built this complex had smartly not given any entrance for the cold wind that pressed against her.

She reached the corner of the building, ahead of which there was a massive space between this building and the next. She would be out in the open for all to see as she crossed that divide. She held still at the corner and peered cautiously around the edge, and discovered that the door through which she had entered the complex was located a short distance away, and through it a crowd from inside the club were escaping. They were bustling their way through the door and across the platforms to the other building. They hurried as if there truly were a fire at their backs.

The wind pushing past Iketani towards the crowd did not allow her to hear anything that was being said or shouted among the agitated moving crowd. But, she scanned the faces, looking for anyone's lips that would reveal their words. Several held still long enough for her to watch the movements, but she did not recognise the language. Until one woman at the furthest end of the platforms stopped and pointed back towards the complex. Her arm was extended, the bared skin of which was decorated with leather bands spaced down the length of her long limb. Iketani latched her gaze onto the woman's mouth and recognised one of the central Alliance languages; a Vancet dialect.

"…Elite, real Elite here!" The silent lips declared as the woman pointed back to the complex. "There must be a Wraith inside! Here!"

Someone next to her in the bustle of escaping revellers said something to her.

"No, I've heard that Wraith sometimes disguise themselves as human! The Elite were chasing someone, but it was too dark to see," she added, but Iketani had heard enough. She had the chance of escape now.

She pulled back from the corner and despite the harsh cold of the wind against her, she pulled off the stolen pieces of clothing, freeing her long pale hair from all its binds save one. She pulled open the collar of her outfit, allowing the tattoo that ran around the back of her neck to the sides of her throat, like a shirt collar, to be clearly seen. She adjusted the knives and stunner in her belt so that they were more obvious to others.

She glanced back round the corner and saw that the Vancet woman was gone, but the shoulder of the one she had spoken to was still there, and Iketani saw with delight that it was the thinner guard she had seen before. He was calmly guiding people through the door to the other building. There was a small risk that Oneakka might have warned the guards about her, but since the Elite had so far been unwilling to share the Elite's troubles with the public, she believed she could take the risk.

She stepped out from the corner and strode towards the platform. The cold was overwhelming against her back, but she held tall and uncaring. Oneakka's attack had made it clear that her freedom would now be severely restricted, but she could still walk and act the role of an Honoured Elite.

Faces were already turning towards her, but she ignored them, except to note that no one began pointing to identify her as the target of the fight inside the club. She doubted these people would have been able to process what had happened fast enough to store any details of the fight. She marched towards the guard and saw his recognition and then the flush of understanding as his eyes dropped to her tattooed throat and then down to her weapons on her hips.

She reached the side of the platform and, ignoring the chain railing, leapt up the short distance to the platform and stepped over the chains. The crowd streaming past abruptly no longer needed to fill as much space on the platform as they held back to give her space. Iketani kept her eyes on the guard, though every sense was assessing the sound of the boots around her for the heavy set that might be Oneakka's.

"There has been an incursion," she stated to the guard. "I need transport back to the portal now," she ordered.

The guard looked shocked, but reacted quickly enough as she neared him. "There's transport vehicles in the bay," he replied gesturing behind him, his eyes wide with the usual mix of fear and amazement that normals had for the Elite.

Iketani nodded as she simply walked at him, forcing him to turn and hurry ahead of her. Though he had to push his way forward, the crowd parted for her on his tail. The warmth of the building engulfed her and she let out a silent breath of relief, drawing in the warm air, soft and comforting compared to the sharp painful cold air she had been inhaling. She felt her throat and lungs relax, but her body remained tense, expecting at any moment for Oneakka or another Elite to arrive, though it was likely that if he was alone Oneakka would still be trapped in the lower levels of the complex by the escaping crowd. He would have no idea which escape route she had used, but she did not underestimate her fellow Elite, especially not Oneakka.

The guard led her down a corridor to where the smell of fuel and oil filled the air. The open door ahead brought them into the parking bay of the large transport vehicles that were used for carrying the ore that was mined in the next valley, but also the large numbers of public to and from the distant portal.

Heads turned at her arrival, but she ignored them, her chin held high as she followed the guard, who himself began to walk taller for those around him. To be seen assisting an Elite would give him some standing, even in a backwater planet like this one. They may not respect the Alliance here, but they certainly respected military skill and the reputation of the Elite.

The guard led her to a massive armoured transport vehicle, pulled open the door and respectfully stood back for her. She paused at the door and regarded him for a moment. "You will pilot the vehicle," she ordered, but with enough invitation to lessen the command.

His eyes lit up with renewed pride and he nodded as he climbed up into the vehicle ahead of her. She followed, lithely settling into the thick seat as she slammed the door shut. The heaters were turned on, but not at their fullest setting and she resisted the urge to alter them, not wishing to show how chilled she had been by the wind. Iketani glanced out of the side window, her eyes on the entrance to the bay as the vehicle began to roll towards the open exit of the bay. But no wide shoulders of Elite appeared to stop her, and as they rolled out of the bay and along the trails of the road that constantly fought to keeps its presence against the snow and ice, she allowed herself to take a breath.

She kept her attention partly tuned into the radio that played at a low volume, connecting all the drivers out in the wasteland together. But, no reports came in, no orders to return. It was only when in the distance ahead that she saw the small cluster of parked vehicles around the portal did she let herself relax further. She realised that this state of being hunted was something she may have to get used to for a while. The Elite would hear of her presence here this day, but even if Oneakka's discovery of her had been an accident, it was clear that the hunt was on for her.

She had enough of what was hers to protect herself and safe places enough to hide, but she disliked the unease she now felt at having to watch her back. She was used to being the hunter, not the hunted. With that unsatisfying thought she glanced at the guard beside her. She studied his wide cheekbones and considered the way he had behaved for her – unnerved, efficiently and respectfully – qualities she admired. She kept her eyes on him as he brought the vehicle to a rest at the back of the small queue waiting to gain assess to the portal. He felt her attention and looked round to her, and his eyes displayed a new curiosity and excitement. She understood that look – he was a man who felt bored with his life and dreamt of excitement and adventure. That he was working on this world suggested that he was either born here or was hiding from some trouble he had no doubt caused.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Madesh," he replied.

She smiled at him. "I believe, Madesh, that you may be able to assist me further."

Again she saw the flash of surprise to his expression before he looked away, easing the vehicle through towards the hut set before the portal, inside of which stood the dialling device, protected from the ice and cold.

"How can I assist you further?" Masesh asked as he brought them to a rest by the hut. He used the overly polite words that everyone seemed to use when talking with an Elite, but she had heard the growing anticipation in his voice.

She reached for the latch to open her door and looked back at him, invitingly lifting her eyebrow. "Looking for some adventure, Madesh?" She asked before she turned and jumped down to the cold icy ground outside.

She walked around the front of the vehicle towards the hut containing the dialling device, her attention divided between the road behind them, which still showed no indication of pursuit, and Madesh through the window screen. She saw him ponder for a moment, his gaze turning to look back towards the ice covered bleak world around them.

As she reached the hut, moving inside to activate the address she wished, she heard the vehicle's door open and slam shut. As she stepped out into the cold again, the portal activated with its customary explosive rush of power, and she saw Madesh heading towards her.

With no loud shouts, or threats of stunner blasts from any direction, she smiled as she turned to the portal. She held great amusement to think of the anger and frustration her escape would provoke in Oneakka, and it almost made the entire encounter worth it. She strode towards the portal, Madesh behind her, and her smile became a grin as she stepped away from the planet, totally unimpeded.

-------  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

---------

It was raining hard outside the tall windows of the Gate Room, though the thick entirely soundproof glass meant that John couldn't hear the rapping impact of the water. As he passed, he watched the shifting pattern of light through the rivers of water rolling and sliding down the windows. It should be daylight outside, but with the heavy overcast weather, it was dull and oppressively dark on the other side of the glass. Far below the faint glow of the city's lights glinted up through the falling water, but otherwise there was nothing interesting to see. Inside the Gate Room though, there was plenty of activity.

He turned his back to the windows and headed down the steps to where the others were waiting. There were two duty shifts worth of marines stationed around the open area before the Gate, all alert but relaxed as they waited. The same could not be said for Carson stood at the foot of the stairs. As John reached his side, John gave the Doctor a smile. Despite a month having passed since John's recovery from the 'Bug Incident' it still seemed that every time the Doctor looked at John he seemed to be apologising. John's accidental infection with the primitive and incomplete retrovirus had been far from Carson's fault, but the Scotsman still seemed to want to hold the responsibility on his own shoulders. He blamed himself for having let Ellia overhear his description of the virus and its potential promise to turn a Wraith into a human. Since then Carson had lost some of his enthusiasm for the retrovirus, but if it could work properly then the results would be worth it, even worth the nightmare Bug Incident!

Sumner turned, noting John's presence. "Took your time getting here, Major," he stated, his tone holding its none too subtle rebuke. Any advance John had been making in the Colonel's opinion of him since arriving in Atlantis, had been royally ruined with the Bug Incident. Before that John had seemed to have been making some headway with the Colonel, especially following John's return from his brief 'stay' with the Elite.

When he had returned to Atlantis from Tallus, John had written up the largest, most detailed orientated report of his life on his experiences in Alliance territory. Sumner had seemed rather impressed with John's attention to detail and at having managed to survive a Wraith culling and then imprisonment as a slave by the Alliance. Despite his fears that his report would be ignored, John had instead found himself called into meeting after meeting with Sumner and 'expert analysts' arriving on the Daedalus. They had quizzed him on every detail he could even vaguely recall of the Alliance and the Elite. He had even drawn out sketches of the floor plans of the Alliance marketing station, the Elite ships and the Ballista, or at least as much of it as he had seen with his own eyes or on display screens.

At the analysts' request, he had made lists of even the smallest things he had seen, including descriptions of as many of the Elite as possible, linking clothing with tattoos and a name if he could. And as John had supplied it all willingly, Sumner had seemed to treat him a little differently, as if John had been a naughty kid who had suddenly shown a glimmer of potential. That opinion had now all been squashed, due to actions completely outside of John's control. Despite the fact that John's rampage through the city had been due purely to being infected with the virus, the Colonel still seemed to have taken it as evidence that John was not to be trusted as he had always suspected. John was back to square one with his commanding officer, but then it wasn't like they had ever been best buddies. The return of Sumner's disapproval and judgement was disappointing and frustrating, but nothing new.

"Sorry, Sir. The tests on the chair took longer than Rodney thought," he replied.

Sumner nodded. "And the chair?"

"Ready to go, Sir," John reported, though he knew the Colonel would be well aware of that fact already.

"We expecting trouble?" Carson asked quietly.

Sumner shifted his gaze to the doctor. "Best to be prepared. After all we can't trust these people," he said as his gaze slid back to John.

"I'm sure they'll behave themselves, Sir," John added, hoping he was right. Besides their visitors didn't know the location of Atlantis, but Sumner wanted to be ready just in case they were tracked here somehow.

"They'd better," Sumner muttered as he turned back to the waiting dark Gate through which their visitors would arrive on their official first visit to Atlantis.

John resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his superior officer's back, but did glance across at Ford who gave him a supportive smile. John had been the one to make first contact with their visitors and, for some reason, Sumner seemed to be holding John to account for their actions.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," a female voice added from the stairs behind John.

Colonel Carter descended the staircase to join them, and instantly John felt more relaxed. She seemed to hold none of Sumner's suspicion of him, and John had a lot of respect for the new leader of the expedition. Though, he realised, she wasn't all that new anymore. Elizabeth had been lost months ago, but the wound was still fresh for them all. Colonel Carter as her replacement had been a clear decision of the IOA to merge the military and scientific objectives of the Atlantis expedition together. By choosing her as Elizabeth's replacement, they had quelled the SGC and Earth Defence's concerns on having a leader with military experience, but they had also made it clear that a scientific and non-military aware leader was still needed to head Atlantis.

Colonel Carter moved past John and Carson with a smile, to stand beside Sumner, both of them facing the Gate. The marines around the room had straightened perceptibly. Sumner kept a tight ship, but it was clear respect and admiration that made the soldiers respect Colonel Carter.

"After all, this meeting could herald exciting new times ahead," she said cheerfully.

Sumner nodded briefly in vague agreement, as ahead of them the Gate began to light up. All eyes turned to the circling lights around the large circle of alien technology. The last symbol alight the centre of the ring filled with the white blue energy of the activating wormhole and it exploded out towards them in a great rush, before snapping back into a calm vaguely rippling event horizon within the Gate. Even after all this time, it still impressed John. Carter had told him about the early days in the SGC when the Gate there had not been as stable and each time it had activated it had shaken the entire complex. She had described how travel through those first wormholes from Earth out into the Milky Way had been shocking, spitting people out coated ice and the need to be sick. Of course she had been part of the team, if not the actual one who had worked it out, who had realised the Gate had not been 'tuned' properly. The adjustments made and the Gate stabilised further in its new home in the SGC, and Gate travel became far less stressful for travellers and the SGC's concrete walls.

The radio hissed in John's ear and he watched Carter tap her earpiece. "Atlantis here."

"Colonel, our guests are here and request permission to visit Atlantis," Major Lorne's voice spoke back to them through the wormhole, from a planet far across the galaxy, where his team had been sent earlier to vet their guests.

"Request code, please Major," Carter said over the link.

"Code, Charlie Zero Delta," Lorne replied, giving the agreed response if everything was at ease with their visitors.

"Very well, Major. Please bring our guests through," Carter replied with a smile to her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lorne replied, and all eyes turned to the Gate. John kept his eyes on the centre of the circle of blue light where she would no doubt walk through.

Lorne and another marine stepped through first, walking on either side, glancing back to watch as their guests stepped through behind them.

As John had expected 'she' was at the front. She strode forward, her shapely legs covered in smooth form fitting trousers, slim boots up to her knees, and her middle wrapped up in pale brown leather, her arms bare and the neckline low enough to create interesting shadows. John couldn't help the smile that played along his lips.

As he had been the first to meet this woman and her people, and that he had 'interacted' with her twice since, he had been requested to be included in today's meeting. It hadn't been the most comfortable of first contacts with her people, as he had been essentially kidnapped by her, but John had been able to get through to her, charm her enough to let him help fight off a Wraith attack and then convince her that being friends with Atlantis would be worth her while. And it would be seriously worthwhile for Atlantis and Earth to have her people as allies. They had advanced technology and a healthy hatred for the Wraith, though they were a rather…arrogant race of people, or maybe that was just her.

Her hair was loose around her shoulders, framing her beautiful face, and those tempting challenging eyes. Those eyes found his among the Atlantis group and she smiled that sultry smirk he remembered well. John smiled back at her, but kept it simply polite. After all Sumner and Carter were the ones running this show today.

"Larrin, welcome to Atlantis," Carter greeted as she stepped forward.

Larrin paused before Carter and inclined her head very slightly. "Colonel Carter, it's nice to finally meet the woman who I have heard so much about." Her eyes found John's again with an amused smile. John had talked up Colonel Carter a lot to Larrin, tempting her to consider an alliance with Atlantis, despite her clear dislike of Sumner.

"And I've heard a lot about you," Carter replied good-naturedly. "Welcome."

Larrin inclined her head more formally as she regarded Carter again.

"I believe you already know Colonel Sumner," Carter introduced the stern Colonel beside her, who nodded slightly to Larrin. "And of course Lieutenant Ford and Major Sheppard." There was an amused touch to Carter's voice as she listed the two men Larrin had captured on that first contact.

Larrin smiled widely to Ford and then it deepened as she regarded John. "It is good to see you again, Sheppard. Still alive?" She teased him, one elegant eyebrow lifted.

"Still fighting," John replied in return with a smile. The sparkle in Larrin's eyes made the room slightly warmer than before, but John kept his reaction in check, other than offering one of his low level charm smiles at her.

"And this is Doctor Beckett," Carter added, indicating Carson.

"Pleased to meet you, Larrin," Carson greeted her politely.

Larrin's interest was clear as she looked at the doctor. "Yes, of course, the mind behind your new virus."

John glanced at Carson, seeing the confliction of pride and caution to the man's face. He was the mastermind behind the retrovirus, but at the same time he felt the weight of his work.

"If you'll follow us to the conference room," Carter invited Larrin as she indicated the staircase behind John. Larrin moved forward with Carter, her eyes travelling around the rest of the Gate Room finally. John didn't miss the fact that she was studying the guards and their weapons.

"And where is the unforgettable Doctor McKay?" Larrin asked as they all ascended the stairs.

"He should be joining us soon," Carter replied.

The group reached the landing and turned towards the large conference room, its doors swivelled open waiting. As everyone took their seats, with Carter sat at the 'head' of the table, with Larrin and the other two Travellers on one side, whilst John and the others from Atlantis on the other side. As the doors began to swivel shut McKay abruptly appeared, sliding through the closing gap of one doorway.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered as he entered, only to see there were no more seats on the Atlantis side, so he reluctant sat down in one of the free seats at the end of the Travellers' side.

"It's good to see you again, Doctor McKay," Larrin greeted him with that smirk again.

"Oh, yes, hi," Rodney replied, unnerved by her as always. John glanced back at her to see her sparkle of amusement, as she knew Rodney felt nervous around her.

At the head of the table, Carter sat forward, her forearms set on the table surface, her hand interlinked. "Thank you for coming here today. We hope that it may be the beginning of a long and mutually beneficial alliance between our two peoples," she began.

Larrin looked down the length of the Atlantis side, her eyes lingering on John briefly, and then moved on to Carter. "The reason we are here today, is because we have a proposition for Atlantis," Larrin replied, seemingly taking over the meeting with that intriguing statement.

"Really?" Carter asked.

Larrin sat back in her chair, one hand resting on the table surface before her as she glanced over John's side of the table. "As you know my people have been suffering with reduced resources for a long time; to keep our ships in service and to maintain our chosen way of life."

"I understand that your people spend your entire life in space?" Carter asked, though she already knew that, from that first report from John and Ford.

"Yes, our generational ships have been running for too long with repairs delayed and when ships are lost to the Wraith we do not have the resources to build more. Especially now that the Alliance dominate so much trading." Her voice was bitter with that statement.

"I'm surprised that you don't trade with the Alliance," Carter asked, despite knowing from John that the Travellers seemed to have a near pathological hatred of anyone from the Alliance. He hadn't found out why, other than some off hand comments about broken promises. But, Carter hadn't shown any hint that she knew that background, her question seeming innocent enough.

Larrin pursed her lips briefly, which was one of the more dramatic displays of emotion John had seen her show. She was an intriguing, though rather difficult, woman. She was sultry and sexy in a way that really appealed to John, and most men he would imagine, but her immediate and absolute hatred of the Alliance had coloured his opinion of her. Though, she was a woman John knew he could rarely ever trust, she was exciting and provocative, and he hadn't missed the silent invitations in her eyes. He had flirted with her enough when their people worked together, but something about her made him seriously cautious of her. Her dislike of the Alliance only deepened that opinion. Ford joked with him that he was far too picky about those that captured him.

And maybe Ford had a point, because John couldn't help but compare Larrin to another alien woman who had 'captured' him. Emmagan - Teyla, he amended with pleasure. She hadn't captured him more than she had rescued him, and that was a big difference. There was much about the Alliance that he hadn't enjoyed discovering, such as how they treated slaves, but their military had been seriously impressive. Though most of his time had been spent with a small group of the Elite, he had seen the military might of the Alliance and had heard a lot about their government and their plans for the Wraith. He had formed a respect for them, especially the Elite, and that now coloured his opinion of Larrin. Because when he thought about it, where Larrin was obvious, Teyla was contained and silent. Where Larrin was overt and flirtatious, Teyla had been calm and had let only the gentle promise of her interest show in her eyes.

He didn't talk to anyone about Teyla, other than his descriptions of her in the official reports, because he liked the personal private nature of his crush. There was a chance that he had been reliving his times with Teyla a little too much, and possibly was at risk of having altered them to add more interest on her part than there had actually been. He was aware that he might never seen the petite Elite warrior again, and if he did it may only be in the heat of some battle, but he couldn't seem to stop himself thinking about her. And as he looked at Larrin, he couldn't help but see her in contrast to Teyla. Though the two women were both on the petite side with lovely curvaceous figures and were of the strong leadership variety, the similarities stopped there, and John couldn't miss the fact that out of the two of them he would prefer Teyla at his side, in a battle or anywhere else. That Larrin hated the Alliance seemed to deepen that divide for him.

"The Alliance refuse to trade with us because we will not join their alliance of worlds. If they can't control us, they will not trade with us," Larrin replied. John frowned at that, the most elaborated explanation of the disagreement he had heard so far, but it could very well be true. From what John knew, the Alliance's High Council certainly weren't the best leaders out there, and maybe they did have some qualms with the Travellers, but at the same time surely the Travellers and their ships would be of great benefit in the fight against the Wraith. They sure were for Atlantis.

"I see," Carter replied, her tone perfectly filled with just the slightest touch of surprised disapproval of the Alliance.

"But, there are other worlds who have developed far enough to be able to fight back in some small ways against the Wraith. Together we have been assisting each other occasionally, but we do not have the power and weight of the Alliance. Until now we have not had anything to give us advantage enough, and all of us are unwilling to draw the attention of either the Alliance or the Wraith," Larrin continued. John had to wonder why the Alliance would think that way, but Rodney asked it for him.

"Why would the Alliance care about worlds fighting the Wraith outside their borders?" Rodney asked.

"Until recently the Alliance have remained hidden with in their borders, protecting what was theirs with a vicious might," Larrin explained. "They feared any worlds that might threaten that stalemate they had with the Wraith, unwilling to have any renewed focus on them or near their borders. But, now they have grown bored with what they have, and have decided to add more worlds to their empire by expanding their territory."

It was the first insight John had heard about the Alliance's borders since he had left the Elite at Tallus. Teyla had allowed him to witness the changing plans of the military, including their intention to take on the Wraith outside their borders. The image presented to him there had been that they only wanted to destroy more Wraith, but there were undoubtedly those in the Alliance who would see it as an empire building exercise. Maybe that was how the military had sold the idea to the High Council, if they hadn't been able to form their own Military Council as planned in that meeting John had witnessed. Certainly something had happened if they really were pushing out their borders finally.

"There are many worlds outside the Alliance's borders that don't wish to be owned by the Alliance, which until now has willingly left them exposed to the Wraith. If the Alliance engulf their worlds, they will not be able to supply the tithes the Alliance will demand of them. So, they will have to offer their crops and children as slaves as payment for the Alliance's 'protection'," Larrin continued, her distaste clear.

It was a very different image to what John had experienced among the Elite, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. After all, he had been sold as a slave, but he still found himself wanting to argue the Alliance's corner. Larrin saw their behaviour through the lens of her prejudice, but then maybe she was right too, because he didn't understand all the details and history. It was a confusing mix that John wished he could understand a little better. He wondered, with a hidden smile, if his curiosity would be excuse enough to use that DHD crystal to call up Emmagan…Teyla. It could only be used once and she had told him to only use it in an emergency, and he doubted him wishing to see her again would count as one.

"However, as I said, there are several worlds which are growing strong enough to hold their own, or able offer skills and resources needed to resist the Alliance and Wraith. Currently there are two opportunities that have arisen at once that could allow them, with my people, to officially begin working together as a coalition of our own. Not controlled by ownership or defence, but by our mutual respect and benefit," she added turning to Carter as she repeated close to what Carter had said earlier.

"That's probably how the Alliance started," John found himself saying abruptly.

Larrin glanced at him, but smiled. "Yes, it was," she replied surprising him, especially at her conviction. "Before they forgot those ideals," she added as she looked back to Carter. "And we would like to invite Atlantis to join us."

A moment of shocked surprise filled the room. John sat further forward at the same time as Sumner. John had thought this meeting today would be one of those faintly awkward 'yes, maybe we'll perhaps be friends' kind of talks, but this was a full on invitation into a full alliance. And it wasn't quite what he had expected of Larrin, and he instantly suspected that there was something really big she, and the others in this possible Coalition, wanted something from Atlantis.

"Who are in this Coalition?" Sumner demanded with his first words of the meeting and his interest was clear, but so was his suspicion.

Larrin looked to the stern Colonel and smiled at him, which probably annoyed him. "We are newly formed, and our representatives are about to meet to finalise the agreement between our peoples, which is why I requested this meeting with you."

"Why come to us now?" John asked, knowing Carter wouldn't mind him asking.

"As I said, two opportunities are presenting themselves," she replied cryptically.

John smiled at her. "And let me guess, one of those is something we have."

Larrin's smile deepened with amusement and approval. "There is something that you can do for me, for us," she amended as her eyes sparkled, repeating a threat she had made to him when they had first met.

She turned her gaze to Carson beside him. "We have heard of your new medical research into a virus which can turn Wraith into humans," she said.

"That research is still in its very early stages," Carson warned her.

"We are aware of that, and we feel that we can assist you in developing it further and faster," she replied, capturing all their interest with renewed focus.

"How?" Sumner asked.

"The other opportunity we have recently gained is access to a mind who, like your Doctor Beckett, has the skills and foresight to develop this viral weapon. The Alliance have more advanced genetic research technology and knowledge, and we now have the opportunity to access some of those resources."

"Still looking for ways of activating Ancient technology then?" John asked, recalling how the Travellers had taken particular interest in him for his Ancient gene. They had various acquired pieces of Ancient tech, but were unable to activate them.

"Even the Alliance have been unable to manipulate the Ancestor safeguards on discovered technology, but they had enough members in their vast territory to use to activate the technologies. They then developed a way to inject the Ancestor genetics needed to use the technology, as you have done. That medical technology is very tightly guarded in the Alliance though, and we have been unable to discover it,"

"You mean steal it," Rodney interrupted.

John glared at Rodney, as he suspected the rest of the table were, but he had made a point.

"The Alliance is focused on trade and greed, and there are always those who will trade research and technology," Larrin replied.

"But, the Ancestor gene therapy hasn't…slipped out of Alliance hands just yet," Carter concluded. Larrin nodded. "And you want the gene therapy from us."

"We would hope that in the Coalition we would all trade our technologies," Larrin replied, daggling the prospect of stunners and spaceship technology in front of them. Not that they hadn't been given a lot by the Asgaard, but the Travellers would probably share more of it, as in the actual weapons and DIY plans on how to make loads of your own. Their ships were larger than the Daedalus and they had powerful hyperdrives – the Travellers had a lot to offer. Though, their food they could keep.

"And you want the virus research as well," Sumner asked.

"As I said we have the opportunity for access to Alliance technology that will enable us to advance your research quickly, and we have subjects upon which to test it."

"You have captured Wraith?" Carson asked.

"Yes, as do the Alliance. They have fully studied Wraith biology and technology and we have now been offered access to that research, which of course we will share with you," Larrin replied.

John glanced at Carter and Sumner and saw their exchanged looks.

"We are meeting in two days time, and the seller of this information will be there. If you wish to be part of this then you will need to be there," Larrin told them. "And you need to make your decision now."

Carter turned to Larrin. "I will need time to discuss this offer with my superiors," she said.

"Once I leave here my ship will be heading to that meeting place, and will not be near a portal to receive your answer. You need to decide now, and it is only face to face that I will give you the name and address of the planet where the meeting is to be held."

"You're that frightened of the Alliance?" Sumer asked challengingly.

Larrin glowered at him. "You are foolish if you do not accept how powerful their reach is throughout the portal linked worlds. Though there are those who fear their potential rule, there are those who will welcome its protection, and will use anything they can to ingratiate themselves with the Alliance. Already the expanding territory has engulfed fourteen new planets, simply due to the fact that those worlds have been waiting to be included under the cover of the Alliance."

"If you require a decision while you're here, then we will need time to contact Earth and discuss the offer," Carter said calmly.

Larrin glanced to her. "I was hoping to be allowed to see the legendary City of the Ancestors," she replied.

"Then I suggest Major Lorne show you some of the city on the way to the mess hall where there will be a meal waiting for you," Carter replied as she stood, calling the meeting with the Travellers to a close for now.

Larrin stood as the conference room doors swivelled open, revealing Lorne waiting outside. Carter gave him instructions and the conference doors shut again behind the receding backs of the three Travellers.

"Wow," Ford muttered as Carter sat back down.

John couldn't help agreeing with that statement, but he was worried, as he saw Carter was as well.

"Comments?" Carter invited. "Other than 'wow'," she added with a smile.

"If they truly have access to Alliance genetic research it could seriously speed up my own research," Carson replied.

"That and full specs on Wraith tech and we could do with a load of those stunners the Travellers use," Ford added excitedly.

"They're certainly offering a lot," Carter said, her eyes sliding to Sumner. "Colonel?"

"I don't like committing to this 'Coalition' she's talking about, if it even exists," he replied. "We have no way to know what these other worlds really have to offer."

"Presumably that's what the meeting is for," Rodney added. "We could change our minds after the meeting."

"But, we could risk alienating this new Coalition if they turn out to be a new power in this galaxy," Carter considered.

John shifted forward. "We could also be putting ourselves up as an enemy to the Alliance."

"That is a fair point," Carter considered.

"The Alliance aren't offering us anything though," Ford argued. "In fact they've done nothing but avoid us."

"That Alliance ship helped out the Daedalus last month," John pointed out.

"They didn't exactly hang around afterwards to talk," Sumner said. "Just destroyed the Wraith ship in passing and left."

John shrugged in reluctant agreement to that, but in his mind that the Alliance ship hadn't then turned their weapons on the Daedalus was evidence enough that they didn't view Atlantis as an enemy…yet. "We might be risking changing that by going through with this."

"It is likely that this coalition will be a small number of worlds and unlikely to be a serious threat to the Alliance, so I imagine that problem is far off," Sumner responded.

"If we steal trade secrets from them, they might take that personally," John pointed out.

Sumner frowned darkly at John, clearly disapproving that John was seeing so much from the Alliance's point of view.

"Or this potential coalition may provide the means to be recognised by the Alliance," Carter suggested. "If we are able to develop Doctor Beckett's retrovirus and reduce the Wraith numbers then I can't see what problems the Alliance would have with that outcome."

"Unless the Alliance are as Larrin describes them," Carson said. "They may see us as a threat to their empire. If there aren't any more Wraith to fight then there's nothing they can use to control other worlds."

"I honestly don't think the Alliance is like that," John said.

"You met a handful of their military and the rest either sold you into slavery or tried to 'buy' you," Sumner stated. "Why is it that you have such a positive image of the Alliance, Sheppard?"

John met his aggressive gaze. "I was there when the heads of the military were talking about expanding their borders, about the fact that all they wanted to do was kill Wraith. There wasn't any talk about greed or empire building," John replied as calmly as he could. "But, saying that, clearly the High Council had been corrupted, but they were going to deal with that. I don't think we should just go with Larrin's version of the Alliance."

"I agree," Carter said. "But, at the same time she probably has far more experience with the Alliance than we do. The politics of Earth get confusing and conflicting enough, imagine what it's like for the Alliance including such a vast number of planets, cultures and viewpoints. It's unlikely that any one image of them is the whole truth, but John makes a good point. We don't want to risk alienating the Alliance. At present they are the strongest possible ally we could find against the Wraith, but they haven't exactly offered the hand of friendship towards us either."

"Are we really going to lose the opportunity of this research and technology, because the Alliance _might_ get upset about it?" Rodney interrupted with exasperation. "Just because they sent Sheppard back with all his limbs attached, doesn't mean that they aren't going to suddenly give us technology like the Asgaard did. The Alliance border is a long way from getting anywhere near us, I say let's take what we can now."

"I'd love one of those stunners," Ford muttered making them all smile, except Sumner of course.

"I think we all agree that there is a lot of potential here and there is more to be gained than lost," Carter concluded and John reluctantly nodded as her gaze met his before shifting on to Sumner. The Colonels clearly agreed that this was a great chance for Atlantis. "I'll dial up the SGC, and hopefully the IOA will be able to make a quick decision on this," Carter said doubtfully as she stood up.

John stood along with the others as she and Sumner left, leaving John with Carson, Rodney and Ford. Ford turned and boxed John's arm playfully. "Dibs on the first stunner they give us," he announced excitedly.

John glanced round at him with amusement. "What is it with you and the stunners?"

"Man, you know Larrin blasted her way out through that wall in the Ancient ship with one! That's some serious fire power. Plus they look real cool."

"Their hyperdrives are held together with duct tape," Rodney muttered, but John knew Rodney had been impressed when he had seen the makeshift supercharged Traveller engine when they had been on Larrin's ship a few weeks ago.

"So, you'll improve them," Ford replied, dangerously bolstering Rodney's ego.

"We could gain a lot," Rodney admitted having been suitably bolstered.

"And if we get Carson's anti-Wraith virus going – maybe one day we'll be able to get rid of all the Wraith," Ford added hopefully.

On the other side of John, Carson turned, his expression conflicted and John met his gaze. The two of them seemed to be the only ones with concerns over this development. John looked past the doctor towards the open doors through to the Gate Room below and couldn't ignore the bad feeling he had about all this. Sure Larrin's last plan had worked well, but John was acutely aware that anything she was involved in held more gain for her than anyone else. But, she had told them plainly that she wanted the gene therapy and to help in the retrovirus research. Maybe he was simply being overly cautious about it all.

---------  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---------

Two days later John was kitted up and ready to depart through the Gate, but he still wasn't feeling all that comfortable about it. The SGC and IOA had understandably leapt at the opportunity of the Coalition's offer of access to advanced technology, but no promises were to be made, as Earth had to consider the prospect of upsetting the advanced strength of the Alliance. So, this would be a 'get to know you' meeting, to understand the players and how much they would want in return for access to the retrovirus. Ford's excitement at the opportunity was becoming infectious though, and though John would love one of those Traveller's stunners, he still couldn't shake the feeling that this could be risky. He had seen how the Alliance had dealt with that planet with a single Wraith Base upon it, and he didn't like the prospect of Atlantis and Earth becoming that kind of target for stealing Alliance technology and secrets.

Carson huffed out a frustrated breath as he struggled with the straps to his backpack. John turned to the Doctor beside him and smiled as he reached out to help adjust one strap over the man's shoulder. After a year and a half, Carson still never failed to be unnerved by going off world.

"What's in here, Carson? An armoured tank?" John asked amused at the weight in the pack.

"Just my medical kit, laptop, some cell cultures and a sample of the latest version of the retrovirus," Carson replied as he settled the pack finally into something approaching a comfortable position on his back. He saw John's bemused look. "Larrin said to bring along evidence of the retrovirus," he explained.

"I don't think she meant your entire lab, Carson," John joked.

John knew Carson was conflicted about this trip, for it presented possibly the best opportunity for them to advance the retrovirus research, but none of them could forget what had happened on Hoff, especially not Carson.

"Everybody ready?" Sumner asked loudly as he strode toward them, his heavy gaze studying all of his team and Lorne's. Apparently happy everyone was indeed ready, Sumner turned to look up at the Control Room. "Dial it up!" He ordered and before them the Gate began to light up. As soon as the wormhole engaged, Sumner led the way forward, leading the two teams through to the unknown alien world where the meeting was to be held.

The world of Rimba looked very much like Hoff, ironically, looking as if it was just blossoming into its industrial revolution with tall chimney stacks in the distance and the buildings had the look of housing factories full of mechanical pumps and teams of oil streaked workers keeping it all going. The cobbled square before them, which they had already seen on the malp's returned pictures, was busy with quickly moving people and the two teams' arrival through the Gate didn't create much stir, other than a few guarded stares before people moved on. Clearly they were used to new visitors, or else they didn't care who arrived through the Gate.

Sumner led the two teams to one side, where the malp was still in one piece though someone had scrawled some symbols over one side with the burnt end of a stick that lay near John's feet. John wondered if the symbols were an insult, a kid mucking around or maybe the local parking attendant's equivalent of a ticket. Sumner moved round the lumpy piece of technology, checking its tough little tires with a kick of his boot, and it appeared all in order. As Sumner moved back round it, his eyes focused into the distance behind John and the Colonel's expression grew more closed and suspicious, which meant that Larrin was here. John turned to see her making her way across the square towards them, her two ever present male Travellers at her heels. She did not look impressed to see them. John stepped aside to allow her into their huddle around the parked malp.

"I told you not to show any weapons," she told them in a hushed angry voice.

"You said no weapons were allowed into the club, not out here," Sumner replied with clear pleasure at pointing out her mistake.

She let out a heavy breath. "I hope to the Ancestors that you are not intending to bring all of these men into the club," she told Sumner gesturing to his team and Lorne's.

"No, Major Lorne and his team will remain at the Gate," Sumner replied, his chin held high, and his P90 held close to his middle.

"Do you suspect someone will steal it while your back is turned?" Larrin asked with dark amusement.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sumner replied.

"The suns will set soon, so I suggest we move along to the club," Larrin said, clearly ratty about something and it wasn't like her, especially not rising to Sumner's baiting like that. "Those you are bringing need to leave their weapons here, blades hidden in your boots will be fine, and any small hand weapons that will be unseen at your ankles should get inside. Otherwise they will remove anything else," she added. Carson pointed out his backpack. "They'll want to look through it all, but it should be fine."

John, Ford and Sumner set about unclipping their P90s, unstrapping their sidearms and handing the weapons over to members of Lorne's group. Rodney and Carson hadn't brought any, presumably having listened to Larrin's point on the weapons. Though Sumner was very cautious about Rodney having a weapon anyway, since he had almost shot Sumner in the ass during a mission last year. Rodney's aim had improved over the last year, as had his ability to stay calm in a crisis, well calm_er_ anyway, so recently had been allowed to carry at least one weapon. Carson flat out refused to carry one usually. John tucked his knife into the side of his boot, tightening his laces around its sheath to hold it in position. As he stood up, he noticed the bulky little pistol strapped to Sumner's ankle, before the man's trouser leg fell back into place, completely hiding the shape of the gun beneath.

Ready, John's team left Lorne's at the Gate and set off following Larrin and her two lackeys towards the large factory buildings to the left of the square. The air temperature was cooling as the light level was quickly decreasing. John glanced over his shoulder where one of the two suns was just peeking over the rooftops in the distance. The silhouettes of the chimneys would have made a nice photo, but oddly it made John feel more unnerved. The other sun still hung in the sky, surrounded by the bright yellows and reds of its rapid descent. It was rare that they ever visited a planet when night was approaching, and it went against his training and instincts to travel to an unknown world, in this unpredictable situation, at night.

The crowds filling the streets began to thin out as they followed the well worn cobbled street between factory buildings, until the road finally turned and another massive square stood behead of them. Tall buildings outlined three sides of the square, but the side just ahead of them was a dock, along which short floating boats danced against the edge of a water channel. The channel looked manmade and as they moved along its edge, John looked down its length to see the channels dividing off it into factory buildings, presumably to turn wheels and for the pumps working inside. Further in the distance, he could see a stone bridge set across the channel, over which carts were moving across at a decent speed.

Larrin led them at a steady, normal walking pace along the docking edge of the square, past people in a variety of clothing who didn't bat an eyelid at them. The square was massive to John's left, with a steady amount of people moved across it, all with the tired look of a workforce heading home.

The first sun finally disappeared completely behind the buildings as they reached the far end of the square. An iron gate blocked the path ahead, which continued along the edge of the water channel beyond the square. A couple of men were sat at a table just inside the gate and they stood up to open the heavy iron barrier for them. It turned out these were the guards Larrin had been referring to earlier, and they looked over each member of the group as they stepped through the open gate. As John waited his turn to step through, he glanced up at the tall side of the building to the left and then down to the water channel on his immediate right. He imagined it provided an easy way for the guards to dump those they didn't approve. Tonight, they had no problem with any of Larrin or John's group, though they took the time to look through all of Carson's pack, checking the lining and the piped edges, but ultimately waved them all past.

Past the bouncers, Larrin led them on down the narrow path along the edge of the water channel, until the path turned an abrupt turn to the left, now running behind one building, with a tall brick wall on the other side now defining the path . They passed another two series of disinterested, yet reasonably alert guards, until they reached a normal boring looking door. Larrin pulled it open to reveal a dark stairwell leading downwards, down which she disappeared. They followed her in, heading down the dimly lit steps. As John followed behind Carson, his hands itched for his weapons, and as the door shut behind Ford at their six, the last touches of dying sunlight behind was cut off, leaving them in the dull lighting. The stairs were enclosed in tightly, forcing them to go down in single file, and as it turned back on itself the atmosphere began to change. The air began to hold the scent of stale alcohol and John thought he could hear music below them.

Below Larrin reached the base of the stairs. "Stay close and keep together," she ordered before she pulled open the door ahead of her.

Light and sound filled the staircase and the stale booze smell along with it. John followed close behind Carson as they reached the base of the stairs and followed through the door into a small stone chamber, which had clearly once been a catacomb of some description. The small chamber acted as a small lobby now, but John couldn't help noticing the horizontal slots carved into the living rock as they passed them, just the right size to have once held a body in each. Carved symbols and crude drawings surrounded the slots, including the universal images of death: skulls and bones. John had to wonder where the former occupants of the slots had been relocated.

The ceiling overhead was low, adding to the oppressive feeling of the 'lobby', as were the curious suspicious eyes that followed John and his group as they moved through the stone room. The music was coming from the next room, which was accessed through one small arched doorway ahead, across which another iron gate was fixed. A guard stood on one side reached out and pulled open the gate for them. The guard had no questions for them, but John understood the importance of where he was stationed. Anyone looking to make a fast exit from the club this way would have to get through this bottleneck of an exit.

As John neared the archway and its open gate he could feel the rhythmic base of the music filling the room on the other side, and it had a strange reverberating tone, presumably from the sound bouncing around against the stone.

Carson faltered for a moment in the archway, but moved forward to reveal the view ahead to John. The catacombs continued, but now in the form of high vaulted chambers of rock, with pillars of stone holding up the highly decorated ceilings. The music was coming from the furthest end, where on a raised level a large group of musicians were playing, the sound they created resounding around them now impressively, the fast repetitive rhythm of at least ten large drums vibrating along with the deep sliding notes of an instrument that sounded like a guitar or perhaps a cello. The string instruments were leant against a box, their flared base against the floor and two players to each either plucked or slid long metal bows across the strings in time to the constant stamping and clapping of the players and the dancers filling the chamber. The entire place was lit with burning torches, set against every vertical stone surface; pillars, walls or on the sides of what looked like it had been intended to be an altar. The players' voices rose up to join the music, the entire affect being one of an overpowering, undeniable rhythm, that even Sumner was noticeably striding along to.

Larrin led them around the outer edges of the chamber, around a few pillars and away down a narrowly cut corridor of stone. The oppressive tight space of the corridor was unnerving, as was the chill of the walls of living rock between which they were walking, but soon enough it opened up into another vaulted chamber. Another group of musicians were set at the end of this chamber, though now there were acrobats flipping and somersaulting in time to the music. Oddly, the music from the other chamber could still be heard in here and this group were playing along with it, but were adding their own flares and emphasis to the music, as dancers and the acrobats moved, swinging their hips and twisting their arms above their heads.

John took in as much as he could of the environment, trying to map out everything he saw – all potential exits and sites of possible ambush, trying to see past the drunken revelry and to the military situation. But, it was difficult with the massive moving crowd and the constantly shifting flickering torch light, and the chambers seemed nothing more than simple rectangles cut out of the cool slightly damp stone. The air had to be getting down here somehow, as though damp, the air tasted fresh enough around the sooty smell of the torches and the alcohol. People were packed into the chamber, most crowding further down towards the music and dancing, and the constantly shifting nature of the people only made it all that much more difficult of a situation to be stuck in if everything went to hell.

Larrin kept moving though, the group trailing out behind her as she snaked her way through the crowd and towards another narrow corridor. John worked to control his instincts that told him this was a stupid position to be in, and it only made his former worries all the more pressing. What kind of place was this to meet anyway?

He followed Carson into the next narrow corridor, inside of which there were no torches, but as the flickering light from behind faded, up ahead the promise of new light danced down the narrow stone slot along which they proceeded. Another group were coming the other way, and so everyone had to press closer to the stone to allow everyone to pass by. John could feel the cold chill of the stone against his arm and shoulder, and he could feel the edges of the wall's carvings catch against the fabric of his jacket. He hoped they weren't more carvings of bones and death.

The corridor fortunately came to an end soon enough, and behind him the music from the other chambers was growing weaker and more distant with each step. The next chamber was massive, with a considerably taller vaulted roof, set high above a more sedate room. There was another band playing in here, set at the far end, but the atmosphere was calmer, with the room filled with tables and chairs, packed out with people talking and listening to the music. As John moved further into the chamber he decided it looked more like a massive hall, and he saw that there were smaller rooms cut into the walls of the hall, with curtains lower across the entrances, or held to the sides. Two balconies ran along the length of the hall, cut out of the rock, supported on stone pillars from the ground floor and with more pillars stretching high above to the ceiling high overhead. That half level above had its own rooms cut off into the rock, and a stone railing running down the length of the balcony. The style of the place was not that far from an old tavern, yet somehow weirdly merged with the stone architecture of ancient Rome. All it was missing were some marble statues doted about. It both fascinated John and made him cautious, for still he had only clocked one exit; the way they had come in!

As Larrin paused to one side, under the overhang of the balcony above, the group gathered back together.

"Only seen one exit, Colonel," Ford reported before John could mention it.

"Same here," Sumner replied, clearly annoyed as he glared at Larrin.

"There are two main corridors that lead off from the middle of this chamber, they run to outlying chambers, and then onto the main exit out to the valley," she reported. Her voice was pitched at the same level as the Colonel's; being both loud enough for them to all hear her over the music and people talking, but not too loud for others outside their group to overhear.

"Valley?" John asked.

She gestured with her chin to the far end of the hall. "The New City is located in the valley. The tunnels from here lead out to the streets that run down the valleyside linking the Old City to the New, further down the valley."

"We need to scout those out before we meet anyone," Sumner told her. "Show Sheppard and Ford," he ordered, gesturing with his own chin.

Larrin turned an ice cold look towards Sumner, but her temper and attitude didn't rise to his baiting. "Organise your people as you choose, but for now we…" she cut off, her attention drifting over John's shoulder and he turned to see a man moving towards them down a nearby stone staircase.

The man was dressed in simple black clothing, his hair covered in a black square edged hat. His hands were held together in front of him, in a posture more in keeping with a nun, or Mary Poppins. He glided down the last of the stone steps, which led down from the balcony above and slid towards them in a quick yet smooth step. John moved aside slightly, opening the group's circle to let the new visitor in. The man drifted to a stop next to John, but the man's attention was mostly fixed on Larrin.

"Greetings," he said politely, his voice soft, yet carried well through the noise. "The others are assembled, we only await yourselves."

"Lead the way," Larrin replied.

The man nodded formally, glancing around at the circle. "I regret there is a limited number of seats within the meeting room, perhaps three from each group?"

Larrin glanced from her two Travellers to Sumner with a raised eyebrow that seemed to suggest that she had already mentioned this to him. Sumner was nonplussed.

"Sheppard and Ford will keep guard outside the meeting room," he reported as he looked towards John and Ford. John nodded, though felt rather disappointed in missing out on the details of the discussion.

"There are already several other 'guards' from the other parties' groups who will be 'waiting' outside the meeting room," the polite prim man replied, with a healthy edge of amused sarcasm.

"Then there'll be two more," Sumner replied.

"Very well," Mr Prim replied and turned, his hands still clasped at his front and he glided away back towards the stairs. Sumner strode forward, Larrin in step with him as they lead the way after the man. John followed Rodney and Carson up the steps, Ford behind him. The stone balcony above stretched out down the hallway and Mr Prim led the way at his smooth steady pace along it.

After a good few minutes they were nearing the furthest end of the hall, the band's music louder this end, when Mr Prim turned unhurriedly to his left, leading them through an archway and into a room. The room was just another lobby though, and it was currently occupied by people in varying uniforms, and who all had the look of the other 'guards' who were left outside the larger room John could see beyond. Mr Prim led the way through the guards towards the stone archway to the larger room, in the centre of which John could see a large table, with empty chairs set around it. The room's occupants, that John could see, were stood around all clearly waiting and not trying to appear that they were cautiously watching each other.

John slowed his step, holding back with Ford as they reached the archway. Larrin and Sumner followed Mr Prim into the room as everyone else in the room turned round.

"Greetings, Larrin. I am so pleased that you arrived safely," one man announced as he approached her. He was dressed like Mr Prim, though his face was far more expressive.

"Greetings, Shenka," Larrin replied, nodding her head politely. "May I introduce the delegation from Earth. This is Colonel Sumner, the military leader of Atlantis, and with him two of his lead scientists; Doctor McKay and Doctor Beckett." John tried not to look too stunned at her politeness and at the way Rodney's back straightened with pride to the point of snapping.

"Greetings," Shenka replied, inclining his head to them. "We are most honoured that Atlantis would consent to joining us."

There was a warm loud chuckle from somewhere deeper in the room. "Of course, since it is they who have what you so desperately need," a smooth feminine voice said from somewhere to the right. John leant forward into the archway as best he could without being too obvious, as he attempted to see the source of the voice. Shenka turned towards the voice.

"All parties have something to offer here, honoured guest, though some more skilled than others," Shenka offered in a smooth reply. There was a sense of nervousness in the room, and John glanced at the other delegates to see their expressions of controlled concern as they looked from Shenka to the female voice to the right.

"Very true," the voice replied before a crunching noise, that sounded like teeth biting into an apple.

John stepped forward slightly, closer towards Rodney's back and looked down the right of the room, to see a female shape stood before a side table. An elegant pale hand gestured with a piece of fruit, rather like an apple, as she turned. John's breath froze in his chest as he saw those perfect features, and he heard the subtle shocked intakes of breath as Rodney and Carson gasped at the sight of the beautiful woman. But, John was too busy silently panicking.

"I would hope that Atlantis has much to offer this new coalition," she was saying, her voice pitched politely, but John could hear the amusement in her sing song sweet voice. "And know that we equally have much we can offer in return." Her smile was wide and stunning and directly solely towards Sumner.

"That's what this meeting's all for, isn't it?" Sumner said. "To see what we can offer each other?"

She smiled sweetly again, her body turning to face the Colonel directly down the length of the table. "I agree," she replied. John could see her deep blue beautiful eyes slide from Sumner to Carson.

"I'm sure we can all help one another," Carson said, falling over his words a little.

Her smile deepened again, gracing her attention on Carson and John could swear he could feel the air around Carson growing warmer.

Her gaze shifted again and suddenly those perfect blue eyes were on John. He saw her pause, a slight momentary frown creasing her forehead as she no doubt struggled to work out if she had seen him before and where. John managed to give her a vague nod, before looking away as he pretended to assess the others in the room, but he was sure she was looking at him still. Her attention was like a sharp pinpoint, and he resisted the urge to twist under it.

"Shall we begin our meeting?" Shenka said to the room as a whole. The delegates broke out of their silences and moved towards the table, as a small subtle and unvoiced battle played out of who got to sit where they wanted to around the table. John however was more interested in talking to Sumner whose weight shifted as he began moving towards the table. In his haste John quickly stepped up behind his commanding officer.

"Sir, I need a quick word, now," he said as calmly as possible.

Sumner glared over his shoulder at John being so close, but John was looking back to 'her'. She was moving to sit down, taking the chair at the far end of the table, but she was still frowning thoughtfully as she did.

"Can't it wait?" Sumner asked harshly in a quiet voice, capturing Rodney and Carson's attention from where they had been watching 'her' sitting down.

"_No_, Sir_,_" John said with weight and pointedly made direct eye contact with Sumner, who nodded and gestured back towards the exit.

"We'll just be a second," Sumner said to Shenka, before he nudged Rodney and Carson with him as they followed John past the guards outside and to the balcony beyond.

John glanced down both directions of the stone balcony, checking everything was clear, and looked back to his team, only to find that Larrin had followed, frowning deeply.

"What is going on?" She demanded as she reached them.

"I was just about to ask Sheppard that," Sumner replied looking at John.

John pointed off towards the doorway. "That woman is Iketani," he told them, with enough volume to carry over the music, but kept his head down keeping Rodney between him and the doorway, just in case 'she' was watching them.

"That's not the word I would use to describe her," Ford replied with an amused glance.

John fought down the urge to smack Ford around the head. "Iketani. The Elite traitor. The one who tried to kill the Elite and take control of the Alliance's High Council," he elaborated.

The expressions of his team changed then, except Larrin. "What?" She asked.

"She's one of the Alliance's military Elite," John explained.

"I am aware of that," Larrin said with impatience. "The tattoo gave it away."

"She's wanted by the Elite. She tried to take over the High Council," John explained. "And she almost got me killed," he added.

"I wouldn't necessarily hold _that_ against her," Larrin replied with an amused smile.

John pulled a face at her. "Thanks. I'm serious. She's a wanted fugitive!"

"We don't know that for sure," Sumner replied. "We don't know how things went down after you left Alliance territory."

John blinked at him. "I'm pretty damn sure they weren't ready to forgive and forget!"

"It doesn't matter what the Alliance think," Larrin interrupted. "I don't care about the internal politics of the Alliance. Iketani is offering us access to Alliance technology and research. That is all that matters."

"Because they don't want her!" John protested.

"Good, all the better for us," Larrin replied.

John turned to Sumner. "Going into this Coalition is one thing, but knowingly working with a traitor of the Alliance? We're asking for trouble here."

Sumner looked thoughtful. "If this Iketani wants to share secrets, then that's her business and no reason why Atlantis and Earth can't benefit."

"It's a wee bit risky though," Carson put in. "If she turned on her own people…"

"Exactly," John gestured towards Carson and his point. "She tried to kill her own people. Everything is about her and what she can gain from a situation. She can't be trusted."

"We don't need to trust her, but we can sure as hell use her knowledge and skills." Sumner replied.

John glanced away frustrated. Didn't they understand? He looked back to his commanding officer. "Colonel, you've got to trust me on this. She's a snake and a traitor. She'll betray everyone if it'll save her own neck."

Sumner's eyes narrowed. "That's a very strong opinion, Major, and one not based on checkable facts. If I remember your report accurately, you only met Iketani for a few moments before today, and the reports of her betrayal were second hand."

John took a breath and had to nod at Sumner's point. "I know that, Sir. But, I heard Iketani's lover confess that he had been helping her."

"A confession gained through torture," Sumner replied.

"They didn't actually hurt him," John pointed out.

"Maybe Breack was simply looking to pile the blame on someone else. We don't know what else they may have found out after you left the Elite."

"The Elite?" Larrin interjected surprised.

"I spent a little time with some of them a few months ago," John explained offhandedly, before returning to his discussion with Sumner.

How could he convey the anger and betrayal he had seen in the eyes of the Elite? How could he explain that it was being in their presence, seeing things through their eyes that made it so clear for him? That Teyla had distrusted Iketani, even before the betrayal, was enough for John. Was that a good thing though? Teyla wasn't an ally, and he had only known her for a handful of days, but he trusted her assessment of Iketani without question. He could remember the brief meeting between Teyla and Iketani and it only fuelled his own distrust of Iketani. She couldn't be trusted.

"It wasn't totally out of nowhere, Sir. The Elite had their doubts about Iketani even before it all kicked off," John tried to explain.

"And their opinion seems to be the most important to you, _Major_," Sumner replied.

"I think we need to at least consider that opinion, Sir," John said calmly.

"Larrin is right – the Alliance aren't here, and they aren't looking to offer us any technology right now, are they," Sumner pointed out.

John glanced back towards the room, seeing faces turned towards them with varying degrees of concern and suspicion. Sumner had a point – Atlantis and Earth needed this Coalition and Iketani's knowledge, and even Teyla had admitted that there wasn't much chance of an agreement between Atlantis and the Alliance any time soon. Maybe this was going to be the only chance they had to get a foot into the power in this galaxy.

"She's selling information isn't she?" Rodney asked. "Can't we just use what she gives us? We can deny all knowledge later."

"It won't matter, because we will have something that the Alliance will want. They will not care about Iketani," Larrin said.

"My retrovirus," Carson replied, his tone reflecting his ambivalence.

"Yes, and Iketani can help us develop it properly and use it as a weapon against the Wraith. This has nothing to do with the politics of the Alliance," Larrin stated.

John rubbed the back of his neck, desperately missing the comforting weight of his P90. They had a point and he really didn't know what had gone on in the Alliance after Teyla had left him at the Gate on Tallus. Maybe Iketani wasn't wanted, maybe they couldn't find any evidence against her. He wondered whether it would be worth suggesting that they use Teyla's crystal to call her up and let the Elite know where Iketani was. But, if they did that then the Coalition might be exposed and they surely would lose their chance to develop the retrovirus using the knowledge and skills Iketani would bring to the table. And there would be no guarantee that the Elite and Alliance would offer any thing in return for that information. He let out a resigned breath.

"I'm just saying we need to be very careful of Iketani," he concluded.

Sumer nodded at that. "Agreed. Did she recognise you?"

John glanced back towards the far door. "She recognised my face, but I don't think she knew where from."

"Let's hope she doesn't, but if she does then we just tell her that you were captured by the Alliance and sold into slavery. You escaped from the Elite and got back to us," Sumner replied, and John tried not to point out that escaping from the Elite wouldn't be all that believable.

"Yes, Sir," John replied instead.

"Good, let's get back in there before we make the locals worried," Sumner said as he turned and headed back towards the meeting.

John held back at the balcony's stone railing. He watched as Sumner, Rodney, Carson and Larrin re-entered the meeting room and settled into their chairs just inside. Ford remained close by the archway, glancing nervously back at John.

John looked to his left and then the right again, checking out the balcony and imagining for a moment the Elite turning up on the hunt for Iketani. He envisioned Oneakka and Si striding down the stone walkway, and ahead of them Teyla in her long dark coat heading towards him. However, nothing stirred around him. He turned and glanced over the tables below. Torchlight danced over the stone walls, over the alien human faces and he told himself it would all work out.

-----------  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

---------

The faces around the table were all familiar to her, except for those from Atlantis. Larrin had surprised her, something that until recently did not happen that frequently to Iketani. It did not concern her that much, for what was unpredictable brought with it interesting surprises and new possibilities – like today.

She glanced up from her half eaten Kita fruit, and regarded the three men from Atlantis. The furthest from her, Doctor Beckett, was the mastermind behind this new viral weapon. She studied his face as he spoke, describing the basics of what he planned with his work. It was exceptional thinking and his research was more advanced than she had expected. She had heard rumours about a new weapon against Wraith among those looking to join the Coalition, but she had not known it had originated from Atlantis. Usually fanciful rumours were nothing more than fantasy and childhood wishes, but this was a possible reality. She considered what he had suggested, eager to ask deeper more probing questions about his research, but they could wait.

Already her plans were shifting. Now she knew the source of this work…its single source even, it changed things. New possibilities were emerging in her mind, birthed from this unseen new revelation. This coalition of worlds held the promise of some cover for her outside of Alliance territory, but ultimately it did not truly interest her. What her skills could gain her outside Alliance territory was vast, but what she was truly interested in was a means to return to her former position within the Alliance and to increase her power and influence. Doctor Beckett could help her do so.

She took the sample offered to her, that he had passed around the table. The magnified cells clearly had been altered by his treatment, and she passed the sample onwards, uncaring about the description that he was using to sell his ideas to the faces around the table. She was more interested in assessing the man now.

She listened to his voice, and heard the softness and nervousness of one who cares about his work, who cares about opinions. He was a doctor and therefore compassionate. He seemed approachable, with gentle expressions and a smile that he used often as he spoke. He was a man who valued thought, and cared a great deal about his work.

It made him valuable in what he could achieve, but also made him less likely to bias one way or another. She recalled his flushed smile at her attention, and concluded he wasn't a man given to indulging in his physical needs. She doubted that he would be persuaded that way.

The other doctor, of science, began talking about the possibility of making the virus into a quick actioning weapon. It was a very interesting idea and one she had already conceived in her mind, but there would be difficulties to that, which the doctor was already voicing. These were very intelligent men, not only in their abilities, but in their foresight. Those in the Alliance were very gifted at surviving, but they were not all that skilled at looking beyond their current skills. These men came from another galaxy, a galaxy free of the Wraith and therefore free of the history of their influence.

She watched the two doctors interact and concluded they were friends and that it would be considerably easier to influence the science doctor. His ego was very brittle, needing attention and support, which Doctor Beckett gave to him willingly. Which told her that Doctor Beckett was an honourable and loyal man as well. Those types were tricky ones, for only the most direct influence would 'assist' them into helping her.

Her attention moved to the military leader – Sumner he was called. He was a strong man with a sharp focused and highly experienced eye, and there was a brutality to him that promised a violent fight for anyone opposing him. In a battle he would have to be dealt with first and decisively. It would be all or nothing with him. But, she thought he was also a man clearly focused towards gain for his people. He was a warrior, a protector. If he could be convinced that something was good for his people, she was certain he would agree.

An interesting trio of men who represented Earth and Atlantis, yet Iketani had heard that a woman led Atlantis. She wondered why that woman had not attended, but then she most likely had more important things to do. Iketani wondered if that woman would be open to discussions. Iketani could have bypassed this Coalition and gone straight into negotiations with those living in Atlantis. The prospect of walking inside the City of the Ancestors appealed to Iketani more than she expected it would. Perhaps she would request that they do most of their work on the virus in their city. It would be in her best interests, she decided, to keep herself close to those in Atlantis. They had far more potential value than this Coalition.

Movement from the entranceway heralded several attendants who brought in fresh food and drink, setting it out across the table. Iketani's eye was drawn to the main exit, outside of which the various parties' guards waited with varying degrees of patience. She could not see many of them from this angle, but she could see one arm of a man dressed in the uniform of Atlantis. His dark toned hands were crossed over his chest loosely as he waited and watched over his people.

There had been another one…her attention left the table and the discussion and returned to recalling his face. He was a handsome one, very handsome, and there had been recognition in his eyes as he saw her. She saw many people, fortunately many handsome men over the years, but she was sure she would have recalled clearly one from Atlantis with that face. Yet, she was convinced she had seen him before, and the way he had looked away, like he had not wanted her to place his face…

Something stirred in her instincts, telling her that this was important. She held the man's face in her mind, straining her memory to place him. He had looked away this time, but last time he had looked at her directly she recalled. With that abrupt recollection, another memory flickered to life - of the surprise and amusement she had felt when he had. That he had met her gaze was important because she had not expected him to…why? Who did not look you in the eye? Prisoners and slaves.

It slammed into place then…he had been a slave, yes, she recalled his uniform had been dirty and he had had mud smeared over one of his cheeks. Yet, his handsome defiant eyes had been so appealing as he had looked at her…over Emmagan's shoulder!

The impact of the memory brought forth a burst of nervousness that was very new for her. Since her run in with Oneakka a few days ago, she had been on edge that he, or some of the others, were tracking her.

But, this man was from Atlantis. Yes, she recalled that his price had been especially high because of that fact. Emmagan had bought him, which had been surprising since the Seeker did not believe in keeping slaves, and had never appeared keen to enjoy the male body. Iketani had once tried to find out if her own female body would interest Emmagan, but had been shut down very forcefully, at the point of a blade if she recalled clearly enough.

Yet, Emmagan had bought a man from Atlantis…it worried Iketani, especially as she remembered that she had seen them the day before the fleet's attack on the Wraith Queen base near their border. Iketani's plans had been thwarted that day. Emmagan had taken her new 'slave' with her onto the Sythus when it left the marketing station, which meant that he may have been on the ship during the battle with the Wraith.

She glanced back towards the exit and replayed the memory of when he had met her eyes today. There had been more than recognition – shock and…anger? After which the Atlantis group had disappeared outside for a short time. Could it be that this man knew of her involvement against the other Elite and her current lack of status among them? If he had been with the Elite that day Emmagan must have let him go as she did with the slaves she acquired over the years. It was rumoured that she bought child slaves and sent them to the Athosian worlds to live. No one said anything about it, and no one would dare openly disagree with an Elite, and especially not Emmagan. She must have bought this Atlantis man to free him, but had that been to establish good relations with Atlantis? Were the Elite working with Atlantis? Was that man this moment sending a call to Emmagan to let her know Iketani was here?

It was too much of a risk. She had to leave, but there was too much potential here for her to just walk away empty handed. Opportunity was here and it was in the form of a compassionate doctor.

She set the remaining half of the Kita fruit onto the plate before her and picked up the small piece of cloth beside it, wiping her fingers as she settled her hands down onto her lap as casually as possible. She kept her attention on those from Atlantis as she slid one hand down her left thigh, parting the panels of her overdress. Set within pockets of the trousers beneath she had two small weapons and the square box that she set her fingers around now. She ran one finger down the front, seeking out the two buttons. She pressed the first one and felt the subtle vibration of the device that confirmed the signal had been sent out. She turned her gaze from the doctors to their protector, the exit framed behind him. She waited, seeing if anyone had picked up the tiny burst of a signal she had sent out, but even if they had there was nothing inherently suspicious to it.

The box vibrated against her thigh again – they were in place.

Iketani slid her finger to the other button and pressed it firmly. The box vibrated again as she returned her hands to the cloth set on her lap. She lifted the cloth, folding it idly as she pretended to listen to the conversation across the table.

She set the cloth down by the plate and picked up the Kita fruit again. She bit into it just as the explosion echoed outside.

----------  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

---------

The last of the sample cases was returned to Carson from its trip around the table. He slid it into the container along with the others as beside him Rodney continued his lecture on the difficulties of developing the retrovirus into a weapon. Carson closed the container up and slid it into the pack on his lap. He was aware that he was being rather paranoid about his work, but after what had happened to Ellia and John…

He glanced around the table again as he closed up his backpack. The serious and curious faces around the table had all listened carefully to his talk on the retrovirus. They had asked the questions he had predicted, and he had been pleased with his answers. He had hoped to make it clear the potential of the virus, why it could work, but also the difficulties to developing it. Colonel Carter and Sumner had decided he shouldn't mention the Hoff incident, unless directly asked, but Carson was tempted to talk about it. Not only because it had taught him so much about the dangers of the meeting of medicine, military and politics, but also because a part of him still longed to hear about the Hoffans. Their leaders had seemed excited about offering their treatment to other worlds. Had they done that, or had the Wraith already found out about them and slaughtered then all? They were questions that still lingering in Carson's nightmares.

This new retrovirus had offered something of a restitution for him, for this would be a way of stopping the Wraith without actually trying to exterminate them completely and risking everyone. But, after what had happened to Ellia and then John… It seemed that nothing was simple, but Carson was determined to control this retrovirus – to make sure that it was developed and tested properly.

From the questions around the table, he could tell that all the parties involved here were desperately interested in the virus, but he also believed that they didn't have much in the way of research and development to help with it. He was sure they could help out in other ways, but it was clear that the woman at the end of the table was to be all their means of developing this new treatment of a weapon.

Iketani concerned Carson. He had read John's report, as Sumner had instructed everyone to do, and though it had been a slimmed down version of John's original report, the story had been dramatic. If Iketani was in fact responsible for all that John had experienced and overheard from the Elite, then she wasn't to be trusted. Yet, as Carson glanced down the table towards her he was struck again by the appearance of her. She was stunning. Carson had never seen a woman who was so physically beautiful that his had lost his voice and breath at seeing her for the first time. She had smiled at them, at him directly, and he had felt his heart flip.

Her beauty and possible crimes unnerved him, but then he had seen the silent focused interest she had shown in his talk on the retrovirus. He had met her gaze several times as he spoke, and he had seen her nodding along with his points, her understanding clear. Though she hadn't asked him any questions, he was sure he had seen her wide perfectly formed lips purse with the urge to ask them. He could see her mind working in those sparkling intelligent blue eyes. Her possible crimes seemed to drop away from his thoughts, as he felt a growing sense of excitement – she understood and perhaps they really could develop this virus. She could be the means to do this successfully and properly.

She looked towards him, her eyes meeting his and he gave her a polite smile as he turned his attention back to closing up his pack. He heard her bite into the crisp fruit in her hand as he moved to set his pack down at his feet.

A burst of violent noise screamed from outside, cutting off all the music and dragging everyone's attention round towards the meeting room's entrance. For the split second it took Carson's mind to catch up with his body's reflexes, he recognised the sound of the roaring of fire and the screaming that grew around it.

He rose from his chair without a thought, the handles of his pack containing his medical kit gripped tightly in his hand, and he ran through the exit. Ahead of him Ford was already reaching towards him, hurrying him from the meeting room. John was outside on the balcony, his attention turned to the right, and as Carson rushed to his side, he looked towards the chaos breaking out below. Dark angry smoke was filling the far end of the long stone chamber, pouring out of the narrow stone corridor that led from to the first chambers they had walked through. People were appearing from the corridor coated in black soot and he could see many had burns on their arms and faces.

Below, everyone was struggling to get down to the other end of the chamber, away from the smoke and whatever potential source that might be following it. Carson darted to the right, to where he could see stone steps that would take him down to the lower level. Along the balcony people were emerging from the other rooms, their faces a mixture of shock, fear and suspicion. But, before Carson could push his way past the first group, a hand caught hold of his vest and yanked him back. Stumbling and turning Carson looked back to Colonel Sumner, who grabbed another handful of Carson's jacket, pulling him back towards where the other representatives were pouring out of the meeting room and down the other way along the balcony.

"This way, Doctor," Sumner ordered loudly over the screaming and shouting.

Carson struggled against Sumner's tight forceful grip. "There might be people hurt. I need to help…" He began, but Sumner tugged more violently, stealing Carson's breath, as he was dragged back along the balcony to where John and Ford were waiting worriedly watching the room below.

"We need to get out of here, Doctor," Sumner told him with a commanding yet calm voice.

"But," Carson gestured back over his shoulder, to where dark smoke was drifting up to fill the vaulted ceiling behind them. The smell of burning fuel was unmistakable, and Carson knew what kinds of burns it could cause.

"In case you missed it, that was an explosion, Doctor," Sumner told him as he shoved Carson towards John and Ford, who seeing Carson was heading towards them, turned and led the way after the other representatives.

Another smaller explosion went off in one of the other chambers, rising the level of panic in the hall, and Carson looked back over his shoulder to see more smoke pouring into the hall. The thick dark smoke hung in the air, swirling around the pillars at the far end of the balcony as it encroached further down the hallway after them. Sumner pushed at Carson's back, encouraging him to keep walking. But, Carson couldn't forget the fact that there were likely to be a lot of people back there in need of medical assistance. His instincts, trained and natural, told him to wait, to see to the victims, to do all he could – not run away.

"Doc, keep moving," Sumner shouted over the chaotic noise still growing around them.

Carson ducked his head and turned back to moving along the balcony. They were right he guessed, they had to get out of here. Once they were outside he would be able to assist people who might need medical assistance. It was the first rule of any first aid – to not put yourself in any harm by helping others. Of course, working for the military meant that he spent most of his time in dangerous situations just to help people, and only now did he realise how ready he was to wade back into that smoke to help out. He would help outside, he told himself as he clutched his backpack which he had fortunately stocked with his complete medical kit.

The balcony ended at crowded stairs that led down to a packed corridor below that led out of the chamber. Sumner pushed against Carson again, pressing him right up against Ford's back. As he waited a moment of panic shook him and he lifted his backpack, fearing he might have left something important back in the meeting room, but he recalled that he had packed everything related to the retrovirus away before the explosion had hit. He commended himself on his paranoia this time – he didn't want to leave anything behind that someone unskilled and incautious to find and use for themselves. Not again.

Ford surged forward down the stairs, helping John to get the other representatives moving down from the stairs into the flow of people below, and with the use of elbows and turned backs got them into the flow of the panicked evacuation flowing into to the exit corridor. Halfway down the steps Carson stooped enough to see that this escape corridor below was cut out of the rock as the others had been, but was considerably wider. Health and Safety would have had some serious issues with this place. Carson shook his head at the limited space for the evac. It would result in people getting crushed, too hot, too panicked and people would get hurt.

Sumner pushed at his back again, physically telling him to move, and Carson got down the steps practically pressed up against Larrin's back as he did. Her hair smelt nice, he noticed, but he didn't think she appreciated him pressed up against her back. She turned and got her own elbows moving and they were finally moving into the tight press of people heading into the corridor.

Carson could just see the top of John's hair over the crowd into which he descended. Everyone was pushing and shouting. Elbows dug into one of his sides, but Carson kept moving, more from Sumner's steady pressure than his own decision. He could see injured people in the crowd and managed to offer some advice to one woman.

"Press against the wound," he offered as he pressed her hand and sleeve to the cut across her eyebrow. Sumner shoved him harder and the woman disappeared in the crowd.

"You can help them outside, Doctor," he ordered.

The corridor engulfed them overhead, the light level dropping abruptly inside. The shouting lessened in here as everyone seemed to naturally become quieter pressed into the dark corridor together. There was some light ahead, but it was weak torch light and it was bouncing over the ceiling and over the people around Carson. Dust was being kicked up from the ground, or maybe it was from the smoke that Carson could smell over people's clothing, which was mixing with sweat and panic. They were smells Carson was unfortunately very familiar with.

"Sir?" Ford's voice shouted through the crowd from ahead, and though he sounded close Carson had no chance of seeing him in the press of people.

"We're here," Sumner shouted back. "Keep moving. McKay and Sheppard?"

"Just ahead of me, Sir," Ford shouted back, his voice calmer but sounding rather squashed.

The people in front of Carson moved and he stumbled forward, almost losing his footing as he tried to steady himself against the stone wall to his left, only to find that there was a narrow arched doorway there. Sumner caught him before Carson stumbled into the dark room. Carson moved slightly closer to the empty dark archway, as it presented the promise of a tiny amount of fresh air and freedom from the sweaty fearful bodies. The crowd shifted, sensing even the smallest space created, and threatened to push Carson actually through the archway and out of the corridor. Sumner caught him again, setting his strong thick back against the push of humanity, all dimly desperate to escape.

"Stay close, Doc," Sumner ordered.

"Yes, yes," Carson replied as he was forced against the man ahead of him, but at least the free air from the archway waffled over him.

Sudden movement ahead and the crowd was moving forward again. Carson pressed forward and Sumner's hand dropped from his back, but as he did Carson thought he heard Sumner grunt. The sound was barely audible over the anticipation of the crowd responding as everyone was able to move forward again, but there was something about the sound that warned Carson. As he moved forward he glanced back towards Sumner, knowing that he was likely to be shoved forward by the impatient Colonel, but Sumner was gone.

Carson froze and turned to see a small space still existed in the crowd where the Colonel had just been. His eyes moved towards the archway with its dark chamber beyond, but before he could think of anything else someone shoved against him violently. He stumbled, heard the crowd mutter and move around him as he headed towards the stone floor.

He got one hand down to catch himself from falling against the floor and as he did, the faint light overhead cast over what looked like a small pool of dark liquid on the ground. As he reached up to press one hand against the stonewall he looked back down at the pool, his senses having registered enough to tell him it was blood. A grip, sudden and violent grabbed him from the direction of the archway and suddenly he was falling out of the corridor and down towards the floor inside the dark chamber. A shape followed him from the corridor, shoving at him forcing him to the ground for sure.

The cold hard floor impacted against Carson's shocked right shoulder and side. He gasped in a new breath, ready to shout out, but something clamped down over his mouth. It was a damp piece of cloth, smelling of something chemical. Carson fought back against it, but whoever had followed him into the chamber from the corridor had pressed all of their weight onto Carson, holding and pressing him down as other hands held the cloth to his face.

Carson got his hands up and clawed at the hand holding the cloth. He scratched at the leather-covered hands and arms, panic setting in with absolute abandon. Unable to hold his breath anymore, especially with the heavy weight on him, he had to draw in another breath. He struggled as violently as he could, for he could feel his mind slowing, growing artificially sleepy. The cloth lifted after a beat and fresh air drifted into his mouth. He opened it further to shout, to scream for help, but he didn't have the energy to do it.

His mind was filled with a thick fog of nothing, but he had enough focus to see a dark shape lying on the stone floor close by. Sumner - lying in another pool of dark liquid.

--------  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

---------

The tunnel merged with another around the next corner, but fortunately the rock cut escape route widened here and everyone pushed forward faster, the promise of freedom driving them. John could already taste the night air in this tunnel and as he stood up on his toes he could see the exit in the distance – they were almost out. He encouraged the older representative he had been helping to move on, now she and her adviser weren't in danger of being crushed anymore. She nodded her thanks, her grip on his arm squeezing before she moved away. John pressed his back into the corner where the two corridors met, mostly out of the way of the crowds, and looked back down the full corridor he had just left.

"Rodney? Ford?" He called. He had checked with them only a few minutes ago, but hadn't been able to hear much from them over the shouting. The smoke had begun to filter down into the escape corridors, panicking people further, making them shove and crush one another.

"Here," Ford shouted back, and after a moment John could see his raised hand in the darkness. The other hand had a tight grip of Rodney's arm, who looked nervous and uncomfortable in the close space of the corridor.

"Sumner?" John asked as they grew closer.

"Heard from him about three minutes ago," Ford reported, ineffectively looking backwards down the corridor. It was all too tightly pressed to see much of anything.

"Colonel?" John shouted loudly down the corridor, drawing a lot of anxious glances his way, but after a beat there was no reply. A nervous sense began to gather in John's stomach. "Colonel Sumner?" He called into his radio, but even closer to the outside the radio was still blocked.

By this time Ford and Rodney had reached him, pressing in close beside him as the crowds flowed by on two sides. Rodney strained, looking down the large exit corridor, having sensed the night air from outside. John turned his gaze back to the corridor down which the rest of his people should be appearing and saw Larrin's hair among the others, her people with her.

"Larrin?" John called to her and she raised a responding hand, pushing her way as best she could towards them. "You seen Sumner or Beckett back there?" He called to her over people's heads.

"They were behind us," she called back. She got an elbow moving and forced her way closer, her men following her as best they could. People were muttering at them, but the scent of fresh air ahead was calming things. She joined in the small huddle, above them a torch dancing in the damp cramped space.

"Colonel?" John shouted louder down the corridor. There was no reply other than anxious looks his way. He waited another minute, his eyes scanning every patch of face and hair he could see down the corridor. "Colonel Sumner?" He called out again, in hopes that they had just gotten caught further back. Maybe Carson was helping someone who was injured.

A woman with a bleeding cut across her brow paused, causing a tiny pile up as she resisted the press behind her. Her eyes raked down John's uniform. "There was a man dressed like you with a doctor," she called to him as the crowd pressed her forward.

"Where?" John called back to her as she was swept away.

"I think he fell," she called back.

"I'm going back down there," John declared. "Rodney stay here, Ford and I won't be long."

"What? But, we're almost there," Rodney protested as he gestured towards the far exit.

"Then go wait outside," John replied as he pushed back into the flow of people, now going against the flow, Ford at his back.

"But, I'm sure they're fine," Rodney called out from behind. John thought he heard Larrin saying something, but he ignored it, because a new worrying thought had occurred to John. As they struggled down the corridor, against everyone heading towards them, keeping close to one wall, John looked over his shoulder to Ford.

"Did you see where Iketani went?" He asked.

"No, didn't clock her at all," Ford admitted.

"Neither did I," John confessed. "I don't remember her passing us on the way out of the meeting room, which means she may have been hanging back behind Sumner and Carson."

"So, she probably had her own way out," Ford replied and then paused. "You don't think..?"

John pressed his shoulders against the wall as he squeezed past a large muscular party goer, who was somehow walking despite how drunk he was. His face and hands were covered in soot and he smelt of burnt hair. He must have been right by the explosion and fire, which meant that these might be the last of the people, and sure enough the crowd was thinning out further down the corridor, but the smoky air was thickening.

John peered over the heads before him and saw absolutely no sign of Sumner or Carson. Crap. He turned as he walked, looking back at those they had passed in case he had missed something. He was looking for Iketani's long pale hair as well as his people. God, what was she up to? John remembered how the Elite were, how violent and clever, and his stomach tightened.

"Major," Ford shouted from back down the corridor.

John turned back towards him and watched as Ford disappeared into a dark doorway in the opposite corridor wall, that John hadn't noticed in the press of people. He hurried back towards the dark entranceway in time to hear Ford shout his name again. John ducked inside and it took a second for his vision to adjust to the pitch darkness inside. A strange sweet chemical smell hung in the air, but there was also the metallic scent of blood as well. Crap!

Sumner was slumped on the ground, Ford at his side, fingers to their superior's throat.

"How is he?" John asked as he dropped into a crouch by them, his eyes sliding over the Colonel's body as he reached out to do the same with his hands, searching for wounds.

"He's got a pulse, but it's thready," Ford reported as pulled out a tiny flashlight from a pocket.

John pulled open the front of Sumner's vest, feeling the stickiness of blood over the fabric. "I've got a wound here to his shoulder, still bleeding."

Ford shone the tiny streak of light over the darkly stained hole in the Colonel's shirt, as John pulled out a gauze pad from one pocket, pressing it against the flow of blood.

"Colonel, can you hear me?" Ford called as he shifted the light up to the man's face, checking Sumner's pupils. "He should be more conscious with this," he added.

"There's a chemical smell in here," John noted as he secured the pad and bandage around the Colonel's shoulder as best he could to keep pressure on the wound, which fortunately hadn't gone all the way through. "No sign of Carson?" He added as he glanced back around the dark room.

"No, room's secure, but there's a staircase that leads up that way," Ford reported as he shone his tiny light towards the far corner. Smoke could be seen drifting through the light from above.

"The radios don't work down here, we need Lt Martins from Lorne's team here, he's a medic," John suggested.

"Sir, the smoke's moving in faster," Ford reported, his flashlight still directed towards the staircase.

John glanced up and saw he was right. The air was becoming more uncomfortable to breathe. They needed to get Sumner out of here, before any of them inhaled too much smoke. Hell, he had to hope that someone had taken Carson, because they couldn't risk going back into the club.

John hated every minute of it, but they had to leave. Between them he and Ford got Sumner up between them, one of his arms over their shoulders and they carried him, his boots dragging along the floor as they headed back out into the smoke filled corridor.

Cursing to himself under the weight of the Colonel and the burnt smoke smell in the air, John just knew Iketani was responsible for this. He cursed himself for not having kept his eye on her every second since he recognised her, and for letting her get away.

------

Colonel Sam Carter watched as Sumner was loaded onto the gurney and wheeled away.

"We don't know for sure that Iketani was responsible for this," one man said with a calm yet clearly agitated voice.

Sam turned to the busy Gate Room floor. Major Sheppard had reported everything that had happened concisely and quickly on his way to the Rimba Gate, which Lorne had activated for their evac, and John had finished his report as he had stepped through with Lorne's team. Once he had helped get Sumner on the gurney John had turned to Sam and declared that Iketani was responsible. His anger was clear, as was the smell of smoke and blood around him.

Several representatives from the meeting had requested to travel to Atlantis with her teams, since the Gate on Rimba had been in great demand following the explosion. Though there was the real risk that one of them had been responsible for the explosion, it still was best to allow them into the relatively small area of the Gate Room as a sign of goodwill. That they would also have to dial their home worlds from Atlantis would enable their addresses to be stored as well. Around the soot covered anxious group the Gate Room's guards stood in a polite yet firm line around the area before the Gate. Their weapons secure in their hands, but pointed downwards.

Not for the first time in the last few months did Sam long for the days when she didn't have to dance the fine lines of politician and military leader. She turned back to John. "Why would she take him? She was going to have access to the retrovirus by working with him and us."

"Iketani couldn't have known I was bringing representatives from Atlantis with me to today's meeting," Larrin stated stepping forward. Despite the fire and mad dash the others had described, the Traveller's leader's hair was still beautifully arranged and her face and clothing were free from soot or sweat – Sam wondered how she did that.

"You told the other representatives though," Sam pointed out to Larrin, indicating the other representatives who had come through to Atlantis.

"I assure you, Colonel Carter," the calmer gentleman replied. He was dressed in dark simply tailored clothing. "Only a very few of our own worlds know of this meeting, and even fewer of the precise details."

Sam turned toward the man introduced to her as Shenka. "I appreciate your assurances, but someone learnt about it."

"Maybe Iketani just wants the virus for herself, simple as that," Ford suggested.

Shenka turned to him. "Again I must say that there is no evidence that Iketani is responsible for the disappearance of your colleague."

"She was the only representative we didn't see after we got out of that club," John pointed out.

"If she is wanted by the Alliance as you suggest, then perhaps she simply wished to disappear following the explosion," Shenka reasoned.

"She has made it clear that she would disappear if anything went wrong," Larrin added.

"Okay, then," John replied sarcastically. "How do you normally get in contact with her?"

Sam narrowed her eyes at John's clearly frustrated and pushed disposition. He needed rest and reacting like this now wasn't going to help, but he had a valid point and time was of the essence with one of their own missing. She glanced to Larrin.

"She got in contact with us originally," Larrin replied.

"How?" John pushed.

"She approached some of my people during a trading trip down to a planet's surface," Larrin's confident demeanour shifted slightly. "She has always, to date, set the place and times to meet," she admitted.

"Then we have to wait for her to contact us again," Shenka suggested.

"She's not going to, because she has what she wants," John argued.

Sam turned to him. "Carson?"

"If she wants the retrovirus, then she has all she needs. He even had his samples and half of his research with him," John added.

"It was our impression that she wished more from us than simply developing the viral weapon," Shenka added.

"That was before she learnt we were the ones involved," John argued and then paused, turning to Sam. "And there's the chance she recognised me."

Sam considered that. What would an Elite fugitive think at seeing John at that meeting? If she had placed him as being with the Elite warrior Emmagan… "Maybe she believes that we're working with the Elite?" Sam considered.

John nodded. "So, she took Carson," he concluded depressingly.

"This is still simply theory," Shenka reminded them thoughtfully.

"Who else would want to take Doctor Beckett?" Ford asked.

Shenka considered that and glanced cautiously at Sam. "It is not unknown that Atlantis has made some enemies among the stars. Perhaps one of them saw him at the club and took advantage of the situation," he suggested carefully.

"It's possible," Sam replied for his benefit. "But, why take Doctor Beckett? No one knows about the retrovirus except those who were in that room and in this city. Could another representative who didn't come through here be responsible?"

Shenka looked surprised, but considered her theory. "It is possible, but we have built up strong relationships with each other over the years and we all gain to benefit from working with Atlantis. I see no reason how taking Doctor Beckett would benefit them. Except," he paused considering. "For Iketani, who none of us know well. I had only met her once before now."

"Did she arrange today's meeting?" Sam asked. Shenka nodded, clearly coming around to John's theory.

Sam glanced back in the direction the gurney had disappeared with Sumner and one of Shenka's people, who had broken his arm, under the care of the medical team.

"Is there any way to track her on Rimba?" Sam asked. She had already sent another team through to Rimba, to wait by the Gate there in case Carson had just gotten lost and made his way back to the Gate by himself.

"Carson has a tracking device, we need the Daedalus," John replied.

Sam turned to look up towards the control area above them. "Chuck?" She called out. "Where is the Daedalus currently?"

Chuck appeared a second later at the railing overhead. "They should be just on the outskirts of Pegasus, heading back towards us."

"Send them a message to jump to Rimba and scan for Doctor Beckett's signal, asap," Sam ordered. Chuck nodded and turned back to the control room, as Sam turned back to the agitated group before her.

"You will be able to tell if he is on the planet?" Shenka asked.

"Yes, and retrieve him from the surface if he is," Sam replied, hoping that it would be that simple.

"Iketani must know that we have the Daedalus," John said. "She'll get him off Rimba as soon as she can. She may even have her own transport," he considered.

Sam nodded at that possibility. "Suggestions?" She asked to the group.

"She may get in contact with us," Shenka suggested immediately. "Or if another has taken the Doctor, and once they do we can attempt to trace them."

"Iketani's not going to contact us," John said, solely locked on his theory. "She's got all she needs, probably going to try to buy her way back into the Alliance with Carson's research."

The thought worried Sam, not only for Carson's personal safety, but also in the research and secrets that could be forced out of him. All the codes would be changed immediately in the city, but that wouldn't help Carson.

"What would you suggest?" Carter asked him though she already had a good guess.

"We contact Emmagan and the Elite. Tell them we've seen Iketani and ask for their help in finding Carson."

"Why would the Elite help anyone?" Larrin asked. "They may thank you for the free information on Iketani's location, but why would they help us? And if Iketani turns out _not_ to be responsible for Doctor Beckett's disappearance then we risk alienating her and what she can offer us."

John turned towards Larrin. "The Elite will want to track Iketani, and so do we. We can work together."

"It'll probably be a good mark for us in their eyes," Ford pointed out.

"This is not about gaining points with the Elite and Alliance," Larrin replied with clear distaste. Yet again Sam had to wonder at the source of the animosity between the Travellers and the Alliance. "We were meeting to fight against them; do you think they will simply thank us for that?"

"Let me talk to Emmagan," John asked turning to Sam. He was very certain in his opinion of the Elite, and though it worried her a little, as she looked met his steady gaze she knew that she trusted his opinion. But, this would be a big move. By telling the Elite about the meeting in any form may be risky for Atlantis and the other worlds involved.

"We don't need to tell her or the Elite about the Coalition," John pointed out.

Sam glanced to Shenka, Larrin and the other silent worried looking representatives. "Perhaps that would be best," she concluded and the representatives noticeably relaxed.

"This is risky, speaking with the Elite," Larrin said.

"They maybe the only ones able to find Iketani," John replied.

"They haven't done that, so far," Larrin pointed out.

"She's been outside Alliance territory," John argued back.

Larrin studied John for a moment and then looked back to Sam. "If you do contact them then I request being present – to make sure that no mention of the Coalition is made."

"That would be acceptable to us," Shenka remarked.

Sam studied them all. John was right that the Elite could be in the best position to help them find Iketani, but there was no guarantee that they would. John in his own report had said that the Alliance had no plans to make any formal advances to Atlantis.

"This could be a good olive branch to the Alliance," John suggested quietly.

"They may not help us," Sam warned him.

"We need to try. Carson's counting on us," he replied.

Sam took a breath and considered as many angles as she could, but ultimately came back to the same conclusion. "Okay, we'll try it. Get changed and geared up. You'll need to use the Elite crystal from another Gate, I'm sure Doctor McKay can hook it up for you, and take Lorne's team with you."

John's smile was very heartfelt as he turned away. Sam turned back to the representatives.

"If we may, Colonel Carter, we would like to return to our homes," Shenka requested politely on behalf of all the representatives. Sam smiled her best political smile and waved the way up the staircase to where they could dial their home addresses.

-----------  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Note:** Short little chapter, as the next scene is so big I had to cut it down somehow, so will post these two together.

---------

It was one of those typical tree-filled planets, but at least with this one they already knew the inhabitants. They were small hippy tree-dwelling types who had no interest in the Gate and so shouldn't mind if it was used to dial up some alien warrior woman who Rodney seriously suspected had brainwashed Sheppard.

Rodney had his doubts about this plan, but it seemed that it was the only one they had right now. By his calculations, the Daedalus wouldn't reach Rimba for another six hours, so until then this was all they could do. Sheppard seemed convinced that calling up this Elite woman might help them, but Rodney had read his report – they sounded like your typical military crazies. They killed Wraith Queens for heaven's sake and then tattooed themselves to celebrate! Other than the fact that they were probably royally pissed at Iketani and would want to hear where she might be hiding, he couldn't really see why the Elite would be interested in hearing from Atlantis. Clearly the Alliance and their Elite had enough technology and ships to keep them happy, so let them just push out their borders and kill Wraith. Let them get on with it.

But, Iketani probably had Carson. That thought renewed the well of cold that had been lingering in Rodney's stomach since he had seen Sheppard and Ford drag the blood soaked unconscious Sumner out of that club. Iketani killed Wraith Queens for a living! What was she going to do to Carson to get him to do what she wanted? It didn't bear thinking about, but he couldn't stop himself. He could remember Kolya's minimal torture techniques - he remembered the sharp cold pain of the knife against his arm. Carson was a doctor so he should be left alone to help people, not tortured by a mad alien killing machine.

"In your own time, Rodney," Sheppard muttered from his right, bringing Rodney out of his worries.

"Right, yes," Rodney muttered as he set his fingers around the edges of the front panel of the DHD and pulled it free. Everything looked normal inside and he turned to his backpack. Inside was the small dark box that the Elite had given to Sheppard. Rodney hadn't been allowed to test it or even examine it too closely as the woman had said it was set to self-destruct or something if it was tampered with. Rodney suspected that was a lie, but you could never be sure. He opened the box to reveal the crystal inside. Half of it was set in a metal casing, no doubt containing the circuits or whatever the Elite used to store the information to be sent through the Gate. Rodney wasn't all that sure how the crystal was supposed to work, but that was because he hadn't been allowed to study it properly. He pulled it carefully out of the box, turning it to understand as much as he could visually.

"Just get on with it, Rodney," Sheppard protested, who had been in a foul mood since the club, but then that was understandable Rodney guessed. Sheppard was clearly scarred by what he had learnt about this Iketani from the Elite and then with the explosion, Sumner's stabbing and Carson's capture it was enough to put anyone in a bad mood. Probably blamed himself in that lame ass 'I'm the hero of the piece' way that Sheppard always did. Of course Rodney also felt a little responsible – he should have kept close to Carson in those corridors, but he had known Sumner was with him. Now, Sumner was in the Infirmary and the woman who had done it had Carson.

Distracted by his thoughts it took him slightly longer than necessary to study the Elite crystal. It looked a lot like the main dialling crystal set deep in the DHD. He reached into the DHD and pulled out the corresponding crystal and the lights inside died away. Nervously, Rodney quickly reached back in and slid the new crystal into place, holding his breath and praying that it wasn't some elaborate trick and would blow up in his face. But, it didn't and instead the internal workings of the DHD lit up again, and then glowed brighter as the DHD began to activate.

Rodney quickly stood up and watched as the dialling symbols began lighting up by themselves and the Gate began to light up. "O-kay," he muttered nervously as he reached down for his tablet and quickly belatedly attached the leads to the DHD to record its readings. He had to get his head in the game.

The vortex of the wormhole burst into life announcing the address was real, but were teams of ferocious Elite warriors about to storm through to kill them all though?

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked after a long silent beat through which nothing happened except that they all stared at the still event horizon.

Rodney scanned through the readings from the DHD. "The crystal is emitting a tiny signal out through the Gate," he reported and as he did he reached up to his radio, pulling it free so that he could turn the dial, scanning through to the same frequency as the DHD was emitting. A burst of transferring data broke through the static as he hit the right frequency.

"Rodney?" Sheppard repeated more pointedly.

"It's out-going, but it's encrypted, it'll take time to decipher what it's sending," he replied and the sound of the data burst stopped, leaving silence on the open quiet radio channel.

"This is Receiving Station Alpha," a stern female voice abruptly announced over the radio. "Your code, designated 'Sheppard', has been recognised. You will be contacted when the recipient receives our communication. Remain close to your portal until that time."

"Hi," John said into the radio as he grabbed at it in Rodney's hand. "Any idea how long that could take?" He asked.

"Receiving Station out," the voice sternly replied and the Gate abruptly shut down.

A faint scent of burning drifted in the air and Rodney looked down to see a wisp of smoke curling its way out of the DHD's panel. He dropped quickly to his knees and peered inside, but fortunately only the Elite crystal appeared affected. Muttering to himself he reached inside and, with his sleeve wrapped around his fingers, he pulled free the crystal in its mostly melted casing.

"She wasn't lying when she said it could only be used once," Ford muttered from beside Sheppard. "What now?"

"We wait," Sheppard replied.

"How long for?" Rodney asked as he set the hot crystal on the ground by his knee.

"Until she calls us back," Sheppard replied.

"According to what we know, the Alliance is huge – who knows how long it could take for this Emmagan to receive our 'code' from Receiving Station Alpha," Rodney mimicked the stern brisk tones of the woman.

"Which is why we brought the tents and supplies, Rodney," Sheppard replied.

"But, she could be in the middle of some battle or something, or even outside Alliance territory," Rodney pointed out as the others moved away, heading up towards a flat area close by, presumably to set up camp.

"And even when she gets the message, she might not get back to us right away," Ford added unhelpfully.

"When she gave me the crystal she said it was for emergency use only. She'll understand this is important," Sheppard replied rather defensively.

"Can't I at least go back to Atlantis?" Rodney asked towards Sheppard's retreating back. "You don't need me here anymore."

Sheppard stopped and turned back towards him. "We have no idea how she'll contact us back, we might need your computer skills or maybe even your people skills." The others chuckled at Sheppard's joke, but Rodney just glared at him and turned back to the DHD. Great, he was going to be stuck here camping with Space Marines.

Though, he considered, he had the crystal's signal to analyse and maybe there was something salvageable from the burnt up crystal itself. With those projects in mind, he leant back inside the DHD and slotted its original main dialling crystal back into position.

**--------  
**TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

---------

The sun was high overhead, shining down with bright summer light over the courtyard garden. Flowers of all colours bloomed in their beds, set around the two large raised pools of clear water. The sunlight glinted off the flat surface of the water, sending shifting pools of reflected light against the buildings around the yard.

The air was fresh and comfortable despite the middle hour of the summer's day, and as she strode out into it, she drew in the fresh scented air. The buildings were in pale creams, yellows and whites, further reflecting the light and reflections of the water. To one side a column lined walkway provided shade, but she chose to follow the smooth pale grey paving stone path that stretched down the courtyard, the pools to the right and flowerbeds to the left.

Small brightly coloured birds flew across the path ahead of her. Their small bodies were feathered in sparkling bright blues and greens, and as they flew over the flowerbeds, their wings caused the flowers to dance in their wake.

The courtyard was beautiful, a place of calm set among some of the most important buildings of the central Athosian city of Tjaru. Outside this set of ruling buildings the main city of Tjaru's towering spires sat comfortably among trees and one storey buildings, but here, where her family lived, the most beautiful examples of cared courtyards could be found. Some days she mused over her people's desire to keep nature so close, when the forest sat so close outside the city, but then she herself spent much time sitting in these courtyards during her stays in Tjaru. They were islands of quiet, peace and beauty, full of colour and quiet freedom.

In sharp contrast, she was dressed entirely in black, her body almost entirely covered as she walked through this yard's beauty. She longed to wear the more traditional clothing of her people, such as colourful layers, tops with open sleeves or backs and flowing skirts. Though she had examples of such clothing, it was rare that she wore them. For though she was an Athosian, she was also an Elite. Almost anyone on Athos would be able to identify her, not only because she was her father's daughter or because of her tattoos, but because they all were so proud that so many Athosians were numbered among the Elite. All of the Athosian Elite's names and faces were known to those on Athos. It was a matter of pride for Athos and important for the stability and confidence of her people that they see that she was an Elite. Throughout the Alliance, the Elite were recognised and valued, raised up to a class unto themselves, who were literally the elite of the military. It was important for all the people of the Alliance to see the Elite, for they gained great solace and confidence in knowing the Elite were real and alive, and bearing the tattoos that proved so publically that they killed Wraith to protect all in the Alliance. It made people confident and therefore more relaxed and happy in their lives.

Wherever Teyla walked people smiled and nodded politely to her, their eyes proud and amazed, but they rarely approached her. People from all the worlds of the Alliance tended to avoid Elite. Teyla was unsure if it was really out of deference, or if it was based on fear. Perhaps it was the simple fact that an Elite lived a life focused on death. It may be death of the enemy, but it was still death. Every tattoo was the death of a Queen, and her hive with it. Though Teyla felt no remorse for those killings, she could not deny that her life had been one solely filled with destruction. The changes of late in the creation of the Military Council had highlighted that for her more than ever. She was one of several Elite who could sit as a representative on the Military Council, and she enjoyed being able to focus on the maintenance and improvement of the Alliance military. For large spans of time, she was able to use her skills to bring out about important changes. But, it seemed that even here, in her family's home, she still played that role of an Elite and nothing else.

The sunlight was growing hot down upon her by the time she reached the far end of the courtyard and the bench that was her destination. It was set in one corner, among plush ferns and flowers, the bench carved out of one piece of stone with Ancestral symbols carved into its legs. She settled down on the bench, its coolness under her a relief and the subtle shade of the buildings around her cast a cooler air around her.

From here, she could look out at all of the courtyard and watch the light over the water, the slight breeze dance through the flowers and the small birds and insects winging their way around all of it. The air was scented with the sweet smell of petals and the freshness of the clear water. She closed her eyes and drew it all in, allowing it to penetrate deeply into her and ease her. At her hip the still slightly sensitive skin from her latest tattoo was the only thing that disturbed her in that moment, and she easily ignored it. The breeze was soft and relaxing against her face and she simply sat, knowing no one would interrupt her and that she had all the time in the galaxy to simply sit and be still. It was rare to be able to relax so completely and she absorbed it into her being, storing it up inside and allowing Athos to recharge her.

She became aware of voices not too far away and the familiar tones drew her focus. She broke her eyes open, blinking against the brightness of the sun for a moment as she glanced to the left. The courtyard was surrounded on three sides with buildings, but the fourth side, opposite her where she sat, was lined with the covered walkway and beyond it another smaller courtyard that served as entrance to the main living areas of the building complex. She watched through the sunlight of the courtyard and shade of the walkway to where her father and sister had emerged. With them walked Rhakshar, her sister's suitor, though in truth the marriage was all but finalised. It was a politically based decision on her sister's part, which would create strong bonds between the Athosian worlds and Rhakshar's. He held great power and influence in his home, though not an active politician himself, his family were practically a ruling group. Teyla studied him now.

He had spent the last two days staying on Athos, and had sat at the family table for all meals. He had an easy charm to him, able to discuss anything, and despite the massive warrior like set to his shoulders he was a quiet calm man. He was well respected and honoured among his people, and truthfully would be an excellent husband for her sister, Zabetha, in that he had power and prestige. Yet, Teyla could not help but feel uncomfortable about him, as she had since she had heard of the possibility of this political marriage. Rhakshar had far more to gain from this marriage than Zabetha would, and though Teyla hadn't discovered anything suspicious about him or his past, she still was not convinced by him.

Over the last two days, she had watched him but had yet to find anything in particular that she could pin her doubts upon. She could not even pretend that it was her warrior's instincts that warned her about him. She had seen nothing but honesty and respect in his manner. She watched him now talking to her father and she wondered if it was Rhakshar's eagerness to gain approval that made her suspicious. It was obvious that he was very willing and enthusiastic for the marriage, having visited Athos every month according to Charin. That was a lot of time to spend away from his interests back home. Charin had suggested, and it had not been the first time she had, that perhaps Teyla was simply being overly protective of Zabetha.

She watched the elaborate display of friendship going on between her father, Rhakshar and Zabetha. They were all smiling as they moved further away into a patch of sunlight. Rhakshar towered over them, his height almost comparable to Ronon or Halling's, and beside him her father seemed even shorter with Zabetha standing taller than him on her two inch heeled open toed shoes. Teyla never wore open toed shoes – they were not functional for battle. And for an Elite, battle may occur at any moment. Zabetha was taller than Teyla, her figure more akin to their mother's, who had returned to the Ancestors since Zabetha had still been too young to know her. But, their mother had left Zabetha with her likeness in figure and height, being of almost equal height to their father. Torren was a strongly built man though, his shoulders almost as wide as Rhakshar, and the dark rich red tones of his shirt made him seem even more regal today. Teyla smiled with pride and love for her father, but also a little irritated by his equal eagerness for the marriage. She glanced away from the political artificial sweetness, back to the pools of sparkling water at the centre of the courtyard.

She tried for a moment to imagine herself living like Zabetha – working to become as skilled in leadership as their father. She imagined a life not lived in training, battles and blood, and instead a life lived in the sunlight of Tjaru. If she had lived that life, would she be the one prepared to take her father's place one day, if her people desired it? She knew she would have striven to earn their respect and yet to serve them as they should be, just as her father did so skilfully. Since he had become leader of their people the Athosian worlds had increased twice fold, creating more trade and resources for them all. The Athosians were well respected among the Alliance and Charin sat upon the High Council with Torren's total faith in her decisions. Charin, though her years were advancing, still sat in the Council and her voice among the vote for the Military Council had been vital. Though Teyla had tended to avoid politics outside of what was necessary as an Elite, she had realised that day how vital it was to have strong connections and respect among Council members. It was a policy that could be misused as recent history had revealed, but it had also kept the myriad of Alliance worlds together in peace. She had gained new respect for those in politics as she had found herself pulled further into it with her position on the Military Council.

Her thoughts turned then to Atlantis, as they often did over the past few months. The stories of these new people from another galaxy who had discovered the ancient City of the Ancestors had fascinated her from the first moment she had heard of them. It was a wonderful story and many in the Alliance had felt it fortuitous of the age when the Ancestors would one day return. They felt that the Ancestors had revealed their ancient home to these new humans and had therefore endowed upon them their approval. Whereas others felt that these new people had usurped the city from those of this galaxy. That the city was a place of worship and power that should be in the hands of people who respected its history and sanctity. Teyla was sure that much of that view was due to jealousy that the city had been found by these unknown people from so far away. Over the last year as stories of these new people's exploits had increased, so had the stories of what kind of people they were. Some said they were weak beings who relied on killing only, or who preferred to hide in their safe haven of a city. There had been stories of them stealing technology and food from worlds outside the Alliance, as they apparently sought to find some vital pieces of Ancestor technology.

The Elite had instead actually seen these new people, since they frequently moved around outside Alliance territory. Teyla had witness Atlantis personnel in battle for the first time a year ago, and though she had been poised to enter into the battle to kill the five Wraith set to cull a village, she had not needed to. Those from Atlantis had shot them down skilfully, and clearly afterwards had not stolen anything from the village. Instead the team had called in medical assistance for the sick and wounded within the village, and had left in peace a day later. Teyla had entered the village the following day to ask questions. The inhabitants had told her the team leader had been called Major Lorne and that his people came from a world called Earth, and that the contingent living in the City of the Ancestors were led by a woman who had been very friendly and generous.

The first time she had actually interacted with those from Atlantis had been very briefly in the middle of a battle with Wraith upon a formally abandoned base. She had remembered one man in particular; a dark-haired, light coloured eyed man with handsome features. That same man had reappeared abruptly a month or so later, as he and another had walked into a standoff of which she had been at the centre. The two men from Atlantis had handled the situation calmly, attempting to leave, but the situation had been too unbalanced for that. Teyla had had to break the stalemate, but had made sure to send a warning look to the familiar man from Atlantis before she did.

After those two encounters, she had begun to take a more personal interest in the Atlantis issue. She felt that these people could be worth contacting or perhaps to work with, for clearly they had begun to cause some strife for the Wraith outside of Alliance territory. The High Council had all but ignored the matter of Atlantis, seeing it as unimportant as yet, for they were far outside the Alliance borders. But, the Elite were interested. Ancestor technology was always useful and the stories of the great city were legendary, and any warriors who fought against the Wraith with any significant success were of interest to the Elite.

However, she would never have predicted the avenue through which she had finally managed to meet one from Atlantis. That it had been the same dark-haired man and on the eve of the battle that had changed the face of the Alliance and its military…she felt that had been more significant than ever. She couldn't help the smile that twitched her lips as she recalled seeing him sat wilfully grumpy and grubby in that slave cage. At the time she had been convinced she was mistaken in it being him, but as she had approached they had both recognised each other clearly. Stunned at seeing one of the famed Atlantis members in a slave cage she had checked his uniform and again it confirmed that he was from the city, and that he had been through some tough days previously. His clothes had been coated in dry mud, his wrists bound, and the stall owner had been glowering at him in a way that had suggested he had been causing her considerable trouble.

As far as Teyla knew that had been the first time any member of Atlantis had been in Alliance territory, and it had been in a slave cage! Embarrassed at her people's ways and at his past treatment and potentially future slaveship she had decided to buy him his freedom. As she had spoken to the stall owner, the man had made a few comments that had shown her clearly that his spirit was far from broken and that those from Atlantis did appear to have a sense of humour.

It was only when he had stood up out of the cage, standing up much taller than her as his restraints were removed that she had finally been able to assess him. His shoulders were wide enough, but he was not heavily built with muscle. He moved with ease and awareness that spoke of military training, his waist narrow and his attitude of strength as he pretended not to feel relief when his wrists had been freed. He had met her eyes directly, with no fear, and no clear understanding of what it was to look directly at an Elite warrior. She knew he did not understand, but there had been honesty and respect in his gaze. She had been impressed, and even more so by his decision to join them on the Sythus to go into battle.

It had been that decision that had led to him being present during the betrayal and a subsequent battle with the Wraith. Throughout all of that, he had not complained, had not argued or protested at any decisions. Instead, he had helped out, pulled his weight as best he could and his piloting skills had most likely saved all of them on the Hastos. If all of Sheppard's people were like that then she wished that an alliance could be agreed instantly between their two peoples. But, she was not foolish, she knew that he was only one man and far from representative of all his people. However, he had provided an indication of the motives and attitudes of those who lived in Atlantis.

She had been pleased with that insight forged in battle, and so had most of the Elite. They had decided in the future to be more open in meeting those from Atlantis. Only then could they assess how Sheppard's people would respond to the Alliance. As the military pushed out its borders, it was inevitable that they would meet those from Atlantis. Teyla had pointed that fact out in her report on the issue to the Military Council - that these people in the City of the Ancestors did not simply represent a small group of Wraith fighters, but an entirely new galaxy worth of people, technology and experience. To become enemies with them may not be a wise move. It would be best to forge a friendly relationship with them. The Military Council had agreed on principle, but felt that it was not yet time to formally meet Atlantis, for the High Council were hugely divided on the issue. For now the military's focus was on expansion and the elimination of the Wraith, and if they ran into Atlantis personnel during that time then they would try to be friendly.

It was the best she had hoped for, but she wished there would be more. She would love to see the great City of the Ancestors and, she admitted to herself, to see Sheppard again. She had been thinking of the issue of Atlantis a lot lately, but now that the decisions had been made and discussed in the Council, she still found herself thinking of Atlantis. No, she should be honest, she was thinking of Sheppard. It was not just that he had been from Atlantis, or that he was a very handsome man, but the strange sense of instant respect and seemingly mutual trust they had had for each other. He had not only been sensible in how to behave among Elite, but he had somehow managed to gain Oneakka's respect, something that many who had known him for decades still had yet to achieve. She had also enjoyed Sheppard's humour and open curiosity about her and her life. It was very likely that it was simply the newness of a man looking at her without any of the baggage of talking to 'An Elite' as those in the Alliance would. He looked at her as someone to be friendly with, someone to talk with honestly and openly. They had only been in each other's presence for a few days, but she felt as if she had known him considerably longer and oddly she felt like she missed him. It was most likely that she was projecting some of her life's dissatisfaction on an unusual and interesting event and man. Maybe all of his people were just like him.

"Is that a smile I see upon your face, daughter?" Torren's voice called softly across the courtyard.

Teyla looked back towards the walkway and saw her father walking towards her, with his usual calm pace, his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled at her.

"I was amused at the elaborate parting ceremony you and Zabetha were enacting with Rhakshar," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Now," her father replied as he moved around the end of the reflecting pool. "Remember, he is to become your brother soon." His voice was calm and commanding as always, and held a gentle rebuke that was softened by his clear amusement at her disapproval of Rhakshar. No one else in the galaxy would be ready to tell her off except her father and for her to feel rebuked.

"Am I to call him my brother?" She asked as Torren moved around the flowerbeds and headed towards her bench.

"You may call him anything you wish, for who am I to command an Elite to do anything?" He replied with a smile as he sat down beside her.

Teyla smiled at him in return and laid a hand on his arm. "You are my father and therefore always able to at least _try_ to command me."

His smile became a grin. "It is good to have you here, daughter. I have missed your presence."

"For without it you would have had to sit alone at meal times with the couple and listen to Rhakshar's enamoured compliments," she replied.

Torren shook his head amused as he looked away back towards where Zabetha still stood with Rhakshar, and then back to her. "I am not sure that you have been all that helpful in that regard. Your presence seems to have unnerved him."

"That is a shame," Teyla replied and Torren raised an eyebrow at her.

"He is your sister's choice and therefore must be honoured," he told her, giving yet another rebuke in as many minutes.

Teyla looked up at his golden-skinned happy face and smiled. "And perhaps your choice as well."

He shrugged slightly. "Rhakshar offers us much in return and I welcome him into our family."

Teyla looked out to where her future brother was only now finally leaving, and as he disappeared from view Zabetha remained, watching him leave. Teyla frowned at the girlish way her sister stood, rather dreamily watching her future husband leave.

"We cannot all be distinguished warriors, Teyla," Torren said.

"I do not see how having a husband around is necessary," Teyla replied with a haughty tone to amuse him.

He chuckled. "Well, you would not, for you would most likely spend your time keeping one alive as he followed you into battle after battle."

Teyla looked back up to her father and his dark caring eyes. Despite the huge volume of time she had spent away from her family, she had somehow remained close to her father. Perhaps it was rooted in those years after mother had been lost and they had been all each other had as they brought up Zabetha between them. He had been a new leader, newly widowed and his eldest daughter had already been dreaming of becoming an Elite – the most dangerous career path anyone could set themselves upon.

That she had joined the Elite training slightly later than most had perhaps lead to this stronger than normal relationship with her father, but she had fostered it. Her uncle Elkaska had also remained a close member of the family, having lost his sister, and with his own military history he had chosen to extend his trading to include the Elite. He had somehow always managed to be visiting the Elite facilities when she had been there. She guessed now she was older that Elkaska and her father had engineered that, keeping an eye on her in their own way. Once she had been old enough she had in return made sure to visit them as much as she could. And as she looked into her father's strong face she realised how much she wished his approval despite all she had achieved and become. It was surprising really, considering her career – Elite bowed to no one and tended to keep all links temporary, for their lives were often short.

"Do you regret my leaving?" She asked him openly.

He glanced away briefly as he licked his lips, considering how to answer her, but he had told her enough already. He was always honest and if you asked him a direct question he would always give his truthful opinion. Of course he would tailor his reply to the recipient, but she knew he would answer her openly now she had asked so directly.

He looked back to her. "I am more proud of you than I could ever have imagined," he told her and a wash of emotion filled her heart. "But I would have been equally proud of you if you had chosen to be a gardener in this yard," he added gesturing to the beauty before them. "For it would have been your choice. I am proud of your achievements, because they are what you wished to gain. But, of course I would have enjoyed you being here, and I know that you would have been an excellent leader of our people."

"Better than Zabetha?" Teyla asked cheekily.

He grinned. "Only time will tell me that answer."

"Is this a private discussion?" Zabetha's voice drifted towards them through the flower-scented air.

Teyla looked away from her father, slightly disappointed at having the private personal discussion broken, but she smiled at her sister as she approached.

"No, join us, daughter," Torren called.

"Rhakshar left safely?" Teyla asked remembering Zabetha's prolonged stay watching him leave.

Zabetha narrowed her eyes as she neared. She wore her hair up today, with a few long dark curls framing her face, and she wore a long golden layered dress. She had dressed very formally and nicely for Rhakshar's departure day, Teyla thought.

"You could have said goodbye to him yourself," Zabetha remarked, yet another rebuke from a member of Teyla's family.

"I thought he would prefer a more private departure with just yourself," Teyla replied, trying to keep her tone polite on the subject.

Zabetha stopped just inside the little sectioned off area around the bench. She leant her leg against a tall wooden pot that held a large lush fern. "Since you spent most of your time scowling at him, I think you may be right."

Teyla felt a twinge at having been so obvious and at upsetting her sister. "Maybe you should find a husband who is not so nervous."

Torren cleared his throated pointedly, but Teyla kept her eyes on her pretty sister. Many said that she and Zabetha were similar, though with her own life choice Teyla was more likely to give her opinion abruptly and directly. Zabetha was more a politician, tailoring her views and words as needed that would provide the best for their people. Teyla respected all her sister had become and worked for, but still found herself clashing with her sister over many things. She suspected it was due to her closeness with their father, that perhaps Zabetha felt jealous of it in some way.

"And what man would not be nervous with an Elite warrior, sat with knives strapped to her waist, scowling at him over the dinner table?" Zabetha protested. "He is not a Wraith, Teyla!"

"Zabetha," Torren warned and she immediately cast her eyes down and away. "Your sister is allowed her own opinion, just as she respects _your_ opinion and choice of husband." The last part was directed towards Teyla.

Zabetha crossed her arms over her chest. "I apologise, sister," she said with a polite and entirely untruthful tone.

"As do I," Teyla replied with equal lack of honesty, but her father did have a point. She swallowed her natural, and so far completely unfounded, distaste of Rhakshar. "I will make more of an effort next time I meet with him. Please tell him I apologise if I made him uncomfortable."

Zabetha glanced back at her. It was a very rare thing for an Elite to make an admission like that to someone not Elite or family. Elite never made excuses for their behaviour, but for her sister's sake, Teyla agreed to have an apology passed onto Rhakshar. Fortunately, she was sure Zabetha would pass on those words and she would not have to. It was childish and foolish of her to behave this way, but her sister tended to bring it out in her. Perhaps it was the years spent apart that had bread this gulf between them. By offering the apology Teyla hoped to mend some of it somehow.

"I will pass that on to him," Zabetha replied, her manner softening.

"Good," Torren announced. "Now, let us sit together in the sunlight and speak of the wedding to come. Will you be able to be here, Teyla?" He asked.

Teyla opened her mouth to say that she would try when she became aware of someone moving down the path towards them.

"I am sorry to interrupt," her father's assistant announced. "But, there is an urgent message for Honoured Elite Emmagan."

"Her name is Teyla, Hakon!" Her father said with exasperation. "You know that, for you two practically grew up together as young children. You even tried to kiss her once when you were five cycles…"

"Thank you, Hakon," Teyla replied over her father as she stood up with a massive mixture of amusement and embarrassment for Hakon. She understood that others felt the need to name her officially, but she also enjoyed her father's attempts to get his assistant to talk to her as he would any other member of the family.

Hakon in return blushed, which was surprising in itself, and he glanced at her worriedly. She smiled sympathetically at him. "I am sure it was a very good kiss, Hakon." Which only made him blush further.

"Um, sorry, Honoured…" he wound off. He was a very close friend to the family, practically part of it, but there were very few who could see past her tattoos and years spent away from Athos.

"Do not worry, Hakon," she said as she moved towards him, taking pity on him. "Who is the message from?" There was no real need to ask, but by doing so she was engaging in more discussion than was often expected when speaking with an Elite. Hakon seemed relieved.

"The operator is still waiting to speak to you, and I did not ask…" He answered.

"Thank you," she replied as she followed him back down the path towards his office set just off the courtyard, where he was near the family living quarters and near the beauty of the courtyard.

He led her inside, through a busy office in which all those working inside all ducked their heads as they smiled and nodded to her as if she was something special. She nodded in reply, smiling back at the faces she had known most of her life, but unable to actually engage in conversation thanks to the deference they gave her and her tattoos.

Hakon's office was through a doorway, with one large window overlooking the reflecting pools outside. As she passed it she noticed her father wandering by the water, his curiosity peaked about the call. Far too often over the years had her visits home been interrupted by an urgent call to arms.

A screen set in the wall next to Hakon's desk flickered to life as he activated it and then hurried back out of the office. She triggered the open channel and an unfamiliar sharp featured woman appeared. "Please enter your code," the woman asked politely as she could knowing that she was speaking with an Elite.

Teyla tapped in her latest receiving code, curious and concerned. Halling had been badly injured in the recent battle, the one that had ended with her earning her latest tattoo, and she worried for a moment that the new territory gained that day had not remained secure after the Elite had left. She also worried that perhaps Halling was not recovering as well as she had been assured. He would recover well enough if he kept to bed rest, but Elite often found that difficult, and it had also meant that Oneakka had been left to his own devices, and often in such cases he found ways to get into trouble without his closest friend to watch his back. Though it was not unknown for it to be vice versa. Or it could be a call from the Council. Various ideas and concerns filled her mind as she waited for the woman to confirm her code.

"Thank you, Honoured Elite. This is Receiving Station Alpha. We received one of your personal contact codes, designated 'Sheppard'," she reported and Teyla's surprise was only superseded by the flush of excited pleasure she felt. Then of course other thoughts pushed into place. Why would he call? Something was happening with Atlantis. Was there danger on the horizon?

"I am transmitting the portal details from which the code was transmitted," the woman continued as the data began flashing up on screen. Teyla reached up and tapped the controls to send the details to a removable storage device.

"Data received, thank you," Teyla replied as she pulled out the tiny storage device that she would take with her.

The woman nodded and the channel closed. Teyla set the storage device in her pocket and deactivated the screen as she pondered what all this could mean. Of course there were far too many variables to predict what was occurring, but the feelings from earlier returned as she turned from the screen. Sheppard had presented something different and exciting from the usual and his sudden return into her life could herald more of the unpredictable changes that had occurred a few months ago.

"Sheppard, as in Atlantis?" Her father asked from the office doorway and she looked up surprised. "Forgive me that was all I heard," he added.

Teyla smiled as she approached him and together they moved out of the office. "Yes, as in Atlantis." Her father had been particularly fascinated with the stories of Atlantis from the first rumours of them, and he had been eager to hear all of her details from her time spent with Sheppard.

Together they left the main office, which was empty of any workers, and headed out the opposite exit from that which they had entered from the courtyard. They headed down the corridor back towards the family's living section of the complex. She would have to gather her things and get to the portal, after she contacted Si that was. She tried not to smile at knowing she was going to have to interrupt his stay as well.

"Interesting, I wonder why they would contact you now," Torren considered.

"I do not know, it could be anything," Teyla replied.

"But, significant enough to contact you directly," he replied.

"I gave them the means, as you know, but it would be best to keep this private for now," she warned her father, knowing that she did not need to check for his privacy, but felt the need to in this situation.

"Of course," he replied immediately and then paused thoughtfully as they entered her quarters. Most of her things were already stored in one bag, since she kept separate clothes and weapons in a wardrobe here anyway. She pulled on her long dark coat and set about attaching her swords to her back. She had been here three days and had not worn them all that time.

"I have been considering the issue of Atlantis," her father said as she pushed the last of her things into her bag and looped the long strap over her head so that the bag hung against her hip and out the way of her weapons. "I will leave it to your discretion, but if you believe them honourable please advise them that Athos would like to discuss trading with them."

Teyla paused in surprise on the way out the door, and turned to him.

"We trade with worlds beyond the border, that is well known," he said immediately. "I see no reason why I cannot trade with Atlantis as well."

Teyla thought on that for a moment before she continued on out of the door, her father falling into step beside her. She glanced at him. "As I understand it, the High Council have decided that Atlantis is to be ignored."

"Ignored, yes, but there has been no order not totrade with them," he replied.

Teyla frowned at him as they headed at a quick pace down the hallway. Far too many times over the years had they done this – her leaving quickly and him accompanying her on her way out.

"As I see it," he continued. "The Alliance is going to ignore and pretend Atlantis does not exist until the day inevitably arrives when there will be a clash of interests, then no one knows what will happen. It is better that friendship be established, and what better way than through trade. I understand the rumours say they are not supplied all that frequently with fresh food, and we have plenty as you know with the success of the Sweet Grain fields in the new sectors. I would be very interested to know what Athos and Atlantis could learn from each other, and discussing trade is often the first step towards friendship."

Teyla could not deny her father's judgement. "If the first clash of interests with Atlantis is through the military, it has already been decided not to treat them as hostile," she reported.

"Not treating them as hostile is not the same as discovering what kind of people they are, what we can offer each other. And if we successfully begin trading with them then others in the Alliance will hear of how the Athosians trust them as trading partners…perhaps Rhakshar could meet them and so forth…that is how alliances are truly made," he lectured. "Through word of mouth and first hand experience through trade. Is it not better for us to learn to know them through how they trade, rather than how they fight?" He asked. "Though perhaps I am not asking the right person," he added with a smile.

"I have already seen how they fight, and it seems admirable enough, though they lack resources," she replied with a smile at her father's comment. They had made their way past all the offices and were heading out through the more open planned front areas of the building complex. Teyla made sure to politely nod to everyone she passed, aware of the more cautious expressions now she was dressed in her dark coat and with swords in place. She knew she looked as if she was headed off to war, but then maybe she was. She usually was.

She reached the main doorway and stopped, turning to her noble father.

"Maybe Athos can offer Atlantis some of those resources," he suggested, though he already knew she agreed, for they had discussed this many times. She frowned at his repetition. "I only suggest it now, since the opportunity may arrive sooner now than expected. If you feel that they are honourable people, then pass on my invitation." He reached out and set his hands on her shoulders with a smile. "I hope that once this new crisis is resolved that you will return to finish your stay here?"

Teyla lifted her hands to his shoulders and smiled, feeling that tug at her heart that always occurred when she parted from her family, and faced the question as to whether this parting would be the last. Some of that worry and concern was just about readable in her father's eyes, but he was good at hiding it from her. She leant forward and they touched their foreheads together. He squeezed her shoulders.

"May the Ancestors walk by your side," he whispered, as he always did.

Smiling, trying to appear bold and confident she squeezed her father's shoulders and turned away. The doors were open before her and she strode out into the sunlight and down the wide concourse leading from the building. As she met the main path leading away she looked back to see her father still stood in the doorway. She lifted a hand and waved to him and he waved back as she turned away.

She kept her eyes forward for the next two corners and pathways, working to pull her emotions back under her trained control. It seemed that each time she left her family that she felt the parting more. She had hoped that it would grow easier, but truthfully it had become the opposite and, yet again, she had failed to say goodbye to her sister, or to anyone else save her father. But, then who else was there to say goodbye to? Her life was out there in the stars, always moving, always fighting.

By the time she reached the main streets in the centre of Tjaru, she had her emotions in check and her mind on business once again. The path was clearing ahead and around her as people parted ways for her, though perhaps that was mostly due to her fast pace as she strode with purpose and determination down towards the exit to the city. From there it would be a short walk to the portal.

She reached into a pocket of her coat and pulled out her radio, sliding the earpiece around her ear and triggered the channel open, sending out a call to Si. She waited patiently, trying not to smile, as she navigated her way around the street corners down towards the city's gates.

"What is it?" Si demanded abruptly over the radio.

"I am very sorry to disturb you, my friend," Teyla replied grinning widely, which seemed to unnerve the passersby even more.

"You had better be, and you had better not tell me that Oneakka has done something foolish again," Si replied grumpily and she couldn't miss the fact that he sounded rather out of breath. She tried to control her smile and keep her voice innocent.

"No, it is not Oneakka, but it is urgent. I have just received the emergency contact code from Atlantis," she told him as she navigated the last turn leaving only the last stretch of open ground ahead of her to the gates.

"Sheppard?" Si asked surprised, but she was more surprised by the little burst of pleasure she felt at the fact that Si remembered his name. So they should – it was important to take Atlantis seriously, she told herself.

"Yes, I am on my way to the portal now, perhaps you could join me there?" She asked.

"Now?" Si grumbled.

Teyla grinned as she walked into the shadow of the massive ancient city gates ahead of her. "We have been here for days and it has only just gone the mid hour, are you not exhausted yet?" She teased.

"I will be there as soon as I can," he replied, his tone dark and telling her he would pretend to take his time meeting her at the portal.

Teyla chuckled openly at him over the radio. "When you are finished. I will make the return call myself and perhaps in that time you will have joined me. Give my regards to the ladies," she told him and shut off the connection before he could respond.

Still smiling she passed between the tall towers of city's gates and ahead of her deep thick forest filled the landscape, but she knew that within it there were several small towns and many smaller settlements doted throughout the massive forest. But, she did not head into the trees, instead she turned and followed the road that would pass the portal. As she trod along the edge of the road she let her gaze linger on the trees. She remembered climbing those same trees when she was young, too young really, but then she had always been eager for new experiences, even if they held the fear of a broken limb.

The road was busy, filled with a mixture of engine powered vehicles moving trading goods and tents, whilst others were the more traditional carts and cycles. As a large cart passed by, a man leant out and called out an offer for her to take a seat on the back of the flat backed cart. She recognised the man from the city and as the cart passed she jumped up onto the back and sat herself on the back end next to bundles of grain, sweet grass and one bored looking boy. The boy had to be twelve cycles old and as he saw her his eyes widened to the point of splitting open. Teyla smiled at him and looked away, allowing him a full view of her swords as she knew he would wish to see. She thought she heard a gasp of approval and she smiled as she watched the road. She would be at the portal in no time, but then surely would have to wait for Si. As she grinned at that, there was shuffling nearby and two scrawny young legs appeared and hung down off the back of the cart at a polite distance from hers.

She glanced round at the boy, who was staring up at her with fascination and clear questions on his lips. His eyes dropped to her throat, to where her one visible tattoo ran down one side of her neck. She angled her neck so he could see the dark symbols more clearly. She rarely liked to show them off, but she could remember being young and fascinated by Elite when she was a child. When she had been young she had accompanied her uncle Elkaska on some of his trading trips, occasionally seeing an Elite in the distance, but there had been one time when a male Elite had once stood close enough for her to study his arm tattoo. When he had finished trading for a knife from Elkaska, he had looked down at her and smiled before he had left. Elkaska had told her later that the Elite were watching her, impressed and were eager for her to grow up fast. Nothing had pleased her more than hearing that at that age, and at the discovery that Elite could smile.

She glanced out to the right where the portal came into view and she looked back to the boy with a smile and winked at him before she jumped down to the ground. She called out a thanks to the driver, though knew he would not expect one from an Elite. She made a note of his face, and of the boy's, and stored them away in case she saw them again.

Fortunately there were only two people waiting to use the portal, and she held back waiting for them to go through as she busied herself pulling out a basic hand pad from her pocket, setting the storage device from Hakon's office into its side. She called up the portal details she would need to dial to call up Sheppard as she waited for the portal to be free, or for Si to arrive, which ever came first. The portal became free after a moment and she stood forward to the dialling device and rechecked the portal details on the pad. She began pressing the symbols as a warm shadow fell into place beside her. She didn't need to look round to know who it was, and she wondered how he had gotten here so quickly.

"That was fast," she remarked as she pressed in the last symbol and glanced round at Si. "For you," she added.

He glared at her, his appearance completely relaxed and unhurried. "Who has been lying to you?" He demanded pretending not to find amusement in her teasing.

She looked away as the rush of energy burst forward from the portal and the connection was locked with the portal from which Sheppard had sent the code.

"Sheppard better have a good reason for contacting us," Si muttered, mostly to himself.

Teyla reactivated her radio, hiding her amusement at Si's frustration at having to abandon his ladies so soon. She looked towards the portal, on the other side of which she had to wonder what was occurring that would cause Sheppard, or perhaps one of his colleagues, to contact her. The worrying thought occurred to her then that perhaps Sheppard was no longer around - after all he had a tendency to fall into things she thought with dark humour.

"This is Elite Warrior Emmagan," she announced over the radio, hoping that she would recognise the voice that would respond from the other end.

-------  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

---------

John munched on the last of his snack bar, watching as Lt Martins arranged the twigs and branches he had gathered into a pyramid. Martins had set large stones in a precise circle to make a 'proper camp fire' and his team had been teasing him since.

"Then you can't sit by the fire," Martins stated to Walker.

"Hey, it's a great camp fire, just needs some actual fire to it," Walker teased back.

"You cold already?" Martins mocked as he rearranged some branches. "Maybe you should put up your tent and go huddle inside."

"Cuddle?!" Walker said with shock, purposefully mishearing him.

"Huddle, not cuddle," Martin corrected him as the others chuckled. "And you continue berating my campfire and you won't be allowed to sit near it, or eat anything we might cook over it."

They had been here an hour and fourteen minutes, by John's watch. They hadn't put up the tents, in hope that they wouldn't be needed, but the sky high above the treetops was fast growing dark, and the air was getting colder. John tucked away the empty bar wrapper and glanced around at the wide space that was their campsite. Ford had joined in the teasing conversation, all of them worried and anxious about Carson and Sumner, but unable to show it. Sitting around the growingly elaborate campfire all they had was each other and finding something amusing to talk about to cover the niggling worries and fears they all shared. There wasn't much they could do other than wait.

He looked off back towards the DHD where Rodney still worked. Rodney had joined them for a while, but had quickly grown annoyed at their noise and had headed back to the DHD to 'work quietly'. John could see his back hunched over the tablet set on the DHD. Rodney and Carson were pretty close, and no doubt Rodney was worrying over his safety as much as John was, perhaps more so.

John was just starting to rise up from his seat to wander over to Rodney to see how things were going, when the familiar sound of an activating Gate broke through the air. Everyone stood, all eyes towards the Gate, but John was already dashing across the ground between the camp and Rodney, who was quickly reconnecting his tablet to the DHD's innards.

As John arrived at the DHD the event horizon exploded out as the wormhole connected and then snapped back into place. Excitement flared through John, but he tried to hold it back, just in case it wasn't her.

Rodney lifted his radio in his hand, turned to the frequency from before.

"..Warrior Emmagan," the soft familiar feminine voice broke through. Relief was a very welcome friend at that point.

John wrapping his hand around Rodney's to hold the radio, at which Rodney tugged his hand free so John had sole possession of the radio as he had hoped.

"Major John Sheppard here," he replied formally hearing the smile to his voice. "Thanks for getting back to us." The others had arrived at the DHD and they crowded around listening in.

"Still alive then, Sheppard?" Teyla replied and John was pretty sure he had heard a smile in her voice as well.

"Sure, I've been looking where I was walking, as you suggested," he replied. "Until today that is," he added, growing serious again as the reality of why he needed to speak to her reasserted itself in place of the relief and excitement.

"What has happened?" She asked.

"We had a little run in with an old friend of yours," he reported. "Iketani."

There was a long pause, or perhaps it just felt long to him, during which John wondered if the others had been right; that they didn't really know what had gone down with the Elite and military in regards to Iketani after he had been left on Tallus. For a worrying moment John considered the possibility that Iketani had been exonerated.

"Iketani?" Teyla's voice was shocked and angry enough for him to feel a wash of relief.

"Yep, and she almost killed one of my people and has kidnapped another. We were hoping you might be able to help us find her," John asked, throwing it all in there, putting the entire tennis match in her court.

"Where did this happen?" She asked.

"On a world called Rimba," he told her.

There was a definite long pause on the other end this time, no doubt as she discussed the situation with people on her end.

"I need to check our reports this side," she replied finally. "I will dial back soon."

"Sure, no problem," John replied, trying not to feel too worried as the Gate shut down abruptly.

They stood quietly, all watching the dark Gate and John wondered how long 'soon' meant to her. As he watched the dark empty area around the still Gate he felt something rather close to disappointment in that moment, but he pushed the feeling aside – this was about finding Carson. He calculated in his head how long it could take her to dial up another world, maybe more and receive their 'reports' and to then get back to John. Time stretched out in silence.

"Think I should light the fire?" Martins asked and the group chuckled behind John and Rodney.

Rodney was tapping away on his tablet and John glanced down at the scrolling data and charts Rodney was tapping his way through, all just to have something to do probably.

"We could see if we can kill one of those squirrel fox things we saw earlier," Walker was suggesting behind John.

"You're not eating anything that's cooked over _my_ fire," Martins replied.

"That sound's really bad," Ford chuckled.

John ignored the rest, for his mind was back running through the possibilities that Teyla might find out. Maybe the Elite had been tracking Iketani, though surely they would have caught her by now. Maybe Elite were being diverted right now towards Rimba. If that was the case then John was even more pleased that they had made this call, it couldn't hurt for the Elite to be well aware that Iketani had Carson and that Atlantis personnel were looking for him. John just hoped that if the Elite did get to Iketani first, that they didn't hurt Carson in the process. Though, if the Elite did cross the border to track her, then the chances might be good that he would run into Teyla again. Yet again, he admonished himself for focusing on such thoughts and not what this was all really about – stopping Iketani and saving Carson.

The Gate began to activate again, silencing the group and John opened up the radio channel again ready as the wormhole established itself.

"Sheppard?" Teyla's voice called out over the radio.

"Still here," John replied, relieved yet again.

"We have two reports as to possible locations of Iketani before she moved outside of our border, but little else to go on at this time, though I have ordered an up to date report to be conducted," she reported, which was rather disappointing. John glanced at Rodney and Ford beside him, their faces both reflecting his feelings. "However," Teyla continued. "May we offer our experience in tracking and capturing an individual with her skills?"

"Anything you can offer would be greatly received," John replied eagerly, and feeling a sense of satisfaction that he had been right that the Elite would offer to help out, or at least that Teyla would.

"Si and I are prepared to join you on this hunt, if you can guarantee our welcome in Atlantis?" She asked formally.

John was surprised at the immediate offer and at his flush of pleasure at the turn of events. Not only would they have Elite on their side helping them, but Teyla herself was just about to step through. John felt the need to check his appearance, but he stopped himself in front of the others.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, I give you my personal guarantee," he added earnestly.

"We shall come through now, then," she replied.

"Okay," John replied as he deactivated the radio and turned quickly to the two teams around him. "They should be friendly enough, but they'll have a lot of weapons on them. Don't pressure these people in any way," he managed to say but cut off the rest as he heard the puddle rippling sound of someone walking through the Gate.

He turned to see the large form of Si stepping out of the event horizon. John moved forward, keeping his hands well away from his weapons. Si's expression was closed and clearly slightly suspicious, his eyes moving around the area quickly, brushing briefly over John before settling on the team behind him. John had forgotten how much weaponry the guy could strap to himself. John wondered suddenly what Sumner would say if he knew John was about to take two Elite back to Atlantis with him. But, then this was in part for Sumner. The last report John had heard before heading here had said that Sumner's wound wasn't as bad as it had looked and it was likely the drugs in his system that had knocked him out so completely. It was a relief, but a very close call. They would need Elite to help them bring Iketani down. Hopefully, Sumner would agree with that decision later.

John nodded to Si in respectful greeting as they approached each other, but John's attention quickly shifted from him as the next person stepped out of the Gate. Teyla had arrived.

He was struck yet again by the appearance of her, and despite having kept her image fresh in his mind these last months, he realised it had been the most weakest of memories. He had forgotten how intimidating she looked in that dark outfit, her long coat and two swords crossed over her back. He had thought that he might have exaggerated how pretty she was in his memory, but again the real deal was far more impressive.

Her hair was braiding back as usual, to fall in loose curls over her shoulders and down her back. Her chin was held high, her eyes scanning the area briefly as Si had done. The dark wide eyes slid over John's team and finally settled on John himself. And she smiled.

He was sure that his heart skipped just a little bit as he reached her, and Si. He grinned at her, his mind going stupidly blank for a moment as he took in the total presence of her again.

"You're still in one piece then?" Si greeted with his first touch of a smile.

John looked at the huge dark muscular man and smiled, pleased to see him alive as well. "Yep, somehow." Remembering his manners he turned to his people and made introductions. "This is Dr McKay, Lt Ford, Major Lorne, Major Walker, Lt Martins and Lt Stevens." He rattled off and turned back to Teyla and Si.

Si's eyes were still moving over the soldiers, judging and assessing. "Are these all that make up Atlantis?" He asked with baiting scorn. John remembered Si's first doubtful assessment of him.

"Only its best," John replied with a proud smile.

Si glanced back at him. "And _you_ lead them?" He asked with more playful scorn.

"No, our military leader was the one Iketani attacked," John reported more seriously.

"That would make sense; take out the strongest first," Teyla replied as she glanced at Si and then back at John. "Why did she target you and your people?"

"Um, that should probably be something my superiors should explain," John replied, giving her an apologetic look. He felt rather sorry for the explanation that would follow – that they had been meeting with people who hated the Alliance, and how they had been prepared to trade and buy black market Alliance secrets from Iketani. It didn't really sound all that good, and John had to wonder how Teyla would take it.

"We'll dial up Atlantis, let them know that you've offered your help, and they can explain," he suggested, wanting to get the explanation part over with as quickly as possible.

Teyla and Si nodded their agreement and moved forward away from the Gate, as John moved to the DHD where Rodney stood watching the Elite with wide eyes. John glanced round to see the Elite stood to one side, opposite Lorne's team, like two lines of opposing forces. John's people looked cautious, nervous and suspicious, whilst Si's expression was of scornful doubt and Teyla's expression was unreadable as she cast her eyes over Lorne and his team.

"Dial up Atlantis, Rodney," John ordered, his eyes still on the subtle stand off, and he realised how grateful he was that Oneakka hadn't been with Teyla.

--------

Sam watched as the Gate activated below and she looked down over Chuck's shoulder to see John's code identified.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard," the familiar voice reported in.

"Carter here, what's your status?" Sam asked hopefully.

"We've made successful contact with the Elite and they have offered their assistance in finding Iketani and Carson. Two Elite are here with us and I'm requesting permission to bring them through."

Sam winced. These were people she didn't know, and dangerous warriors. Iketani was one of them, though a traitor according to John, but he was the only source of information on that. To her left Sam saw Larrin shift her weight, one elegant doubtful eyebrow raised. Larrin had been in contact with her own people in the last hour and had offered the assistance of her own ship in the hunt. But, John was right – this Iketani was a creature they had no proper intel on, and even if they did find her, if she could take down Sumner and kidnap Dr Beckett all without being seen...she killed Wraith Queens in hand to hand combat as a career!

"Do you know them?" Sam asked John.

"Elite warriors Emmagan and Si," John reported, his tone telling her that the Elite were stood close to him. But, it made feel Sam feel slightly better. Emmagan had proven herself to Sam in many regards. She had rescued John and then allowed him to return to Atlantis though she could have made it very difficult for him. That gave her some points in Sam's book, and she remembered the name Si from the report as well. At least it wasn't that Oneakka one. "Very well, you have permission to bring them through, Major," Sam replied.

"Thank you, Ma'am," John replied formally and appreciatively. Sam had trust in his ability to read people and a situation, and if he felt this was the best way to go then she would go with it for now.

"Elite?!" A stern male voice stated from her right, surprising her. Sumner stood just inside the Control Room, looking pale, but focused with the extra padding of a bandage over his shoulder under his shirt as the only sign as to his injury.

"Colonel," Sam said in surprise. "Shouldn't you be in the Infirmary?"

"I'm fine, it was a superficial wound, I blocked most of her attack," he replied as he turned to the Gate Room below. Already Sam could hear people walking through into the room below. She headed quickly towards Sumner, to move down the main stairs, and she glanced at his face. He was clearly wasn't all that comfortable, but he was upright and looked focused enough. "Why are we bringing Elite here?" He demanded as they descended the stairs side by side.

"We believe Iketani took Dr Beckett and the Elite have offered to help us locate her," Sam replied.

"She's one of them," Sumner protested gesturing down towards the Gate, where so far only Lorne's team had appeared through.

"They are our best source on predicting Iketani's behaviour and if she's back in Alliance territory we may need them," Sam replied.

Sumner grunted, but Sam was turning her attention onto the massive man who had just walked through the Gate. He looked like he was built to wrestle elephants. Black tattoos covered the back of his bared dark arms, which were thick with muscle, and the rest of him was covered with weapons Sam noticed belatedly. He practically glittered with the metal strapped to him.

Behind him a petite woman appeared, John beside her. She was dressed entirely in dark tones, with two swords on her back, and Sam saw more metal at her waist under the coat.

"Surrender your weapons," Sumner ordered loudly and around the room the guards on duty tensed and the atmosphere shifted abruptly. Sam kept her reaction to herself and glanced at Sumner beside her. He shouldn't be here, but he was and he was the military leader in the city, and she shouldn't countermand his orders in front of his people. But, he had not exactly helped the situation. She saw the two Elite react, the woman pausing, frowning at Sumner as beside her John tensed. Si however, turned to face Sumner who had reached the base of the stairs and had moved forward towards the large man. The two men stood facing each other.

"Elite never surrender their weapons," Si stated as he stalked forward into Sumner's personal space. "And no one dares to ask us to," he added his large muscular chest seeming to expand with more power.

Sumner in response held himself taller, his own chest full. "I dare," he replied and Sam really could have killed him then. As soon as this was over she was sending him back to the Infirmary.

"And who are you?" Si demanded deeply.

"I'm the military leader of this city and your weapons are not permitted here," Sumner replied.

Si scoffed and glanced back towards Emmagan. "Iketani must be weakening to have missed killing such an easy target," he stated and looked back down to Sumner. "Or perhaps you simply went down that easily."

Sam stepped forward quickly. "I'm sure you can understand that we don't normally allow weapons into the city," Sam said calmly, her attention shifting between Si and Emmagan. She saw more patience and understanding in Emmagan's eyes, but it seemed that this was a cultural issue.

"How about," John cut in as he moved towards Si slightly. "Just giving up the guns and stunners, huh? You keep the swords and knives." He suggested in a friendly tone.

"I find that acceptable, as long as they are all returned to us afterwards," Emmagan replied immediately. "Si? Is that acceptable to you?"

Si and Sumner were still locked in their testosterone fuelled starring match. Sam glanced at John, to see him watching Si along with Emmagan. Going with his take on this, Sam kept quiet and waited. Si held still a moment and then reached down to his hips and pulled out two guns, barrels downwards, and he shoved them into Sumner's surprised chest. Sumner lifted his arms to hold them. A Lieutenant to one side wisely hurried forward to take over receiving Si's guns. Six later there were only knives and what looked like grenades strapped to the warrior.

Emmagan moved to the Lieutenant and handed him two guns set at her hips and then she reached behind her waist under the coat and pulled out another, then lifted a boot and added another small gun to the collection. Then she looked pointedly at Si. John now stood on the other side of Si and he too looked up at the large warrior with a look. Si sighed loudly as he bent down and unstrapped a bizarrely large hand weapon from around his calf that had been expertly hidden under his trouser leg. Sam wondered how he could walk with all that weaponry on!

With the disarming complete to an acceptable level everyone seemed to relax somewhat. Sam moved forward towards the Elite.

"With all that out the way, welcome to Atlantis," she greeting them politely, smiling.

They both looked surprised by her smile, but Emmagan smiled back and surprised Sam in turn by reaching out her hand. Sam grinned as she shook Emmagan's hand. It was a seriously strong grip, and Sam was pretty sure the woman wasn't squeezing her hand all that hard. Sam then held her hand out to Si, on the chance that he would be insulted by not being offered the greeting. Si looked down at her hand and looked thrown for a moment, glanced at Emmagan briefly and then he reached forward. His massive dark hand was almost twice the size of Sam's and she tried not to feel instinctual fear as her hand disappeared inside his grip. But, he held her hand carefully and she shook it slightly and let go. Si dropped his hand to his side and glanced at John on his other side, and Sam saw that John was clearly trying not to laugh. Si glowered at him. Okay, this was better than Sam had expected after Sumner's influence.

"Thank you for receiving us in the City of the Ancestors," Emmagan said as she glanced up and around the room properly for the first time.

"You're very welcome and thank you for offering your assistance in helping us find our missing man," Sam replied. Emmagan seemed polite enough and Sam thought she saw proper fascination in the woman's eyes as she looked around the room.

"We are here to capture Iketani," Si stated. "If your man is there when we find her, then that is your business."

Emmagan looked to her colleague. "We of course are pleased to assist you in finding your missing person, but we _hope_ that by doing so we will be able to capture Iketani and bring her to justice back in Alliance territory."

Sam understood the political talk – Emmagan was happy to help, as long as they got to keep Iketani. That was fine with Sam.

"Of course, and I hope we will be able to help you do that," she replied.

Si made a grunt that sounded doubtful as he glanced at Sumner and the soldiers around him.

"And if we're able to help each other today, perhaps it will open up the possibility of future collaborations," Sam added.

Emmagan smiled and inclined her head, clearly not committing to anything. Sam decided she liked this woman.

"Shall we head up to the conference room, where we can advise you on all that's happened," Sam suggested as she turned and led them up the stairs. "We are currently waiting for our ship to pass over Rimba, to scan for Dr Beckett's locator beacon."

"If he has such a device on him then Iketani will have disabled it," Emmagan replied from just behind Sam.

Sam felt a flood of disappointment, but she would not recall the Daedalus just yet, as there may still be a chance that the beacon was still working, or even that perhaps Iketani had not been the one who took the doctor. "She would have the technology available to do that?"

"It is simple enough, as we proved with Major Sheppard's locator device," Emmagan replied and Sam thought she heard some amusement in the woman's voice.

They reached the top of the stairs and turned towards the conference room, where Larrin and one of her people waited for them.

"Of course, and may I take the opportunity to officially thank you for assisting Major Sheppard that time, and if you do need to be reimbursed for purchasing him," Sam replied, emphasising the word 'purchasing' for John's benefit behind her. She had no doubt he would be glaring at her back.

"That will not be necessary," Emmagan replied and Sam could tell from her tone that she had picked up on the teasing of John. "He was not very expensive."

Grinning, Sam led the way into the conference room and as she did she glanced back to see that John was indeed trying not to glare at her and Emmagan.

----------

It was really strange to see Teyla and Si in Atlantis, like two completely different worlds had collided together. John watched her walk up the stairs of the Gate Room, appearing completely at ease in the city, whereas Si was clearly unconvinced about his and Teyla's safety here. Or perhaps he just didn't approve of Atlantis and John's people.

John felt oddly embarrassed for Sumner's behaviour a few minutes ago, though he understood why the Colonel had done it, it hadn't exactly enamoured them to the Elite. Though it wasn't entirely obvious what Emmagan's view was, Si was still steaming from it, as was Sumner following along behind them. John decided that he might need to work as something of a go-between for both parties. So, he currently kept himself close to Si and slightly between him and Sumner.

Colonel Carter had been more of a success with Teyla and Si, and even now was joking with Teyla about him. Up ahead of them John saw Larrin waiting inside the conference room. She moved forward, Nevvic behind her, and John could see the distaste and suspicion in her eyes.

"Elite Warriors Emmagan and Si, may I introduce Larrin," Carter began. "And her colleague, Nevvic," Sam introduced, but she faltered slightly as the atmosphere in the room had just dramatically altered.

John glanced at Teyla, to see her face purposefully blank and her strong gaze focused on Larrin. A brief glance at Si told John slightly more; Si's eyes were narrowed at Larrin, who moved forward slightly, standing across the room from the Elite, her arms crossed casually.

"Honoured Elite," she greeted them, but her tone was sarcastic and her smile rather mocking. They were expressions John wasn't that surprised to see on Larrin, but they were more intense and badly timed right now. Normally, he saw her confidence and self-assurance as admirable, even sexy, but right now he really wanted to strangle her for it.

"I understand now why Iketani crossed your path," Teyla stated, her tone as blank as her expression, but there was a coldness that warned John. He also wasn't entirely sure if Teyla was talking to Larrin, Carter or him, or perhaps all of them. The animosity the Travellers felt for the Alliance was clearly more profound than John had realised, but Teyla's next words confirmed even more for him and all but killed his hopes to get this meeting started the right way.

"Iketani has been selling Alliance technology and secrets," Teyla stated at Larrin, but her words were for all of them. John winced, annoyed that they hadn't had the chance to put the right spin on that particular piece of information.

"We have no need to steal your technology," Larrin replied, again with that mocking sarcasm. "After all you stole most of it from us." That surprised John a little and he glanced at Teyla's expression. He hadn't missed the fact that the Traveller's technology was almost as advanced as the Alliance, but he hadn't considered that they had been more closely related.

"Still bitter at not being part of the Alliance then?" Si asked, his tone now rather mocking.

Larrin transferred her stare to him, seemingly totally unimpressed with his size and contained power focused on her. "We have no interest in being part of your _empire_," she replied.

"Yet, interested in stealing from us," Teyla replied.

"Iketani approached us with information and her skills for sale," Larrin replied. "It is hardly our fault that you cannot control even your, apparently, most skilled of warriors," she added, her gaze sliding down Si and Teyla doubtfully.

"Iketani is a traitor," Si stated darkly, his tone allowing no argument from anyone.

John saw Carter's glance towards him as she spoke. "How about we all sit down, and we can explain the situation fully."

Teyla was the first to move and made her way to the left side of the strange Ancient seating arrangement. Larrin moved down the right side, Nevvic moving to sit down beside her. John moved to the right, so he could see the Elite clearly and Teyla could see him, and Sumner did the same taking the seat next to John. Ford and Rodney took up the last places on the left side. John watched Rodney's rather comical nervousness as he sat down next to Si.

Carter took the seat at the head of the table. "I understand that there is a lot of history between your two peoples, and as much as I respect that, we are here to find our missing man."

"And capture Iketani," Si added.

Carter nodded. "And allow you the opportunity to capture her, yes. We appreciate your willingness to help us as you do that."

"Who is this person she has taken?" Teyla asked.

"His name is Doctor Carson Beckett," Carter replied.

John saw Teyla frown slightly. "A doctor? Of science?"

"No, a medical doctor," Carter replied.

Teyla looked across the room towards Sumner, who sat much quieter than normal beside John. "Was she injured during your battle with her?"

"No," Sumner admitted.

John knew what she was confused about – why would Iketani steal a doctor of all people. He leant forward, his forearms on the cool table, and his movement and attention drew Teyla's gaze to him. He gave her a quick smile before he explained.

"Doctor Beckett has been developing a new weapon against the Wraith," John told her.

"Surely you have heard the rumours," Larrin interrupted him. Teyla glanced to her, her expression a question. "Of the stories of Wraith being turned into humans."

Si scoffed at that. "There are many stories. If half of them were true we would all be worshipping ancestral trees or eating Wraith flesh."

"Do you?" Larrin asked.

Si's frown returned. "This Dr Beckett has developed a weapon to turn Wraith into humans?" He asked John. A brief glance towards Carter told John he could continue.

"It's still in its very early stages, but yes. Potentially it could be used to turn Wraith into humans."

"You have tested it?" Teyla asked, again her question directed towards John.

John tried to suppress the memories of Ellia and his own incident with the primordial retrovirus. "It's still a work in progress," he replied honestly.

"But, the Travellers, and perhaps other interested parties," Teyla replied. "Are interested in helping you to develop this weapon." John nodded at her question, carefully not confirming everything, but he was impressed that she had already guessed that there were more involved here than just Atlantis and the Travellers.

A small touch of a smile lit Teyla's face before she looked away from him, towards Larrin again and the smile disappeared. "So, Iketani was offering to assist you in developing this weapon with Atlantis. Until she had access to Dr Beckett directly, at which point she decided she could better achieve that result if she took Dr Beckett herself."

"That's our working theory, yes," John replied. "Though," he added, drawing Teyla's gaze back to him. "It's possible that she recognised me before she made that decision."

Si turned to Teyla.

"Sheppard and I encountered Iketani at the marketing station," Teyla informed him and Si nodded as he looked back at John.

"I remember now, she was trying to buy you for herself," Si said with a smile.

John rolled his eyes at that and Si made a deep grunt of a noise.

"Be glad she did not Sheppard," Si added as he chuckled. "You would not have had the stamina to keep up with her." John felt the flush to his face at Si's overt comment in front of everyone and a slight protest from his ego at Si's suggestion that John wouldn't have such stamina. Then he remembered the slave Iketani had had with her on that marketing station and had to agree in some respects to Si's point.

"Though," John told him. "At least I wouldn't have ended up in a battle with the Wraith."

Si chuckled again, inclining his head. "You would not have had as much fun, though."

John had to smile at that, and at the fact that Si seemed to be treating him as more of an equal than before. John suddenly longed to know everything he had missed since leaving the Elite. Were Halling, Oneakka and the others still alive? What had happened with the Military Council idea? Did they get the Hastos flying again?

"So, perhaps Iketani recognised you as my slave," Teyla added, drawing his eyes to her again. There was something that passed between them when she described him that way, but John didn't have the chance to focus on it. "Perhaps she believed, wrongly, that Atlantis works with the Elite?"

John nodded, but had to add. "And now she's right."

She let out an amused conceding breath and nodded. "Then, she has taken Dr Beckett so that she can develop the weapon and use it solely for her own purposes."

"It kills Wraith," Larrin replied. "There aren't that many uses for such a weapon."

"The retrovirus doesn't kill Wraith," Carter interjected. "It strips away the Wraith characteristics in their DNA, and we still have to discover if it will have a lasting affect. It may be that the Wraith will revert back to their true genetic structure once the virus leaves their system."

"They'll be dead before that happens," Si stated.

"But, then killing them in that state would be killing humans," Carter pointed out. It was one of the major sticking points on the virus issue. What did you do with a load of de-wraithified humans? Do you put them up somewhere, or will they remember what they are and still try to kill you anyway?

"Temporarily," Si replied. "And that is if it even works as you suggest."

"The rumours alone will have intrigued Iketani," Larrin stated.

"The rumours you speak of relate to the spying techniques of the Wraith," Teyla told her. "Wraith use humans as spies, or have been known to disguise themselves as they attempt to enter Alliance territory."

Interesting, John considered. "Wraith dress up as humans?" John asked.

Teyla looked round at him with a slight smile. "Not very well, but passable if no one looks too closely."

"That's just great," Rodney muttered. Si glanced round and down at Rodney next to him as if only becoming aware of him. Rodney paled slightly as he looked up at the large man assessing him. John tried not to smile at his friend's squirming.

"How did you find Iketani?" Teyla asked Larrin.

"As I already said, she approached us," Larrin replied.

"Where?" Teyla asked.

"At a trading stop," Larrin replied unhelpfully.

Teyla waited for more, but Larrin appeared to be clamming up. Teyla sighed lightly as she sat further back in her chair. She turned her eyes from Larrin to Carter.

"If you desire our assistance then we will need to know everything. Who met with Iketani, where, and at what time."

Carter nodded. "Of course. Atlantis has only met with her once, on Rimba." She glanced at Larrin, hoping she would follow her example.

Larrin paused, holding the moment and presumably assessing the situation. John guessed that giving across that information was against Larrin's nature. He remembered how he had to talk her into just considering Atlantis a possible ally.

"We expect to still be allowed access to this weapon if and when it is developed," Larrin said to Carter.

"I'm sure we can come to some agreement once Dr Beckett is rescued, and if the virus turns out to be a viable weapon," Carter replied carefully.

Larrin studied Carter, probably seeing what John did – that she wasn't going to give any more than that. Larrin turned and her gaze met John's down the table. He gave her an encouraging nod and smile.

Larrin looked back at Teyla, who was watching her with that blank expression again. "If you capture Iketani, it is to be known that the Travellers assisted in her capture."

Teyla nodded her agreement.

"If you assist us at all," Si muttered.

Larrin ignored him, her eyes on Teyla as she reached a hand out to Nevvic. He pulled out a small pad from his jacket pocket and gave it to her. Larrin set the pad on the table and pushed it down towards Carter. "This is all the information we have on Iketani, including the locations we met with her and when."

Carter glanced at the pad, but clearly unable to read the language, frowned and passed it on to Teyla. Teyla took it with a slight nod and turned her eyes to the small screen. She took a moment to scan through the information and then handed it to Si. He focused more intently on the information.

Teyla turned her attention to Carter. "We will need access to the Atlantis portal. I have already requested all up to date information on Iketani to be gathered from all our contacts and will need to report back to receive it."

"Of course," Carter replied. "Do you think it likely that she will stay in the same area as Rimba?"

"Unlikely, but Iketani has several unique weaknesses that should enable us to hunt her successfully."

"Elite have weaknesses?" Larrin asked sarcastically.

Teyla surprised John by smiling at Larrin. "We have been known to have many." Beside her Si chuckled as he continued looking through the Traveller's information.

"What are her weaknesses?" Sumner demanded, clearly growing impatient with the meeting and as John glanced at him, he thought the Colonel was looking rather red in the face.

"She would not consider them weaknesses," Teyla replied. John looked back towards her, listening closely, to see her eyes still on Sumner. "Firstly, as I am sure you must have noticed, she is physically very beautiful."

"That's one way of putting it," Ford muttered, only to realise that everyone had heard him and was looking at him. He gave an embarrassed smile before he cleared his throat. "Sorry, you were saying."

John looked back at Teyla, amused himself.

"She rarely attempts to conceal herself, her ego too large to allow her to hide herself away."

"A common Elite weakness?" Nevvic muttered to Larrin, down the table.

Teyla ignored the loud whispered comment and continued. "Everywhere she goes she will be noticed, even those she had not even thought to register as present will recall her. Then there is her near insatiable desire for sexual gratification. She will have sought out partners, servants and slaves wherever she has wandered since she ran from us."

"Collecting them or just using them?" Larrin asked.

"Both," Teyla replied. "But, she will have left a trail of those she has seduced behind her."

One memory relating to Iketani jumped forward in John's mind – one of the other Elite had mentioned in passing that Iketani had once tried to seduce Teyla. He tried to quell all the thoughts his imagination had formed around that piece of information. "Men and women?" He asked, knowing that his question would surprise many around the table.

Teyla turned her eyes to him with that slight smile of hers. "Mostly men," she replied. John saw Rodney and Ford exchange a pointed look of interest.

"I would have thought the Elite would have been tracking her like this already," Larrin asked.

Teyla transferred her attention away from John again. "Since the day she vanished from the Elite, we have had much to do and our territory is vast. But, yes, there will have been information gathered on her." John got the impression that hunting Iketani had either not been a priority, or there was something else around the issue that Teyla wasn't sharing with the group. He made a mental note to try to ask her about it later.

Si leant towards her and handed her a pad he had been using to transfer information from Larrin's pad. Teyla took it from him and he pointed to one area in particular.

"I see that she has been using underground clubs for your meetings," Teyla remarked.

"Yes," Larrin replied.

"She has always been fond of them for recreation," Teyla replied as she turned to Carter. "May we use the portal? I would like to get this information back to the Elite and see what we can add to it."

Carter nodded. "I understand that you have the ability to trace the origin of a Gate, portal, dialling?"

Teyla nodded. "You are concerned that we will then have the address and possibly the location for Atlantis?"

Carter nodded.

"Then may I suggest that Si returns to the planet from which you contacted us, with some of your people of course. He can converse with the Elite freely there and return here."

Carter nodded. "That would be very acceptable."

Teyla looked round at Si. "Acceptable?"

Si frowned reluctantly down at her. "Yes," he replied as he got up from his seat. That movement heralded the end of the meeting and everyone else rose from their seats.

"We'll take you through the Gate now," Sumner stated. John really wished the Colonel wouldn't go with Si. It was a recipe for disaster. John had been hoping to stay behind in the city, having the chance to talk with Teyla, but he would have to go with them now. He turned to Sumner to offer his involvement, but held his words. Sumner was leaning slightly on the table, his face still flushed and his eyes on Si. Si moved around the seats, heading towards the exit, that was unfortunately right behind Sumner, so it looked like the big Elite was striding right at the Colonel. Ford bristled and John opened his mouth to say something, anything to cool this all down.

Sumner stood back from the table, placing himself even more directly in the way of Si. "I'm sending two teams with you," he said to Si, but he wavered on his feet slightly. "I'll not have all of…you people…" He swayed and John moved forward to grab one of his arms.

"Colonel?" Carter called out worriedly from behind, but already Sumner was heading towards the floor. John was too far away, and only Si was the closest, but he didn't do anything but watch Sumner collapse on the floor at his feet. "I need a medical team to the conference room," Carter called over the radio as John crouched down by Sumner's side and felt his pulse. It was very rapid, but strong.

"Did Iketani disable him with a drug?" Teyla asked right by John and he looked up to see her beside Si frowning down at Sumner.

"Yes," John replied, worried that there had been more to the drug than they had thought.

Teyla's eyes lifted to his. "Was there a sweet smell in the air where he was found?"

"Yes," John confirmed as a medical team arrived through the now opened conference room doors.

"It is a well know drug used by the Elite. How long ago did she use it on him?"

John stood up as the medics took over, and looked at his watch. "Maybe four hours ago."

Teyla glanced down at Sumner. "He should not be moving around. He will likely repeatedly collapse if he does not sleep it off." John thought, suspected, that he saw the tiniest touch of relief to Teyla's expression, and he realised he felt the same.

"Any other side affects?" A medic asked as they loaded Sumner on a board to carry out.

"No. The drug is designed to continue to knock out the person if their adrenaline levels remain too high. It means that the enemy is unable to follow or fight for a prolonged period even if they regain consciousness," she explained. "He simply needs to rest and let the drug leave his system. He will be fine."

"That's good to hear," Carter replied as Sumner was carried out. "Lt Ford, you and Major Lorne's team will accompany Si back to the planet."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ford replied and turned expectantly towards Si.

Si glanced at Teyla and then strode forward out of the room, Ford managing to keep up with him.

John turned to Teyla. "How long do you think it'll take?" He asked, conscious of the thought of Carson being 'out there' with Iketani.

Teyla looked up at him. "It could take a while," she replied and her dark eyes held his. "She is unlikely to harm Dr Beckett. She will need him to work with her."

"But, she might," John asked.

"She is fully capable, but she is one to manipulate and twist others to her will. She will try that first. She enjoys manipulation over violence."

He appreciated her words and her point, but it didn't really lessen his worry for Carson.

----------  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

---------

Faint light flittered into his newly awaking consciousness, accompanied by a groan that he belatedly recognised as his own. Fighting against the instinct to squeeze his eyes tightly shut against the light that shone against his eyes, he instead fought to focus on it and slowly opened his eyes.

Blurry shapes formed as he blinked, and shadows separated from the brightness, forming into shapes that are more recognisable. The light was coming from a single glowing light across from him. For a few long seconds he stared at what was a large light bulb. It looked like something out of a museum - large, fragile and its light flickering slightly as the electric current ran through the long narrow element inside the glass.

"Welcome, Dr Beckett," a soft female voice said from somewhere to his left.

It was then that more information arrived to his senses, including the fact that his neck and shoulders were aching and that there was a sticky stale sweet taste in his mouth. He opened his lips, feeling the thin coating of the sweetness break over his skin, and he moved his lips against each other, trying to dislodge the coating without licking at it.

The ache in his neck became painful and he realised his head was hung down to one side in an uncomfortable angle. He lifted his head, feeling abruptly better, as the pain dimmed down into a dull ache. He leant his head to the side, stretching out his neck, as he looked away from the large light bulb and around a richly decorated room. There was a painting on one wall and a deeply coloured tapestry hung beneath it, above a sideboard on which stood bowls of fruit, the sight of which made his mouth feel even drier.

"I suggest a drink of water would help you feel better," the voice added, and with it the memories all finally slid into place.

He snapped his head round in the direction of the voice, already guessing who he would find. And he was right.

Iketani sat at the far end of a highly polished wooden table, one of her leather coated legs across the corner of the table as she reclined in a chair watching him. She smiled at him and nodded down to the table surface in front of him. He looked down despite himself and saw with relief a tall glass of water, as well as a square of cloth and a plate with slices of fruit laid out on it. He moved, surprised to find that his arms were free, and reached for the glass. It was wonderfully cool in his hand and the promise of the water made him forget himself, but he paused with it halfway towards his dry waiting mouth and looked back at her nervously.

She chuckled at him. "I assure you, Dr Beckett, that if my objective had been to drug you again I could have done so whilst you were unconscious."

Carson looked back at the water, knowing that there were other drugs such a truth telling or pain inducing medications that she might want to use on him. But, she was right – why make him drink them if she could have just injected him with them before now? The need for water was too strong and he lifted the glass to his eager lips. The water tasted wonderfully fresh and cool. He sipped at it first, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue, but then paused and reached for the napkin. He wiped at his mouth and a faintly yellow substance came away onto the pure white cloth.

"Do not worry, I have already injected you with the antidote. You should be fine," Iketani stated. Carson wiped his mouth again and then his chin, rubbing away the sticky sweet drug residue. Then and only then, when his lips were clean, did he properly drink the water. It was even better on the second tasting. He made himself hold back from gulping the entire glass down though, not wanting to either waste it or upset his stomach.

"I have to apologise to you Dr Beckett, for my treatment of you," Iketani began. "A man with such an extraordinary mind should be treated with more respect, but I had little time."

Carson set down the glass, looking at her down the end of the table and felt the nervousness really take hold. He remembered John's report, remembered the way John had reacted to seeing her back in the meeting. If John was nervous of this woman, then Carson was sure that he should be terrified. From where he sat he could see the dark tattoo around her neck, an extra collar around her graceful neck under the light floaty shirt she now wore. The natural male element of him could not miss the tight bodice she wore under the shirt, creating a lovely view of the swells of her breasts. He was certain she had dressed that way on purpose and he immediately lifted his eyes back up to her tattoo, and focused on the fact that this woman killed Wraith. Killed Wraith Queens! He blinked back his panic and tried to focus on what she had said.

He cleared his voice, still tasting sweetness on his breath. "Why have you done this?"

She smiled at him, with wide glorious lips. "As I said, you have an extraordinary mind and I believe together we can achieve what you and your people have been striving to create; your virus."

Carson glanced to his left, looking around the rest of the room as subtly as he could, only for his eyes to fall on his backpack on a side table. All its contents were set out along the tabletop. Carson ran his eyes over them, noting that nothing was missing, and that she had obviously gone through it all. The samples were out of their protective box and set together.

"Your work is more impressive than I had expected," Iketani continued. "The potential is within your grasp."

"We're far from an actual working version," he confessed as he kept on looking around the room, glancing over his shoulder to discover a man stood watching him. He was tall, dark haired and though of a wiry build he looked like he was quite capable of beating Carson up if he tried to escape. Carson looked away from him.

"You have made considerable progress of late as I can tell from your files," Iketani said. Carson glanced back to the side table, his eyes falling to the laptop. Its lid was open just a fraction, suggesting she had tried to access its data. Carson was suddenly so thoroughly pleased he hadn't brought everything with him. "I was particularly interested in discovering that you have already tested a version on a Wraith."

Carson looked back to her. "It was an accidental testing, but yes," Carson admitted. After all it had been Ellia who had injected herself after hearing of the retrovirus' promise. "And it was hardly what I would call successful," he added.

"The outcome was not as you wished, yet you still successfully altered her DNA and her behaviour with it. And your Subject S, that you mention." Carson was especially thankful that he had maintained Sheppard's confidentiality in the files, since she clearly hadn't had any problem breaking into the laptop's files.

"You know it's not usually considered polite to read other people's work behind their back," Carson protested weakly.

Iketani scoffed at him. "It is not usually considered polite to enter into another galaxy and seize one of the oldest and most sanctified cities of the Ancestors for yourselves." There was just enough steel in her voice to worry Carson.

Iketani smiled at him again, her darker frown having disappeared instantly back into the stunning wide lipped smile again. Carson decided she might not be wholly mentally balanced, for her moods to change so abruptly or maybe she was simply playing good cop bad cop with only herself to play both roles. Either way he had been given a brief glimpse of her colder side.

"I'm just a doctor," Carson replied.

Iketani dropped her leg from the corner of the table and turned fully towards him, her hands clasping together as she set her forearms on the tabletop, incidentally also increasing her cleavage as she did. "Doctors save lives, Dr Beckett, and your virus could save millions of lives, perhaps an entire galaxy." Carson knew that of course, so what else was there to say? Iketani watched him in silence, her blue eyes intent on him. "Together you and I can work to create your viral weapon quickly and efficiently. Is that not what you wish to achieve?"

Carson reached for the glass of water again, his mouth and throat even drier. "That is what we hoped to achieve with the Coalition," he replied as he lifted the glass to his lips.

"You know as well as I that they would simply have used its power for their own purposes," she replied.

Carson lowered the glass and wondered if he should point out that was exactly what she was doing.

"I have no interest in their petty squabbles and political tactics. This virus will kill Wraith – there is nothing more important," she stated as she stabbed one elegant finger against the table surface. "I believe you understand that."

Carson swallowed nervously. "Then how about we contact Atlantis and we can work on the retrovirus together. I'm sure they will understand that you…rescued me from the club and that we can still all work together."

Iketani sat back, her smile dimming slightly. "And have them hand me over to the Elite? I do not think so."

"We're not working with the Elite," Carson protested. "Major Sheppard had a run in with them a few months ago, but he was only with them for a day or two."

"Emmagan has not hidden the fact that she has been interested in establishing a 'friendship' with Atlantis, and I am sure she has been working to achieve that with that very handsome Major Sheppard."

"We've had no contact with them since he got back," Carson argued. "I'm sure if its asylum you need, Atlantis could help you in return for help with the retrovirus," he lied.

"I have no need of that, for I already have you to help me," she replied and her sweeter talk from before had become more steely.

Carson struggled to find some other argument. "To develop the virus further, I'm going to need Atlantis' technology, and all my research is there," he tried to protest.

"You have plenty of research with you and I have more than enough technology for us to develop the virus," she replied, her tone challenging, aware that he was trying to find excuses. He looked around the room again, desperate for something. He realised that there were no windows to the room, boarded up or otherwise, and there was an oppressive feel to it, as if he were underground. He looked back round to the one man stood just behind his shoulder.

"You have few options, Dr Beckett," Iketani said.

Carson turned back towards her. "And if I refuse to help you?" He asked, knowing that he had to, though he _really_ didn't want it to have come to that.

She leant forward again. "Do you not wish to create this virus? Do you not wish to create a means to free perhaps the entire galaxy from the Wraith?" He felt the touches of guilt at her words and he struggled against it.

"I can do that work back in Atlantis," he replied.

"But here you can be solely focused on your work and you have access to me…" she said, letting the far from subtle implication hang before she continued. "My knowledge and skills will vastly assist you in your endeavour."

Carson held her gaze, aware of the double meaning to her words – that she could use those skills to help him, or to harm him. But, despite the fear that bubbled up inside of him, Carson lifted his chin and looked at her levelly.

"I won't help you," he replied. "But, if you take me back to my people, you can keep my research and samples, and you can do what you can by yourself."

His breathing sounded loud, and he felt overwhelmingly nervous as he finished talking, his voice shaking slightly. Silence hung in the air and she sat back looking at him. She sat completely still, nothing about her moving, like she had become stone. Carson felt some instinctive prey like instinct to keep his eyes on her and not blink if he could manage it. For in that second he would imagine she would strike – he wondered if she would use a gun or one of the knives he thought he had seen at her waist. Was she going to torture him? Maybe shoot him in one leg at a time? He doubted, hoped, she wouldn't break his fingers or hands, because he would need them to work on the virus.

She stood abruptly and he twitched back into his seat. Annoyed at himself for reacting like that, and for having let her see it so obviously, he made himself sit up and forward again. He watched as she moved around the end of the table and began walking towards him from the far end. She moved slowly, almost thoughtfully, and he struggled again to keep his composure. His eyes dropped to her waist to see he had been right – several knife handles were set into her belt and against one strongly toned shapely thigh a gun hung in a holster. He made himself look up and away from the weapons, hoping he wasn't giving her ideas and tried again to stop making himself more frightened than he already was.

She reached his end of the table and he glanced up at her out of the corner of his eyes, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. She still had that thoughtful look in her eyes, but the smiles from before were well gone, if they had ever been real. She stopped by the corner of the table and then moved swiftly and he twitched again, only to see that she had only moved to sit on the corner of the table. She pushed his untouched plate of fruit aside and settled further onto the table near him. She set one dark heavy-duty boot on the arm of his chair and regarded him. The physical threat of her presence was extraordinary, considering she hadn't touched him, hadn't threatened him, but he felt like her presence was forcing him down into his chair. He kept his eyes forward and down at the table, only for one of her shapely hands to appear into view and he watched her pick up a piece of the fruit he had ignored. He watched her lift it and found himself looking up at her face as she bit into the fruit slice.

Her blue eyes were definitely colder now, but he didn't see anger or violence there…yet. She studied him as she chewed and he seemed unable to look away.

"You strike me, Dr Beckett, as a man dedicated to his work. Work that is entirely focused on saving people's lives," she said calmly, but her voice was harder now, promising threats and violence though her actions hadn't so far. He swallowed and managed to look away from her this time. "It seems strange that you would dismiss such an opportunity for advancement of your work. If nothing else you could attempt to develop it with me and then try to escape later."

He glanced up at her as she said that, the idea having occurred to him, and she smiled as she set another fruit slice between her teeth and bit down.

"Perhaps then it is not saving lives which is most important to you, but your own life?" She asked baiting him.

He held back from rising to that, but part of him did protest it and wondered whether working with her might indeed be worth it. If she really could help him develop this virus quickly and effectively, and maybe in that time Atlantis would somehow find him…

"I believe that you do wish to develop this virus, but that it would not be in your best interests to do so with me. You perhaps believe that I will kill you once it is developed?" Carson glanced up at her question. "Would you like me to promise you that I won't?" She asked with a smile and Carson looked away. "Perhaps you would be more interested in a trade then?"

A trade? He looked back up at her. "All I want is my freedom," he told her honestly.

"And if I offered to give you all the resources you could _ever_ want to develop any idea you have? Or I could give you some of the Alliance's medical technology. We have advanced drugs, healing techniques and scanners. What if I were to offer them to you in return for your work?"

Carson frowned up at her – was she serious? "Atlantis would be definitely be interested…"

"I am not talking about trading with Atlantis," she interrupted him. "I am talking about trading with _you_. A trade between you and me. I have plenty of Alliance and Elite medical equipment here – you may study it, learn what you wish. Surely that must be of great value to you and your people? You need only to work with me to develop what you were already working on – to save lives. And by working with me you will gain great knowledge that you can take back to improve the lives of your people, and your entire home galaxy."

Temptation burned hot inside him – if she was serious…think of what Atlantis and Earth could gain. John had mentioned the advanced technology of the Alliance, and had even given Carson some of a thick gel that they had used to bind a cut. Carson had studied it and though it had been degrading he believed he understood much of what it was, only not how to make it or store it so it wouldn't degrade. He wondered what else there would be here he could study?

"Even if you let me see all the Alliance technology, it won't matter if I never get to take it back to Atlantis," he pointed out to her.

She lifted an eyebrow as she reached down for another piece of fruit from his plate. "True, you only have my word that I won't kill you after your work is completed." She chewed as she looked down at him. "I suppose I could threaten to hurt you, or hurt others until you work for me. Or perhaps I will give you a _dead_line, and if you do not meet it then I will release the four Wraith I have locked away in this facility out into the local unsuspecting population. Perhaps, I will tell you that you have twelve cycles to turn those Wraith into humans before I do so, and if you don't then they will kill men, women and children. Because of your inaction."

Carson felt cold, brutally cold, as he stared up at the woman. Would she really do that? She finished the fruit slice and smiled down at him. "You really do not have a choice, Dr Beckett. Either way you _will_ develop that virus, it is just a matter of what you and others will gain from it. Such as keeping their lives."

She moved suddenly again and he managed to not react this time, but it was close. She moved around the back of his chair, her presence like a weight pressing against him, until she reached the side table where the contents of his pack were set out.

"I suggest we take your research and begin working in the main lab," she suggested, her voice as friendly and helpful as if she hadn't just threatened him and everyone in the surrounding area.

She was right though - he didn't have a choice. All he could do was go along with her for now, learn as much as he could and hope that Atlantis found him before it was too late.

---------  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

---------

The City of the Ancestors was far grander than she would ever have imagined.

Accompanied by a small group of guards John had led her, Larrin and Nevvic down long high hallways, past wide windows that overlooked the beautiful expanse of the city below. The ocean entirely surrounded the city, as the legends had told, and as he led them out onto a balcony she had barely been able to hold back her gasp at the magnificent sight. The city sat, tall and proud upon the ocean, its towers glistening in the sunlight and far below the complex, yet elegant, buildings of the city led out along piers jutting out in all directions.

She had stood at the railing, her hands resting on the ancient metal work and had felt a moment of joyous awe. It was not an emotion she often encountered, since her life entailed such adventure in itself, but standing there – this was something entirely new. Though she was familiar with the appearance of Ancestral technology and their common style of architecture, this city was different somehow. As John led them away from the balcony and down to a lower level by a transporter, she reflected on the fact that she was walking where the most famous of Ancestors had walked. There was no question of that. Having been brought up Athosian for the first part of her life, the stories and respect for the Ancestors had been partly imprinted upon her. Her experiences and knowledge gained as an Elite had dulled that respect to some degree, but now, in this place, she felt connected to the Ancestors. This was a place of legend and the home of such significant events from the past.

As she now sat, at a very simple metal table, in the large light filled room that acted as the canteen for John's people, she wondered what events had occurred in this very room. She wondered at its original function, of ceremonies or discussions the Ancestors may have conducted here. It was as if the memories of the Ancestors still lingered in this city, but at the same time it was also very clearly empty of their presence. The majority of furniture there was around seemed to have been brought in by John's people. This canteen room held no clue as to its original function, but those who now lived here had filled it with purpose and new life. And as John had played the part of tour guide, his own admiration of the city was clear.

She took another moment to watch the coloured glass high above to one side, enjoying the way it shifted the colour of the sunlight filtering in, and she turned her mind back to the business that had brought her here. The excited spiritual moment of her Athosian side slid aside to once again focus her mind. She shifted her gaze down from the windows and across the small number of John's people sat around the room. Almost everyone they had passed in the hallways and here, had smiled at her and the Travellers, and that experience in itself was usual and very telling. She was used to the guarded respectful way people regarded her, but here there was none of the fear, though there was clearly caution. Yet, despite that caution everyone here was welcoming enough.

She returned her attention to the table at which she sat, and back down to the last piece of vegetable she had left to eat, her appetite strong despite the tense presence of the Travellers at the table. She munched on the piece of sweet orange vegetable and set her fork down onto the plastic tray. The others had selected more food than she, but it was so uncustomary for her to eat food prepared by people other than those of the Elite or her family. She had selected simple food and had enjoyed the food well enough. The company however was varied.

She sat back in her chair and took in the tension around the table. The two Travellers sat on the other side of the table from Teyla, Larrin sat at the furthest corner. On Teyla's right sat the rather nervous Dr McKay who was still making his way through a massive selection of food. Which left the final seat to Teyla's left, sat at the end of the table, where John was seated. He had attempted to fill all the tense air of the group with his descriptions of the city and his home world Earth. She had asked a few questions, attempting in turn to create some flow of conversation, but it was difficult with the Travellers' resentment and Dr McKay's discomfort and only occasional comments.

"How was the food?" John asked her, breaking the tense silence of the last minutes.

Teyla met his green eyes with a smile, recalling the switch of situations for them from when he had eaten aboard the Sythus with her. "Good," she informed him. "I can see why you were rather disappointed in the Elite's selection," she added, hoping to start some more conversation.

"That Elite food was good though," John replied seeming pleased with her opinion. He was currently unpeeling a large round orange fruit.

"Slaves get to eat with the Elite?" Dr McKay asked.

"You were a slave?" Larrin cut in, her tone surprised and mocking, but in a very different way to how she had mocked Teyla and Si earlier.

Teyla watched John perform a half shrug as he continued peeling. "Only for a day or so," he replied smiling.

Teyla slid her gaze from him to Larrin. It was obvious to Teyla, and probably anyone with eyes, that Larrin looked upon him with considerable interest. Though, Teyla imagined that a man with his handsome appearance must attract such attention frequently. Teyla did not detect anything in John's manner that suggested that he and Larrin were lovers, or even ex-lovers. Instead, she suspected that there was simply a shared attraction between them, and Teyla had to wonder if Larrin's displeasure with her now extended to include John and the fact that he seemed eager to talk with Teyla.

"Then Teyla let me go," John told Larrin as he sent Teyla a smile.

"To much trouble, as usual?" Larrin replied, teasing him and to make it clear to Teyla that she had a shared history with John as well.

It amused Teyla though, so much that she decided she could play with the woman a little. She smiled at John, enjoying the opportunity to tease him as well. "I may have let him leave Alliance territory, but he is still _technically_ my slave."

John's reaction was very enjoyable – he looked shocked and then laughed slightly, only then to look concerned. Dr McKay sniggered with amusement to Teyla's right.

"No Traveller would ever keep another like that. I think it is a barbaric way to treat people," Larrin stated.

Teyla glanced at her. "I agree," she replied simply which made Larrin frown.

"You didn't mind taking Sheppard and Ford prisoners, though," Dr McKay interjected towards Larrin.

"That was different," Larrin replied offhandedly.

"Well, so was my stay with the Elite," John added as he broke apart the orange fruit he had peeled. Teyla noticed the fruit was segmented off into easy to eat pieces, very similar to a fruit from Athos. "How's Ketra?" He asked her.

Teyla smiled at his query. "She is very well, already much larger than when you last saw her."

"Is this the little dragon Wraith slayer?" Dr McKay asked her and John.

She was surprised that Dr McKay had recalled a small detail as the name of her pet, but then Ketra had played an important role at the end of the battle.

"Sure is, she didn't like me much though," John replied.

"She changed her mind about you before you left," Teyla pointed out.

She remembered Ketra approach John with new acceptance during that last evening on the Sythus. Teyla had watched her precious pet's changed opinion of John, as Ketra had appeared very happy enjoying his attentions from where she had been settled up against his leg. John had looked cautious, with good reason, but had relaxed eventually. Teyla had particularly enjoyed that last evening with him. They had sat opposite each other, following the battle and their visit to the Balista. He had asked her frank questions and she had replied to them honestly. It had been a conversation of equals and of those believing they may not see each other again.

Fortunately that had not been so, and though this situation was not the best, it had brought with it just what Teyla had hoped to attain – the opportunity to develop good relations with those from Atlantis and Earth. And she wished to develop this friendship with John as well, for between them they might be able to strike peace between their peoples this day and in the future.

That desire for peace did not necessarily extend to the Travellers at present though. Teyla glanced at Larrin, to find the woman watching her. There was a moment during which Teyla could clearly see the flash of jealousy in Larrin's eyes, but there was also the usual hostility Teyla had come to always expect from any of Larrin's people. She supposed it was not unfounded given the history, but neither did she feel it deserved the intensity of anger that the Travellers held against the Alliance. The Travellers had made their choices, and though the results of that had not benefitted them as much as those who had gone on to form the Alliance, it seemed that the animosity continued from the previous generation into the present. Teyla supposed that if she was looking to make peace, then she should ultimately extend that target to all, and today Larrin had exhibited faith in many ways by assisting in this endeavour.

"Does Hawth still lead part of your fleet?" She asked Larrin.

Larrin's surprise was clear. "He does," she confirmed. The moment hung and Teyla was not surprised to see Larrin's frown as she struggled with her clear distaste to converse with Teyla, but also against her own curiosity and finally the latter won out. "How do you know of Hawth?"

"He and I crossed paths some years back," Teyla replied.

"In battle?" Larrin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have we been at war?" Teyla asked, curious at Larrin's perception.

It was Nevvic beside Larrin who grunted at that. "As if we would want to be shot at by what were originally our own weapons," he uttered.

Teyla studied the two Travellers. "I am surprised that your people still harbour such aggression towards us over the history of our _mutually_ developed technologies, especially considering that your ships so often use Alliance space to avoid the Wraith."

Teyla was rather pleased with Nevvic's shocked look. The Elite had been well aware of the Traveller's use of certain less populated areas of Alliance territory to hide from any Wraith tracking their ships.

"I don't know what you mean," Larrin replied, her expression considerably more schooled now, showing that her control of her political emotions was far superior to what she had given away in regards to John. Teyla noted that away.

"That was almost exactly what Hawth said to me," Teyla recounted. Larrin's expression shifted ever so slightly to invite more information, but Teyla could see the sudden intense interest in the other woman's eyes. "Which was a rather daring of him considering the fact that we were stood on an Alliance world at the time," Teyla told them with a smile as she remembered the incident.

"I'm sure he was simply visiting a friend on that world," Larrin replied.

"With his ship in orbit?" Teyla asked, but she was amused.

Larrin wasn't, taking the incident very seriously though it was the first time she had learnt of it apparently. "Then he was simply trading with his friend," Larrin suggested defensively.

"Actually he was hiding from someone," Teyla reported, letting some of her smile show, but the Travellers took it as mocking because their moods darkened. "A particularly amorous woman in fact," Teyla added as explanation. "She had tempted him and his ship to trade with her people, when her trading vessel had come across Hawth's ship adrift on the edge of a nebulous cloud, which of course had been why he had unknowingly crossed the border."

"Obviously," Larrin replied.

"Having gotten lost within it," Teyla finished. Larrin glowered at her at having admitted some failure on Hawth's part. Teyla knew the real story of course, that Hawth's ship had been tracked and brutally crippled by a Wraith ship. Hawth had taken his ship into Alliance territory to escape them and had hidden his ship in the nebula. His ship damaged and in desperate need, he had taken up the passing trader's offer and had risked being seen by an Alliance military ship by moving further into Alliance territory.

"I'm sure his navigation systems had been damaged as well," Nevvic explained darkly.

"Of course," Teyla agreed.

"What happened then?" John asked when the Travellers didn't ask for anything more.

Teyla glanced at him, to find that she had engrossed his and Dr Mckay's interest. She smiled at the memory of the flushed panicked man who had been hiding inside the tent that Teyla had been offered as a place to wait as a blacksmith had forged some blades for her. They had been a gift for Elkaska. Perhaps it had been that she had been on a personal mission that had mulled her mood towards the Traveller, or perhaps it was her amusement. She had known his face on sight, as she did all known Traveller ship commanders, just as she had recognised Larrin's today.

Hawth was a particularly powerful and successful leader among the Travellers, having three ships to his name and a small fleet of other ships who liked to travel near him. He was as close to a full leader among Larrin's people as they got. Teyla admired their desire to keep independence for their generational ships, but she knew that there were times when strong individuals were useful. Hawth was one such proud, powerful, famous and skilled man. A man who had turned in panic as she had entered the tent, his body partly hidden behind some crates from where he had been nervously peering out of a break in the tent's far entrance flap.

"The trader had been able to provide him and his ship with the supplies they required to restore power, and navigational systems," she added for Larrin and Nevvic. "However, the trader herself felt that she deserved a more…personal thank you from Hawth."

"Sounds tough," Dr McKay smirked.

Teyla looked at him with a smile. "She was a rather…buxom, well built woman, who had a particularly strong personality and had taken quite a shine to Hawth." The Earth men chuckled at that, but the Travellers kept their silence. "Of course, Hawth is well known for his dedication to his large, beloved family," Teyla explained at which Larrin and Nevvic seemed to relax a little. "He had no interest in providing the reward the trader wished for, however she refused monetary payment or anything else in trade for the supplies, and he had been forced to leave before she could press her request for 'payment' any further."

Teyla became aware that at the next table, where her and the Travellers' 'guards' were sat, they were all listening in to the story as well.

"And..?" John encouraged her, clearly as eager as the rest to hear the rest of the story.

"I entered a tent that was a waiting area for the blacksmiths who I trade with frequently on that world and I came upon Hawth, hiding," she told them. "The trader had seen him leaving her stall and apparently had pursued him down the streets calling to him as if he were a lover of hers." There was more laughter, but the Travellers were still glowering. "I imagine he must have thought himself in the worst situation to not only be pursued like that, but to then hide in a tent into which an Elite walked moments later."

She could still remember the moment in which the two of them had stared at each other in shocked surprise. The moment had been abruptly broken by the trader calling his name outside, and had confirmed his name with Teyla's visual memory of his face from the Elite records. It had been that moment in which he had glanced nervously back outside, his face stricken that had given Teyla pause and she had seen through the break in the tent's flap where the trader was turning in the centre of the street, looking for him desperately as if he were a lost pet.

As well as recognising Hawth's name and face, Teyla had also known of the trader outside who had continued to call out his name. The trader's search for a 'highly important' husband, or lover if that was all she could find, was well known and a source of much amusement to the locals. In that frozen moment of surprise and indecision Teyla had watched Hawth assess what to do, and saw him decide that facing an Elite was more preferable to facing the trader.

He had hastily apologised for being in Alliance territory and stated that he would be leaving as soon as he could, but had been held up by the trader outside. Teyla remembered studying him, admiring his admission and rather amused at his clear fear of the woman outside.

"I suggest you should hide further back in the tent," Teyla had told him. He had looked surprised for a moment, but had quickly nodded and had disappeared further back into the tent.

The trader must have heard his voice though, for no sooner had he hidden before the entrance flap had been thrown aside and the far too eager trader had rushed into the tent, only to find herself face to face with Teyla instead.

The woman had pulled up quickly, her face paling from the bright flush of romantic passion to sudden shock and fear. Teyla had watched the trader's mouth drop open and then her eyes had dropped to the floor.

"Honoured Elite, I apologise for pushing into your tent," the trader had offered hurriedly.

"It sounds as if you have lost something," Teyla had told her.

"I apologise if I was disturbing you, Honoured Elite," the trader had muttered stepping backwards. "I was simply looking for…someone," she trailed off, no doubt realising that admitting she had been trading with Travellers would not be in her best interests.

"I would suggest then that you keep looking for them," Teyla had replied.

"Of course, thank you," the woman had uttered as she all but ran backwards out of the tent.

Teyla had waited for a long moment and then had stepped up to the entrance flap and looked out. The trader was at the far end of the street, moving away, but clearly still hopefully looking around for Hawth. Teyla had pulled back and sat down on a wooden bench to wait for her blades.

After a long pause she had heard movement from the back of the tent and looked round to see Hawth cautiously emerging from the piles of crates. He had looked rather embarrassed and worried, but his more usual proud strength had returned. He was a tall man and as he had approached, Teyla had remained seated allowing him the comfort of his height over her for the moment.

"I would be more careful with whom you trade in the future," Teyla had told him, making sure her voice held a touch of her amusement.

He had glanced away to the tent entrance and then back to her.

"It may also be cautious to remain in here for a while longer," Teyla had added, suspecting that the young trader would be circling the area looking for him.

Hawth had narrowed his eyes at her suggestion, perhaps worrying that Teyla had called in some sort of backup to arrest him or something. It amused Teyla if that had been what he had been thinking – as if she would have needed any support in capturing him, and he knew that. He had nodded and had sat down on an upturned crate, well away from either of the tent entrances.

Teyla had studied him across the tent, as he had done the same of her.

"Do you have a ship here?" He had asked her after a long pause, through which he had presumably begun to worry about his ship in orbit.

"No," Teyla had told him. "I am here on a personal matter." She let the silence hang, observing his behaviour in the silence. When he remained still yet cautiously at ease she decided to learn what she could. "I assume your ship is in orbit. Risky," she added before he could deny it.

"I didn't have much choice," he had replied. "My ship was too badly damaged."

"Wraith?" Teyla had asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" She asked sternly.

"They ran us through from the next system just beyond the nebula that sits just inside your border."

Teyla had assessed that information, noting it away to follow up as soon as she left the planet. "Cruisers or a hive?"

"Three cruisers that we saw. We damaged one of them enough to slow them, the other two pursued us," he had replied.

"As I understand it, you have a small fleet of your own," she had remarked to him and had seen his surprise at her intell. "Were they all damaged?"

"No, I was on a scouting mission with just one other ship," he reported, and she suspected he had been on more than a simple scouting mission, but she did not pursue the matter. "We took off in different directions to draw the cruisers apart. My ship was more badly damaged and the cruiser got the better of us. I lost main and secondary engines and had nowhere to go but across the border to hide my ship in the nebula."

Teyla had nodded at his judgement, agreeing with it. "And you needed to trade for the items you require to repair your ship," she had finished for him.

Hawth had regarded her thoughtfully, clearly surprised by her lack of judgement or hostility. "Yes. That trader," he replied, glancing cautiously back to the entrance flap. Teyla knew he would be perfectly safe in here whilst she was there. "She passed by in a ship and she offered us what we needed back here on her home world. I thought it worth the risk running into one of your ships," he added. "I have to get my ship going and get back to the others."

Teyla had nodded. "And this trader – she has supplied you with all you need?"

"Yes," Hawth had answered. "You're not going to punish her for helping us are you?"

Teyla had been amused at his concern considering the woman's treatment of him. "I would hope that she had not withheld her trading until after she had found you," she had replied.

Hawth had flushed slightly at that, his eyes straying to the tent entrance again. "She seemed enthusiastic to find a suitor, that is all," he excused the woman.

Teyla had smiled at his turned face. "Very enthusiastic."

He had looked round at her amusement and he had grinned back, before chuckling briefly. He had readjusted his uncomfortable seat on the crate and had rubbed his hand over his hair. "I will have to find a way to explain this to my wife when I return."

His tone had been both amused and worried.

"Do you feel she would need to know?" Teyla asked curiously.

He had glanced back at her and despite the situation and their opposing cultures and history, he became simply a man with almost two decades of more life experience than her. He had studied her more closely. "I take it the Elite do not marry?"

"We have been known to," Teyla had replied, amused at the new turn to their conversation.

"Let me advise you of one thing then, Elite," he began. "If the day arrives when you marry – make sure it is to a man who is honest, who loves you and most importantly has a very good sense of humour."

Teyla had laughed at his good advice and the way he had pulled his face into one of worried amusement at the prospect of his explanation to his wife.

"If your wife finds that her humour is thin on the subject, then feel free to have her contact me," Teyla had told him. "For I will tell her honestly of how I found you hiding away, desperate to avoid any other woman's affections."

Hawth had grinned again and had nodded. "I will keep that in mind, but I suspect she will think I was stuck on the head if I thought her to believe that an Elite would witness for me."

"The offer remains," Teyla had replied.

Hawth had nodded and looked back to the entrance. "I suppose it should be safe now," he considered.

Teyla had looked out for herself. "I would make sure to move quickly and keep to the portal side of the town," she had advised as if offering battle strategy.

He had nodded as he stood up. "Thank you, for your assistance, and for your patience."

She had understood that by 'patience' he was asking her not to report his ship's presence until he had time to get his repairs underway to leave.

"I am simply waiting for the blacksmith to finish some work for me," she had told him. "I am sure after that I will need to collect some provisions on my walk back to the portal. Once I leave here I will of course make sure to send word to have the nebula sector and just beyond the border scouted for the Wraith ships you mentioned." She had offered him as much time as she could and a warning that the military would be checking that area.

He had moved away to the entrance and turned back to her. She had remained seated on the bench throughout their conversation, keeping her hands on her thighs so he could see she did not intend to draw any weapons. He had checked cautiously outside and then turned to her and had bowed his head. "Thank you again, Honoured Elite…?"

"Emmagan," she had informed him and had seen his immediate recognition of her name.

As he straightened he had regarded her for a moment longer with his new knowledge of her status among the Elite even at her younger age at the time. He had nodded again and had left with one last smile.

She had watched through the gap in the entrance as he had carefully ducked close to stalls and tents as he hurried away with his head down. Amused she had sat quietly thinking as she waited for her blades. Even once they had arrived she had taken her time to the portal as she had promised. After that she had led a group of three military vessels to that area of the border to seek out any Wraith ships. They had found nothing, but she had remained with one ship in the nebula. It had taken three days but the Wraith had eventually reappeared and had been destroyed. She had never mentioned to anyone her run in with Hawth, until now.

She glanced at the curious faces watching her to hear the details of the tale that she had not yet shared. "Since he needed to hide for a while and I needed to wait there for the blacksmith, we sat and talked pleasantly enough." Deciding a more detailed telling was not necessary she looked at Larrin, knowing that the woman would understand – for there had been no attack on the Travellers at that time or since, no damage to Hawth's ships that would tell of the Alliance attacking him after he had run into Teyla. "I hope he is well?" She asked honestly curious.

Larrin held her eyes for a long moment. "Yes, and a grandfather now."

Teyla smiled at the news and saw Larrin's confused surprise.

"I would ask of you that the next time you speak to him, to please pass on my congratulations," Teyla asked, honestly hoping he would one day receive the message.

Larrin studied her for a moment longer and finally nodded. "I will."

"Thank you," Teyla replied, feeling that she saw slightly less hostility in Larrin's eyes now.

She turned back to the rest of the table to notice John studying her closely, though he simply smiled, hiding his assessment of her.

"Major Sheppard, please report with your group to the conference room," a voice announced from a speaker above them.

With that Teyla's more relaxed, slightly nostalgic mood evaporated. Hopefully, Si had returned and would have news. As usual when her mind was regretfully turned to the subject of Iketani, Teyla felt the bubbling up of anger and frustration - the Elite who had betrayed her own - and Teyla was looking forward to the possibility of finally hunting her down.

She got to her feet, the others along with her as they all moved away from the littered table towards the large exit doors. She fell into step with John and as they turned into the light-filled corridor of Atlantis, he dipped his shoulder down towards her.

"One day you're gonna have to tell me what really happened in that tent," he told her quietly, his tone amused.

-------  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

---------

As secret evil lairs went, Carson was annoyingly impressed. Not that he was happy in the least, but he had to admit that there was nothing he could want in regards to medical and research equipment. Many of the pieces of technology had been unfamiliar to him, but Iketani had quickly and efficiently explained their use and how to operate them. He had noticed the variety of languages displayed on the equipment, and on the occasional stickers attached to the pieces, almost like a 'this equipment belongs to…' label, and Carson suspected that whoever the former owners had been probably had no idea where their equipment had disappeared to. Or at least he hoped that was the case, because he hated the idea that Iketani had gathered all this by spilling blood.

He could use all three of the labs, but was restricted to them. In one lab, the largest of the three, there was a grate set in the floor through which Carson had heard grunts and growls from below. He had avoided the grate, guessing that the captured Wraith Iketani had mentioned were being kept down there. He caught himself glancing to the grate though, and wondering in what state the Wraith were being kept – were they being fed? With what? And were they securely locked in?

"I would take her at her word, Doctor," said the slim petite woman stood by the lab's exit behind him. Carson pulled his eyes from the grate and round to her. Carson had only seen her and the tall dark-haired man working with Iketani so far, but he assumed there would be more in this place. He already knew the bunker was two floors deep, and with the grate across the room, he assumed there was a third level below. As he had been led down to the labs, from the well-decorated level upstairs in which he had first woken, he had seen three long corridors leading off away from the stairs. He would imagine there would be quite a few ways of getting out of the bunker, and he wondered what his chances would be in getting away from watchful eyes and finding a way out for himself.

"I have no doubt she will unleash the Wraith upon the locals, or on you if you do not complete your work," the woman stated.

Carson regarded her for a long moment. She was almost as unnerving as Iketani, but he wasn't sure why. There was something more unstable about this woman - something in her wild eyes that spoke of a mind that didn't work like most did. Iketani had called her Roe. She clearly wasn't an Elite, carrying no weapons other than a stunner at her hip and she had no tattoos. She stood, dressed in tight light coloured leathers, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at him. Carson wondered if he did manage to escape the labs and Iketani did release the Wraith into the bunker to hunt him down, would she put Roe and the dark haired man at risk as well by doing so?

"Why are you doing this? Helping her?" Carson asked.

"Because she has a brilliant mind and her work will change the galaxy as we know it," Roe replied.

"You know that she betrayed her own people, don't you?" Carson tried. "She sent them all to their death against the Wraith."

Roe unfortunately just smiled. "They were weak and undeserving."

"They survived though, and no doubt are after her," Carson warned her. "They might not take too kindly at you helping her."

Roe smirked at that. "I do not fear Elite," she replied.

Okay that didn't really help him. Sighing he turned back to his laptop, the contents of which he had been scrolling through and copying onto the main computer Iketani used, which would connect to all the equipment in the lab. He had been taking his time, hoping to slow the process, and had copied even random unhelpful data onto her computer, just to waste time. He had been doing so for the last hour and was fast running out of data to transfer. Iketani told him that once the data was copied that she would be taking the laptop away from him, and he had been trying to think of a reason to keep it as long as he could. Which was stupid really because it couldn't help him, but it was the only piece of Earth tech in the lab, other than the containers of cell samples on the side. He wondered if there was someway he could call for help just using a laptop, but was pretty sure there wasn't.

She had made him change out of his uniform into a dull ordinary set of trousers and shirt, with a jacket, which was currently slung on the back of his chair. She had taken his watch and shoelaces, giving him instead basic shoes that he could just slip his feet into. There had been a wide selection of jackets and shoes in the wardrobe she had led him to, but she had limited him to the simple dark designs kept at one end. He wondered why the bunker needed so many plain and varied sizes of clothing, but decided he really didn't want to know the answer, as well as to where she got the clothing in the first place. He had been rather relieved as he pulled on his current shirt to find a tag of paper attached to the collar, with what was clearly a price tag in a language he didn't recognise. He had wanted to keep the small piece of paper, for you never knew when you might need a bit of paper, but had discovered that all the pockets in the clothing had been sewn up. That tiny detail had annoyed him.

The door next to Roe opened and he looked round to see Iketani striding in, the dark-haired man behind her. She was smiling and had a strange air of pleasure about her.

"Dr Beckett, I assume you have finished with your computer now," she stated.

He hurriedly looked back to the screen and opened his mouth to say he needed more time, but Roe was suddenly reaching for it. "No, no, I still have several test results to transfer," he said honestly. "The latest set, they're important."

Roe paused and looked back to Iketani, who must have nodded because the woman released his laptop and stood back.

"Transfer them now, Doctor," Iketani suggested as she stood right behind his chair. Her presence was again that of an unspoken threat.

Knowing she was watching him, he went through the procedure of copying and transferring data as he had been doing this past hour. He repeated it for the last set and as soon as it was confirmed as received by her computer, Iketani reached around him. Her body pressed against his shoulders, as she picked up the laptop. He could feel the press of her breasts against the back of his neck.

"Very good, Doctor," she said as she pulled out the lead from the laptop and handed the computer to Roe. Iketani's body lifted away from against his shoulders, but her arms rested on his shoulders. She leant just enough weight onto his shoulders to dig into him as she leant against him. "Where do you suggest we begin then, Doctor Beckett? Since you have been able to review all your results as you transferred them."

He swallowed as one of her elbows dug slightly deeper into the top of his shoulder. "We should of course, um, copy the single sample of the retrovirus I have with me," he replied.

"Which I have already done for you," she replied. One forearm lifted from one of his shoulders. "Madesh?" She called and Carson looked round to see the dark-haired man walking toward them. He held a high sided tray in one hand, like the types you would carry coffee in from the drive-through, in which four containers sat. Carson felt a moment of hysterical amusement at picking up some retrovirus at a drive-through. Aware he was panicking, he gathered himself and focused his mind on the task at hand. Madesh set the tray down on the side near Carson and stepped back out of view. Carson watched as Iketani reached out, pulled one container out of the tray and held it before Carson, as her other arm dug into his shoulder with her weight.

"Four to start with Doctor," Iketani informed him as she turned the container and inside he could see a suspended vial in which a green coloured liquid glowed. "I tinted the liquid so as to be sure what we will always be working with the correct virus." She was implying that Carson might have thought about supplanting another virus for this one, and Carson was annoyed that he hadn't thought of that. Not that it was an option. "It is an inert substance that will not impact on the virus itself."

Carson nodded to agree with her, his eyes on the vial. "We should test it though…make sure it's still viable," he suggested carefully.

"I agree, I have fresh Wraith cell samples for you to test them on," she replied and she held the container closer to him, so he reached out and took it at the silent command. He became aware of louder growling from the grate across the room. He wondered how fresh the cells were.

Iketani stood back from behind him, her hands sliding over his shoulders as she did. Carson couldn't help feeling that he had just been caressed, by a hungry snake.

"Come then, Doctor," she said as she moved around his chair towards the door through which he could see Madesh waiting, having replaced the absent Roe. "Let us begin to change the galaxy," Iketani said as she led the way towards the next lab.

Reluctantly Carson stood up and followed her, as behind him there was a burst of angry howls from the grate in the floor.

-------

Si stood impatiently for Teyla to return. The female leader of Atlantis smiled politely at him, her blue intelligent eyes barely concealing her curiosity about what he had discovered. He was not even tempted to tell her anything yet, and besides he enjoyed these moments. They told you much of another, especially a leader. He watched her watching him, and he was rather impressed that she did not seem all that intimidated with his size and height. People often shifted their weight and posture enough until they were out of his shadow, usually not even aware that they were doing so. This leader did not and he found himself glancing around at the warriors of Atlantis instead. Only one was of any height close to his, so he doubted that this leader was used to having tall warriors around her in this city.

He studied the warriors, seeing their focus in their eyes and postures. They were watching him carefully, treading that fine line between being openly hostile yet ready to react to anything he may do. He suspected that they were further unnerved by how close he stood to their leader, and he watched them as he moved slightly towards her as if he were relieving some tension in his posture. He saw the tensing of the warriors, saw their hands tighten around their weapons, but none of them reacted more than that. He was slightly more impressed with them for that, and noted that those from Atlantis were alert and ready for battle if needed.

He looked the other way towards the warriors who had accompanied him back to the other portal. They had waited patiently as he made his diallings, calling into the receiving base and the Elite training base where he knew Halling and several others should still be on brief leave. Their information had been most interesting and he had then dialled up the portals on two military bases to send word to the Sythus and to Oneakka.

Through all of that the Atlantis warriors had stood patiently, though clearly listening in on every word. Si had made sure to speak in clipped tones and half sentences so that they would not understand all that was being spoken. Since they did not know half the names and terms he had exchanged with his people, he doubted they had understood half of what Si had learnt. After that he had nodded to Lt Ford to dial them back to Atlantis. Ford seemed slightly on edge, but he was young, Si decided. He had been clearly interested in the guns and stunners Si had handed over to the arrogant military leader who Iketani had incapacitated. Si had not been wholly impressed by the military leader, though his nerve had been strong. That he survived running into Iketani was something to his credit, Si guessed, but that he was also still under the affects of the sleeping drug meant that Si had not totally been able to assess the man. What had been clear to Si was Sheppard's reaction to his commander's orders. It seemed that Sheppard was to play the role for Atlantis that Teyla had selected for herself with the Elite – ambassadors of sorts both wishing for peace and alliance between the two peoples.

Being from Athos, Si understood some of Teyla's fascination with the Ancestor's great city, but her clear interest and patience with those who now lived in the city still surprised Si. She was in many ways very much like her father, one who was strong and naturally a leader, but who preferred to use her mind and discussion to create peace. Si had always found that highly ironic considering Teyla's amazing skill in battle, but her mental skills surpassed even his in battle. Not for the first time did Si worry for his friend, for she put much hope in logic and discussion, whereas it was the nature of the universe and warriors to seek action. When pushed into battle she was as deadly as Si, but he had become aware of her growing distaste with her life's pursuit as a warrior. He suspected it was the natural 'feeling of time' that all warriors and especially Elite experienced - those most skilled who survived far longer than expected in the Elite, often reached a point where they began to lose their passion for battle. Si occasionally felt it himself, but he knew that he would eventually fall in battle, not in a bed of sickness. He intended to kill as many Wraith as he could before that day would cut him down. It was not in his nature to care overtly for others, but Teyla was like a sister to him, and though he wished to die in battle he found himself wishing that she would not want that for herself.

With the changes to the military of late she had become involved with the Military Council and that had pleased Si, for she could use more of her natural leadership skills to benefit them all. He would follow any of her orders into any battle, as he knew she would do for him. He hoped, as he knew Halling did as well, that she would become more involved in politics, for her mind was fast and her fame important for gaining the respect the new Military Council required. Though he wished her at his back in battle each day, he knew she could make as much if not more difference with her mind and skills with others. There were not many in the Elite who were able to relate to people as well as she and Nalla. They had become, without instruction, those who tended to represent Elite interests in the Council and with the military leaders. In Si's opinion, Teyla would make a far more preferable leader of Athos than her sister, but he also knew that Teyla was needed with the military.

She needed to retain her focus and passion, because it was when those were lost that an Elite's 'feeling of time' could make them weak. Without passion for what they did an Elite lost their heart and even a moment's loss of focus in a battle could cost her deeply. He feared for that day. The group of them from Athos, with Oneakka and Nalla with them, were some of the strongest Elite, having outlived and gained more experience in battle than most. They had defied the odds to all have survived so far, and it worried him. He hated that he had that weakness himself, but he saw it as a passion as well. A passion to protect those he loved, and he loved his group within the Elite. They were the family he had been deprived knowing by the Wraith. He used that passion to protect to keep his own focus.

One thing had become clear to him – that Atlantis was a passion of hers. Even before they had met Sheppard she had been a strong advocate in contacting them and working with them against the Wraith. Si worried that they might not be all that she wished them to be. He had heard Halling once remind her that those that currently lived in Atlantis were not the Ancestors returned. Si was sure she knew that, but he hated to think that these from Atlantis and Earth would fail to be what she needed them to be for the Alliance and for her passion.

Footsteps down the corridor told him she was returning and he turned in that direction, the sound of her bootsteps familiar to him even against the unknown floors of the Ancestral city. The warriors around him moved slightly, opening up the way for those to arrive, but their eyes remained on Si. So far these people from another galaxy seemed adequate enough, but he had yet to see them in battle. He had seen Sheppard in battle though, and hoped that Sheppard's people were as talented.

Teyla appeared in the doorway with Sheppard beside her, the two of them smiling at him as they saw him and Si was struck by the image of the two - from different galaxies and clearly able to work together amicably. Si was not foolish enough to have missed the sparkle in Sheppard's eye towards Teyla since he had met the man, but Si was used seeing male appreciation for Teyla. What _was _new was the sparkle he saw in Teyla's eyes. Si could not remember having seen her that way before. He hoped it was simply that she was pleased to be here in this city and that she appreciated a friendship with Sheppard.

"Si," she greeted him, her gaze and attitude immediately focused on the matter at hand and pulling him from his wandering thoughts. "What have you learnt?"

He smiled internally at the fact that she already knew that he had found out much, and he wondered how she could read him so well. The female leader, Colonel Carter, he repeated to himself to be more respectful, had tried to get him back into the conference room, but he preferred being here and knew they would be leaving quickly enough anyway once they heard the Elite's news.

"Yes," he reported as the group behind Sheppard joined them, including the annoying Travellers, though they looked more interested than resentful now. "I spoke to Nalla who reports that Oneakka clashed with Iketani only four standard cycles ago."

Teyla's eyes widened. "Why had we not heard of this?"

"He was injured," Si reported showing his own surprise at Oneakka even admitting such a thing. "She evaded him and he was trapped in an underground club with no lighting and thousands of revellers."

"Bet he's taking that well," Sheppard muttered.

Si glanced at the man and had to smile as he nodded. "In Oneakka's own way he took it quite well." Sheppard pulled a face to say that he didn't think that sounded good. Si looked back to Teyla.

"He has been tracking her since, and had just reported in from Rimba when I contacted Nalla."

"He's good," Sheppard uttered.

Si nodded as did Teyla. "He is sure that Iketani was responsible for the explosion in the club there, and he has been gathering information from the locals and those in the club for the past few hours."

"And?" Teyla pushed.

"He found several who had seen her at Rimba several cycles before, and he believes she had just returned from the marketing place just over the border from there. The traders she met there told Oneakka that she had a lot of physical currency with her."

Teyla frowned at that, as Si had done. "Why is that important?" Colonel Carter asked him.

"Elite rarely carry much in physical currency. Most transactions within the Alliance are done electronically," Teyla informed them. "It is likely then that her run in with Oneakka worried her enough to empty what currency resources she had in the Alliance."

"Which is traceable," Si finished. "Oneakka is already on his way to the marketing place on Sunkara just inside our territory. He suggests we meet him there."

"So, we're following the money?" Sheppard asked. "Will that help us find Carson?"

Si turned to him. "She will be holding him outside of Alliance territory and will therefore have had to purchase either the place to hold him, or resources to keep him and those with her in food and goods."

"Great, let's go," Sheppard replied nodding, his gaze shifting to Colonel Carter.

Si looked down to the blonde woman. She looked to Teyla and then up to Si. "If my people travel into Alliance territory with you, will they be safe?" She asked.

Si glanced down to Teyla, letting her consider the options. Taking a team from Atlantis would give them added eyes and weapons, and it was Atlantis' right to be included as they were after their taken man. But, their uniforms and weapons would be recognised and the rumours of Elite working with them would begin quickly. No doubt the High Council would hear of it eventually.

"The Military Council have sanctioned working with Atlantis if deemed necessary," Teyla considered as she looked up at him.

"Will their involvement in the capture of the traitor be seen as necessary enough?" Si considered in turn.

"One could argue that Iketani has attacked Atlantis by taking their doctor," Teyla added putting the twist on the situation. She nodded at her thoughts and Si nodded his agreement. Teyla turned to Colonel Carter. "They will be fine with us. I suggest that only a small group of your people accompany us though."

The Colonel considered that and glanced at Sheppard. "Major, may I suggest you take the rest of your team and Major Lorne's?"

Sheppard nodded and then to the man behind Si, who Si recalled to be the one called Lorne. He had been one of the patient ones who had lead him back to the portal. They seemed steady yet alert enough.

"What backup will you have?" Colonel Carter asked Teyla and Si.

"The Sythus is on its way to the closest sector if it is required, but they are still some distance away," Si informed and warned Teyla.

Teyla nodded. "You have a ship, yes?" She asked Carter and Sheppard.

"Yes, the Daedalus, and they are due to arrive over Rimba soon," Carter replied.

"My ship is close by as well," Larrin the Traveller leader added. "We will stand by to assist if needed."

Si watched the Traveller woman place her offer, her eyes turned towards Sheppard and then Carter. It was clear to him that the offer was made for Atlantis' benefit only.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Carter replied. "I will inform the Daedalus to coordinate with you there."

"Nevvic and I will need to return to Rimba," Larrin pointed out and Carter nodded her agreement. Si couldn't say he was disappointed to see the Traveller's leave, and he wasn't all that convinced they would truly offer assistance if the time came.

Carter turned her attention to Teyla. "I have your assurance that my people will be allowed to leave Alliance territory," she asked. She had set her question at just the right level to be politely cautious, yet there was a threat in there. Si admired her more for it.

"I will bring them back myself," Teyla assured her with a polite smile.

"Great, let's go," Sheppard declared, clearly eager to get to finding his missing doctor.

-------  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

---------

Sunkara was a bustling place, filled with a furious activity that almost swept up the team as they stepped through the Gate.

John was anxious to get going, to get this information and follow it through. Carson had been missing for hours now, and John was vividly aware that Iketani's trail may already be cold. Though, he had been seriously relieved to learn that Oneakka had been hunting Iketani anyway, and that there was some information to go on, even if it was as simple as following the money. John knew that often it was the simple things that worked as the best intel. Everyone had to eat, sleep and have some sort of shelter and therefore usually were seen by others. Iketani's distinctive beauty should have been a beacon shining out her presence, but she had presumably been careful now that she had Carson. She wouldn't have left a simple clear clue-scattered path of breadcrumbs to her doorstep, but that the Elite were hunting her and had leads already gave John some hope.

Being back in an Alliance marketplace did not. He immediately noticed the slaves, their eyes turned down as they walked a step or two behind their owner's shoulder. John swept his gaze around the bustling open area before the Gate, noting as much as he could, but also he realised that he was looking for the cages of a slave trader. But, unlike that marketing station this market was spread out across wide open fields surrounding the Gate. Two pale suns shone down gently over the sea of relaxed busy shoppers.

"This way," Si stated leading the way out through the moving crowd. Like magic the crowd parted as people noticed the Elite.

Teyla strode just behind Si, her chin held higher and her attitude ever so slightly different here than it had been in Atlantis. She was an Elite and presented herself as such, but he had been pleased when he had seen her initial wide honest smile when she had first seen him again. Then he had been able to talk with her somewhat, despite the others being around. It hadn't been the same as the openly honest discussion between them from that last evening on the Sythus, but it had been poignant enough considering the last time he had seen her. When they had said goodbye to each other by the Tallus Gate and they hadn't known whether they would meet again.

Now they were working together again and he had had the chance to show her some of Atlantis. It had felt like an exchange in a way – she had shown him her world aboard the Sythus and now he had been able to return that by showing her some of his life in the city. He liked that. There was more though, a chance to work together again, for not only did he value the expertise and assistance the Elite were providing in helping them find Carson, but it might be the first step in getting the Alliance and Atlantis working together. Who knew what they would be capable of working together against the Wraith?

He shifted his attention from Teyla's back, with the increasingly familiar sight of her crossed swords, to the crowds around them. The Atlantis team stuck close to the Elite's heels as instructed, and John could feel their unease, but there was also fascination there as well, which John could also understand. Now no longer having to play the role of a slave he was better able to take in an Alliance marketplace. The fields around the Gate held a multitude of stalls, set out in avenues of display tables with tents running along behind for the stall owners. John's eye caught the shine of sunlight on metal cages at the furthest distance of one field. He had the urge to just march up there and buy all the slaves, or better yet break them all out, but it would cause a lot of noise and trouble, and right now they had to focus on getting to Carson.

"There," Si uttered, drawing John's attention to where they were headed and through the sea of people he spied the tall shape of a familiar Elite.

Oneakka stood at the entrance to a tent, his large muscular arms crossed over his chest. John noticed he was wearing a leather glove over one hand, which was new, but the sour glower to his expression was very familiar. The sunlight glowing happily down over the scarred and tattooed side of his face only seemed to make the shadows of his face all the more threatening. John heard a few of his team mutter nervously at seeing the new Elite they were heading towards.

"He's better than you think, but be careful," John advised his people.

"Oneakka," Si greeted across the last small distance to the tent, which was populated with passing shoppers who were belatedly realising they were walking between two Elite and scurried quickly out the way.

Oneakka exchanged a brief slap of hand on shoulders with Si and Teyla, not using the gloved hand though, John couldn't help but notice. Oneakka exchanged an actual smile with Teyla and then the scary man's attention swept across the Atlantis crew to finish on John.

"Sheppard," Oneakka stated with a faintly teasing smile. "I told you put on some muscle."

Despite being honestly pleased to see Oneakka and to already be the butt of his teasing, John still bristled at that. He had been working out more in the gym. "I have actually," he replied.

"And where is this muscle hidden?" Oneakka asked glanced up and down John. "Or do you only show it off for the ladies?" John felt himself flush slightly at Oneakka's successful mocking tease, hearing Ford chuckle. John glared briefly at his 'friend' and Ford lowered his eyes as he schooled his features back into his 'alert soldier' face. John looked back up to Oneakka's amused victorious expression.

"I hear you got beat up by a girl then?" John asked in retaliation.

Si chuckled as he moved forward into the tent behind Oneakka. Teyla moved to follow, and John saw her faint smile as she passed Oneakka. But, the big Elite remained stood in front of the tent's entrance, his eyes now off John and onto assessing the rest of the Atlantis team. What was it with Elite and staring? John decided it would be best to try and break the ice and introduced Oneakka to the group and them to him. Lorne and Ford at the front beside John had both nodded politely at Oneakka, their eyes meeting his.

"Are we going to have to go through this with every Elite we meet?" Rodney muttered from where he was basically cowering behind John's shoulder. John tilted his head as a silent question, as he kept his eyes on the Oneakka. "The testosterone fuelled 'whose bigger than who' thing," Rodney complained quietly from behind John. John saw that Oneakka had heard clearly enough and his gaze shifted to seek out Rodney, which did worry John a little.

"Rodney, they've let us into their territory and allowed us to _help_ them find Iketani and Carson," John said for Oneakka and Rodney's benefit.

Oneakka's gaze met John's again and the harsh unyielding coldness of his eyes lessened again. John still didn't really know how he had gained Oneakka's respect, but it appeared that the months since he had, had not lessened it. John suspected that very little would change Oneakka's mind when he decided on something.

With that Oneakka turned and walked into the tent, leaving them free to follow. John felt the others breathe out in relief, just as he did. John noticed Teyla's patient look from inside the tent and he moved forward leading his team inside and back to business.

"What have you found?" Teyla asked Oneakka.

The inside of the tent smelt of wet animal or something, but it was empty save for some boxes to one side. The two Elite men filled up the rest of it, leaving John's group to crush into the other side, whilst Lorne and Ford stood at the tent's entrance keeping watch.

Oneakka pulled out an electronic pad from a pocket. "I found where she got her currency," he declared. "An account under an assumed name of course. I _spoke_ to the individual who cashed the currency for her here, and he accessed the history of the account." John suspected that the Elite hadn't simply asked the banker, or maybe that had been all it had taken. John couldn't imagine many people putting up a fight against Oneakka.

"Through some twists and turns it eventually leads back to a trading business owned by Telson," Oneakka stated as he handed the pad to Teyla. Si noticeably bristled.

"More betrayal," Si uttered bitterly.

"This is not wholly unexpected," Teyla said calmly as she read the pad's screen. "We knew of her connections with him, and its outcomes," she added pointedly as she looked back up to the Elite males. Si's mood relaxed and he grinned darkly.

"Who's Telson?" John asked feeling that he was missing far too much.

Teyla glanced at him. "Telson is a member of the High Council."

John nodded understanding now. "One of the ones by any chance who was willing to give Iketani all that power on the High Council after she planned to get rid of all of you?" Teyla nodded. "What happened about that?" He asked.

"We left them where they were, and the Military Council had no obstacles in its formation," Si reported with that wicked smile again.

"You left them in power?" Rodney asked shocked.

"Iketani had been as careful as we predicted, there was no evidence without drawing some of the most powerful people in the Alliance into interviews that would quickly become public. It would rock the foundation of the Alliance," Teyla replied. "Though the day may come when we need to make it public, we would still have little other than word of mouth as yet. We suspect that Iketani will sing out her accomplices when it serves her. Until then, those who worked with her are nervous and careful now, waiting in case we turn on them. They keep their silence for now, believing they are safe, but they fear at night when they are alone, what the Elite know and if we will one night appear to demand justice."

"So, you're blackmailing your own government," Rodney concluded.

"Rodney," John hissed between his teeth.

"You can only blackmail guilty people," Si stated.

John spoke quickly, before Rodney could say whatever his reply was going to be to that. "So now you have some evidence against this Telson. How is this going to help us?"

Teyla looked up from the pad Oneakka had given her and she smiled. "Because these funds she received arrived into her account only twenty standard day cycles ago."

"Telson's still helping her," John concluded.

"Or she's been doing some blackmailing of her own," Lorne suggested from the entrance.

"Possibly," Teyla replied. "Either way Telson may well have some information that could be very useful."

"You think she would tell him where she is?" John asked doubtfully.

"He will have protected himself and most likely will have something on her as well, which may be of use to us," Si replied.

"Is the High Council convened today?" Teyla asked Oneakka.

"Telson's staying at his living quarters on Aria, for the Council meeting tomorrow," Oneakka replied with a smile.

"Then we should visit him now," Teyla said.

"We're going to try to threaten a member of your High Council?" Rodney asked shocked. "What if he doesn't know anything about where she's holding Carson?"

"Elite do not _try_ to threaten, nor do we need to blackmail," Si replied.

"Oh, really?" Rodney replied with more courage than normal. "I thought Iketani was an Elite?"

The two male Elite narrowed their eyes dangerously at Rodney. John moved forward a step, putting himself in front of Rodney as casually as he could.

"Do you have any other leads?" He asked Oneakka hopefully.

"Nalla has sent out information on Iketani to all our contacts outside the border. If any of them have seen her, they will report it," Oneakka replied, his eyes still lingering on Rodney menacingly.

"And if they're working for her?" Lorne asked.

"Nalla will know when she speaks to them, and any who do not reply can be checked," Si answered him.

"Jobrill and Massa are already working their way through the border planets," Oneakka added. "They will report in with Nalla later."

Teyla turned to John. "Our best chance at present is to see what information Telson has on Iketani. We will also be able to search his office and database whilst we are there." John wasn't sure where she was going with this, because he could tell from the way she was speaking that she was building up to something. "It would be best if we visited him alone."

John frowned at that. He trusted Teyla, but his training and position now as mission leader dictated that he should have someone there. "I've already seen how you get information out of someone," he said, keeping his tone light.

Teyla kept her eye contact direct. "If he sees Atlantis is part of this, how do you think he will react? Atlantis' status among the High Council is poor as it is. He will not retaliate against Elite, but he may against Atlantis."

John studied her, seeing that open honesty in her eyes again, but as much as he believed her, he also had his own people to think about now. He wasn't about to sit around in this tent whilst she and the other Elite disappear to interrogate this Telson. What if something went wrong? What if the information he was given afterwards was altered slightly. Internally he frowned at the thought, which was valid and important for him to consider, yet he didn't like that it made him feel as if he didn't trust Teyla. He was pretty damn sure she would tell him what he needed to know to find Carson, but she would decide what that would be. He should be there, for Atlantis and Carson's interest.

"What if he doesn't recognise us," John suggested. "Two of us can go with you and cover our faces or something."

He watched Teyla's eyes, saw her consider his suggestion, but he also thought he saw a touch of the same thoughts as he had worried over. There was a trust built between them, but he had been essentially at her mercy before, reliant on her among the Elite to a great degree, now things were different. He had placed a lot of trust in her before and now he hoped that she understood that he wasn't questioning her honesty, but that he was no longer a side player. He wasn't her slave here any more - he was the mission leader, and technically the next in line with Sumner in the Infirmary. It occurred to him then that he and Teyla had only spent a few days together in total. That wasn't a lot of time really, but it had been enough to create this strange new friendship and he hoped she would understand that he wasn't questioning her integrity. It worried him though, about how much trust she had in him.

They studied each other in that long moment, and he regretted being in it, but they were on more equal footing now. He wasn't playing her slave anymore and he had his own people behind him. They had to work together, as equals, if they were going to make this relationship…this peace…between their peoples work. He hoped she could understand all that in his expression. He was wondering if he should explain that further, but she replied.

"Very well, but only two of you and you will have to change out of your uniforms and keep your faces hidden," she agreed. John felt a flush of relief and with it a sense of accomplishment. Teyla blinked and he saw the slight change to her expression. He liked to think there was perhaps some more respect, but he was reasonably sure that she hadn't been insulted by his insistence.

"And where will the rest of us be while you're off committing treason?" Rodney demanded worriedly, and voicing another issue for John.

Teyla looked away from John to Rodney behind him. "You should remain here," she replied before glancing round at Si. "Si will remain here with you." Si grunted his disapproval but nodded. "You will be able to contact Nalla again while we are gone," she suggested and Si nodded again in agreement.

Teyla looked back to John and smiled at him slightly. "Acceptable?" She asked.

John nodded immediately. "Sounds good," he replied.

"Then we only need to find your disguises," she replied and her smile became a grin that looked a little too amused.

--------  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

---------

He had always been skilled at reading people.

It had allowed him to pick out the gullible to persuade and to assess who was bluffing around the gambling tables. Not for the first time did he wonder what it was about people that he was 'reading'. He knew it had a lot to do with how they held themselves, movements of their eyes, mouth and eyebrows. Tiny little tells that gave away hidden deeper, more truthful emotions.

He could not remember anyone ever teaching him the skill, but perhaps it had been his childhood spent dodging beatings in the schoolyard and surviving among the tribal dynamics of the extended family of other children who had no home but the boarding hall attached to the school. He had worked for his meals there, swept floors even when he had been shorter than the broom's handle and he had taken on others' chores for his own gain, all before he had even been able to write his own name. He had been able to ingratiate himself to all the groups, dipping and diving between them, playing off them all by reading what they needed, what they wanted to hear. But, as a consequence he had never had much of a group of his own.

From that school he had set out by himself, unwilling to work with anyone else, mainly because he had never met anyone who spoke honestly. What people said and did was always opposite to what he 'read' in them. So he had drifted from job to job, using his ability to ingratiate himself where needed, enabled him to learn and find things for people, lead people to others who had much in common, or to buy himself food by 'reading' for others. It had been a valuable skill, but it hadn't helped him to read himself to recognise the path he had been headed down until it had been too late.

He had gotten into a lot of trouble, helped the wrong people and had gotten himself cornered between rivals. He owed money he had taken to pay off another, who had in turn asked him to purposefully lose at gambling tables so that another could win. They had then held that confession of guilt over him afterwards, demanding he 'read' for them and suddenly it had all become a desperate fearful job. All he had gained from it were straps of food from their tables and being able to sleep with all his body parts still attached each night. It had been pitiful and he had been lost and angry at the universe. He had gotten in over his head, assisting people he hated and feared, only to end up a target by them and their opposition.

Then one day it had changed. He had been 'reading' people all day, his eyes raw from staring at a constant sea of people and his belly had been empty. He had been allowed a moment alone in a dim mucky backroom to empty his bladder and he had looked up into the pitifully ironic broken mirror above the basin and had seen himself. For the first time in his life he had applied his skills to the face in the mirror. Maybe it had been because he had turned into a reading machine, staring at hundreds of faces and had simply seen his reflection as another face to judge. What he had seen had been painful.

It had been then that he had realised that his skills to read went considerably further than just studying a face. He had looked straight into his own eyes, and seen and felt what was deeper in there. In that moment, he had flashed back to the time when he had last seen his mother. She had taken him to the school and had told him he would be staying there. He hadn't been tall enough to reach her waist and had tried to grasp her belt to beg her to come back for him. She had caught his hands and leant down to him. She had told him that his family could not afford to keep him. But, as he had looked up into her red-rimmed eyes he had felt something so much more. He had understood that she was in trouble, that his family were, and that he was being left behind for his own good and theirs. He had known in some indefinable way that she had chosen herself over him and that he would have to take care of himself from that day forward.

As he had looked into his own red-rimmed eyes that day in the mirror he had seen the rot in his soul. He had seen the pain, the despair and the part of him that was still waiting for his mother to come back and rescue him from his troubles.

In that moment of epiphany he had seen the crazy situation he had put himself and where that life would inevitably lead him – dead. If it wasn't at the end of a beating or a shooting, then he would waste his life away and end up lost and alone to die in a back alley behind a gambling house. In that moment, he had woken up and had noticed the reflection of the open window in the wall behind him. He had not looked back. He had squeezed himself out of that window and run. He had not stopped until he had found the most backwater, boring and uncomfortable place he could find to live. He had found work as a guard for clubs and bars, for he had been able to look at people and know if they carried something with them they shouldn't. Of course most of those he had let walk through the doors had been far from pristine, but they had had no plans to burn the place down or kill anyone, so he had let them in. He had proven himself useful and had steady wages coming in enough for his own small place and food.

So he had lived for several years, watching those who wished to lose themselves in music, drink, and sex until they felt better inside. As he had watched, studying them dispassionately, he had begun to see the patterns, and when he had dared risk looking deeply into their eyes he had seen their desperate need for there to be more to life. His opinion of humanity at that point had been far from good, but he had gotten much better at reading those who could honestly help him in some way. He was no longer used instead _he_ used his gifts.

Then one day, a man had walked into the club, had looked directly into Madesh's eyes and had changed his view of the universe. He had of course seen the tattoos, knew what the man was and what he did, but until that day Madesh had never met an Elite warrior before. Elite were not known for conversation or merriment, but occasionally they were known to visit clubs for the music and the available sex. But, it had been the man's eyes that had shocked Madesh. Never before had he seen focus and honesty so clearly in anyone's eyes. He had not known that anyone could be that way before. The Elite had looked right back at Madesh and only after a beat had Madesh recalled the fact that he was staring forcefully into the eyes of an Elite, who was never stared at by anyone but dying Wraith. Madesh had broken his eyes away and had apologised, nodding the warrior through into the club.

As he had passed, the Elite had regarded Madesh with curiosity, as if he had seen something interesting himself in that exchange. Madesh had watched the man pass, noted the tattoos and the scars down one arm. Madesh had understood that the man had been one who truly believed in his work and was focused to the point of obsession. It had altered something in Madesh since that day.

He had discovered that there was something in people that he hadn't seen before - new feelings and honesty. He had begun to actually pay attention to the stories of the Elite, for his backwater planet had sat not too far from the Alliance's territory. Many of those visiting the clubs were from Alliance worlds and he had begun to listen as well as to watch. He had never forgotten that Elite warrior and had never seen him again, but his single visit had stirred up a restlessness in Madesh that resented hiding away in the ice and cold. He wanted to do something important, to be something important like them, but that was unlikely to happen. His life was boring, predictable, and unimportant, but he was safe from those who would use him. So, he had stayed, but had dreamed of what a life like an Elite must be like.

Then, she had walked into the club. His interest had been caught not only by her tattoos and her powerful presence, but also by her beauty and sultry eyes. Then she had approached him again later, asking him for assistance and he had been able to help an Elite. She had offered him escape from the backwater planet and he had taken the opportunity, the memory of his empty painful eyes in that mirror frightening him again.

Now, a handful of days later and he was working for an Elite. A woman who not only supplied him with ample work, food and shelter, but had pulled him into her bed. He was a man freed from an empty boring prison where he hid from his past, and now even had the opportunity to help create a weapon that could see the end of all Wraith.

But…

He stood in the doorway of the lab and watched the man dressed in clothes that were a size too small for him as he worked at Iketani's demand. Madesh understood the need to push people into doing what was right and he had been happy to help her take this man. This Dr Beckett needed time and focus to make this new weapon and Iketani was making sure he did it. It was his duty, as she said. But…

Madesh had looked into the face of this Doctor and had seen something worrying. A face of honesty, stricken with fear of Iketani, but Madesh could see the passion to help in the Doctor's face. He was struggling now over his work, wanting to work on the weapon clearly, but at the same time trying not to do so very quickly.

Madesh had been reminded of that first Elite he had seen. There was something brutally honest in Dr Beckett's eyes and suddenly Madesh had felt uneasy about his place in this, and with that, the realisation that he had purposefully not looked right into Iketani's eyes yet. He had told himself it was not something you did to an Elite, that it would be disrespectful and possibly dangerous. Yet, he wanted to and perhaps he already suspected what he would see there.

Dr Beckett turned and sat down with a heavy sigh across the lab, as he lifted a slightly shaky hand to his forehead and sighed again. Madesh felt a surprising surge of compassion for him.

"You need something, Doctor?" He asked. It was the first thing he had said to the man.

The Doctor reacted with surprise, as if he had forgotten anyone was in the lab with him. Then he actually smiled at Madesh. "I don't suppose you have any coffee here?"

Madesh was not familiar with the name. "A drink?" He asked, guessing the Doctor was looking for some alcohol to calm his nerves.

"It's a drink made out of ground beans," the Doctor went on. "It keeps you awake and alert. To be honest, it's also addictive, so maybe I'm just getting withdrawal symptoms," the doctor joked to himself darkly, as he rubbed his hand against his forehead again.

"Your people like addictive substances then?" Madesh found himself asking. It surprised him, for he had not read that in the Doctor.

"No, not me, some do though. I just drink coffee to help me keep working longer than I should. It's more dependence than addiction I guess."

Madesh considered that, finding that he was for some reason applying the comment to himself. Had he again set himself into dependence of another? He had replaced working for the club for working for Iketani. No, there was more value here – finally, something important to be involved in.

"If you need food or rest, she will allow it," Madesh advised him.

"Not sure I would be able to sleep," the other man muttered. "But, I could use some food," he added with clear hope in his eyes.

Madesh reached out and jabbed a button set on the wall. Behind him he heard a door slam open down the corridor and footsteps heading towards his back. He might not fully read Iketani, but Roe was easy enough to read, and Madesh didn't like what he saw. He had not told Iketani about his skills of reading people, but he almost had mentioned to her that he didn't trust Roe. But, surely you shouldn't question an Elite's decisions.

The other servants that moved in and out of the bunker seemed okay, but Iketani only kept him and Roe in the bunker full time. So he had been stuck close to Roe for far too much time. She clearly was withholding something, but then she didn't like him, so maybe it was just a personal thing. He suspected that, like him, Roe was hiding or running from something in her past. It was not his place to talk to her about it, or to care, but it still bothered him.

She arrived behind him and he felt her presence in that entirely new way that was somehow like reading someone, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"What?" Roe demanded.

"Dr Beckett needs some food," Madesh told her.

She sighed. "He can eat when he's finished the weapon."

Madesh glanced over his shoulder at her. "Iketani said it could take some time. How is he to work on the weapon if he is too weak from hunger to even stand?"

She grumbled at his point as she turned and headed off to the stairs leading up to the main levels above the bunker where the kitchen and its cook would be found.

"Thank you," the Doctor said drawing Madesh's attention back to him.

Feeling weird at the honest appreciation from Iketani's captive Madesh shrugged casually. "You need food to work, but I suggest you work as fast as you can."

The Doctor didn't look away and carry on with his work as Madesh had hoped, instead he kept his honest eyes on Madesh. "Why do you help her?"

Madesh felt his back straighten. He had seen the subtle shift to the Doctor's face and manner that told Madesh that the man was attempting now to manipulate.

"Do not waste your time trying to convince me to help you," Madesh told him, strangely disappointed in the Doctor. "Your time is better served focused on your work."

He watched the man take that in, look disappointed for a moment and Madesh felt oddly annoyed that the man was disappointed in him.

"You should be pleased to have the time and focus to develop your weapon," Madesh told him. "You and Iketani can create a weapon that could save the galaxy."

The Doctor looked away finally, looking annoyed for the first time. "The galaxy is fine, son. It's people like Iketani that make it dangerous."

"The Wraith make it dangerous," Madesh corrected him.

The Doctor looked back at him. "And you honestly believe she will just hand this virus over to those who will need it? She wants it for herself."

"She wants to destroy the Wraith, most do," Madesh replied.

"She has sacrificed others to the Wraith for her own ends before, and she'll do it again," the Doctor said passionately and it surprised Madesh to see such conviction in the reading of his face.

"You do not understand Elite. They do what is necessary," Madesh argued despite himself.

The Doctor stared at him for a long moment. "She's a traitor to the Elite and she'll likely betray you too."

A sharp spark of shock passed through Madesh, but he controlled his reaction. He stared at the Doctor's face before the man looked away. Madesh had seen no lie there, no manipulation other than the man's desire to tell Madesh the truth. But, it must be wrong! An Elite as a traitor? It was unthinkable and he would have heard of it if it were true. Though, he considered, would such information be common knowledge if it were true? No, the Doctor was simply misinformed.

Yet, as he made the excuses, the information suddenly made some sense. Though he hadn't sought to read Iketani more than the honesty in her offer for this job, he suspected that the Doctor's information was true. It was disturbing to say the least.

He looked away from the Doctor. "Just get on with your work."

His mind was swirling. It did not matter though, because this weapon was necessary and he was helping by making it come to fruition. Even if it was true that an Elite was on the run, that didn't mean that she couldn't do what was right against Wraith. Yet, he had seen her threats to the Doctor, her need to keep her face hidden by sending out Roe or him to collect the lab equipment. She had said an Elite had to keep a low profile, but it was the behaviour of one in hiding. He should know.

But what did it matter anyway? It wasn't like he hadn't worked for the less than legal before, what did it matter that he was with another now? At least this time he was helping out in some good way by assisting to get this weapon made. But…

He saw the male Elite's face again in his mind, saw the bold honest eyes. Elite stood for something, something proud and regal and pure. Without having looked too deeply Madesh had already worked out that Iketani did not embody those qualities, but he had avoided thinking further on it. Maybe that one male Elite had been one of a kind, a lone shining example…or maybe they were all like that, as they should be as Elite. As Iketani wasn't.

He felt absurdly tainted now, like he had somehow betrayed that honourable Elite who he had met for only a second. Those eyes in his memory seemed to still be staring at him, telling him to be more than he was, to see the truth in all things and to act honourably himself. For so long he had ignored that, pretended it didn't matter to him, but suddenly he realised that it did and that he didn't like himself very much.

Footsteps down the corridor heralded Roe and the Doctor's meal. Madesh stepped out into the bare corridor to face her. "You watch him for a while, I want some food too." He didn't wait to hear her protests and complaints. He walked away down the corridor, his head turning with conflicting thoughts.

He hurried down the short stretch of corridor and up the flight of steps to the uppermost bunker level, and strode towards the door blocking the way up to the building set above the bunker. He jabbed his code into the security pad, pulled open the door and headed up the stairs. Another security door at the top blocked his way at which he would have to enter his code again once the door below shut. For a moment he was locked in the silent dim light of the enclosed staircase. He jabbed his code in and opened the twin set of doors that led to the house. As he stepped through into the room beyond he came up sharply. Iketani was stood in the centre of the room, her eyes on him as if she had been expecting him. He froze momentarily and then made himself relax his stance.

"Where is Roe?" Iketani asked.

He had heard stories that some Elite could read your mind, or know your feelings, but he didn't believe Iketani was one of them. "I told her to stay with the Doctor, I need something to eat." He moved away, heading towards the archway across the room that led to the rest of the house, including the basic kitchen at the back of the house. He felt her eyes on him and he paused at the archway. "Is that alright?" He asked.

She studied him for a long moment. "You seem uncomfortable, Madesh," she said.

He glanced back to the door down to the bunker below. "I'm just…fed up of standing down there," he tried to explain away his change of attitude.

She moved towards him, her hips swinging in that provocative way and he couldn't help his eyes following them. "I see that you are growing uncomfortable with keeping our prisoner," she said as she reached him.

He kept still, his eyes downturned from hers, and therefore focused on her beautiful body. "I understand it is necessary," he uttered.

"Yes, it is. This weapon will change everything, Madesh. It will allow all of us, regardless as to who we are, to be free of the Wraith."

He felt something ease a little at hearing that.

"And when it is done, you will have pride of place," she added. Her elegant hands slid up his chest and he lifted his eyes up the smooth surface of her skin. He had forgotten how wonderful she smelt, and her beautiful hair, cascading around her shoulders…could she really be a traitor?

"You will have a home of your own and wealth. You will not have to bow to anyone, or hide from any past mistakes," she said softly, temptingly.

He glanced up to her face, and watched as she licked her full lips. He would like that life she spoke of, for then he would not depend on anyone else. He could be who he wanted to be.

She smiled. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" She asked.

He nodded as he let his eyes wander back down to her cleavage pressed close to his chest. He could get through this mission and then he could be who he wanted to be. He could be the honourable man he wished he could be, just as those past Elite's eyes demanded of him still. When this was over…

He lifted his gaze and finally looked directly into the eyes of another Elite, into her and what he saw there was the broken mirror again – reflecting back to him what he had become.

--------  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

---------

Aria looked every part the world that housed the High Council of the Alliance. The main government city was a short ride from the Gate, and it looked like a gleaming glass fortress with spires, domes and towers. The bright large sun above reflected off all the glass, shining and sparkling as the beacon of the Alliance, the place was supposed to be.

Not that John had the best view of it all, since his and Ford's disguise prevented them from looking around too obviously. Teyla had suggested that the most ideal disguise for them would be as people who would be the most likely to be ignored – slaves. Therefore, it was dressed in threadbare clothes and thick woollen jackets with high wide hoods, that he and Ford were stuck walking two paces behind the Elite's shoulders.

It was with this limited view, with their hoods up and their heads angled down, that they entered the government buildings. However, it wasn't by the large elaborate front doors, or even by the second security-looking side entrance, but rather by a small nondescript entrance around the far side. What looked like secret service agents had let the Elite in by this 'back door', glancing over John and Ford for a moment before waving them inside.

John was thankful for the cooler temperature inside of the building and that they were clearly in the quieter back areas of the buildings. There had been throes of people out front and even at the smaller second gated entrance, but here only servants were moving around. The secret service type guys led them part of the way into the building and then disappeared, allowing the Elite to move around without escort or interruption. John and Ford kept their hoods up and heads down, though John kept his eyes moving, taking in as much as he could.

They made their way up a narrow set of stairs that only the servants, though some of them might be slaves, seemed to be using to move about the building. The lighting was limited and the furniture that they passed was all simple and functional. Clearly 'important' types didn't walk around this part of the government buildings. The only brief glimpse he had to the 'other' areas of the building was when their little group headed across a glass walled walkway that allowed a clear view of a narrow lobby below. The lobby space below ran the length of a football field straight across the width of the building. Through the glass sides of the walkway John could see the clean marble style floors below, all glistening as if new, and the walls were panelled in strips of dark wood. The two ends of the lobby were five storey high walls of glass, the windows pouring in sunlight to light the lobby. The glass was faintly tinted towards the top, creating a subtle shift of colour that looked like it had been chosen to offset the pale floors and dark wood.

It was a short glimpse before the group were back into the darker sparse areas again on the other side of the building. A series of long corridors led them to another set of stairs and John estimated that they were in a wing of the main building, but he couldn't be sure since they hadn't passed a single window since they had left the lobby. The servants and/or slaves they passed gave the Elite a wide berth, but they didn't seem all that shocked at the warriors' presence here. John guessed Elite visited Aria frequently enough.

They went down another staircase, this time leading down to something close to ground level, but when they reached the door of the stairwell, Teyla and Oneakka paused and listened quietly through the door. It seemed a little out of character for the Elite to be listening at doors, but John and Ford kept silent behind them, following their lead. After a beat Teyla nodded and pushed open the stairwell door to reveal a long elegant hallway on the other side. This area was clearly of the more important posh variety. The floors were of dark polished wood, with a central strip of thick richly coloured carpet running down the centre. The darkly dressed, weaponry loaded, Elite moved silently down the elegant hallway to a door set near the far end. Once there they again paused. Oneakka pulled out a small device from a pocket and pressed it against the door's electronic lock. A click and the door pushed open. John tried not to feel a little weird about the 'break and entry' feel this trip had taken, and quietly followed the Elite through the opened door into the dark room.

It looked like a living room, with wide deep sofas and low tables set around the room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, the small bulbs designed to look like burning wicks that was so Earth-like it John couldn't help but stare up at it as they all moved across the dark room. A doorway to one side stood open and led to a short corridor beyond, which they headed down very quietly. Already John could hear the muted sound of voices from the far end, and as Teyla paused by a far closed door, he recognised the voices were coming from the other side. Oneakka stood silently beside Teyla, both of them perfectly still, clearly listening through the door. John glanced at Teyla's face and from her expression he suspected that they would be waiting here for a bit.

He glanced at Ford behind him, who was watching their six whilst staying close to John's back. The living room back the way they had come remained dark and silent. One of the doors along their small dark corridor stood open. John's eyes strayed to the open doorway, just inside of which he noticing a mirror set against the wall in which he could see the room inside reflected. A large sumptuous bed was set up on a high plinth, as seemed to be common in the Alliance, and the walls were decorated with dark expensive looking wallpaper. He guessed these were Telson's living quarters, and clearly he wasn't a man to skimp on the luxuries. John looked back at Teyla and Oneakka. Presumably this Telson was on the other side of that door at which the Elite waited, and his voice was presumably one of those John could vaguely hear. John wondered why there weren't any of the Alliance secret service types here, or maybe they were in the room beyond the door with Telson. Just that simple fact told John a lot: the Alliance leaders felt pretty comfortable and safe here. He wondered if that was a security thing, or an arrogance thing.

Teyla shifted, drawing John's attention fully on her as his ears strained to catch the voices through the door again. Things sounded quieter on the other side and Teyla lifted her hand to show three fingers. Did she mean there were three people in the other room or a count of three till they went in? John wasn't sure, but Oneakka had already moved forward and his lock-picking device was back in his hand. He pressed it carefully and quietly to the lock, but there wasn't any click from the lock yet.

A long pause and John thought he heard the sound of a door closing in the next room. Teyla nodded and the lock clicked under Oneakka's hand. She pushed open the door and strode forward, Oneakka following, the two of them momentarily blocking the doorway and limiting John's view of what was happening. There was a rumble of reactions from inside the room, but they were too hurried for John to pick up and by the time he got to the open doorway things had calmed already.

"Representative Telson," Teyla was saying calmly. "We request some of your time."

John shifted further into the doorway, but not too far forward since he and Ford had agreed to keep out of sight as much as possible. From the doorway, he could see right into the room though and he could see three of the secret service lot, who were all holding their hands clearly out to their sides, away from the guns at their waists. Their eyes were moving from the Elite to Telson with clear nervousness and confusion. John made sure his hood was fully pulled over his forehead, casting his face in deep shadow, as he looked round the doorframe enough to see Telson for himself.

Telson looked shocked, and rather pale John thought, though maybe he was that colour naturally. He was a man of average height, with a full head of greying hair. Telson had a high forehead that was currently furrowed with emotions that were controlled and practically unreadable, which may have been due to John's distance from him or because the man was a politician. And a smart one, because he almost immediately nodded calmly to his guards and they quickly moved out of the room. Teyla followed them to the door, stood in the doorway looking out for a few moments, and then closed it. Presumably, she had been making sure the guards weren't going to be listening in on the other side of the door. Alone at last, Teyla turned to face Telson.

John leant his back against the frame of the doorway and briefly glanced around the rest of the room that was clearly an office. It had a high ceiling and a single small window set up high in the far wall that sent a column of sunlight down across Telson's desk. In that light John could clearly see the man's face and he watched as the politician successfully gathered himself and settled back down into his comfortable chair, his arms laid on the armrests.

"How may I assist the Elite?" Telson asked. His voice was deep and strong, and held that typical tone of a politician that was part polite, part condescension. He was looking up at Teyla and Oneakka with bold eyes, but his mind was clearly working overtime and John thought he saw a slight shine to the man's forehead.

"We wish to speak with you about Iketani," Teyla stated.

He barely blinked. "The Elite warrior Iketani? What of her?"

Teyla smiled at him, as amused at the man's studied innocence as John had been. Oneakka pulled out a small handheld device and began tapping away on it.

"Are we to play that game, Representative?" Teyla asked Telson. "Should we not instead jump to the part where you have admitted that she was once your lover and to whom you were prepared to give considerable power in return?"

Telson reacted to that, only minutely but it was a reaction. "If you think that I would empower anyone simply because they were a bed partner you are sorely mistaken."

"Everything is disabled in here," Oneakka reported as he tucked away his electronic pad. "Including the alarm button under your desk, Representative."

"That is an illegal act," Telson remarked calmly, with a tone of warning.

"There are many forms of illegal acts, are there not, Telson?" Teyla replied, purposefully not using the man's title.

"And why are the Elite so interested in my past bed partners?" Telson continued, choosing not to reply to her question.

"I believe the more important question for you, Representative," Teyla replied. "Is whether your protection of her is in your best interests at this time."

"I have not met with Iketani for many months," Telson responded with a definite tone.

"I am sure that you have not, considering that she is on the run," Teyla told him. "But, you have been in contact with her."

"I have not spoken with Iketani since before the Military Council was formed," Telson replied.

"So you have only been in contact with her via messages, or has your contact been through a third party?" Teyla asked.

Oneakka moved abruptly and John saw Telson twitch slightly, though he covered it quite well. Oneakka moved over to a terminal set into one wall and pulled out his pad again.

"Are you going to read through all my personal correspondences?" Telson asked with strained amusement.

"No, for you will have deleted any contact you have had with her," Teyla answered.

"If you have some personal vendetta with Iketani, then that is your business and hardly worthy of this behaviour," Telson said sternly.

"No doubt you have covered yourself if your involvement with Iketani's past transgressions came into public awareness, but then you can control evidence of which you are aware," Teyla told him as she moved closer to his desk. "Such as what she has stored on your involvement."

"If Iketani begins to speak lies about me then it will simply be those of a past bitter bed partner," Telson replied, but he shifted slightly in his seat. He was concerned now and his growing nervousness was showing as he rubbed his chin with one hand.

"Are we then to believe that your continuing involvement with her is purely of your own choice?" Teyla asked and John saw Telson frown.

"You should leave," Telson told her. "Once security become aware that the listening and security devices in this room have been disabled they will be ready to storm this room, regardless as to who they think might be in here."

"They will not detect what we did," Oneakka stated over his shoulder as he worked on the terminal. John wondered if it was true.

"Your clear grudge against Iketani, seems to have distracted you from the fact that you are currently holding a Representative of the High Council hostage," Telson stated, with the first touch of anger in his voice.

"No one is holding you hostage in here, Representative," Teyla told him. "You may leave freely at any time and we will do nothing to stop you."

Telson stared up at her, judging whether she was bluffing or not. He stood up. Oneakka turned off the terminal he had been working at and turned round. Telson froze, but Oneakka gestured to the main office door and gave the man a nasty smile.

Telson shifted his attention from one Elite to the other, as he began to move around his desk, trying to appear calm and in control, but his forehead was furrowed. "I hope that you find Iketani," he said carefully. "For clearly finding her is a priority for you."

As he moved around the end of the desk, Telson noticed John and Ford in the doorway, but John was comfortable that their faces were hidden. Two unseen people in the doorway made Telson frown deeply. Elite didn't hide in doorways, so he must know that they weren't Elite, and that unknown made Telson pause for a moment, but then he continued away from his desk towards the main door. Teyla turned as he moved past her, her eyes locked on him. Telson paused halfway across the carpeted floor, watching Teyla and Oneakka cautiously.

"Feel free to leave," Teyla assured him again, her voice polite.

"I trust that you will not still be here when I return?" Telson asked. He seemed reluctant to be forced out of his office, but was clearly desperate to do so.

"Of course not," Teyla replied. "Though, you may regret that fact later."

Telson turned back towards her, his retreat to the door forgotten for a moment. "And what do you mean by that threat?"

"When we do find Iketani we have no doubt that she will tell everyone all she can in return for a more lenient sentence for her crimes. She will name all who assisted her."

"As I said, if she does say such things they are simply those of an angry bitter past bed partner."

"Does sharing your bed make all your bed partners so bitter?" Teyla asked.

Telson glared at her. "If you have nothing but empty threats and insults then leave."

"We have far more than that, Representative," Teyla replied with weight, and the office lapsed into silence, as Telson no doubt worried what she had meant by that. "We require only that you tell us what you know of her current location and whatever else you have no doubt gathered on her to help paint her as the bitter ex bed partner that you wish her to be."

"And what evidence do you think you have to prove that I have had any contact with her since she went 'on the run'?"

"Confirmation that you have been transferring funds to her," Teyla replied instantly. "As well as our information on your part in assisting her in her attempted culling of the Elite."

"I know nothing of any of that," Telson replied quickly. There was a long silent pause. "If she has stolen funds from me then I would wish to know of it."

"She has stolen far more than that from you," Teyla told him. "Unless of course it was your idea for her to go to Pravis?" Telson frowned at her. "To the unspoken clinic there."

John watched Telson's reaction, which the guy hadn't been unable to hide due to his clear shock. His face seemed even paler as his eyes widened dramatically. There was silence in the room as he gathered himself.

"You are mistaken," he stated, but his voice was tense and hesitant now. John glanced to Teyla, caught up in the unfolding drama playing out in the office.

"I understand that the transfer was successful and that it was noted to be a boy," Teyla informed him, and more that a few pieces of the puzzle fell into place for John.

"You are lying," Telson managed to say, but it was clear that he was still shocked.

"I would say that you are free to find out for yourself, but as you know the clinic hold _very_ private and _very _temporary records," Teyla added.

"You can't know that it was mine," He asked quietly.

"As I said, the clinic records will be long lost. So, it was very fortunate that we followed up on her visit so quickly," Teyla continued. "And that she had a genetic sample taken. She took a copy of the results with her, so we can only assume that she was planning to use it in some way against you in the future. We were able to acquire a copy of the results before they were deleted from the clinic's records."

Telson turned and walked back towards his desk, but once there he paused and paced over towards the opposite wall and then back to his desk. He looked back to Teyla and all of his former stern arrogance was gone. "You truly have proof of all of this? From the clinic?" Teyla nodded towards Oneakka, who held up his pad again. Telson looked back at Teyla, his face showing all his emotions now: conflict, shock and perhaps something painfully sad. "You got to all the records in time?"

"We did," Teyla replied.

"And the babe?" he asked.

"Is due to be born into the clinic any day now," Teyla answered him.

"It is well?" He asked and there was clear need in his voice.

"Yes," Teyla replied.

Telson sighed out loudly and began pacing to the far wall again as he began rambling. "My primary wife will not allow another child, and we are advanced in years. I have six legitimate children as it is, and my primary wife has four with her secondary husband."

"We assume that Iketani's evidence of your child with her would break your status with your wives and with your people," Teyla said, revealing clearly the politics for John finally, and the fact that somewhere in the Alliance you could have more than one wife or husband!

"Children produced outside of a marriage are not acknowledged for any admission into the highest schools and I would be seen as weak and dishonest," Telson muttered as he paced again. "But, another child…"

"Doubt Iketani is planning to marry you," Oneakka muttered with dark amusement.

Telson pulled a face at that. "A son…"

"Perhaps now you can see plainly the disadvantages of your past liaison with Iketani?" Teyla stated. "And the advantages you can now gain through assisting us."

Telson looked up at her with open curiosity that he quickly tried to hide. The previous conversation had been painfully personal, but now it was back to negotiations and Telson stood up straighter, his politician demeanour returned. "What advantages?" He asked.

"What have you got to offer?" Oneakka asked.

Telson licked his lips and thought for a moment. "I may have…heard…some information about where she might be living, but nothing solid. I may have arranged for one or two pieces of physical currency she was given to be tainted and so when they were cashed by those she dealt with they were flagged up to my accountant."

Teyla smiled at him. "That would be most helpful information. I would expect all that information and a full statement from you on what occurred before the Military Council was formed." He looked worried and ready to deny involvement again in Iketani's near coup on the High Council. "And in return we will consider your involvement nullified and we will assist you in the matter of your son."

John watched Telson think about the offer, his face once again showing the conflict of emotions and John found himself feeling a little sorry for the guy. After a short beat, Telson's expression cleared, his decision made. "Agreed," he uttered and he moved to his desk. "But, you must swear to me that I am now exempt from any future consequences of the past?"

"If what you give us turns out to be valid, then yes," Teyla replied.

"I wasn't involved in much at that time, I offered her funds and advice on how to present her case to the High Council when the time came," he began as he pulled out a small device from a draw and then moved to the wall behind his desk. John couldn't see clearly without leaning out further into the light, but he heard a small lock turn and then the edge of a small door open – probably a small safe set into the wall. Telson turned and held out two pads. "All I know I stored, in case I would need to…recall what happened," he told them.

Oneakka took the pads. "I transferred a copy of the genetic reading to your terminal," he told Telson as he began looking through the data on the man's two pads.

"I haven't stored the recent information on Iketani's location, but my accountant can verify what I tell you. She had been living on the edges of our borders, but then cashed all her funds several day cycles ago and then spent the tainted pieces on Rimba and on two worlds in the system on the opposite side of our border. The last message she sent me was to request those last funds, which I sent to her just before she cashed it all. She told me that she would be leaving Alliance territory." He paused and looked sad for a moment. "She told me that she missed my company and intended to return to her former power soon. She has given no indication before of a child…"

Oneakka nodded to Teyla as he put away Telson's pads.

"Your son will be born shortly, Representative, and once that occurs we have already arranged for him to be brought up by the Elite. I trust that is acceptable to you?" Teyla asked.

Telson was silent, but in the light shining in from beyond the desk, John saw the man swallow. "That is most generous, Honoured Elite," he replied, his voice tight.

"We do not judge children harshly for the mistakes of their parents, Representative," Teyla told him. "And his parents are both skilled individuals. We expect he will be a powerful individual."

"Will…will I be able to see him one day?" Telson asked.

"We will arrange for you to see him once a month," Teyla replied. "We will advise you when he is born and you may name him."

Telson sank down into his chair and nodded. "Aki, please name him Aki."

"Aki," Teyla repeated.

"My primary uncle's name," Telson replied quietly.

"Very well," Teyla replied. "We shall leave you now and I trust that you will not repeat what we spoke of this day?"

"Of course not," Telson said with a nod.

"And I would suggest you get someone to fix your surveillance and security equipment in here, it appears to have malfunctioned," Teyla said as she headed away from Telson and back towards John and Ford in the doorway.

"Yes, Honoured Elite," Telson uttered quietly as John backed up down the corridor as Teyla left the office and Oneakka closed the office door behind them.

John felt oddly shaken by what he had seen, but turned his mind to the business at hand as they all headed back down the corridor into Telson's large empty living room. He moved to Teyla's side. "She won't be on Rimba," John said to her quietly.

"Therefore it is likely she will be in the system outside the border from Rimba, though it is a large system which includes two planets with portals. She is likely to be on one of those, where she can escape through a portal if needed."

"How close to the gate would she be?" John asked as they left Telson's quarters and headed back down the posh hallway.

"If she has short-range transport for herself then she could be some considerable distance from the portal, and even if she is staying within one of the portal towns, which are vast on those worlds, there is no guarantee that your Doctor Beckett will also be held there."

John tried to control the flush of disappointment and frustration that was threatening to overwhelm him. "So, we've narrowed it down to one system and probably two planets. How can we narrow it down further?" He asked as they headed up the servant stairwell.

"That's if she really is still there," Ford muttered rather unhelpfully, but realistically. "Won't she have noticed or guessed at the tainted money?"

"The tainting cannot be seen with the naked eye, though she may have tested it, but it is also likely that she will not have thought to do so. She would not see any threat in Telson knowing her location. She will not see Telson as a current adversary, instead hoped to control him in the future with their son if he did turn against her," Teyla replied over her shoulder as they headed down a dull corridor.

John was tempted to ask if the baby she talked about, Aki, was real or whether it was a trick, but he really didn't believe Teyla would make up something like that and he didn't want to insult her by asking. However, seeing her in Telson's office, cold and unyielding, had reminded him once again of her profession – she was a trained killer. A hunter. The woman he had begun to know spoke honestly and directly, and he didn't imagine she would trick someone emotionally like that, yet the Elite were practically obsessive when it came to winning and especially in regards to getting Iketani.

"Lucky she went to that clinic," Ford muttered, voicing some of what John had been considering.

"Indeed, my contact there has been very useful," Teyla replied, and John felt a little bit better about it all.

"What if Iketani tries to get her son back?" John asked.

"She does not care about Aki," Teyla answered him. "She has never once inquired about the babe's progress with the clinic."

"You're sure Iketani doesn't have a contact of her own there?" John asked her as they crossed back over the walkway over lobby below.

"It would not matter if she does, as he is no longer there," Teyla replied.

"You took the surrogate already?" John asked.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Aki and all those in the clinic that survive the transfer from their biological mother as little more than the tiniest of embryos, grow in incubation tanks."

"Whoa," John uttered as they headed back along a dark corridor.

"It is Ancestor technology and we have only found one example of such a lab, which was turned into the clinic. It is controversial technology and many of the embryos do not survive the transfer."

"And the kids turn out normal?" Ford asked.

"Very much so, their health is monitored and maintained just as completely as a mother's body would," Teyla said.

"So, how come Aki isn't there now?" John asked.

"Because he was 'born' from his tank two days ago," Teyla replied. "It is ironic how life is timed sometimes."

"Then why did you tell him that Aki wasn't born yet?" John asked.

"Because if Telson is in fact in league with Iketani, or decides to take matters into his own hands to rid himself of an unwanted son, one of them will show their hand. Such as if Iketani does have someone working in the clinic for her as you suggested," Teyla replied.

"And then you grab them as well," John understood now.

"We will seek out all of those she has influenced," Oneakka stated.

John thought about what that little kid was being born into – a mother who betrayed her own people and a father who didn't want to officially acknowledge him. Aki would be brought up by warriors who didn't get emotional about anything except killing Wraith. Though, as he glanced at Teyla and Oneakka leading the way back out of the government building, he also had to acknowledge that some of the Elite turned out okay.

Just as long as Aki didn't turn out like Iketani.

---------  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

---------

Carson chewed on his dessert of fruit as he peered at the readings he had just fed into the alien piece of equipment. It had instantly displayed the breakdown of the retrovirus and Carson shook his head with fascination and admiration at the technology. He set the first new Wraith cell sample into the machine next and set it to work.

Footsteps echoed across the lab and Carson felt himself tensing up, preparing for whatever would happen next. As he glanced round he was relieved to see that it was only a change of shift, for now the nasty young woman guard had been replaced by the dark-haired man. Carson watched the young woman leave. He hadn't liked her sitting across the lab, sighing and clearly bored and frustrated with her guard duties. Carson preferred the man's company and he seemed kinder. In fact, Carson thought he might have gotten to the man a wee bit, Madesh he believed he was called, but the man had left after Carson's food had arrived. However, now he was back and he was moving towards Carson.

He set a collection of items onto the counter and Carson recognised them as items from his backpack. "You requested to see these," Madesh stated. Carson looked down at the items and frowned. He was pretty damn sure he hadn't asked for these, but it had to mean something so he nodded and played along, hoping this wasn't some farce. Aware that there were security cameras on him at all times, Carson tried to keep his face and reactions calm.

"Sure, thank you," he replied. Madesh just looked straight back at him.

"You can only keep them for a few minutes and I'm taking them away, so get what you need," Madesh stated loudly and harshly. There was something odd in the man's expression that Carson couldn't place, but something told him to follow the man's lead.

He looked back down to the items and wondered what he was supposed to see there. They were all small bags from the backpack, but none of them was set slightly aside suggesting something was in there for Carson to find. Desperately thinking of something, he reached for the small first aid kit that was standard in all backpacks. His own larger, far better stocked, medical kit had been taken from him, but this one held the basics. Carson zipped it open, hoping that Madesh would give him a clue if there was something specific he was supposed to do. With no clue, Carson pretended he was interested in pulling out some painkillers. He could take them and say he had a headache, which wasn't that far from the truth.

"Just needed this," Carson stated, holding up the packet and he reached for his glass of water to take the medication.

Madesh closed up the kit and gathered up the other bags off the counter. Carson was sure there was nothing left behind, nothing dropped casually that he could use, and he wondered what had been achieved with that show.

"You finished your food?" Madesh asked nodding down to the plate on the side.

"Yes, thank you," Carson replied as he grabbed the last piece of fruit off the plate as Madesh whisked it all away.

"I suggest that you work hard now, Doctor," Madesh said as he set the plates down at the far end of the table. "Now, that you are refreshed."

Carson nodded.

"Your work is important for this entire galaxy, Doctor, and you need to work with Iketani," Madesh continued.

Carson stared at the man and again had the impression that this was important, though he hadn't seen anything in the man's face or in his tone that he could pin down. "I know this is important work," Carson replied to keep the conversation going.

"Good, because the Elite are honourable and you need to work with her to make this weapon work," Madesh replied.

Carson looked down to the medication in his hand and focused on opening up the packet. He felt that Madesh wanted to help him, but his main message seemed to be that Carson work hard with Iketani. Maybe that was the point – with her in the lab, so that Madesh could do something to help. He had no idea what Madesh could do. He didn't even know what planet he was on, and had no way of telling Madesh how to contact Atlantis, and would not want to give him the address to the city. But, Madesh had made that comment about Elite…maybe he had contact with them? It was a chance Carson decided to focus on.

"I understand Elite are honourable," Carson said as he chewed on the fruit to take away the taste of the medication and he looked back to Madesh. "My people have met a couple of them," he informed Madesh. He struggled for a moment to recall some of the names of the Elite in John's report. There was the main woman, whose name began with an E, and another name he recalled - Halling, because Carson had mispronounced it and John had corrected him. It had sparked off a playful argument about how English words 'should' be pronounced, which had ended with John pointing out that Carson wasn't technically English either. "We know of Halling and…Emmagan, of the Elite," Carson informed Madesh. He was pretty sure that had been her name – Emmagan. It had been written enough times in John's report. "They seemed honourable people."

Madesh nodded. "Good, remember that and that Iketani is as honourable as they are. You will be valued among the Elite for your work," he added.

Carson nodded and Madesh turned away to resume his silent guarding duties. Carson wasn't sure if he had seen what he had thought he had in that exchange, but maybe, just maybe, he had help now. It meant that he would lose nothing by really getting to work on the retrovirus. If he was lucky and he got rescued some time soon, then he needed to use as much of this advanced equipment as he could to advance his research.

So, with renewed intensity, he began to work hard as Madesh suggested, and in no time he lost himself in the fascination and challenge of the work. The equipment opened up new avenues for him, because suddenly he had a machine that could give him instant feedback on the changes to the virus he was altering. When he asked for new Wraith cell samples they were brought to him and he could immediately test the changes he had made. Though, a point came when he reached the same barriers as usual in his work and he sat back to think things through again. It felt like hours had passed when he decided that he had the excuse he could use to involve Iketani in his work. Truth be told he had hoped for her input at the start of all this with the Coalition and as much as the woman unnerved him, he couldn't miss this opportunity to benefit from her knowledge. Roe arrived to relieve Madesh and as the man stood up and to leave, Carson took his opportunity and followed Madesh's previous instructions.

"If you would, can you ask Iketani to help me out for a bit?" Carson asked.

"I will ask her for you," Madesh replied simply and disappeared out of the lab without a further beat.

Left alone with the weird Roe, Carson turned back to his work. He ran through in his mind what to ask Iketani about the retrovirus and how to get it working right. He scribbled his ideas down with a large blunt pencil he had been allowed to have. It was more like chalk and it left smears on the paper and on his hand. He wondered if it was signed for kids to use.

"Doctor?" Iketani asked from behind him.

He jumped and turned towards her, not having heard her footsteps. The woman could sneak up on a twitchy lion.

"You wanted my help?" She asked, though purred may have been a more accurate description. She had a wide smile on her face, as if she was amused at having snuck up on him.

Making himself relax as much as he could, Carson nodded and gestured to his smudged list of problems. "I was hoping you might be able to give me some suggestions..?"

Iketani looked at him for a moment, perhaps assessing if he was being truthful, or maybe she just really liked to intimidate people. She moved towards him and reached out with an elegant hand for his list. He handed it to her, but she frowned and he realised that she wouldn't be able to read English, which meant that he would have to read it out to her. Perhaps, that would be helpful, because he could take his time explaining the problems to her in detail. It would lengthen the process and hopefully allow Madesh to do whatever he planned to do, that was if Carson hadn't imagined the whole exchange.

------

The bank of monitors glowed dimly across the table before Madesh. He had been sat here for a while, watching the displays and running through his plans over and over again. Doctor Beckett had thoroughly engaged Iketani in with his work and seeing them working together had given Madesh pause. They were working on the weapon together. Maybe it would be better to wait, to allow them to progress with their work first…but he also knew that he had an opportunity now and what he had to do for the best. Iketani and the Doctor may be able to develop it, but there was no way to be sure how long it would take and what might change in that time. He knew what he had to do and he would have the opportunity today. He should not falter now.

The bell from above rang out and he leapt up from his seat. He quickly made his way through the security doors up to the ground floor of the building and moved towards the main door. He pulled it open to reveal the trader they had been expecting. The man was delivering their supplies. Madesh greeted the man and helped to carry in the crates of food. As he set down two crates in the kitchen he saw Roe was there eating her dinner and being unhelpful. However, her presence there right now was helpful.

"I am going to collect that last piece of equipment from the second planet, then I'll pick up some meat on my way back," Madesh told her. She nodded bored with such basic activity. "You will need to watch the monitors," he added.

Roe looked up at him and she chewed. "Yes," she replied impatiently. "Get some more of that bread as well," she instructed. "Iketani wants more of it." Glad at the further excuse to stay out longer he nodded. He reached for the cabinet where the currency was kept and pulled out enough to buy what they needed. With that he headed back out the front door to where the trader was closing up the back of his cart.

"Would you take me back to the market with you?" Madesh asked knowing the man had done so already for them before. The man nodded silently, and Madesh could see the tiredness and hidden impatience in the man's face.

Madesh climbed quickly up onto the spare seat next to the trader and as they pulled away, he looked back at the normal Mada house he had just left. It looked exactly the same as all the other houses stretching out down both sides of the street. The only fact that made this street stand out from the other lines of identical house-lined streets, was that the street sat on the furthest edge of this side of the town. Behind this street there was nothing but empty barren fields. Of course Madesh knew that under that field the bunker stretched out from under Iketani's house. The house looked so normal, but beneath it there were imprisoned Wraith and an imprisoned man who might have thought up a weapon that could one day free all worlds from Wraith cullings.

The cart jerked around the street corner pulling Madesh out of view of the house and he turned his attention forward. The trader's beast of burden pulled the cart along at a slow, yet steady, speed. The creature's shaggy coat bounced with each of its slow plodding steps, but it was a seriously strong creature that he had seen pull the cart loaded to the point of collapsing, with no struggle from the creature. Madesh wondered what it was called, but didn't ask the trader, knowing that the man preferred to be left alone.

In a short time they reached the market and beyond it the portal. Madesh handed a small amount of currency to the trader for the lift and hopped down to the street level. He headed quickly through the busy space, weaving his way at a normal pace, not wanting to attract any untoward attention to himself. He knew Iketani had at least one man watching the portal, and that he would note Madesh's leaving and returning to her, but Madesh had the excuses he would need and so made sure he walked at a simple ordinary pace, not appearing nervous as he in fact felt.

The portal was in use when he got there and he waited, making sure he looked vaguely bored. When it was his time to use the portal, he dialled up the second planet in the large system and walked through with an unhurried pace. He stepped through into another busy market, in fact it was considerably busier than Mada which he had just left. He pulled up short to stop himself tripping over a grumpy old woman who looked very unimpressed that he should happen to have walked out of the portal at that moment. He kept back his comment that she should walk elsewhere and instead headed into the thick of the market, towards the trader's shop who had the last piece of equipment for Iketani.

Inside the shop, the woman looked bored behind the narrow counter. She recognised him immediately, for he had collected some previous equipment for Iketani's lab. The trader got up from her stool and disappeared through a door into the back room to return with a small box, which she set it on the counter. Despite the fact that advanced Alliance technology was tightly controlled, especially near the border, this woman had managed to get hold of several advances pieces Iketani had requested.

"It's fully functional?" Madesh asked.

The woman sat back down and glared up at him. "Your Mistress wanted one of these, and here it is, working well."

Madesh could see instantly in the woman's face that she wasn't totally convinced about what she had said. One of the other pieces Madesh had collected from her had had a fault and he had been planning to push her into double-checking this one, but it appeared that she was making the excuse for him anyway.

"The other piece had a fault in its power circuits," Madesh told her, watching her face.

She sucked air through her teeth as she reached for her cup of sweet Kita fruit tea. "You need it repaired, bring it back," she replied as she drank a gulp of tea, her eyes drilling into him in return.

"My Mistress repaired it, but she said that I was to get you to thoroughly overhaul this one before I took it back," Madesh replied and shrugged. "Those were her orders."

The woman's cheek twitched as she glanced down at the box and then back up at him. "It'll cost her more."

"She says the equipment is to be in fully working order this time, or I am not to pay you," Madesh replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of currency. He wasn't supposed to give the trader anything until the technology was guaranteed as working, but he sensed that this woman would respect some up front. He set the 'deposit' on the counter between them. "She will not only punish me, but she'll likely visit you herself to discuss the issue," he added and this time the trader didn't try to hide her wince of distaste. She reached out and took the deposit.

"It will take me some time. I have to open it all up to check the power circuits properly," she delayed, but that was just what Madesh wanted.

"I will see to some other trading and return to collect it in say ten units time?" He suggested. It should give him plenty of time to do what he wished and would seem as if he were giving her more time than she needed.

She nodded immediately. "I will see to it now," she replied as she reached for her Kita tea again, clearly planning to take her time. He smiled at her and turned; it did not matter to him if she took longer.

He let the shop door shut behind him and headed back to the market. He stood to one side of the market space before the portal. He had no idea if Iketani had someone watching this portal as well, but he made sure to put on a show of checking the local time and then glancing around as if he were considering what to do with his time. He wandered down two avenues of market stands, making sure to talk to a few people, looking like he was unhurried and at ease. At the portal end of the market, he stood aside again, checked the time, and with a faint nod to himself, for others to see, he moved towards the portal with relaxed decision.

He waited at the back of the queue and almost immediately heard the name of Rimba spoken. It was the main urban planet on the other side of the Alliance border and there were many crossing from Rimba through the portals back and forward from this system. It was also where Madesh had planned to go, so he tagged onto the back of a large group heading through the portal to Rimba.

It was late evening on Rimba, but the Old City was still active. The last time he had been here he had been helping Iketani kidnap Dr Beckett, but since they had removed him via a shuttle across the border from here he didn't think his face would be known. He headed straight down the cobbled street towards the New City.

He could already see there were more security policing the streets than normal, no doubt in reaction to the explosion at the club yesterday. They looked on edge. He made sure to look as relaxed as he could. He buried his hands into his jacket pockets and wandered his way into the New City. It filled the valley below like thick sludge clinging to the sides of a bowl. As it was evening, the factories had ceased most of their work, which meant that the air felt cleaner and tasted less metallic against his tongue. But, as anticipated, with the factories closed for the night, the workforce were therefore out in the streets looking for relief and excitement away from their labour.

He wandered his way through the crowds, past the late indoor market, which spent most of its nights selling cheap alcohol and ready to eat food. Masesh kept moving, following the streets he remembered from scouting the place out before the meeting at the club. He and Iketani had paid special interest to where the security and police stations were located. They had wished to avoid them, but this evening he was moving towards one.

It was a tall dark building with a lone torch burning outside and he hurried up the steps. As he expected, it was quite busy inside and there were more of the Alliance military around than usual, no doubt in response to the explosion. Madesh stood by the door and glanced round to see who would be best to approach. The room was dividing into two widthways, with a counter set across the room separating the police and military on the far side from the public on the door side of the room. After only a few moments studying the stern faces on the other side of the counter, Madesh had already picked out the most superior military representative. She was moving around from desk to desk in the space beyond the counter, as the others moved around her hurriedly, but she was calm and in control. Her uniform looked like it was Satedan, though with the new Military Council there were new standard uniforms entering into the military, so you couldn't always tell anymore.

Madesh turned to a table set against the wall. There was a bank of electronic pads, but also a large pile of paper forms, for many preferred to enter their details and information on paper and not on a pad. He picked up a form and turned it over, with the space of the blank side he quickly wrote out his message, clearly transcribing the Elite names Dr Beckett had mentioned. Madesh didn't know if this would work, or if it did how quickly it would, but it was all he could do right now.

With the form folded in his hand, he moved across the lines of queuing noisy public, many of which grumbled at him as he moved through the queues. He got to the area of the counter that would bring him closest to where the head military woman was, and he stared at her. As expected, she felt his attention and looked round. He nodded his head in greeting and leant forward over the counter. She frowned at him, but Madesh could usually get people to trust him, and he smiled as he held up his folded form.

"I have information," he called to her through the loud conversation of the room, but she understood him.

"As do all those in there," she replied, but he could tell that he had caught her interest and she wasn't all that sure why.

Madesh leant further over the counter, which attracted the nervous attention of a few police close to him on the other side of the counter, but Madesh keep his polite imploring expression focused directly towards her. "This is specific information that must reach…" he partly mumbled the last word so that they wouldn't hear. She frowned and, despite herself, she moved forward wanting to know what he had said.

It was so busy and loud enough in here that he was almost certain that no one would recognise him or hear what he said. He was almost entirely sure that Iketani wouldn't have anyone here, but he had to risk it. He held up his form towards her as she neared.

"For the Elite," he said and this time her eyes dropped to the form in his hand.

"Any information you have we will deal with," she replied her eyes rising back to his face. "Join the queue," she instructed.

"This is specific information that Elite Warriors Emmagan and Halling are expecting urgently," he played his major card and he saw the spark of true interest.

She moved towards him and he held out his form. She reached out and took the form from him. He watched her read it and then she frowned back at him.

"They will need this urgently," he told her and turned to go. He couldn't risk them asking anything else and he had to get back, but he found himself adding something else to the woman before he slipped away. "And you should probably ask them about the explosion in the club."

The woman looked surprised, but he quickly turned and headed straight for the exit. He prayed to the Ancestors that she wouldn't try to stop him. He opened the door and stepped outside into the cold night without being stopped.

He hurried back down the streets, trying to look like he was tense against the cold and not because his heart was hammering. He had just betrayed Iketani and he had no idea how this was going to play out. The military woman might simply ignore his note, or may add it to the bottom of a long pile of forms to be read later. It had been all he could think of to do, to risk, for the Doctor and for that Elite with the proud eyes from so long ago.

He reached the indoor market and headed in to purchase some bread for Iketani as requested. As he bought it, he idly studied the crowd in there, paranoid now that maybe the military woman had put a tail on him, but then maybe that could be helpful as well.

The bread purchased, he made his way back towards the portal. He would collect the last piece of equipment from the reluctant trader, head back to Mada and buy the meat order. He couldn't see a hole in his thinking, he had excuses for all he did, but in his mind he was imagining Iketani demanding to know where he had been and what he had done.

He was nervous, and more than a little worried, by the time he finally got back to the house with all his purchases piled up on top of the piece of fully working equipment, only to find that Iketani was still working with the Doctor and Roe was dozing in front of the monitors.

--------  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

---------

They got back to the others on Sunkara in no time, and John pushed his way into the tent to find Lorne stood by the entrance, whilst the others were playing cards. Oddly, Si seemed to be winning.

Rodney was sat to one side tinkering with some piece of technology, that John assumed he had been given to keep him quiet. He jumped up as John and the others entered. "You find out where Carson is?"

"We've narrowed it down," John replied.

"Where?" Si asked as he dropped his hand of cards onto the crate they had been using as a table.

"He had a damn pair of aces," Martins muttered.

"The system outside the border from Rimba," Teyla told them as they all crowded around the 'table'.

"Which planet?" Si asked for clarification.

"She used currency on two of them," Teyla replied.

"She'll be on a world with a portal, so it will be either Mada or Aldine," Oneakka stated.

"Great, so we're down to just two entire planets!" Rodney said.

"She will be near the portal," Oneakka replied, each word stated clearly and with malice.

"She will also have the portals watched," Teyla added.

John felt there was a lot going on guesswork here, but then that wasn't new. If Carson was being held near one of the Gates on those worlds, then it narrowed the search areas greatly, but Iketani would still have lookouts.

"We'll have to search the towns around the Gates," John suggested. "Iketani won't recognise anyone from Atlantis."

Teyla turned to him considering that, and the point he was making that perhaps the Elite should stand out of this for a bit. She didn't dismiss his point immediately, but it was strangely parallel to their earlier conversation about Atlantis staying out of the visit to Telson.

"Both of those planets are highly populated and the towns around the portals are very large. As we said before, even if she is near the portal, there is no guarantee that she will be keeping Dr Beckett there as well."

"She'll want him near her, surely?" Walker asked.

"We do not know that, and she will have people at the portals who will notice that you are not familiar to those worlds."

"We don't have to use the Gate to get there," John pointed out. "The Daedalus can transport us down into the town anywhere, she won't see us coming."

Teyla nodded at his point. "But, it still will not help you find him or her. We know what to look for and, more importantly, your best means to stop her."

John conceded that the Elite would be their best weapon against Iketani, but at the same time, they stood out in a crowd. He doubted he would be able to hide Si or Oneakka as slaves, not that there were any on this side of the border. "So once we find her, the Daedalus will beam you down to join us," John suggested.

"And how will you find her?" Si asked.

"I don't know, looking at least, not waiting here and just talking about it," John replied feeling the frustration bubbling up inside him again. He realised he was hungry and could do with a rest, but there wasn't time for that. He saw Ford's pointed look, but John turned back to Teyla.

She studied him for a moment, thinking through his plan and finally nodded. "It seems our best action at present, but I suggest that once we arrange to meet with your ship that we contact Nalla and the Elite again. Perhaps they will have tracked her further in this time."

John nodded and she smiled slightly at him, before she glanced at Si and Oneakka who also nodded.

It took only a few seconds for him and Ford to get out of their slave clothes and back into their uniforms. As they all headed back towards the Gate, he pulled out his last ration bar from a pocket in his vest and gratefully tucked into it.

As before, the crowd were parting ahead of the Elite, especially with Oneakka in the lead. It felt like they had a proper plan now at least - something concrete to investigate. Every minute that Carson was lost made John anxious, and hearing Teyla and Telson talk about Iketani's past transgressions had made John more edgy. The woman had Carson.

They were halfway towards the portal when it activated ahead of them, not that there was any unusual about that, as there were a constant stream of people using it. What was unusual was the way all three of the Elite stopped, reacting to something. He chewed on a mouthful of bar and watched Teyla press something near her collar – her radio.

"Emmagan, here," she stated into thin air. "Yes, Nalla," she added. Si and Oneakka had turned, listening in as well through their radio earpieces. John frowned at what he and his team were missing. He swallowed his food as he watched Teyla's face as she nodded.

Rodney stepped up next to John and held up his radio, removed from his vest. He turned the dial and a voice abruptly cut through static.

"…they were unsure whether to trust the source, but I spoke to them myself."

"Can you repeat the message please," Teyla asked as she turned towards where John and Rodney were stood over the radio.

"Message reads: 'To Honoured Elite Warriors Emmagan and Halling. I am being held on the planet Mada, fourteenth house from the portal side of the street closest to the mountains, on the edge of the settlement around the portal. The bunker is extensive and I am underground'. It is signed as from Dr Beckett," Nalla reported.

John felt his jaw drop.

"The commander on Rimba says that the message is written in Aria and she described the man as being tall with short dark hair and not eager to remain to talk. She guessed from his the accent to his words that he had spent considerable time in our territory, but his clothes were not Alliance," Nalla continued.

"Not Carson, then," John concluded, not sure if he should be disappointed.

"Maybe someone had to pass on the message for him," Rodney said eagerly.

"A solid lead," Si stated and he was the one who began moving them all on towards the gate again.

"It could be a trap," Oneakka suggested.

"Have you learnt anything else, Nalla?" Teyla asked as they hurried for the Gate.

"Jobrill reported in that Iketani was on Litan briefly, that she had hired a shuttle and the trader had heard her mention Rimba," Nalla replied.

"Which could be how she took Dr Beckett off Rimba," Teyla concluded.

"The Sythus is still on her way, but has been delayed by a small matter," Nalla added.

"Thank you, Nalla," Teyla replied. "We will be travelling to Mada with those from Atlantis via their ship. We will report in once we have Iketani and Dr Beckett. Also, the new babe is to be called Aki."

"Understood," Nalla replied. "I shall pass your information on to the Sythus, Massa and Jobrill. Good hunting."

The Gate deactivated before them and those who had been planning to use the gate next had already vacated the area around the DHD having seen the Elite approaching. Teyla turned to John.

"If we travel to Rimba, will your ship be able to detect us and 'beam' us aboard from the planet's surface?"

"Yes," John replied as he stepped up beside her. "How far is Mada from Rimba?" John asked her, mentally calculating when he should call back into Atlantis to update Colonel Carter.

"Your ship has hyperdrive technology?" She asked.

"Sure does," John replied.

"Then it will only be a short time, they are very close," she replied.

John wasn't entirely sure how long 'a short time' was, but he imagined that it might be long enough for him to grab a little more to eat and have two teams of marines from the Daedalus kitted up to join them on their trip to Mada. As he watched Teyla dial up Rimba, he wondered how Cadwell would react to having Elite onboard.

"What if this is a trap?" Rodney asked, repeating Oneakka's previously unanswered point.

John glanced round at him. "You don't have to go down to the planet with us, Rodney," he told the man honestly. He watched the relief and then the frown cross Rodney's face.

"No, I'll go," he said to John, his nervousness clear. "You guys might need me to open a door for you or something," he added sarcastically.

John nodded as he turned back to the gate as it activated, and he saw Oneakka's assessing look leave Rodney to meet John's eyes. John knew what the big guy was asking – was John seriously going to take Rodney with them into 'battle'? John gave the Elite a subtle assuring nod and looked away. John knew that super clever scientists and engineers worked for the Elite, so surely Oneakka would value Rodney, but he probably wasn't used to a scientist joining in a fight, least of all one as nervous as McKay. John didn't bother to explain further, because after a year and a half working together, he was still getting used to Rodney himself.

-------

The Daedalus surprised her. It was the only purely Earth designed technology that she had seen so far, other than Earth hand weapons, and it told her much of these from another galaxy. Seeing how they lived in the City of the Ancestors had been instructive, this ship was more so.

It was simply designed, clean and basic, and reminded her of the Sythus. Those that worked aboard the Daedalus seemed subtly different from those in Atlantis, in that clearly they were held to stricter codes of behaviour. Every solider they passed in the ship stood tall and held their eyes forward and alert. There seemed to be far more males than females though, and the commander's attention had been given more to Si and Oneakka at first. Bristling a little at that, she had taken over the discussion, as was her way with her fellow Elite anyway. They had found from experience not to let Oneakka lead any discussions.

"So, what do you think of the Daedalus?" John asked her. He and his team had changed into black versions of their uniforms and carried more weapons than before. An additional six male warriors would be joining them down to the planet. All of them were currently waiting patiently, overlooking a window out into the swirling colours of hyperspace. Teyla was reminded of the times she and John had stood looking out from the portholes of the Sythus together. Now she stood in one of his people's ships. The symmetry of it as not lost on her, and as she looked up at John stood beside her she saw the same understanding in his eyes.

The black uniform suited his colouring very well, and the darker lighting in the ship cast his handsome features into sharp relief. His eyes seemed to sparkle though as he smiled at her. It was perhaps the first proper quiet moment she had had to talk alone with him since meeting him again. She was aware that the others stood aside slightly – Si and Oneakka actually talking with two of the Daedalus' warriors, about the Earth weapons the men were showing them. The rest of John's team were still kitting up. It all allowed her and John a quiet space to one side of the room, looking out at the hyperspace light.

"She seems a very commendable vessel," she replied with a smile.

He pulled a face that implied that he wasn't sure if she was complimenting or being brief in her commendation and thereby saying she did not like the ship. She smiled at his expressive face. He was noticeably more at ease than the last time, but then he was surrounded by his own people now and not essentially trapped on the Sythus full of Elite. She found her memory suddenly lingered on their parting last time, of the feel of his lips against the back of her hand.

"By which I mean she is a well crafted vessel," she added.

John nodded this time. "Not as good as the Sythus though?" He asked, glancing at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I am too biased in regards to the Sythus," she replied honestly. John nodded again. "But, the Daedalus seems a very worthy ship," she added. "What does the name mean?" She asked, wondering how those from Earth named their vessels, and it reflected to her when she had shared with John the legend of Sythus and Hastos.

John smiled at that, perhaps recalling the same memory. She had forgotten how pleasing his smile was, and for some reason it always seemed contagious for her. She smiled back at him with expectation as he looked back out the window.

"It's from an Ancient Greek myth," he began looking back at her. "Daedalus was an inventor who had been imprisoned with his son by some king. Daedalus made wings for him and his son, Icarus, made out of feathers and wax." She smiled at the story. "He and Icarus flew to freedom away from their prison, but Icarus flew too high, despite his Dad's warnings, and the sun melted the wax in his wings."

Teyla imagined the story in her mind, of the youthfully foolish figure of Icarus falling to his death as his father looked on helpless. "It is a good thing that you did not name her the 'Icarus' then," she said.

John grinned and nodded. The story intrigued her, for it spoke of wise warnings, and that those from Earth would name their vessel so was interesting. It spoke of an appreciation of wisdom and philosophy. These people seemed to be honourable warriors, but they also valued wisdom. Teyla had been particularly impressed with Colonel Carter back in Atlantis, and it all continued to give her considerable hope that Atlantis, and Earth, could become a future ally of the Alliance.

"So, you didn't get the Hastos flying again?" John asked.

"I am afraid that, like Icarus, her wings had been too badly broken," Teyla replied. "But, we reclaimed all the components and the 'Hastos Son' flew for the first time not too long ago."

"That's good to hear," John replied. There was a pause and she thought she sensed a slight tension in him beside her. She looked back to him from the light of passing energy outside and wondered if he was seeking to find subjects of conversation with her.

"Atlantis is a beautiful place to live," she offered and he smiled.

"Not bad, huh?"

"It must be wonderful to live somewhere with so much history and technology available to you," she replied.

"It hasn't always felt that way," John replied and at her questioning look, he continued. "When we first found it there was barely any power and we've almost lost the city to the Wraith a couple of times."

"We had heard that you have been seeking out Ancestor power sources," she informed him.

"You don't have any, by any chance?" He asked hopefully, but clearly not expecting her to say yes.

"Are these the crystal like structures? About so big?" She asked holding her hands up to show the size of the objects she had seen power some Ancestral technology. John nodded. "I know that some specific Ancestor facilities within the Alliance are powered by such power sources, but even they are on reduced power and I have not heard of anyone finding any recently outside of such a facility," she informed him honestly. "I know that a few are found occasionally, but none with any power still remaining."

John frowned, but he didn't look all that surprised. "Too much to hope, I guess."

"Atlantis seemed to have enough power," she asked.

"We've got one of the power units, a 'ZPM' as we call them, but Atlantis needs three to work at full power."

"Three?" She asked surprised. "I have seen massive facilities powered by only one of them at half power."

There was a tiny pause before John replied, as if he was considering something before answering. "Atlantis isn't just a city, it's a space ship," he told her.

She frowned at him, her mind trying to conceive of such a massive strangely shaped ship. "Truly?"

"Yep," he replied and she could see he was slightly amused at her response.

"I have heard one old story that the Ancestors could move their ancient city, but I did not realise it meant they did so literally."

"We don't have the power for anything like that, but we have enough power for the shield and to work all the basic systems."

She nodded. "If such a day arrives that one of the ZPM's' appear in our territory with some power I cannot promise that the Alliance would be willing to trade it, but I will remember that you are looking for more," she offered him.

John smiled and nodded his thanks, though clearly neither of them imagined the Alliance would give up something as powerful as that to Atlantis.

"Rodney's been trying to work out how the Ancients made them, but he hasn't had much luck."

"Our scientists have equally found little to help them to copy the technology," she replied.

"Doesn't stop him muttering and complaining about it though," John added.

She had noticed the teasing between John and Dr McKay, and though they appeared to be quite different men, they seemed to work well together. Teyla glanced past John to check that the other man was not present in the room. "I understand that Dr McKay is a very intelligent man?"

John nodded. "You could say that," he replied. "And don't encourage him; he's got a big enough ego as it is."

"He is a good friend of yours?" She asked and she smiled at his forced shocked look.

"We've worked together in the same team for over a year, and I've managed to keep Colonel Sumner from killing him. I suppose that's the closest thing to a friend for McKay."

Teyla chuckled at that, seeing quite clearly that John did consider Dr McKay a friend. "I would not imagine that Dr McKay and Colonel Sumner would work that well together, not that I met Colonel Sumner for very long," she added. The subtle way John talked about the Colonel, and his intervention between the military leader and Si earlier, told Teyla that John did not get along with his commander all that well.

"They could, as long as both of them get to be right all the time," John replied his voice low.

She chuckled again at that. "I imagine that does not happen all that frequently."

"Not really, no," John replied with a grin. His smile dimmed slightly. "Sorry about how Sumner acted with you guys, with Si," he offered quietly. His body was turned towards her, away from the rest of the room, creating a more private space in which to talk. She understood his tone – he, like her, wished their two peoples to respect each other.

"We understand the importance your people, and especially Colonel Sumner, must place on protecting the city and its people. It was unexpected for us to be asked to surrender weapons, but a useful lesson for us. Not all cultures see the Elite in the same way," she offered, trying to see Atlantis' view of the situation as best she could. Of course, it was her opinion that Colonel Sumner could have handled the situation more calmly and respectfully. However, it was clear to Teyla that the others of Atlantis did not all behave that same way. She always believed it was important to judge people and situations of themselves. Colonel Sumner was not evidence of his entire people's behaviour and attitude, as neither was John. That John was concerned about Teyla's view of what happened told her enough that the Colonel's behaviour had been rather dramatic.

"Besides," she continued. "The Colonel was still feeling the affects of the sleeping drug he had been exposed to, and therefore was not quite himself," she offered to him - putting a gentle spin on the situation, and letting him know how she would explain what happened if asked. John smiled and nodded.

"And now we know how attached the Elite are to their weapons," John replied. She sensed clearly his thanks for her offer and she understood his apology. His joke lightened the situation, as she had noticed he did frequently with others.

"I am surprised you had not noticed that before," she replied, entering into the joke.

John's eyes moved to the hilts of her swords over her shoulder and then back to her. "I had. Do you guys really sleep with a weapon under your pillow?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied. "And usually a few more close by."

"Do you guys often get attacked when you're asleep?" He asked, the joke dimming slightly with what almost sounded like concern in his voice.

"It has been known to happen," she replied.

"I would imagine Iketani sleeps with a whole arsenal of weapons around her now."

Teyla made a confirming noise in her throat as her mind was pulled back to the current dark matters. "Indeed."

"You been tracking her since you dropped me off on Tallus?" He asked.

"She had already disappeared before the battle, most likely running into hiding from when we saw her at the marketing station. She must not have trusted in her plan as fully as she had suggested to her accomplices."

"She must have known you guys wouldn't have got down easily," John replied.

"We have not made her betrayal common knowledge and since Alliance territory is so large she has had considerably space in which to hide," Teyla shared with him. "However, we cut off all her previous avenues of contact and funds, or so we had thought until learning about Telson's funds. We raided all her previous homes and hidden lairs that we knew. It has only been lately that a more concerted effort has been made to track her, for we have been very involved in the establishment of the Military Council and ensuring our own security after the betrayal."

"Were there more other than Iketani and Breack?" John asked.

"No more among the Elite, but the betrayal shook our number. It perhaps has helped to unify us even more. We discovered several among the military forces that had worked with her, and a large group of slaves who had been hers before they had ended up working for important military figures and Elite."

"They were feeding her information?" John guessed.

"Yes, and as on the Hastos, following her orders in betraying the Alliance."

"You think you've got them all?"

"Most have been identified, many having surrendered each other when faced with an Elite warrior in knowledge of their betrayal. The new controls we have asked to be put into place among the military through the new Council will help to prevent such a situation occurring again," she said. "I believe it has encouraged more attention placed on the characters of slaves, which may assist in working towards an end to the practice eventually."

"Sounds good to me," John replied with a smile. "About what you said earlier," he added leaning very slightly closer and his voice quietened again. "About me still being your slave, you were joking right?"

She pressed her lips together to control the smile that threatened to break across her lips. She held her silence for a beat longer than necessary to make him sweat for a moment. "No, actually," she told him and he looked bemusedly shocked. "In Alliance law I have to officially free you."

"And you haven't done that?" He asked, with a worried half smile, aware that she was amused at the turn of the conversation.

"In Alliance law," she replied. "I would have to ensure that you begin a new profession and have adequate funds. Ironically, a master or mistress is required to offer considerably more to a slave she frees than she ever had to consider when she owned them."

"As you can see I have a good job and I have enough 'funds' to take care of myself," he replied.

She was a little surprised at herself for resisting making the paperwork official in freeing him. Keeping a slave was abhorrent to her, yet the law binding him to her did not feel like that to her. She had thought about it after he had left the Sythus, but had resisted. At the time she had told herself it was not worth doing as he was not an Alliance citizen and the official papers did not matter, but now she thought about it, she realised that it could be significant for him. And that she was resisting cutting her ties with him.

"You may not wish to do that," she told him. "By officially remaining my slave you would, officially, have some Alliance citizenship. It may offer you an excuse to be in Alliance territory if needed one day."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she knew that she had made a good point, and he seemed to realise that too. She was in essence giving him a pass into the Alliance to use if his people needed it.

"It would only apply to you, and I am of course not encouraging you, or any of your people, to travel into Alliance territory without permission," she clarified officially. "But, if such a day occurred, it may be useful to you."

He looked away and then nodded his head vaguely. "I guess."

"Though, you know that I do not believe in keeping slaves and of course do not think of you as such."

"No, of course," he replied, watching her with a mix of amusement and suspicion.

She was aware that she was relieved, and that she was pleased that he would have a free pass into Alliance territory in case he needed it. She trusted he would not use her name incorrectly, and she had found that it best to always welcome opportunity in whatever its forms.

He was still watching her carefully and she wondered if he felt conflicted about the title of 'slave' and she regretted for a moment that he might not enjoy keeping it.

"Unless you would wish me to complete the papers," she offered. "I can officially free you at any time. I will be happy to do so if you wish?"

"It can wait, you make a good point," he replied and she felt renewed relief at his decision. "Not, that I'm planning a heist into Alliance territory or anything," he joked finally.

She smiled at his joke to make him feel more comfortable. "If you do there is always Athos to visit," she told him. "My father was very interested to hear of you and Atlantis last time, and he will be especially pleased to hear my description the City of the Ancestors."

"If he wants a tour, he only has to ask," John offered. "And you didn't really see that much of the city, you could join him. Take the Atlantis city tour," he suggested.

She smiled at his invitation. "I hope to one day take up that offer."

There was a subtle shift of the floor under her boots and they both glanced to the window to see the blue light of hyperspace had dropped away to darkness and stars in its place. Teyla moved closer to the window and watched as the planetary system came into view and her eyes moved to the third planet. Mada. She hoped that Iketani truly was on that world, for if she were not, then it would be very difficult to hunt her after this. Outside of Alliance territory, there were far fewer avenues through which they could track her. Besides, Dr Beckett needed their help, and Teyla was sure that if Iketani killed him it would not only be a personal loss for John and his people, but could destroy the fragile links of friendship that the Elite had established with Atlantis.

--------  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: **Bit of a delay in posting up this next chapter - busy week: short staffed at work, been ill and had grumpy wisdom teeth, so not had the best week. Thank you everyone for all your emails, I replied to all that I could, but for those who are not signed on this site - 'thank you'. And thank you for all your comments - those that say nice things and for those more technically critical. The review-love helps me keep writing though, when some days I don't feel that its worth it. But anyway, now it's time for some action, and as is typical with me, its all or nothing. So let's see how much stress I can pile on our team at once...

-------

It was night over the Mada Gate, the city lit only by tall streetlights that glowed vaguely down on the simple paved streets. The sky was thick with cloud, darkening the feel of the night, and there was a chill in the air, but all that perhaps helped for there weren't many people moving around the streets tonight.

That it was so dark helped conceal the weapons they were carrying, but hardly concealed the fact that there were three Elite with them, and that the team totalled eighteen people. They split into two groups, one on either side of the street, as they made their way towards the last road of houses at the furthest edge of the city. In the distance, John could see the faint outline of mountains against the cloudy sky but otherwise there seemed nothing except overgrown fields behind the last row of terrace style three storey houses on the left side of the street.

"Daedalus, this is Sheppard, we're at the street," Sheppard reported in quietly into his radio as his half of the group headed down the street. The rest hung back in a deep pool of shadow away from the closest streetlight.

As they walked casually down the street, John quietly counted off the houses, looking for the fourteenth house on this side of the street. The houses all looked exactly the same, with only the curtains across the windows distinguishing them from each other. The ground floor of each house was set slightly up from the level of the street, which meant the front doors could only be accessed via the steps that ran up to the door which sat beside one single ground floor window. Cursory glances at the houses they passed showed no clear access point to the likely basements set beneath the raised ground level. Which meant access was only possible through the front door or window. Great.

Metal railings ran the length of the street, dividing the houses' tiny front yards from the sidewalk, and John's group all kept close to the railings as they walked, lingering in as much shadow as possible whilst appearing as casual as possible.

Light glowed out from most of the ground floor windows down the street, but it was hazy light through curtains. Someone could easily be watching the street.

They kept walking past the fourteenth house and John took in as much as he could without staring at it. It looked like all the others, like inside there would be nothing but a happy little family spending the evening together.

The street turned up ahead, and once they moved out of direct view of the fourteenth house, they all shifted into deep shadow to look back the way they had come. Only an empty crate set out front of the door of the target house enabled John to pick it out from the identical houses. They watched in silence, but nothing moved. The street was silent except for the occasional loud voice overheard through a nearby window.

"Daedalus, this is Sheppard," John whispered into his radio. There was a chance that Iketani might be listening out for radio signals, but they had already established that there were radio stations on this world and had selected a nice safe frequency to use.

"Daedalus, here," Cauldwell's confident voice replied.

"We have located the house, it's fifteen down from my current position," he whispered back.

"We've already scanned the street and as the message described we're detecting a massive bunker underground, stretching out into the field behind the house," Caldwell reported. "We can make out what look like three main corridors leading out at four, six and eight o'clock positions from behind the house in question."

John winced at that. "So, at least three more exits," he muttered. "You picking up any more possible exits?" Bunkers were the worst in that there inevitably were secret exits and entrances that wouldn't be big enough for the Daedalus' scanners to pick up.

"Not that we can see. I'm sending down two more teams – one each to the eight and six positions to see if they can find the exits from the tunnels," Caldwell replied.

"We'll split up into two here – one to take the house directly and the other out to the four o'clock tunnel," John replied as the Colonel expected.

"Michaels, take your team," Caldwell ordered to the team leader from one of the marine teams from the Daedalus who were at the far end of the street with the rest of John's team. "Make your way to a secluded area and we'll transport you up and then down to the end of the four o'clock tunnel."

"Yes, Sir," Michaels replied.

John saw some shadows break away from the pool of darkness at the far end of the street. One nodded down the street as they left and John nodded back, hoping Michaels would be able to see it. That left John with his original group of ten, including the Elite, and one marine team.

John turned to Teyla and Si. "Suggestions?" He whispered.

Si kept his eyes on the house while Teyla glanced at John. "I would suggest as silent an insurgence as possible. If we can catch her by surprise, we might be able to control the situation. Also," she added before John could look away. "She has three Wraith in the bunker."

John opened his mouth to ask how she knew, but remembered that she and Si could sense Wraith. "Why…?" He almost asked. "For the experiments," he concluded.

"Most likely, though she may also intend to use them for defence. She may release them into the bunker and tunnels. They will no doubt be starving and will kill any intruders they meet as they attempt to escape."

John frowned at that thought. "All teams," John whispered into his radios. "Be advised, there are three Wraith held in the bunker." The team leaders and Caldwell responded that they understood, and all the other teams checked in that they were in position. Already two teams had located exits at the far end of the bunker's tunnels.

The tunnel teams reported that sealed hatches blocked the exits and so couldn't risk opening them yet, as it would likely trigger an alarm to Iketani. The best way to get in quietly would be through the house's front or back door. There wasn't much choice but to access the house and risk entering that way, and the tunnels could be breached if necessary.

"Nichols, take your team and secure the back of the house," John ordered his remaining marine team.

"Yes, Sir," Nichols replied and John saw more shadows breaking away down the street. They waited patiently until Nichols team got round behind the line of terrace housing and reported they were at the back of the target house, where only one exit had been located.

Everything ready to start, John led the way towards the target house. John held his Wraith stunner against his thigh as he moved quickly, and still as casually as possible, down the street, as Lorne's part of the group heading towards him, Oneakka at their back, all about to converge on the house.

John pulled out his Ancient life signs detector as he reached the target house. He held it up towards the single window. There were only two signals inside, both on the ground level, the rest presumably shielded down in the bunker. He led the way up the steps to the front door, moving as quietly as possible, as Lorne and Oneakka moved around the railing and ducked down under the single raised window.

Si moved up to stand by John outside the front door and he pressed his picklock device against the door's lock as quietly as possible. John held up the scanner and watched as one life sign moved past the door, and he held his breath, willing everyone to be as quiet as humanly possible. The life sign moved on, turning into the front room with the window and then began fade, at which point the screen shifted to show that the signal was moving downwards. That left only one life sign on the ground floor. John held the screen up for Si and then Teyla and Ford behind him.

Si activated the lock pick and pressed down on the door handle quietly. John triggered one click on his radio as a signal to the rest of the teams and then grasped the butt of his Wraith stunner a little tighter, his P90 loose against his front, and nodded to his group.

Si pushed the door open and strode through it without a single creak from the hinges. John followed the Elite into a small hallway that opened to the main room to the left and a small corridor straight ahead, down which John could smell food cooking. Si headed straight down that corridor his stunner held up and ready towards the lone life sign. The stunners would save lives, but they weren't silent. That didn't stop Si from returning from the far room with a nod indicating that whoever was/had been down there was no longer a problem. Having not heard a single sound, John checked the life signs detector and saw that the lone life sign was still there – Si must have caught them completely unaware and knocked them out silently. John didn't ask, instead he moved on to the main room, as behind him the others filled into the house.

The main room was empty save for a table and a sideboard on which sat an old-fashioned looking radio. Across the room though there was a large strong-looking security door, which presumably wasn't a common feature in these houses, and likely would lead down to the bunker, where the other life sign had vanished.

Si shifted forward to lead the way into the front room only for Teyla's hand to drop onto his shoulder. John kept his stunner raised, but turned to look to where Teyla was now pointing upwards and John saw two tiny pieces of technology attached to the wall on either side of the far security door. Teyla had assured him that the Elite technology would suppress any sensors in the house, but she seemed concerned about these. He glanced back at her over his shoulder. She held up her own electronic scanner pad thingy, but John couldn't understand the language.

"Entirely isolated power and security systems," Si uttered quietly, which explained why they had gotten in so easily, the door ahead was the main entrance to the bunker. John glanced over his shoulder to Teyla again with a questioning look.

"There is video feed of the room," she whispered. "And sensors to the door, likely a code needs to be entered to pass through."

"Rodney?" John whispered over his shoulder.

"Give me a minute," Rodney muttered over the sound of him tapping his ever present tablet. "Just need to copy the feed and play it back into the system. Easy," he muttered.

"She will have anticipated that," Teyla whispered.

"C4?" Ford suggested from behind. John opened his mouth to answer when the Ancient pad vibrated slightly in his hand, informing him of a new life sign. He hurriedly lifted it and saw a signal moving back up the stairs towards them.

"Or we could just ask them to open the door for us," John uttered. "We've got a life sign heading back up to us now."

The group pulled back into the hallway, remaining out of sight by staying out of the room with the video feed. John shifted to the corner of the entrance into the room, keeping in the shadows and from which, when the security door opened, would afford him a clear view through it. He lifted his stunner ready, as did Si beside him. They waited patiently and silently as one of the lights on the wall changed colour and the door swung open.

Immediately John saw the problem - there was an inner screen door across the doorway and if he had to bet, he knew it would be bulletproof and be able to stop the stunners. In a split second he assessed that there wasn't much they could do and began to pull further back out of sight. Si seemed to have reached the same conclusion and the two of them squashed backwards into the hallway until the screen door opened. They would have to take the hostage approach.

Across the room, almost entirely out of view from John now, a man could be seen on the other side of the screen door. He stood there for a moment and then there was a bleep – presumably a code had been entered to open the screen door. There was some serious security going on here.

The screen door swung open and the man moved out into the room. He was halfway across it when he seemed to sense someone was watching him. He froze in the middle of the room and looked straight towards where Si and John stood in the shadow of the hallway entrance. Time slowed, as it always seemed to do in such moments, during which John's mind ran through various scenarios of how this could play out. Already behind the guy the security door was closing and the room had live feed video. If the man really had seen them, then they were busted big time.

John and Si seeming to come to the same decision at the same time for as John stepped out into view in the hallway, Si did as well, and they both pointed their weapons threateningly towards the man. They didn't have much choice. Out of the corner of his eye, John noticed that Si had changed guns and it wasn't a stunner any more.

"Don't move, don't blink," John ordered Iketani's man.

To the man's credit, he did exactly as he was told and John watched his gaze lock onto Si, his eyes wide.

"There's no sound on the monitors, Honoured Elite," the man said with a surprisingly calm voice for someone with two weapons pointed at him.

"Move to the radio," Si ordered and surprisingly the man didn't question him, only turned and headed over to the radio, and began to pretend to turn the dials like a pro. "Where is she?" Si demanded.

"Iketani is working with Dr Beckett in one of the labs, I would advise waiting till she is not in the same room as him," the man replied.

"Where are the monitors?" Si asked.

"In the room below, but only one person is watching them currently."

"Security?"

"Three guards downstairs at present, but she has Wraith that she will likely release into the bunker," the man uttered. John kept his gaze fully locked on the man, the stunner pointed straight at the middle of his back, but John was stunned himself. This guy had instantly waved a white flag and was following Si's orders like a servant. Or perhaps this was the affect Elite had on civilians.

"Any more personnel in the bunker?" Si asked.

"Another woman who serves Iketani, she is asleep in her room down one corridor on the second level below."

"Where are the labs?" John asked.

"Second level down. First door off the central corridor. I can lead you there," he offered seeming very willing. John suspected this was either a seriously weird trap, or that this might have been the guy who sent them the message about this place.

"Name?" Si demanded.

"Madesh, I sent the message to you," he said, confirming John's suspicions.

"Well, Madesh, get us down to the labs," John ordered.

"There is a staircase on the other side of that door," Madesh replied indicating the security door behind him. "At the bottom of which there is another door, which can only be opened when this top door is shut."

"Walk towards us," Si ordered. "I will then walk back with you to the door."

Madesh did as he was told, turning back towards them and walked to the doorway to the hallway, his eyes on Si and then to Teyla over John's shoulder. They all watched him closely, waiting to see if he would do anything, but once Madesh reached the entrance to the hallway, he turned back towards the security door, and with Si next to him, they walked casually back across the room. Downstairs, where the monitors were being watched, they had to hope that it wouldn't draw too much attention; maybe the unconscious cook in the other room was as tall as Si. It was a calculated risk.

John watched as Madesh entered a code into the security door, and then the two men disappeared through the screen door, the two doors shut behind them. John waited, almost expecting to hear firing and screams. There was nothing like that and after a beat the door was opening again to reveal Madesh in the doorway waving them over.

John kept his stunner lifted enough in case this really was a trap, but moved across the room, the team behind him, and into the small dark staircase that led down to the next level. Madesh opened that lower door and a corridor filled John's view. He lifted his stunner higher, sighting down it as he moved forward, Lorne and the others fanning out to cover all directions.

There was nothing to see but an open doorway through which Si could be seen stood over a table of monitors and a slumped figure on the floor at his feet.

"She is in the lab, as Madesh said," Si reported.

John glanced back at the man who had led them here, to see Oneakka standing right up in the man's face, staring him down. Madesh was staring up in return, his eyes wide like he was fascinated in what he saw, as well as frightened. After a beat Madesh seemed to realise what he was doing and looked down from Oneakka's glare.

"I can draw her out of the lab for you," Madesh offered.

"Why are you helping us, Madesh?" Teyla asked quietly, her eyes on the monitors.

"I did not know she was a traitor to the Elite until Dr Beckett told me, and I wanted to help him," Madesh explained. "I have made some wrong decisions in the past," he added spontaneously. John felt an odd moment of regret for the man. Iketani used people, tempting them in with her beauty and lies. Clearly this guy admired the Elite.

"Draw her out of the lab," Si ordered.

Madesh nodded and headed towards the concrete staircase down to the level below. Si took the lead, Teyla behind him and John followed behind. He glanced over his shoulder, checking his team's position and if Rodney was okay.

"Martins and Walker stay up here," John ordered. The men nodded and took up positions near the stairs and from where they could see the monitors.

With that, John continued down after the Elite, following the dark swinging back of Teyla's long coat.

There was a junction immediately ahead at the base of the stairs and Lorne and Si headed fanned out on either side to cover the entrances to the two outer tunnels. There was a lot to cover and John began to feel nervous. He triggered his radio with two clicks as a 'get ready' order to the waiting teams. He pulled up his life signs detector and checked it. There were three life signs up ahead to the right – presumably Iketani, Carson and a guard.

"You said there are two more guards?" John asked Madesh as quietly as he could. "I'm reading only one in with Iketani and Beckett."

Madesh glanced at the scanner in John's hand and frowned. "There should be a guard here and Roe is in her room just down that other corridor."

John turned, widening the scanner's reach as much as he could. "I'm reading two signals at the far end of this central tunnel," he reported.

"What?" Madesh asked with apparent honest surprise.

"The Wraith are very strong here," Teyla uttered and John noticed she was frowning.

"They are imprisoned just below this level," Madesh replied with more surprise.

Teyla turned to Madesh and nodded towards the corridor ahead. "Draw her out into the corridor and down here, we will ambush her here," she instructed.

Madesh nodded and headed away.

"We will be listening," Teyla warned him.

Mahesh moved forward, but abruptly up ahead there was movement. John saw Iketani step out into the middle of the corridor, a gun in her hand.

"Useless," she stated and shot Madesh.

John ducked aside and fired, but already he knew his mistake. The Wraith stunner frizzled ineffectually over Iketani. John dropped it and reached for his P90. Teyla had been slightly ahead of him, and now ducked aside and began firing with her Elite stunner back at Iketani.

Iketani ducked away herself, darted away back out of sight, as she fired again, the bullets chipping concrete dust off the wall over John's head.

John scurried back to the entrance to the corridor getting behind as much cover as he could, as did Teyla across the other side of the tunnel from him.

"Surrender yourself, Iketani," Teyla shouted down the corridor.

There was a loud burst of female laughter, which echoed down the concrete narrow corridor. "You should know, Elite never surrender, Emmagan."

"You have nowhere to run now, Iketani," Teyla called back.

They needed to flush her down the corridor, along this tunnel to the outside and into the waiting hands of one of the Daedalus teams. Or… John checked his life signs detector. Iketani was separate from the other two life signs in the room, but John couldn't be all that sure which one was Beckett.

"Daedalus, this is Sheppard," John called into his radio, but there was nothing but static coming back to him. Crap! He pulled back and turned to Rodney. "Get back up to the house, see if you can contact the Daedalus. Tell them to beam up the two life signs in that room and that one isn't a friendly."

"And if I can't reach them?" Rodney asked.

"Then get back out into the street and contact them there. They can locate us by our beacons and work it out from there," John ordered. Rodney looked past him to the silent corridor that held only the still bloody form of Madesh. "Go, Rodney," John pushed.

Rodney nodded, turned and with Oneakka providing silent cover, he made it to the stairs and hurried up them and out of sight.

"Surrender Dr Beckett to us," Teyla was calling to Iketani, and she looked pointedly at John. He checked the scanner, but before he could reply, Iketani reappeared down the corridor.

"This Dr Beckett?" Iketani shouted back.

Down his P90's sight, John could see Carson held by his throat in front of Iketani, and just in front of them working as another shield stood a guard. Si and Teyla moved to fire.

"I suggest you wait, _honoured_ Elite. I have a syringe of slow acting poison in my hand and pressed to Doctor Beckett's throat. He will live long enough to remain useful to me as a shield as I escape, but after that he will die quickly. Unless you stay back and put down _your_ weapons."

John pulled his finger well away from his trigger and glanced at the Elite across from him. Neither of them had fired, which meant that they probably believed Iketani could do what she said.

"Weak and cowardly to the end, Iketani," Oneakka shouted down towards her.

There was a good twenty metres between them and the guard, and another metre or so back to Iketani and Carson. Behind Iketani there was a long stretch of corridor and presumably those last two people working for her at the far end covering her escape.

Iketani began moving backwards, pulling Carson with her and John saw that there was something in her hand of the arm around Carson's neck. The guard shifted back as well, keeping himself in the middle of the corridor. In a few metres they would disappear around the natural bend to the corridor. John rose up slightly into a crouch to move forward to follow, but Teyla held out her hand straight. He glanced at her beside him to see that she was looking up at the ceiling. Frowning he glanced upwards, but already knew there wasn't anything to see there. Si let out an angry growl. John wondered what he was missing.

"Iketani?" A new voice called out from far down the corridor beyond Iketani. It was a musical singsong voice.

John saw Iketani look back over her shoulder, looking surprised. John's finger tightened slightly against the P90's trigger, but he didn't have a clear shot and he couldn't clearly see what was pressed to Carson's throat. Iketani pressed her back to the corridor wall, keeping Carson between her and John's group though, but her attention was distracted down the corridor. Something had changed.

--------

Carson had no idea what was in the syringe in Iketani's hand, but as she moved he could feel the brush of the end of the needle against his skin. He angled his head a little further away from it and managed to wedge his fingers a little further around the arm across his throat.

Iketani was ridiculously strong. Her arm was like a vice around his throat, allowing him just enough space to be able to breathe, barely.

Down the corridor, he could just about see John, crouched to the side of the tunnel entrance. There were Elite with him, Carson guessed judging by the subject of the shouting and the glimpses he got of the darkly dressed warriors.

Between him and his would-be rescuers lay the still form of Madesh, his blood splattered on the wall next to him. Regret, and a healthy dose of guilt, caught in Carson's throat at the sight.

Iketani applied more pressure to Carson's neck as she pulled him back a few steps with her. Unable to do anything but move with her, Carson did as he was physically instructed, feeling the rasp of the needle again. Behind him Iketani's breathing was steady, her breasts pressed against his back and her breath was sweet tasting as she shouted back down the corridor by Carson's ear.

She was going to drag him backwards down the entire corridor, probably to some hidden escape. Carson tried to think of something he could do to help get out of this, but right now all he could do was go with what Iketani was ordering. The butt of her gun pressed tight into his side, applying twice the threat now as she pulled him further backwards. Carson could see there was a subtle bend to the corridor walls now, which would mean that in no time he and Iketani would be out of view of John and his group. Carson wondered if pretending to faint would help.

"Iketani?" A voice rang out from behind and Carson felt Iketani's surprise, felt her look round, though her arm remained locked tightly around his neck. She turned him abruptly, almost gagging him with the pressure on his throat, as she pressed her back against one side of the corridor. Carson managed to get his hand further around her arm when she released the pressure slightly. He gasped in a full breath.

"What is it?" Iketani asked down the other direction of the corridor towards the new female voice.

"I bring a message for you, Iketani," the voice replied, and now Carson could identify it as Roe's. Down the corridor he saw John and his group move forward slightly, weapons raised as they saw Iketani's attention was now split. "A message from my Queen."

Carson felt the tension fill Iketani's body, and he saw John exchange a glance with a woman beside him.

"Yes, Iketani, I have not only had the great honour of being able to deceive you, but I also have been charged with bringing you a message," Roe called down the corridor, her voice slightly manic with eagerness.

"Wraith Worshipper," Iketani spat out behind Carson like the insult she meant it to be.

"Yes," Roe replied with a proud tone. "It took time and patience, but finally you will pay for what you have done to my Queen."

Iketani hissed out a breath through her teeth, clearly unimpressed with Roe's threats. "I kill many Wraith, Roe, as you well know," she called back proudly herself now, baiting Roe.

John and his group were getting closer now but Iketani shifted against Carson, her gun lifting up from his side and she fired several shots down the corridor around the shield of her last guard. Carson reached out with his free hand and tried to shove her arm aside to throw off her shots, maybe even hit her arm against the cold hard wall of the corridor. Her arm was like iron though, and she simply tightened her other arm around his neck and the needle pressed sharply against his neck once again. He relaxed in her hold, but he could see that John and his group had pulled back around the curve of the corridor again.

"Iketani, I am sensing _many_ Wraith approaching," a female voice called out from John's direction.

Iketani chuckled at that, her gun arm still held out ready, but he could feel her turning her attention back and forward between them and Roe. "And since when do any amount of Wraith worry us Elite?" She replied.

"You should be," Roe called out. Her voice echoed behind Carson, as if she were some distance down the corridor behind him. "For my Queen has come to this world just for you, Iketani. The culling of this world will start in this bunker. As I speak hundreds of my Queen's greatest will be moving into position, all eager for the glory of capturing you for my Queen," Roe shouted.

"She speaks the truth, Iketani," the Elite female voice added. "They are growing closer."

"They are here for you Iketani, for my Queen has not forgotten you," Roe shouted.

"And to which Queen have you made yourself a pet?" Iketani asked mockingly, but Carson thought he heard a touch of confusion in her voice as well.

"You know her personally, since you betrayed your agreement with her. Because of you she lost her entire base, a fleet of ships and a foothold at the edge of Alliance territory," Roe replied. The story sounded familiar.

Suddenly alarms began blaring and even Iketani twitched in surprise, but her hold remained tight around Carson's throat. The lights dimmed and a bright red light began flashing down the corridor behind John and his group. An explosion echoed down the corridor behind John's team and Carson thought he heard John swear. The rapid vibration of gunfire echoed in the distance. In that moment someone took the opportunity to stun the guard between Carson and his rescuers.

"Major!" The familiar voice of Major Lorne shouted from somewhere in the distance.

"She is here for you, Iketani," Roe called out again.

The firing from above lessened slightly, but the air was charged with heightened tension now. Carson could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and perhaps some of it was Iketani's against his back as well. She was nervous, finally.

"We have a ship in orbit, Iketani," John shouted around the corner. "You give us Beckett and we'll take you off this planet with us."

There were more distant sounds of gunfire, but this time from down the corridor behind Carson.

"Iketani?" John shouted again as he stepped around the corner into full view, his gun pointed right at Carson and Iketani. Beside John, Carson saw Lt Ford and he almost wept with relief to see their familiar faces, but Iketani hadn't lessened her hold on him yet.

"So, you can hand me over to the Elite? I do not think so," Iketani replied.

"Your beef with the Elite is an Alliance matter," John replied. "We're only interested in getting Beckett back." Carson suspected that was a lie, but John sounded convincing.

"None of you are escaping," Roe shouted into the conversation angrily.

Iketani turned abruptly, pulling Carson with her and he was suddenly facing the other direction. He watched as Iketani began firing down the corridor around which Roe and the remaining guard could now be seen. Roe managed to dart back and out of range, but the guard went down under Iketani's fire. Everything was going to hell and Carson desperately wished there was something he could do. He set both of his hands around the vice tightness of Iketani's arm around his throat and watched as Roe appeared again, but this time she had her hands up in surrender. This was explained then by the appearance of two marines behind her, who must have entered in from down the corridor. However, Iketani simply fired again, right into Roe's back and the woman fell to the ground dead. Shocked at so much death seen so quickly, Carson watched in panic as the marines turned towards him and Iketani, but she didn't fire on them, instead she lowered her gun and pressed it back into Carson's side. The needle at the side of his neck bit in, surely breaking the skin and he tilted his head right to the side, trying to keep away from the needle. He heard his own cry of pain as Iketani turned and pressed her back against the corridor wall again.

"Major Sheppard?" One of the marine's called out.

"I'm here, Stenhouse," John replied from behind. "Hold your fire."

"We've got darts and Wraith on the ground outside, Sir," Stenhouse replied. "We need to fall back now. Daedalus can't get a lock on anyone inside the bunker."

"Understood," John replied. "Iketani?"

As Carson saw it she didn't have much of a choice, but she remained still, her breathing slightly faster now against him. In the distance there was more shouting, as clearly other teams from the Daedalus were shouting out the same warnings from elsewhere in the bunker. Panic was searing hot in Carson's throat. There was more rapid gunfire and another explosion.

"I want immunity from the Elite," Iketani bargained with John.

A heavy vibration shook the bunker, sending dust down over them and Carson coughed out the fine gritty mess that he had breathed in, but it only made the needle slide in a little deeper into the side of his neck. He wrapped his hands further around Iketani's arm, trying to get enough room to talk and resist the needle.

"She can help us with the retrovirus," he managed to call out weakly, hoping to speed everyone up by helping.

"She will betray you as she did us," a loud male voice shouted to John from round the corner where Carson couldn't see.

"You give us Beckett and help us get out of this bunker, and where you go from there is your own business," John replied sternly. From the sharp angle Carson's head was tilted he could see John, dressed in black.

"Emmagan?" Iketani called out and the Elite woman in a long dark coat moved forward to stand alongside John in the corridor. "I suggest we agree to work together for now. Elite kill Wraith and there sounds as if there are _many_ outside," Iketani said, sounding mocking and relaxed despite the tension Carson could feel in her and the situation around them.

"Major!" Someone shouted a warning. "They're breaching the four o'clock tunnel."

"Fall back," John shouted over his shoulder, but his eyes remained locked on Iketani.

"We will see to these Wraith, and then you will surrender yourself," Emmagan told Iketani.

"I will not surrender. Right now, you need my weapons at your side, and eliminating me before the battle would be unwise," Iketani replied as more dust floated down from above.

Carson could hear gunfire and the blasts of energy weapons growing louder. If they keep talking none of them were going to get out of this.

"We need to get out of here, now!" John ordered to everyone, but perhaps especially to the Elite woman next to him who Iketani was bargaining with.

Carson could see the woman consider the situation and then she lowered her stunner. "We will fight the Wraith and then discuss your surrender," she stated.

Iketani remained still for a long pause and then the needle slid out from Carson's neck and the hard press of the gun was removed from his side. Iketani's arm uncurled from around his throat and he could finally get a full easy breath. Suddenly and finally free, he immediately moved towards John and the Elite as quickly as he could.

"Carson? You alright?" John asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Carson replied, as he rubbed at his sore throat. He touched his fingers to the side of his neck, but only the tiniest touch of blood stained his fingertips. He was pretty sure Iketani hadn't injected anything from that syringe into him, but he couldn't stop the moment of panic the thought gave him.

"You have another way out of this bunker?" Emmagan asked Iketani.

"Yes, from the level below, through the Wraith pens," she replied calmly and Carson looked round to see her walking towards them. In her hand she still held the syringe. John's hand was on Carson's arm, pulling him back and away from the woman.

"We will need to go through the labs," Iketani stated as she strode forward, moving through John's group, her shoulder clashing briefly against Emmagan's.

John pushed at Carson, encouraging him to follow Iketani. The Elite woman Emmagan was moving ahead of him, hot on Iketani's heels, as they walked into the labs. John was shouting orders back out in the corridor, telling the teams to fall back and to follow them.

With the sounds of warfare following them, Carson obediently followed the two darkly dressed women into the second lab. As they passed all the equipment and stores Carson had been using this past day, he reached out and grabbed a first aid kit. With the way things were going he would probably need one of these.

Iketani reached the grate in the floor and stopped. She dropped something onto the floor, which skidded towards Carson's feet. He stepped back worriedly, and saw that it was the syringe she had threatened him with. He glared up at her from it, but as Iketani crouched down at the grate, she was smiling up at him.

"Kita tea rarely harms anyone," Iketani told him with amusement as she pulled up the grate.

------  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-------

John sent a burst of gunfire towards the next wave of Wraith that appeared down the end of the four o'clock tunnel. Beside him, three of that exit's team were still with him, but they had lost one, and behind John he could hear a scream of another of his people being taken down.

"Fall back," John ordered to everyone, shuffling backwards into the junction of the corridors. Oneakka was a one-man barricade who was holding the staircase from above, keeping the Wraith from descending from the first level of the bunker, whilst Si covered those retreating down from the eight o'clock tunnel.

There was no real cover for anyone, except at the junction of the corridors, but even there the six o'clock corridor would give the Wraith a clear shot at their backs if they got a clear line of fire around the natural bend in the tunnel. John shouted his fall back order again as he hurried into the junction, crouched behind Si's back and looked back down the six o'clock corridor. Stenhouse's team were holding back the Wraith so far, keeping them at bay around the corner, but the Wraith were relentless, forcing their forces onwards. With no protection for his people against the Wraith stunners, only the Elite with their personal anti-Wraith stunner body shields could stand out in the open of the tunnels and fire back. His people needed to get into the labs and out through Iketani's secret exit. John just hoped she had been honest with them about that.

The last of his teams were into the junction, with Si and Oneakka standing as sentries over them. John fired around Si's shoulder, taking down several Wraith before a stun shot passed too close and he had to duck back behind the big Elite. The walls of the corridors were lit up with the bright blue energy of the Wraith stunners impacting the walls. The Wraith were moving closer and John had to get his people out now. John glanced back down towards the lab and watched as his people filed inside.

"Pull back," John shouted to the Elite over the roar of stunner fire and bullets.

Si heard him though, but instead of moving back as John had hoped, Si remained still, reaching down to his waist, stunner fire blazing over him ineffectually as he slammed new magazines into his guns.

"We will hold till last and cover your retreat," Si told John calmly as he raised his guns and began firing again. John assumed the man meant him and Oneakka. John wanted to object, but at the same time he understood the logic. The two Elite could hold back the Wraith more effectually out in the corridors.

The Wraith stunner fire grew abruptly louder from behind him and John turned to see Stenhouse's team had been pushed back and that Wraith were appearing around the bend of the corridor. Si noticed as well and was already turning, leaving Oneakka with the entire junction to cover, and began to stride towards Stenhouse, firing at the distant Wraith.

"Pull back," Si now ordered to John's people and this time John didn't stop to consider the options. John headed to the entrance to the labs, which was filled with marines, firing as much as they could out into the corridor around the Elite.

"Anyone seen Rodney?" John realised worriedly as he ran his eyes over who was in the doorway and who was in the room beyond now disappearing into the next lab towards their new exit. He had sent Rodney outside, but that had been before the Wraith got here hadn't it?"

"Heard him over the radio talking to the Daedalus before we were forced in here," someone shouted back over the gunfire. John hoped that meant Rodney had gotten off Mada before the Wraith had hit, but right now he had enough to worry about.

Wraith stunner fire blazed down the corridor, far too close to the lab's doorway. John pulled back, narrowing his eyes at the brightness of the energy. The stunner blasts hit the wall or impacted against Oneakka's back who was stood at the end of the six o'clock corridor, now holding back the flood from the other tunnels as Si covered Stenhouse's team's retreat. John stuck his head back out into the corridor and shouted at Stenhouse's lot, waving them closer as if that would help them move quicker. Si stood in the centre of the corridor, using his body as a shield as Stenhouse and his team retreated towards John. Si was lit up with stunner fire blazing over him and John wondered why the Wraith were bothering, unless they were attempting to weaken the shield, but Si didn't seem worried.

"Go, Colonel," Stenhouse shouted to John as he and his team reached the lab's doorway. "Go!"

John had no intention of running, but he did pull back into the lab to allow them room to get inside, pushing them past him towards the other lab where they could make their exit. That left the four of his people covering the lab's doorway with John and the two Elite men outside in the corridor.

"Oneakka! Si!" John shouted. "We're all in; fall back."

Oneakka actually did as he was told and began moving backwards completely into the six o'clock corridor, creating a bottleneck at the junction ahead of him that filled with Wraith which he instantly shot down.

John turned to Si. "Fall back into the lab!"

The Wraith filled the corridors in both directions, with just Si and Oneakka stood between them and the lab doorway halfway between their backs. John glanced from one direction to the other, aware that the Elite were holding still, the Wraith seemingly unable to push any further forward. That was until John heard Oneakka's guns fire empty and John fired around the Elite as Oneakka dropped his last empty firearms and drew out his blades – it had come to hand to hand combat. John kept firing to hold back the Wraith stalking towards Oneakka, whilst others covered Si's direction. Stunner blasts sizzled past the door repeatedly, forcing John and his people to keep their heads inside the doorway, unable to gain a clear view of the fight outside in the corridor.

"Pull back!" John ordered again towards the Elite.

A new sudden explosion rocked the bunker, but it hadn't sounded like it had come from down the corridors or even from above, but from lower down in the bunker. John glanced worriedly over his shoulder into the labs and saw Lorne appear. "We've got trouble at the new exit," he shouted to John. Damn it!

"How bad?" John asked.

"We're holding our own, but Wraith are pouring in. The Elite women are cutting them down quickly enough, but Iketani says there isn't another exit."

John looked back out into the corridor as he swore to himself and he turned back to Lorne. "Take my place," he ordered and the Major moved forward and squeezed into the doorway as John moved aside.

John hurried through to the next lab, to find Walker stood over an open grate in the floor and the man looked up as John approached. "Watch their backs," John ordered Walker as he crouched down and swung his legs down through the grate.

"Just follow the tunnel to them, Sir," Walker supplied helpfully.

John dropped into a damp nasty little room and to one side he saw four cages, three of which held slumped Wraith. He moved on towards the single exit to his right and he could already hear the gunfire echoing from beyond it. The sounds of fighting and gunfire bounced off the narrow damp brick walls ahead of him as he ran as fast as he could down the tight space. The corridor opened up into a small room, inside of which he found two of the Daedalus' team slumped against one wall and Carson hovering worriedly over them.

"Carson, you okay?" John asked hurriedly as he paused in the middle of the damp brick walled room. The sounds of the fighting were coming from the next narrow corridor ahead, but John paused, his eyes running over the slumped marines.

"We're fine at the moment," Carson replied. "They're just stunned."

Happy that things were okay here for now, John hurried to towards the next narrow corridor. "Stay here with them, Doc," John ordered Carson as he ran from the room. The sound of gunfire was thundering now, and John could feel the reverberations of the weapons just ahead. He could also hear the hissing and roaring of Wraith, as well as the zaps of their stunners. John lifted his P90 even higher and the corridor ended abruptly into a long narrow chamber, across which the rest of his people were holding a line, firing upon the Wraith who were just beyond the swinging blades of Teyla and Iketani.

John rushed to join the line, taking up a place beside Ford, and he added his bullets to the foray. The Elite women were indeed slicing and dicing the Wraith, as John's people shot down those getting around the Elite line. However, beyond the Wraith John could see the only exit – an open hatchway through which more Wraith were pouring in, fortunately their entrance limited somewhat by the narrowness of the chamber and the Elite holding the bottleneck.

"Good to see you, Sir," Ford shouted through the dim.

"You too, Ford," John replied. "How we doing?"

Ford set off a long rapid series of shots taking down a group of Wraith who were sneaking around Iketani's right. John joined in, but the Wraith managed to set off some stunner shots, forcing John and Ford to duck down and aside to avoid being stunned. There were several overturned tables and chairs forming a barricade across the room and John ducked down behind the edge of a table to avoid the stunner blast. However, Martins hadn't noticed and was engulfed in the blue light of the stunner and fell down to the floor. John rose up from behind the table, firing repetitive sprays of fire towards the Wraith responsible, as he and the others spread the line out further to cover the width of the room now without Martins.

"Not all that good, Sir," Ford replied finally when the target Wraith fell, Iketani once again holding back those trying to sneak past her.

"Try and conserve your bullets," John shouted to the line. "Select your shots. Go for two straight to the skull." He then put his own advice into action and began picking off Wraith with more precision. It was his instinct to just let the P90 fire on full automatic, but that would waste ammo and possibly hit Teyla, and right now he also didn't want to hurt Iketani. She and Teyla were a swirling hurricane of movement, standing side by side and their swords and knives blurs of flashing light in the dim bunker lighting.

John wondered how long this could last, how many magazines they all had left, and how many Wraith there still were out there.

------

"Rapid fire," Caldwell ordered loudly.

Rodney stared out of the front of the Daedalus to where the Wraith Hive and cruiser ships were firing back at them.

"More darts are being launched," an Airman reported.

"Keep firing, send out the next wave of fighters," Caldwell ordered.

Rodney turned and glanced over the shoulder of the closest space marine and watched the confirmation of the launching X302's. But the screen was full of so many darts he couldn't imagine that the fighters would last long enough to get out of the bay. He turned back wide-eyed to the front, wincing as a burst of energy fire exploded against the Daedalus' shield.

Rodney could see the flashes of sunlight on fighter and dart hulls outside as they twisted around each other, blasting each other. He didn't understand how pilots could climb into a fighter and fly out into that mess. They had to be crazy or have a serious death wish. He would make sure to ask Sheppard later. Sheppard!

Rodney hurried to the closest display of the surface below. "Have we heard from Sheppard?" He asked worriedly.

He should have stayed down there, could have helped somehow, but Caldwell had beamed him up as soon as the first Wraith vessel had appeared overhead. He had been relieved at first, then had realised that he was still on a frontline of the attack with the Wraith, only now in space and not on the surface. He wished he was still down there, it would be better to be down there with his team and Carson, at least he would know what was going on!

"No, and we can't remain if we keep taking this much fire," Caldwell shouted back as something exploded across the bridge.

"What?" Rodney asked, shocked at the thought that Caldwell might be considering leaving. "You can't leave them down there!"

"I don't want to, Doctor, but we are seriously outmatched right now," Caldwell began.

"Sir, we have incoming," someone reported.

Rodney turned to the front and then to the screen over a shoulder. He watched the new ship solidify on the scans.

"They are firing on the Wraith," someone reported.

"Who are they?" Caldwell asked.

"It's the Travellers," Rodney remarked with grateful surprise. "They actually came through for us."

"They're focusing their fire on the two cruisers," an equally surprised male voice reported.

"Focus our attention there as well," Caldwell ordered as he smiled.

Rodney frowned. "But, what about the Hive?" Rodney asked bewildered.

Caldwell didn't reply and he didn't have to because suddenly outside a cruiser began to catch fire in space. Rodney watched the spreading explosions rip through the cruiser and it literally broke into pieces.

"Leave the other cruiser to the Travellers, fire all our power on the Hive," Caldwell ordered.

Rodney watched the view ahead of him shift, as the Daedalus turned, dipping down towards the planet over which the Hive was descending. Explosions danced over the front shielding of the Daedalus as the Hive fired 'up' at them. Rodney felt a burst of excitement as he glanced down at the screen near him – maybe this was going to work.

"The Hive is moving into a lower orbit," the Airman beside Rodney reported as they both watched the details of the Hive's rapid descend dance over the screen.

Rodney pushed past the man's hands and called up a wider view of all the smaller darts and fighters again. He watched the constantly shifting display, so stupidly displayed like a computer game, as he ignored the Airman's annoyed frown at having his screen commandeered. Rodney was far too focused, and fearful, to see that the darts were headed down towards the planet beneath the Hive, flying right down towards the bunker below, swarming around the area where Rodney's friends were trapped. Rodney watched helplessly as more dots shifted position on the screen as the Daedalus' fighters followed, sweeping down into the planet's atmosphere, fighting to keep the darts off their people. If they were even still alive down there in that bunker.

------

The Wraith swarmed continuously towards her, but Teyla fought on, her mind focused and experienced to the point of peace as she fought. Beside her Iketani danced with her blades, slicing Wraith arms and bodies apart, to litter the floor at their feet just as Teyla did the same. However, stunner fire was blasting around the room and Teyla caught another cry from behind that told her another of John's warriors had fallen under stunner fire. She estimated that there were only three others remaining with John behind her and Iketani. Hopefully, Si and Oneakka were still holding the line upstairs, hopefully moving down this way to add assistance, that was if they were still fighting strong.

Abruptly there was a shift to the Wraith around her, a faint pause and hesitation, only to be followed by a greater force of violence from them. Teyla kept on, but in that moment she had felt through the minds around her, felt their link to their Queen. The Queen's anger had been a vibrant force, urging her drones on with greater hunger, but it was clear to Teyla that the Queen and her Hive were under attack above from the Daedalus. There were far too many Wraith around her for Teyla to be able to sense how many ships there may be in space above Mada, but she was sure that it would not be simply one Hive ship. She prayed to the Ancestors that the Daedalus would be able to withstand the battle and that somehow, despite it being impossible, she wished that the Sythus would arrive overhead far ahead of schedule.

New sounds became evident to her from the hatch behind the Wraith – explosions that lit up the darkness outside the hatch for brief moments. Teyla reached out into the Wraith mental network as she fought, using the closest Wraith as her means, and she sensed the battle the Wraith were fighting from their fighters against those from the Daedalus. The combat now raged in the bunker, in the sky and in orbit. Teyla focused her mind to shut down several Wraith warriors before her, their bodies slumping to the floor, and she sliced at them to ensure they would not stand again. She pulled her mind from the Wraith network, aware that the Wraith were pulling back from her, and that no more were entering the chamber through the hatch.

"They are weakening," Iketani shouted as she sliced round, a Wraith's head dropping to the pile around their feet.

"The Earth ship and its fighters have engaged them," Teyla informed her, as she strode forward to meet the smaller number of Wraith that now blocked their exit.

She could hear John talking with his people at the back of the chamber, calling back to those behind in the corridor to join them and make the last push out through the hatch. The Wraith ahead of her that did not fall to her swords, pulled right back out of the hatch. She frowned, sensing that something was not right in that behaviour. She glanced round to warn the others.

She saw the flash of Iketani's blade out of the corner of her eye, saw the turning of the woman's body and the faint flash of light over metal in Iketani's hand. In that tiny instant she assessed where the attack was focused. Iketani was going for her back.

Teyla dipped as quickly as she could, turning her body away from the attack, and slicing up with one of her own swords. But, Iketani was as fast as Teyla, and searing sharp pain embedded into the top of Teyla's back, stealing her breath and forcing her further downwards. She kept moving though, turning, her sword leading the way towards Iketani. As all this occurred, she was aware of John shouting, of more gunfire from the corridor behind the chamber and of a sudden new presence stood just outside the hatch.

-------  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-------

John activated his radio again, calling to the Daedalus again, hoping that with the open hatch at the end of the chamber that a signal might get out. Static was all that filled the channel. Ahead of him he watched Teyla stride towards the far hatch, the few Wraith still alive ahead of her were fast retreating out of the hatch. Though John had seen Wraith run from Teyla before, on that first memorable time he had met her on that Wraith base, but something felt off about them retreating now. Maybe the Daedalus was winning the war above, or maybe the Wraith were actually running out of drones to send in here, because the floor of the chamber was carpeted with dead Wraith. If John hadn't seen the Elite at work like this before his stomach might have turned at the view. Ford beside him was staring at the floor ahead of them with what looked like a mixture of revulsion and amazement. John knew the feeling.

"See if you can get a signal out through the hatch," John suggested to Ford as ahead of them the last of the Wraith disappeared out of the hatch. Ford nodded and began to move around their defensive line of turned tables.

Only one marine still stood along with John and Ford, and he was checking over their stunned team mates spread across the room, so John turned back to the entrance behind him.

"Carson," he shouted down the brick walled narrow corridor, the sounds of distant gunfire vaguely audible in the distance. "Tell the others to pull right back, we've got our exit."

John glanced back round as he waited for a response, ready to shout out to Carson again, but movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Light from through the hatchway glanced over moving metal and he turned, his body reacting instinctively to the abrupt violent movement from Iketani. He heard Teyla grunt, saw Iketani's fist slamming into Teyla's back, a knife handle in her hand. John lifted his P90, shouting out as in that split second he watched Iketani shifting her weight, her free hand rising to shove Teyla further aside. But, Teyla was turning as she dropped and light slid over more metal. John saw Iketani lean back, throwing herself back from the upward slice of Teyla's sword. She didn't make it and John saw blood fly in the hair. Iketani cried out as she leant back and John saw her hand lifting to her face as she lashed out at Teyla with the other hand slicing her bizarre Klingon sword towards Teyla.

John's finger tightened on the trigger, but in a speed that was blinding Teyla's short sword twisted, deflecting the heavy sword swung towards her throat, and she rammed the hilt of her sword into Iketani's face, shoving her back to the ground. As she did so John heard Teyla's near scream of angry pain, and he was already moving towards her as she fell forward onto her knees, the handle of Iketani's knife sticking out from her upper back.

Ford might have been shouting something to him, but John was already around the barricade and heading towards Teyla. Movement at the hatchway and a burst of gunfire from Ford told John that they had company once again, but he ducked his head and kept moving towards Teyla. His eyes on the knife he found himself desperately estimating how long the blade attached to it would be; how far it could be buried in her back. It must have hit her lungs, perhaps arteries, her heart and maybe her spine. He was almost at her when the Wraith stunner energy started flying through the air.

John dropped lower, firing towards the hatch, but as he dropped down in front of Teyla, her body protected with the Elite anti-stunner shielding caught the shots aimed towards him. However, John was more fearful of the blood dribbling from the corner of Teyla's mouth and the way she was sinking forward, clearly fighting to stay conscious despite her obvious pain and the fact that inside her body might already be dying.

John wrapped one arm around her, pulling her against him, dragging her up from the ground as he pulled out his side arm and began firing steady repetitive shots towards the incoming Wraith.

For the last minute everything had seemed slow and intensely focused, but abruptly life was chaotic again, time running away from his control, as he got back behind as much cover as he could, keeping one arm locked around Teyla. She was still alive as he could feel her hands twisted into his jacket and she was moving with him, even in her current state trying to help.

"Major!" Ford shouted, perhaps not for the first time, and John looked over to see that the marine had been stunned and it was only Ford holding his back. Moving from behind one turned table to the next, working his way back across the chamber as best he could, John shouted out orders to Ford, but he was pretty sure that his words had been lost in the noise of stunners and gunfire.

Stunner fire buzzed far too close as he darted to another table and this time he had to stop. Teyla was a surprisingly heavy weight and was getting heavier. As he dropped down behind a good thick overturned table, he fired his last sidearm bullet over it towards the Wraith filling the far end of the chamber. He dropped back as stunner fire passed too close to his head and he felt Teyla's hands drop from his sides, her cheek a dead weight against his shoulder.

-------

Si kept his stance wide and even as he shot repeatedly at the Wraith filling and swamping down the corridor ahead of him. It was easy work, but he was aware that he only had one more cartridge of bullets for the weapon in his right hand and none of the one in his left. He would need to use his blades soon, but it would perhaps be best if they pulled back following Sheppard's plan.

Oneakka was already using close weapons, but the Atlantis warriors at the doorway behind him were covering them.

"Oneakka, fall back to the doorway," Si ordered loudly.

"Agreed," Oneakka replied with a grunt having assessed the situation as Si had.

Si began moving slowly backwards, stepping slowly and confidently, and as he did he heard another grunt. Aware that it had come from behind him, but not far enough away to have been Oneakka, he assumed one of the Atlantis warriors had been hit, but the grunt became a pained groan right behind him.

Si glanced down and saw Madesh moving where he lay on the corridor floor. Si returned his attention to the Wraith, as Madesh groaned again and then gasped, becoming aware of what was happening around him.

"I suggest you move back to the doorway, if you can," Si suggested calmly.

"This way," one of the Atlantis team called out.

Si moved slightly from centre of the corridor to provide some cover for Madesh, who he could hear was getting to his feet, though he sounded clearly in pain in doing so.

"I am impressed," Si said as he used up the last of the left gun's bullets. He shoved the empty gun back into a hip holster and concentrated his fire with his remaining weapon. "Iketani usually kills what she hits," he remarked to Madesh behind him.

He thought he heard Madesh mutter something about that, but it was lost in the rapid fire.

"Get inside," Major Lorne ordered from the doorway. Si heard Oneakka's boots just behind his and he reached back with his free hand and tapped Oneakka's shoulder. Oneakka took that as the signal and the two of them hurried backwards, Si not having to fire as the Atlantis warriors were firing cover for them. Si and Oneakka got into the lab and turned to slam the lab door shut behind them. Elite and Atlantis warriors all shoved against the door to get it closed in time and to resist the abrupt weighted assault of Wraith on the other side, as behind Si others dragged forward heavy furniture to help hold the door shut. Si moved to assist and together they got several large pieces blocking the door. It would not hold for long, but it would give them some time.

Si stood back checking his remaining gun when he felt the presence. He turned automatically to face the opponent, but realised almost immediately that it was a distance away, and on the level below.

In that same instant he knew that Teyla had been injured, whether it was from her directly through their shared gift, or through the eyes of the Wraith, Si wasn't sure. He ran though, through the lab and into the next room and threw himself down the open grate, but he feared he was already too late.

--------

His last clip slid into the sidearm and John lifted it and sent out three shots as Ford darted closer towards him, dropping down behind the next section of barricade over.

Once in place Ford added his P90 fire to John's until the stunner fire grew too much and they had to duck down again. Ford shifted and fired from around the end of the pile of chairs and small table that were his barricade.

John took the tiny moment to loosen his arm around Teyla slightly, enough to be able to peer down at her. She had lost consciousness a short time ago, but he was sure she was still breathing as he could feel the subtle movement of her ribcage against him. The handle of the knife was still protruding from her back and he knew that its presence there might be all that was keeping her alive so he had to leave it there, knowing that would be causing her unbelievable pain. He could feel her blood sticking to the sleeve of his arm around her back, but as he pulled his neck back enough to peer down at her he saw her eyelashes move. She shifted against him and he felt her falling away from him. He tightened his arm around her to hold her up, tight against him, but he felt her hands press against his sides and realised she was trying to move away from him. One of her hands weakly tucked up between them as she tried to move, or be it slump away, to his left, but he wouldn't let her. He shifted his P90 caught between them enough so that he could hold her more securely against his chest and after a moment of weakened resistance, she gave up her struggle and rested back against him. John peered back quickly over the top of the table and fired off another group of shots, knowing that he only had a handful of bullets left in this his last clip.

"I'm almost out," John called to Ford beside him. Against his shoulder, John could feel Teyla's raspy breathing, her body heavy against his again. For all he knew she was about to die against him. He had to get her out of here. He peered over his shoulder towards the exit to the corridor. He needed to get her to Carson, but backing up would trap them right in the middle of the bunker with no chance of getting out, and he didn't want to call Carson down here and into the firefight where the Wraith would easily see him coming.

John still had his P90, caught between him and Teyla, but it had been almost out anyway and a handful of bullets weren't going to save the day right now. He and Ford had to hold their own until help arrived from the rest of the team with the other Elite and/or, if luck was on their side, the Daedalus could be sending down some ground support.

He fired off another couple of shots, to where the Wraith were now fanning out around the sides of the chamber, circling round and they were getting seriously close. In a few moments the Wraith were going to have a clear line of sight at him and Ford. John took off the lead Wraith on the closest side, but as he did a burst of stunner fire skimmed across the top of the barricade from the other direction and brushed his right shoulder.

Crying out at the bizarre burst of numbing pain, John dropped back behind the table. The outer edge of his shoulder and his upper arm felt completely numb, his lower arm and hand still responding to commands, but he couldn't really feel them properly. He watched his fingers tighten around the butt of his side arm as he wanted, but he could only vaguely feel the sensations of it. Another blast and he heard Ford's loud grunt from his right, and saw Ford hit the floor a metre and a half away. There was a tiny space between their barricades, but it hardly mattered now, because the Wraith had encircled the entire room with a clear view behind the barricades.

John struggled back, pulling Teyla with him, but there was nowhere to go but up against a wall behind him. He tried to lift his numb arm, but only got it halfway raised towards the Wraith, and his arm was shaking with the effort. Oddly though the Wraith had stopped firing. Looking at them now, John realised that there were only about twenty of them left. He managed to lift his arm slightly higher by falling backwards onto his butt, and he took down the closest Wraith and the side arm clicked empty. It was over. He was staring up at several stunners all pointed directly at him over Teyla's back, but none of them had fired yet.

His gun arm still raised, shaking violently with the effort, he panted out his breathing, waiting for the stunner blast that would end the battle for him.

The closest Wraith swarmed forward, one wrenching the table barricade aside like it was kindling as another struck out at John's raised shaking arm. The side arm was knocked out of John's weak grip, but the pain of the strike was reduced due to the numbness, which was something at least. He dropped his arm down, relaxing it from the shaking. He still had his P90, hopefully out of view of the Wraith, but any movement to reach it would be seen and its few bullets wouldn't save him or Teyla right now.

All this he assessed in a split moment, which was followed by the realisation that the Wraith still hadn't fired and seemed to be waiting. Most of these Wraith were of the drone variety, their faces covered, but a few were of the warrior type, and John noticed two of them were frowning down at Teyla held against him. John remembered that Wraith liked to keep Elite bodies as trophies. John held her tighter to him.

Movement down the end of chamber ended the strange pause, and with the barricade gone, John had a full view down the length of the chamber. A single figure stepped through the far hatch. A Wraith Queen.

She filled the space, standing taller than most of her own warriors, and she let out that long purring hiss that was far too familiar. John felt a renewed flicker of fear at the sight. He watched as she moved further into the chamber, but her attention moved from him and Teyla to focus on the floor closer to her. He saw her smile, her long pale face and strange teeth set in half shadows.

"Iketani," the Queen purred.

So this was the Queen who Iketani had 'betrayed', the one who had held that planet wide base on the edge of Alliance territory. John remembered watching the planet burn. This Queen had lost a lot that day and clearly she had been holding a grudge. The Queen's focus and aggression were currently solely focused on Iketani, so John decided to keep very still and not attract her attention. All the while he hoped the rest of the team, especially Si and Oneakka, were on their way.

"I see you have already been injured," the Queen said down towards the floor.

There were some scrabbling noises and Iketani stood up from the floor. She stood up tall and defiant to face the Queen, her sword still in one hand, though John could see her other was coated in blood. As she stood up, John had a brief view of her face and he saw the large slice cut through one of her cheeks, blood still running down her chin and soaked into her pale hair. Iketani's stunningly beautiful face was ruined, not that it would probably matter after the next few minutes.

"A scratch," Iketani replied as she faced the Queen.

The Queen regarded the Elite warrior with snarl. "You betrayed our agreement," she hissed.

"How?" Iketani demanded.

"The fleet was not where you said it would be," the Queen replied aggressively.

"It is not my fault that they changed their meeting coordinates, and besides you agreed to kill the Elite I sent you. They are still alive," Iketani argued back.

The Queen hissed her displeasure and moved forward menacingly towards Iketani. "Your skull will make a fine trophy to display in my throne room."

"How about you take the other three Elite here as your trophies, and I will make another deal with you," Iketani suggested.

"I am not interested in dealing with you any further, human," spat the Queen.

"I have information on a weapon being developed against the Wraith. I even have a sample of it that I will give you in return for allowing me to leave," Iketani bargained.

The Queen tilted her head in the way that was the Wraith equivalent of a frown. "You have nothing of interest to me."

"You are not interested in a virus which is being developed against the Wraith?" Iketani asked sarcastically.

The Queen looked across the chamber to the entrance just to the right of John's shoulder, from which he was hoping support would be arriving. He watched the Queen gesture towards the exit with her head and a group of the Wraith moved across the room towards the exit. John watched them move past him and Teyla into the corridor, towards his team's backs. Carson was down there with two stunned marines! John ran through anything he could do and came up with nothing other than using some grenades, if he could reach them without being noticed, but he didn't think things had gotten that bad yet. He had to hope that the departing Wraith would walk right into Oneakka.

"We already know of the immunity virus one human world developed," the Queen was saying to Iketani and drew John's attention back to the evil scheming going on across the chamber. "They have all been eliminated," the Queen told Iketani. John felt a surprisingly strong sense of regret at hearing that his and Atlantis' prediction as to how the Wraith would react to the Hoffan vaccine had been far too accurate.

"I am speaking of a new virus, that will strip away all Wraith components within your genetic structure," Iketani told her and John clenched his jaw angrily. There wasn't much he could do to shut Iketani up, and anything he did do would draw the Queen's attention on him and Teyla. He glanced down at Teyla, aware that she was still breathing, but she seemed limp with unconsciousness, her pale cheek against his chest.

He returned his attention to the Queen, but he tested his free hand, feeling some of the numbness receding slightly. He moved his hand to his lap slightly, just a little bit closer to his P90, but not enough to worry the Wraith standing guard over him and Teyla.

"Which would leave the Wraith as humans," Iketani concluded for the Queen. "If you let me leave unharmed I will tell you everything about the virus and tell you where you can find my sample of it."

The sounds of fighting came from the corridor and John guessed the Wraith had met the Elite. But, another small group of Wraith moved across the chamber and disappeared down the corridor.

"Maybe I shall just take you with me to my ship and there you will be made to tell me all you know of this viral weapon," the Queen suggested to Iketani with anticipation.

John saw Iketani tensing, her sword lifting slightly. "You know full well that I will die in battle before that, and I shall take you with me."

John subtly glanced around the chamber; there were nine Wraith in the room now along with the Queen. There were probably far more outside the hatch as backup, but he still hoped the Daedalus might be sending in ground support. He just needed some time and the chance to get out into the open. He moved his free hand slightly closer to the P90. He glanced up at the Wraith near him, noticing that most of them were focused on the Queen, but they kept their stunners pointed towards him and were far too aware of him for comfort. He shifted his hand a little further up his chest, making it look like he was simply resting his hand against Teyla's shoulder.

A roar of violent anger echoed out of the corridor from behind, and John suspected it was Si. He saw the Queen glance towards the exit.

"The other Elite will be here shortly," Iketani continued. "Do we have an agreement?"

The Queen looked back at Iketani with a sneer. "I will make no further agreements with humans, let alone you," she snarled as two Wraith behind Iketani stepped forward and made a grab for the woman.

Iketani twisted, slicing round with her sword and another small knife that was suddenly in her hand. John reached between him and Teyla, pulled out the P90, and fired up at the closest Wraith to him. All hell broke loose again.

John kept firing, selecting his shots as best he could, though he was assisted by what appeared to be some indecision from the Wraith. He was also assisted by the fact that Iketani was not only fighting back across the chamber; she was trying to attack the Queen directly. That slight indecision of the enemy enabled John to take down the Wraith closest to him, Teyla's body in front of his, with her anti-stunner shield, stopping several stunner blasts before he shot down the Wraith responsible. The rest of the Wraith were attacking Iketani. The sound of an explosion from outside the hatch shook the chamber for a moment, sending dust and grit down over the room, and over the Wraith who were flocking to defend their Queen.

Momentarily free from under the watch of any Wraith, John got up onto his knees, and saw that the last five Wraith were circling around Iketani. She was a swirling flourish of weaponry as she fought off the Wraith. The Queen had stepped back from the fight and was circling around the ring around Iketani. John aimed for the circle of Wraith, but his P90 was empty and he saw the Queen sneer at him momentarily before turning her attention back to Iketani. John could hear the female Wraith's sneering amusement as Iketani fought. The Wraith were not fully engaging Iketani, allowing her to kill them, instead they were darting in and out of the circle at her, containing and distracting her. John needed to get a working weapon.

He got up higher on his knees, and quickly shifted him and Teyla over to where Ford's barricade still stood. Ford lay stunned behind it, his P90 strapped to him. John unclipped the weapon and shifted up to the barrier, getting his hand around the weapon.

As he moved John saw that across the chamber the Queen was still circling the fight as she watched Iketani. The Queen paused, her back partly towards John, and she dipped down into the mess of bodies on the ground. She stood up and stretched her hand out towards Iketani. John saw the familiar shape of a side arm in the Queen's hand. He got the P90 balanced in his grip and loosened his hold on Teyla enough that he could rise up higher on his knees and he fired towards the Queen.

However, the Queen had had enough time and John heard the shoots echo along with his and saw Iketani jerk and drop to the ground, her body loose. John's initial shots went straight into the Queen's back.

The Queen howled and hissed, moving swiftly to one side. He tracked her best he could, and saw her grab one of her own warriors around the throat. She turned using the Wraith body she was draining of life as a shield against John. John kept firing at her, but the P90 abruptly jammed in his hands. John ducked down behind the barricade again and saw that Ford's P90 was empty as well…and there were no more magazines anywhere. John dropped the useless weapon and made a fast grab for Ford's side arm, still in its holster on the man's leg.

Down the corridor behind him, he could still hear fighting and gunfire. What was taking the Elite so long?! What sounded like further distant explosions could be heard out through the hatch. Hell had broken loose in all directions.

John was freeing Ford's sidearm from its holster when the Queen's mind slammed down over his. His already slightly numb hand froze and despite his best intentions he couldn't make himself get at the weapon.

A heavy forceful pressure pressed in on his head forcing him to pull back from Ford, his eyes turning to where the Queen and her remaining Wraith were stalking towards him. He tried to resist the mental clamp of command that the Queen was pressing on him, making his entire body unresponsive. He resisted the pressure, as he had done before against other Queens, unaware exactly how he was able to resist these 'mind probes' more successfully than others. But, it wasn't helping him do anything to help himself or Teyla right now. All he could do was fight to resist.

The Queen appeared around the barricade, at the head of her group of four Wraith. He strange yellow eyes were locked on John along with her mind.

"You are from Atlantis," the Queen purred with interest. Her alien eyes moved to Teyla still held in his arm. "Working with the Elite," she added clearly surprised. "Are you involved in creating this new viral weapon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," John told her through clenched teeth.

The Queen smiled and the pressure in his head increased. He heard himself groan, but also heard the sound of falling masonry from the corridor right behind him.

"You have no one arriving to assist you," the Queen told him as she moved closer. "The Elite are trapped beyond and my warriors will kill them and you. You have no hope."

John felt Teyla moving slightly, felt her cheek lift from his shoulder and she moved suddenly, turning round in his arm. He felt the pressure in his head drop away, saw the Queen's surprise as Teyla threw out one arm, her empty hand outstretched. The Queen froze, her eyes locked on Teyla and in that moment of mental freedom John reached for Ford's side arm again.

As he did he dislodged Teyla slightly and he felt her sag on her knees, but she kept her spread hand directed towards the Queen. Side arm in hand John got his arm back around her and pointed the weapon up at the Queen. The pressure returned clamping his body into obedience. The Queen's eyes were back on him, but she looked strained, her shoulders and arms held as if she were pushing against something. John lifted the side arm slightly higher, but the strange force she inflicted on him, and perhaps some of the numbing affects still lingering in his arm, meant that his arm just didn't do what he told it. He resisted as hard as he could, his arm shaking with the conflicting commands. He focused on the Queen, willing his finger to pull the side arm's trigger, but nothing happened. Behind the Queen, John could see the remaining Wraith stood still, all staring at Teyla.

He could hear Teyla's laboured breathing as she did whatever she was doing that was holding off a Queen and four Wraith. He focused more intently on the gun in his hand, trying desperately again to pull the trigger, but that pressure was too much. He watched his hand shaking even more, where it was outstretched almost parallel to Teyla's still outstretched hand. He heard himself groan with effort, but there was nothing from Teyla but her strained breathing as she held back the Wraith somehow, despite her pain and condition.

John wanted to be able to help her somehow, but all he could do was fight to maintain things as they were, as he kept his focus sighted down the side arm to the straining Queen.

The sound of falling stones and bricks could be heard from behind and John heard Si shout angrily from down the corridor. In that moment, the pressure in his head lifted for a fraction and he fired.

The two bullets went right into the centre of the Queen's forehead and Teyla sagged against him. He fired at the remaining four Wraith, getting two of them before rapid fire from through the door behind him took down the last.

Exhausted in ways he couldn't even understand, John slumped down with a relieved gasp.

------  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:** Right, we're on the last stretch of this story! Only a few more chapters to go. Real Life allowing, I should get them all posted by the end of the week! Thank you to everyone who has been reading through with me on this story, I hope you are enjoying it still.

-------

Shoving the falling bricks aside, Si swung himself over the barrier the Wraith had been attempting to construct to block the corridor. The Wraith were dead or dying under his boots as he hit the floor on the other side of the barrier. He lashed down at one that tried to grab one of his ankles, but Si's blade sliced down at the pale Wraith hand quickly ending the attempt. Si didn't wait to complete the job fully, for the pressure of the Queen's presence was like a painful freezing cold beacon ahead of him. He stretched out his mind, but already Teyla's was there, vibrant and so overwhelmingly powerful that he had no way of entering into the mental battle, but he could feel the strain, the wavering edge to Teyla's focus that meant that she was hurt, that she was in desperate danger.

The light from the exit ahead called to Si, through which he could feel the battle against the Queen, as well as four other male Wraith locked on the periphery. With the Earth weapon in his hand, raised and pointed to where he sensed the first Wraith on the other side of the exit, he ran on.

Two rapid shots rang out as he arrived. Angry and desperate Si stormed into the chamber, seeing the Queen falling to the floor and the rapid following shots of the weapon in Sheppard's hand. Si immediately turned his fire on the Wraith still standing, adding his bullets to Sheppard's.

The last Wraith dropped and Si fired into it and the others once again to make sure Sheppard's shots had removed the last of their life.

Sheppard let out a loud exhausted sigh from behind him, but Si couldn't see Teyla anywhere. He turned back to Sheppard and only then noticed Teyla's reddish hair against the man's shoulder. And the blood and the knife handle protruding from her upper back.

Pain and fear rushed through Si as he rushed towards them, barely making sure to avoid stepping on the fallen Atlantis personnel. As he neared, Sheppard had lifted his head allowing Si an improved view of Teyla. She was slumped unconscious against Sheppard, his arm around her back all that was keeping her upright. As Si dropped down by Sheppard's side he had already identified the handle of the blade in her back as Elite weaponry and already he suspected he knew whose hand had plunged it there. The desire to scream out his anger was only superseded by his desperate desire to see to Teyla. She was so still against Sheppard, her blood smeared cheek pale.

"She's still breathing," Sheppard informed him, the man's voice holding worry and exhaustion.

Behind Si the rest of their group were filling out across the chamber, and for the first time that he could remember Si realised he had turned his back to a room without being totally sure that no Wraith remained. That moment of foolishness may be explained by the knowledge that there were others behind him to back him up, but he knew it was due to panic and fear for Teyla. He had seen her injured before, too many times, but he had not seen her so close to death as he did now. Si pressed his fingers to Teyla's throat, needing to feel her pulse to be sure. It was thin and weak, but it was there. She still lived.

"We have to get her up to the Daedalus," Sheppard stated. "Now."

Doctor Beckett appeared on Si's right, crouching down and adding his medical comments.

"We have a full medical infirmary on the Daedalus," Doctor Beckett informed him. "We need to get that knife out of her back, but not before I can see what damage it's done," Beckett continued.

"We need to get her to the Daedalus," Sheppard repeated, but this time it was a subtle question and Si looked to the man's eyes and nodded. Si moved to stand, his hands moving around Teyla. "I've got her," Sheppard stated as he shifted his free arm around Teyla's legs. He already had the best grip on her, but Si almost protested, wishing to carry her himself. He quelled that reaction and nodded again, standing further back. He kept one hand on Teyla's back, supporting her weight as Sheppard got his feet under him. Despite the man's clear exhaustion, he lifted up Teyla's weight enough for Si to feel comfortable that Sheppard would not drop her. Doctor Beckett fussed around her as Sheppard began moving down the littered chamber. Si followed, finally looking around the chamber.

Major Lorne was at the far hatch and he turned as he saw Sheppard approaching. "We've blocked the way out above, and I've got the Daedalus on radio out here," he reported. "They report most of the darts are down, but there's still a Hive ship in a low orbit."

Si drew his mind back to the situation and away from the still lingering fear for Teyla's health.

"Get our stunned people together and out into the open for Daedalus to beam us up," Sheppard was ordering through his teeth as he carried Teyla's unconscious weight towards the hatch.

Si looked down and around noting how many of those stunned on the floor were Atlantis personnel. He glanced at Sheppard carrying Teyla, one of Si's longest and most dear friends, and decided that the least he could do was help gather Sheppard's people for him. So he reached down and hauled up an unconscious Earthman and carried him easily towards the hatch out of which Sheppard and Beckett were already disappearing.

Oneakka was also carrying Earthmen, moving quietly and efficiently as usual, and as they passed on their way through the chamber, Oneakka angled his head down to the floor. "Iketani," he said.

Si paused and looked around dead Wraith to see long pale hair. He leant further and saw her body lying face down on the floor, blood pooled deeply around her. By her side lay her blood-coated, uniquely shaped sword.

"Massa won't be happy," Oneakka grunted as he passed by again to collect the last unconscious man as the last from the Daedalus passed by Si.

"He will have to be satisfied with this," Si replied. "She is dealt with," he added and continued on towards the hatch through which he saw several personnel disappearing in glowing light of the Daedalus' transporter.

"We've still got darts incoming," Major Lorne warned from the hatchway. "We need to get out of here before they turn back and try to sweep us up."

Si doubled his time to the hatch and hauled his man out and into the dark night. He laid the man down on the thick grass beside several others and turned back to see Oneakka drop the last two men onto the grass, only to turn back into the chamber.

"We need to move it!" Lorne ordered as they watched Oneakka disappear inside, crouch down for a split second and then hurry back to them. Si noticed Oneakka already had Teyla's swords tucked through his belt, but what he had returned to retrieve was Iketani's sword.

"For Massa," Oneakka explained as he climbed out of the hatch. Si nodded. At least they could bring the sword to Massa, who had lost his lover to the betrayal of Iketani. Massa would not be pleased to have missed Iketani's downfall, but at least he could have evidence of it.

-------

The Daedalus' infirmary was a lot quieter than Atlantis', but then John guessed it catered for less people than the city's mini hospital. About half of the beds were full and most of those occupying them had been injured from the fight with the Wraith. Two were personnel hurt onboard the Daedalus as she took fire and one was a pilot who had managed to return his X302 to the bay despite a raging fire in the cockpit. The first of the final three beds held a marine who had broken his leg in the fight with the Wraith down on Mada, then Madesh, who was asleep following his surgery, in the bed next to where Si sat silently. The last bed, the one John was currently headed towards, held the still unconscious form of Teyla.

Si was seated near the end of her bed, his chair set facing out to the rest of the infirmary as if he were guarding Teyla, but then maybe that was exactly what he was doing. John had been sat near the big Elite for the past three hours, but had left to report to Caldwell and to finally change out of his dirty, blood-soaked uniform. He had also taken the opportunity to escort Carson to an available bed. The Doc had insisted on performing the surgery on Teyla and then finishing up Madesh's surgery in the next surgical bay. The Daedalus' lead surgeon had taken it reasonably well, though had pushed Carson out of the Infirmary finally an hour ago. John and Rodney had gotten Carson to some quarters and onto his bed before the man had fallen into the sleep of the dead. He had had a long day. John had pulled off the man's boots as Rodney had laid a blanket over him and they had left Carson to sleep.

In a clean uniform, claimed from the stores the Daedalus was delivering to Atlantis anyway, John was headed back to Teyla's bedside. Both Carson and the Daedalus' doctor had assured him and Si, who had been hovering constantly in the Infirmary, that the knife had not damaged her spinal cord, but had caused some minimal damage to her lungs and resulted in a lot of blood loss. She had been very lucky. The surgery had gone well and she had been patched up. Carson expected she would make a full recovery in no time, but though John trusted Carson completely he still wouldn't feel better until she woke up.

He still couldn't believe what she had done – to hold back a Wraith Queen and those other Wraith, all with just her mind. That alone was impressive, but that she had done so with a knife in her back and bleeding out, was almost unbelievable. She had saved him, saved them all. But, the memory of the sound of her laboured breathing as he had stared up at the Queen's furious slit eyes still haunted him.

Si glanced up at him as John approached the bed. John lifted the tray of food he had quickly picked up on the way here. "I brought enough for two, though I know you guys don't like others choosing your food for you," John offered as he reached the end of the bed. "Or you could head down to the Mess yourself." John was pretty sure that Si hadn't eaten for a long time, and surely must be hungry. They had no idea when Teyla would wake up, and John was sure that Si wasn't going to leave her side anytime soon.

Si's eyes dropped to the tray with clear interest, but he glanced away again. "Later," he replied, his attention returning to watching the rest of the infirmary.

John nodded as he made his way around Si's chair, back to his previously vacated seat near the side of Teyla's bed. "Anything happen?" He asked, though it was clear that nothing had. Teyla lay on her side, turned towards him and Si, her face pale and still. She looked very different in the standard infirmary scrubs she had been dressed in and the pale colour made the dark tattoos down the side of her neck all the more apparent.

"No," Si replied.

John nodded and began picking at his food.

"How is Doctor Beckett?" Si asked, surprising John. Si had been happy to sit in silence unless John, or someone else, had asked him a question.

"Rodney and I got him to a bed before he passed out. He won't be waking up anytime soon," John replied with amusement, though the relief he felt at Carson's rescue was far from amusing.

"It was good of him to see to Teyla before he did so," Si replied, again surprising John.

John nodded as he stabbed at a piece of carrot up from his tray. "He's a good man," he replied. "You won't find a better Doctor either."

Si looked away from his observation of the infirmary towards John. John glanced up at the man's attention and paused in his eating, feeling the weight of the gaze. "You did good," Si stated.

John swallowed the pieces of carrots. "Thanks, uh, so did you. We all worked pretty well together," he point out as he forked up some more veggies.

Si inclined his head slightly and turned back to watching the infirmary. "How long till we reach Atlantis?"

"Caldwell says four hours," John replied.

Si nodded. He had agreed to take Teyla to Atlantis rather than arrange to meet with the Sythus, which would have required the Daedalus flying into Alliance space and Caldwell hadn't been too impressed with that plan. Carson had made the point that Teyla required immediate surgery and it would be best for her to go with them to Atlantis. Si and Oneakka had stated that where Teyla went, they went.

"Where's Oneakka?" John asked as he glanced around the Infirmary himself. Oneakka had remained close by, but had been less willing to be limited to the Infirmary.

"Majors Lorne and Walker are giving him a tour of the ship," Si replied.

John nodded. Si wasn't the best person to sit and talk with, but he was comfortable enough company. John turned his attention to eating and as he chewed he looked around the infirmary again, though his eyes kept returning to Teyla. In the next bed over Madesh was asleep, his head and shoulders supported up to help with his injury. He had been lucky, and according to Lorne, the guy had even taken a gun towards the end against the Wraith.

"What's going to happen to Madesh?" John asked gesturing towards the man with his fork.

Si glanced round towards the man in question and then back to the rest of the room. "He will come back with us, so he can share all he knows of Iketani."

John nodded. "Amazing Iketani didn't kill him."

"It was close, judging by where he was shot," Si replied.

"Carson said he should pull through fine though," John added. "But, he's gonna need some serious rest before you guys start interrogating him."

Si glanced at Madesh again. "I suspect that will not be a problem. He had begun to tell me details when we were first transported up here."

John hadn't been with the last group leaving the planet as he had gone up to the Daedalus with Teyla and Carson. He probably shouldn't have done that – leaving the rest of his team behind, but he had left Lorne in charge. And truth be told he hadn't had much strength left in his body by the time he had materialised onboard the Daedalus. Fortunately, helpful medical hands had taken Teyla and he had sat down heavily across the infirmary and watched as Carson had set to work on Teyla. He had fallen asleep while she had been in surgery. Since then he had been catnapping in this chair, and with Si a metre away he had felt confident that he would be woken if Teyla had woken up.

He glanced at her again, only to see her eyelids moving slightly. His food instantly forgotten he leant forward. "Teyla?" He asked and beside him Si stood up and moved closer.

Her eyelids moved again. "Teyla?" Si called to her, his deep voice soft and with a clear edge of pleasurable hope.

Her eyes slowly cracked open and John watched her blink slowly. Her focus shifted towards him and Si, and a soft smile twitched her lips. One of Si's large hands landed softly on her uppermost arm. John watched the large dark hand squeeze her arm affectionately. That simple action said a lot. John glanced up at Si. Despite the big guy's very tough demeanour, his worry for Teyla had been clear, and now in its place there was a very real relieved smile.

"Teyla," Si repeated coaxing her further out of sleep.

John returned his attention to her. "Welcome back," he greeted her and watched her rather dozy gaze shift to him again. She murmured and then coughed. Her throat was no doubt dry, so John set aside his tray and reached for the water cup on the side. "You want something to drink?" He offered, picking up the cup, which had a straw set through its lid.

She blinked her eyes again, this time her focus much clearer and she nodded as she reached for the cup. Her grip was strong enough as she grasped the cup and she set her lips around the straw. She drank some water with clear relief and when she cleared her throat again it sounded better.

"Iketani?" Teyla asked, her voice weak, but stronger than John had expected.

"The Queen killed her," John told her and she nodded, frowning slightly as she rested her head back down onto her pillow. Her eyelids were drooping again, but he saw her gaze shift to Si.

"We have her sword for Massa," Si stated. John had seen the nasty looking sword, that he remembered first seeing Iketani wearing when he had first met her back on the Alliance marketing station.

"It is over then," Teyla said.

"Yes, as is the battle over Mada. The Travellers assisted against the Wraith," Si informed her, and there was more than a little surprise in his voice still. Teyla opened her eyes fully and gave him a surprised look. "For Atlantis, no doubt," Si added, though there was a touch of amusement. Teyla's eyes moved back to John and she smiled with amusement as well.

"Yes, no doubt Larrin is interested in keeping good relations with 'Atlantis'," Teyla said softly, with pointed emphasis despite her sleepy voice. Si chuckled briefly and John got that they were teasing him.

"You're gonna be alright, by the way," John informed her, hastily wanting to be away from the subject of Larrin. "Carson patched you up, said you'd be fine in a week or so."

She nodded, but her eyes had drifted shut again.

"Rest, Teyla," Si told her, his voice soft. He squeezed her arm again and lifted his hand. She opened her eyes, but clearly it was a struggle. "We still have some hours till we reach Atlantis."

"You'll get some more of that tour you were hoping for then," John told her. "Starting with the Infirmary." She smiled, but her eyes closed and remained closed this time. John kept his eyes on her, watching her and guessed she was asleep again.

Si shifted beside him, drawing John from his staring. John looked up at the man, and saw that a lot of tension had eased from the man's shoulders. He also looked more tired. John doubted Si would take up the offer of a bed on the Daedalus, especially as they were only hours away from Atlantis. He wondered if perhaps Si would sleep on one of the empty infirmary beds in here.

"I'll sit with her, if you want to take a break," John offered, not sure if it was an insult to suggest to an Elite that they needed to sleep.

Si looked from Teyla's sleeping form to John. "You said there is food in a mess?"

John smiled. "Yes, there's food _in_ the Mess," he replied. He looked down the length of the Infirmary where two marines stood as silent guards subtly keeping a watch on the Elite man. "They'll show you the way," John suggested as he glanced back up to Si.

Si looked down at Teyla and then at John. There was a long beat and Si nodded. The big man turned and headed down the Infirmary. John watched as Si reached the exit and saw the marines nodding politely. There was some discussion and one marine turned, leading the way to the Mess. Just before Si moved out of sight, the man glanced back towards John and Teyla. Si trusted him enough to leave him 'guarding' Teyla, and that said a lot to John. That single act told John that trust and friendship really could be possible between Atlantis and the Alliance, or at least with the Elite.

He looked back at Teyla, who remained fast asleep. She was okay, they were all okay and it was a serious relief. So much could have gone wrong, and though Teyla had been hurt, she would be fine. They had gotten Carson back, Iketani had been 'taken care of', and they had even managed to get rid of a powerful Queen. Not bad for a day's work.

Soon they would be back in Atlantis. Si had sent out a subspace message to the Sythus from the Daedalus, but otherwise had to wait till they got back to the city before the Elite could contact their people. John didn't know how long the Elite would be staying, so maybe Teyla might be staying in the city's infirmary for a bit, or would the Elite insist on returning with her to Alliance space right away? He wasn't sure, but for now he was happy to know that she was okay, and that the Elite had enough trust in those on the Daedalus to care for her.

He reached down and picked up his tray of food again. He set it on his lap and began munching his way through the first proper meal he had had in ages. As he ate, he let his eyes wander over Teyla's sleeping face, admiring the wide oval shape of eyes, her relaxed features, the growing healthier colour to her complexion and at being able to sit by her side to watch over her.

--------  
TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter**: 22/24

-------

The expanse of the open space stretched out before her, littered with the remains of fallen debris. The sky was a dark deep blue, hovering like a living presence itself high above the field, stretching out as far as the land till they met in the furthest distance.

A harsh wind picked up, carrying with it the scents of battle – blood, sweat, fear and Wraith spit. Her hair whipped against her face, tangling together and blocking her view. Sweeping it aside with her cold fingers, the handle of her newly fashioned blade catching in one tangled knot, and as several strands caught on her dry lips, she could taste her own sweat on her tongue.

The wind whipped up again, and upon it rang out the signals again – the deep calls of Wraith horns sending out locations. She scanned the edges of the field, seeking out the rest that would soon follow. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run and no one left but her to stand.

Dark shadows moved on the horizon and she felt her insides stir as they neared. That deep cold snaked through her stomach, making her still and focused despite her fatigue. The distant shadows formed into solid forms, marching towards her last stand.

The wind gusted at her again, tendrils of her own hair dancing across her vision, the wide torn sleeves of her top billowing against her sides, though they were heavy with dried mud and blood.

It would be a day to fashion her, forge her, as the blades in her hands had been. Forged in the fire of the life of an Elite. A test from the Ancestors and one which would change everything.

They amassed, far too many for her to process, instead she saw them as one single organism, a single enemy, a single cold source in her belly. They strove forward, teeth bared, lust for death in their hearts and smiles of expectation.

She plunged her swords into the earth at her feet, ripped away part of her sleeve and used the tattered rag to tie back her long tresses. For a moment she had considered cutting it away, reducing the weight and its possible use as a means to hold onto her, but that was not her way. She grasped the handles of her new swords and tore them back out of the ground. She would not capitulate anything to these creatures or to anyone.

She lifted the swords high, dug the balls of her feet into the soft mud beneath her boots and faced off towards the advancing horde.

As their numbers filled the landscape, she bared her own teeth as she drew in a deep breath of the darkening day's air. The clouds above rumbled, rain imminent, and as their line reached the base of the ridge of her high, sheltered ground, she drew together her mind, forging it into a weapon itself, ready to fight to the very end.

The first cry may have been theirs, but she knew equally that on that day she had screamed out her battle fury. And she remembered the pain.

The darkness broke around her, entering light into her mind and drawing her out of her memories twisted up with her dreams, but the pain lingered. She followed it, forcing her eyes open, terrified for a moment that she was back on the field and that she had dropped her guard for a moment.

However, that battle was long past and even today's battle was over. The more current memories returned to her conscious memory and with them the fear that she barely allowed herself to admit still existed within her, though it began to fade back into the memories as she recalled where she was.

She blinked open her eyes to the faintly familiar sight of the Earth ship's infirmary. The lights were muted, as were her thoughts she realised, which told her that pain reducing medications were in her system. She closed her eyes and fought against the artificial dulling sensation that tempted her back to sleep. She focused on the pain concentrated to her upper back, and with that focus came the vivid memory of the impact of Iketani's knife. Even in her last actions, Iketani had made her nature clear – a traitor.

Next came the memory of the Queen who had killed Iketani, and who John had been the one to ultimately defeat. Teyla could only vaguely remember the details of the event, in such pain had she been, and unable to draw in a clear breath. Yet, she had been able to keep control of the Queen and through her the other drones.

Teyla could remember John's arm outstretched beside hers, shaking as he fought to be able to pull the weapon's trigger. Teyla had never seen anyone, except those gifted and trained as she was, able to hold back a Queen's mind. But, he had resisted and with the slight distraction of Si's approach Teyla had been able to suppress the Queen's mind for a fraction more and John had squeezed the trigger. Teyla could not recall anything more after that, other than the sound of gunfire and the echoing sound of Si's battle cry.

"Welcome back," John's voice suddenly arrived. She tracked her eyes to the left and found John, still seated in a chair near her bedside. She recalled Si had been here as well, but she noted John had what looked like a paper book in his hands and that the other chair was empty. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She smiled at John in greeting and began to lift herself up from the soft mattress and pillow. She must have been lying on this one side for some time, for she felt some quite strong discomfort in her right side.

"Ah, Carson said you really shouldn't move around too much," John warned, but she continued to move, getting one elbow under her and there was great relief in being able to move.

"I will be fine," she told John, her voice dry and she cleared her throat as she pulled herself up the bed slightly. She always hated it when she was incapacitated in some way, and now found herself feeling rather uncomfortable appearing weak before John. He however did not seem to care, and was already stood up beside her, pulling up the head of the bed for her and plumping up pillows around her. She thanked him as she settled herself into a partially reclined position, which she adjusted and finally became comfortable when John added another pillow behind her shoulder. "Thank you," she told him honestly, feeling considerably better sitting up and it helped clear her mind slightly.

"Water?" John offered her a familiar cup and she took it eagerly. She sipped down the cool water and it helped to clear her head further.

"Thank you," she repeated to him.

"No problem," he replied as he settled back down in his chair, appearing to be in no hurry to leave. "How you feeling?"

She assessed herself. "Not too bad," she replied.

"Yeah, I think they pumped you full of some serious pain killers," John replied with a smile. His smiled dimmed slightly. "You were very lucky, Teyla," he said softly. "One of your scabbards took most of the blow."

She felt a moment of regret at the damage that no doubt had been made on one of her precious scabbards, but also realised how foolish a thought that was. "Elite are often lucky," she told him with a smile.

He didn't seem all that happy with that answer, but his smile returned quickly. "That's some serious superpower you've got there," he told her. She frowned at him, feeling her lips mirroring his smile, as they always seemed to do. "Holding back those Wraith," he clarified, pulling a face that told her he had been very impressed.

She was used to people praising her for her fighting skills, as it was a way people often talked to Elite. It helped them to feel more comfortable and safe to focus on the skills of those who defended them from the Wraith. However, John's compliment felt much more personal and she was a little surprised by how much it meant to her.

"I only regret that I was not strong enough to stop them completely," she told him as she glanced away to the rest of the infirmary that she could see from her bed.

"Seemed pretty impressive from where I was standing…or sitting, whatever," he added, his tone light despite the subject matter.

She looked back at him. "You have a very strong mind to hold back a Queen as you did," she complimented him in turn.

"I've been told before that I'm pretty thick-headed," he joked. She doubted that was in any way true, but was beginning to see that he liked to speak down about himself. Despite that awareness, she could not help but chuckle at his joke.

She looked around the infirmary again, recognising a couple of people in the beds from the mission on Mada. Then, she recognised Madesh in the bed next to hers.

"Madesh. He got out with us," John uttered having noticing her attention on the sleeping pale man.

"How badly is he hurt?" She asked. She could see one of the man's shoulders was bandaged up.

"Doc says he should be fine, just needs some bed rest. He seems happy to share everything he knows about Iketani. Also, I think he's a bit of an Elite fan," John added in a loud whisper. Teyla looked back to him with a smile. She had never heard anyone other than her family joke about the status of an Elite. Strangely, she felt much of her concern at appearing weak before John slip away. He did not hold the Elite in such high status as those within the Alliance. She allowed herself to relax further back against her pillows and studied John for a moment. He looked rather tired she thought, but then that was understandable. She was touched that he was here sitting with her when he should be resting himself.

"You are unharmed?" She asked.

"Couple of bruises, that's about it. Thanks to you," he replied.

Another compliment and again she felt a strange flush of something new inside her. "And your people?" She asked.

"We lost three on Mada to the Wraith, the rest were only stunned," he replied, the regret of the loss clear and she regretted having turned the conversation to darker areas. Yet, the dead were to be honoured and their sacrifice recalled often.

"I am sorry to hear of your people's loss," she offered to him. "And Doctor Beckett, he is well?"

"He's fine," John replied, smiling once again. "Insisted on being the one to stitch you and Madesh up, said he owed it to you both," he said as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. He wore a tight black shirt that displayed the width of his shoulders and the toned shape of his chest that she had not seen so clearly before. He was a slimly toned man, but now dressed as he was she could see the width of his arms and upper body, displaying a lithe strength. She dragged her eyes up from his form, sure that her distraction had not been noticed for he was still talking and she focused on his words.

"…we got him out then and to some quarters before he fell asleep on his feet."

She gathered he was still talking about Dr Beckett and she smiled. "I will have to thank him for that honour of tending to my wound, considering how exhausted he must have been."

"When he wakes up I'm sure he'll love to meet you properly."

"Did Iketani advance his research on the virus in any way?" She asked settling a little further back into her pillows, turned slightly to that she did not rest against her wound.

"Nothing salvageable, but Carson was muttering something about her having given him some good ideas," John replied shrugging. "The Wraith probably trashed the lab as they went through, though Si says the Elite will look through everything that's left."

"Si spoke with the Sythus?" Teyla asked.

"They seemed upset that they missed that fight," John replied.

"I am sure that they were," she replied smiling. She imagined that Massa in particular would not be happy to have missed being part of finding and stopping Iketani. It was unfortunate that it had ended the way it had, though it was pleasing to know that Iketani had been stopped.

"You okay?" John asked, having sensed her change of mood.

"It is just unfortunate that we were not able to capture her alive," Teyla told him.

"So you could put her on trial?"

"To bring her to justice and enable us to seek out all those she had corrupted in the past."

"Well, good riddance to her, I say. She stabbed you in the back," John argued, angry at Iketani's further traitorous act.

"I should never have turned my back on her, for even a moment," Teyla said, annoyed at herself. It had been her fault in many ways. Fighting back to back with Iketani against the Wraith had given her the impression that Iketani had been behaving as an Elite would once again – protecting each other's back. She had only done so for as long as it had served her and then she had struck out at Teyla. The pain in Teyla's back intensified for a moment as she focused on it.

She had been fortunate that there had been more honourable warriors with her though. She remembered John pulling her away from the danger of approaching Wraith, even when she had tried to pull back from him to allow him to fight. He had held onto her.

She recalled the physical memory of his arm around her, holding her to him. Her gaze dropped briefly to his strong arms again. She remembered the scent of his jacket over her own blood as she had turned her back to the enemy to be held against John so that he could better defend them both. She had let her body rest against his. She could not recall ever having experienced something like that before. She trusted her fellow Elite, and her love for Si, Halling and Oneakka had developed a great trust between them all, but there had been something very different down on Mada in that moment with John. There had been something far more personal and…elemental about that moment between them. She wondered when she had developed such trust in this man to allow such a moment. They had only spent a handful of days in each other's presence. They barely knew each other, yet she trusted him and he had shown trust in her as well.

She looked back up to his eyes, aware that her mind had been wandering again, and again she blamed the drugs in her system. He smiled at her warmly, and she wasn't sure if she had missed some conversation again. She lifted the cup of water and sipped at it again.

"Sure you're feeling okay?" He asked. "I can get a Doc over here."

"No, I do not need any more medications," she replied quickly.

"Sure?" He asked, apparently not believing her.

She set aside the now empty cup of water and smiled at him. "How far are we from Atlantis?" She asked.

"About three hours," he replied as he reached out from his seat and picked up her empty cup, and refilled it from a bright coloured jug. She watched as he set the cover back over her cup, the straw standing out from it and he set in on the table close to her again. She nodded her thanks as she wondered how long an Earth hour was. "Oneakka stopped by again. He was muttering something about Si wanting to get back to Athos."

She chuckled to hear that and reached for the water cup again. "I am sure he does."

"I got the impression from Oneakka that you and Si were on vacation there when I called you guys," John said as he sat back in his chair, his arms crossing over his chest again.

"Yes, I was visiting with my family and Si was visiting…friends of his," she said grinning.

"_Friends_?" John asked.

"Some lady friends of his," she explained a little further.

"Lad_ies_?" John asked emphasising the plural and Teyla nodded. "And my call interrupted him?" Teyla nodded again and John winced as he looked away and then back. "Surprised he didn't deck me for it."

"I believe he considered doing so," she replied grinning.

John chuckled. "Were you having fun with your family?" He asked as he stretched out his legs, setting further into his chair and looking like he was intending to stay here for a while. She hoped that he would, for once they reached Atlantis she would have to return to Alliance space. As tempting as the offer of some time staying in the Ancestral city in their infirmary was for her, it would not be wise. Other Elite would demand to be present if she stayed, and if the High Council heard that she was staying in the city there would be questions and as a member of the Military Council, she would be showing serious favouritism. Or the High Council might spin the information to sound as if she were being held against her will. She could imagine a few particular figures in the council who could use the situation to their advantage. However, she would make it known among the military and the Elite that Atlantis helped to bring down Iketani.

"I enjoy my time on Athos and especially so spending time with my father," Teyla told him, feeling instantly more relaxed just thinking of the beautiful city of Tjaru with its towers, courtyards and the forest at its doorstep. She realised that with her injury that she would be able to stay there for a little longer when she returned.

"And your sister?" John asked. "Did she go through with that political marriage?" She was touched that he had recalled such personal information about her family.

"The marriage is due to be formalised very soon. In fact Rhakshar was staying on Athos when I was there," she told him.

"You've got that older sibling look again," John said amused, recalling their previous conversation last time on the subject.

She reflected back on the conversation she had had with her father and then Zabetha in the courtyard before she had been pulled away. "Apparently I make Rhakshar nervous," she shared with John.

"Can't imagine why," John chucked.

"My sister suggested that I glared at him over the dinner table as if he were a Wraith," she recounted and John laughed.

She told him about Rhakshar's visit, elaborating on how she had only been wearing two small blades to the dinner table, and how Rhakshar had seemed of a far too nervous disposition. She was enjoying herself, and at being able to share some of her life with someone outside her family and whose opinion she now valued.

John went on to ask her about other details of her stay on Athos and without intending it almost two hours passed in discussion with John. She described Tjaru him, told him some of her family's history, told him of Charin who sat on the High Council and of Hakon, who her father teased constantly about paying deference to Teyla as an Elite and not a member of the family. She then asked John about his home, and he told her of Earth. She asked many questions, curious at how planets in an entirely different galaxy could be so similar to those of her own, yet also hold such differing cultures. John told her about differing traditions on his home world and then some of what he knew of other worlds in his galaxy.

She recalled that he had once told her about a race of aliens in that other galaxy who had tried to enslave worlds. John told her more about them, though he explained that he had not known about the portals between worlds until a year or so ago. She found it strange to imagine not being aware of the huge number of linked worlds available to trade with for his people, though John explained the history of why his planet's portal had been buried. It was all fascinating, and through it all, she found her mind sharpening as the drugs faded in her system. A nurse tried to give her more, but she politely refused.

The time passed easily and she thoroughly enjoyed John's company. For the first time she felt truly comfortable with someone outside of her family or the Elite. She considered that if she and John could strike up this new and seemingly strong friendship that the Alliance and Atlantis could perhaps one day do the same. She hoped to encourage it, and if not with the High Council, then with the military. Those from Earth had fought nobly this day and had proved their skills against the Wraith. Perhaps, as she hoped, there would one day be a time when all worlds fought together against the Wraith. Some had told her it was an unrealistic dream, but then had not even the Travellers assisted in the battle against the Wraith today? Perhaps it was possible.

She hoped that whatever the future held, that she would somehow be able to maintain this new friendship with John.

Heavy boots echoed from down the infirmary, and though she was happy to hear her fellow Elite's boot steps, she felt a burst of regret that her time alone with John had once again been cut short. She turned and smiled as she watched both Si and Oneakka appear, their eyes latching onto her, assessing her and she saw them both relax slightly. She assumed she must look better than she had previously today.

"You are feeling better?" Si asked, though it was more of a statement, as he arrived at the foot of her bed. There was something a little strange to his expression, and oddly she felt rather embarrassed for a moment though unsure why.

"I am feeling better," she confirmed to him, pushing aside the strange sensations.

"You do seem to have more colour to your cheeks," Si added, his gaze shifting to John briefly. Teyla felt a spark of surprise – was Si suggesting what she thought he was? There was no time to be sure, for all of Si's attention turned to John.

Oneakka strode up to the side of John's chair, causing John to lean backwards slightly. Oneakka pulled forward another metal chair and all but slammed a dark box down on the empty seat's surface. Teyla heard herself gasp slightly at the sight of the box, her eyes rising to meet those of her fellow Elite. The pride that swelled through her was as surprising as the symbolic act her colleagues were making towards John.

"What's in the box?" John asked, his tone casual and light, though clearly cautious.

---------

John had really been enjoying his time alone with Teyla. Well, okay there were others in the infirmary, but most of them were either asleep or far enough away to create the feeling of being alone with her. Hours had passed just talking with her and he was surprised how easily it was to talk to her. She seemed honestly fascinated about the Milky Way galaxy and John had felt proud in telling her about his people and some of the history he knew. Their conversation had lingered more on culture, traditions and general history, staying away from the more political or military subjects that they wouldn't be as able to share with each other as much. He had learnt about her home, her family and by listening to her voice and watching her now relaxed and expressive face, he had learnt a lot about what was important to her. He had particularly enjoyed her deep wide smiles that showed her white teeth and created a slight dimple in one cheek.

So he had been rather disappointed to see the two large Elite males headed towards Teyla's bed across the infirmary. He guessed his time alone with Teyla was over, and as he watched the Elite approach, he had to wonder if he would ever get the chance to be alone with her again. She had told him that she would be leaving through the Atlantis Gate once they got to the city and he had caught himself hoping that the Daedalus would have some engine trouble to delay her departure some more.

However, that wasn't going to happen it seemed, and anyway the two Elite were back and had very serious expressions on their faces. John hoped they had been treated okay on the ship. As Si stopped at the end of Teyla's bed, talking to her, John leant out of his chair a bit and saw the security escort for Si and Oneakka stood outside the infirmary's exit. They seemed relaxed enough.

Oneakka passed through his view and John sat back in his chair as Oneakka towered over him. John tried not to feel the overwhelming sense of intimidation with the big scary man stood directly over him, and he resisted the urge to get up. Oneakka paused for a beat and then reached out to drag forward a spare seat. John wondered if the intimidation thing had been Oneakka's way of getting John to give up his chair, but that didn't make sense because surely Oneakka would just remove someone from a seat he wanted for himself.

Oneakka pulled the spare chair up beside John's and then slammed down a dark box onto its seat. There was a pause, during which John thought he heard Teyla drawing in a surprised breath. John glanced up from the box towards the two men staring down at him.

"What's in the box?" He asked wondering what he was missing.

Oneakka reached down and opened the box revealing a smaller box inside, beside which was nestled what looked like a large pen.

"A tattooing device," Si explained, though John had already guessed as much. He looked back up at Oneakka.

"You guys going to give Teyla another tattoo?" He asked and he realised, only when he saw Oneakka's surprised twitch to his eyebrow, that John had used her first name.

"She didn't kill the Queen," Si replied and there was a pointed pause.

With a jolt, John realised what they meant. "You want to tattoo me?!" He asked surprised, only to then realise that he was being offered a serious honour by Elite standards. He glanced down at the box and back up to them. "Isn't it only Elite who get the tattoos?"

"Not always, if it is deserving," Si replied.

John looked back down to the box. "I thought you had to kill a Queen in hand to hand. I shot her," he pointed out to them.

"You resisted the Queen's mind and when the moment arrived when you could strike you did," Si said. "I know of no others able to do that, except those such as Teyla and I who have The Gift and skill to use it. It was a deserving act."

"You're having the tattoo. It is an honour," Oneakka stated, pointing down to the box.

John looked from Oneakka round to Teyla, and saw her hide what had been a clear smile. "You do not have to take the tattoo, John," she offered.

John couldn't imagine the Elite would be pleased to have such an honour refused, and besides he understood how significant this was. He was pleased to have been offered, but it still seemed a little weird. He pondered it for another moment and looked up at the Elite.

"I'm not getting it on my face or neck," he warned Oneakka. Oneakka grinned, clearly pleased at John's unspoken agreement. The big man bent down and picked up the box, digging through it. John looked away to Teyla again. "Don't you have to have the same tattoo as the dead Queen's?" He asked. He had kind of thought it a bit nasty to wear Wraith tattoos, though they looked good on the Elite before him, Teyla especially.

"I will let you into a secret, John," Teyla told him quietly, capturing his full attention. "We alter the markings for ourselves, we do not copy them precisely, for then we would be wearing Wraith markings. These are our own."

John found his gaze sliding to her throat where he could see the line of her tattoos. He turned and looked at Si's arms and then up to Oneakka's very distinctive facial tattoo designed around the scarred side of this face. "You design them yourself?" He asked surprised, looking back to Teyla.

"We base the design directly on the Queen's markings that we kill," she clarified.

"I don't remember the Queen's tattoos," John said thoughtfully. He could just recall seeing some dark shapes on the tall dangerous Queen, he seemed to remember they had run along her collarbones.

"I recall some detail of them. I can design your new marking for you if you wish?" Teyla offered and already Si was passing over a small pad of paper to her.

"Sure, okay," John replied, liking the idea of that at least, knowing she would come up with something he would like.

A loud buzzing sound emitted from John's right and he looked up to see Oneakka stood ready with the tattooing pen thing.

"Where do you want it?" Oneakka asked with clear amusement.

--------  
TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter**: 23/24

**Note:** Thanks again to all of you for all the reviews. I wanted to say a particular thank you to 'arystar' here, as I can't reply to your reviews directly – thank you for each and everyone of them.  
One more chapter to go after this, hopefully will get that one up in the next couple of days and then it'll be finished!!

-------

The light burst against his eyes, waking him abruptly from perhaps the deepest sleep he had ever experienced.

"Carson," a voice called to him and he forced his eyelids open.

A view of steel coloured flooring and walls greeted him. He blinked at the sight, recognition slowly sliding into place – the Daedalus.

"You need to wake up, Carson," Rodney's voice arrived from the left and Carson watched as two slightly muddied boots appeared into his limited view.

Years spent waking up on command whilst working on call, assisted him in resisting the heavy weighted desire to simply settle his cheek back down on the mattress and return to his sleep. Instead, he lifted his upper body, getting one elbow under him. He wiped at his mouth, damp from where he had been sleeping with a partially open mouth, one side of his face having been pressed into the military neat bed beneath him. He could vaguely remember clambering onto it, stretching out on his belly just before sleep had claimed him. It appeared that he hadn't moved an inch since then. He forced himself to move his heavy body, wondering how long he had been sleeping.

"What's happening?" He asked Rodney, as he tried to think clearly and ignore the warm pressure of his right cheek that told him that there would be imprinted lines in his skin from the blanket on which his cheek had lain unmoving for so long.

"We're almost back at Atlantis," Rodney informed him.

Carson had gotten his legs moving, swinging round to sit on the side of the bed, aware that someone had removed his boots for him, John, if he remembered correctly. He rubbed a hand over his face as he looked up at the faintly awkward looking Rodney.

"My patients?" Carson asked.

"They're fine, at least I assume they are, it's not like I've been visiting the infirmary," Rodney muttered. "But, Sheppard has been in there this whole time."

"I should check on them before Caldwell tries to transport them," Carson muttered as he climbed up from the bed, almost falling back briefly, his body so tired. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Hours. You know they're technically the Daedalus' Doctor's patients," Rodney said.

Carson made his way towards the tiny sink and the promise of cool water to splash against his face. "Medical Officer," he corrected Rodney as he set his hands into the weakly running water.

"Whatever, but word is _your_ patients are going to be leaving Atlantis as soon as we're back in the city."

"What?" Carson asked, staring up at Rodney's reflection in the tiny little mirror set above the sink. Vaguely he noted his own reflection, and how tired he looked, but he focused on Rodney's words. "They might not be ready to be moved about like that," he protested as he reached for the small towel and dried his face. "They should be resting."

He dropped down onto the edge of the bed again and began pulling on his boots. Before he had operated on the Elite woman he had changed out of the clothes Iketani made him wear, but after Madesh's surgery Carson had had no intention of wearing those clothes again. He had been offered one of the Daedalus flight suits, but had instead opted for some fresh scrubs instead. The boots were a loan though from one of the medical staff from the Daedalus and the jacket, that was now very crumpled as he pulled it on, was Major Walker's, as his was the closest size to Carson. In his borrowed clothes, Carson stood up from the bed and hurried towards the tiny room's exit.

"That Elite woman looked pretty tough, I'm sure they'll be fine," Rodney was saying as he followed along behind Carson down the corridor. Carson paused at an intersection, confused at where he was in the ship. He guessed he should take the right-hand corridor and headed that way hopefully, ignoring Rodney's mutterings about how John had been keeping the Elite woman company in the infirmary.

"She should be asleep or resting at least," Carson put in as he reached the next intersection and this time asked a passing technician how to get to the infirmary.

"He'll be working his Kirk magic on her," Rodney complained as they entered the closest lift, following the helpful directions. Carson jabbed the button for one level up and realised he hadn't checked his hair. He ran his fingers through the mess, trying to find a vaguely reflective surface on the wall. Giving up, he glanced at Rodney.

"Rodney," he admonished his friend as the door opened and they headed down the left hand turn.

"Just saying; she's a hot alien woman, so clearly he's the one who's going to get to charm her," he uttered.

"You think you have a chance instead then?" Carson asked with amusement.

"I'm just saying; it's getting a little old. If it's not a woman looking to ascend, or an Ancient, it's Larrin. What chance do the rest of us have?"

Carson glanced at Rodney. "I thought you were going out with Katie from the botany department?"

"Kind of," Rodney replied weakly.

The infirmary entrance was up ahead down the length of the corridor, so Carson took a moment to focus on his friend. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just been busy, you know how it is," Rodney replied.

"Come now, Rodney. You like the lady don't you?" Rodney replied with a half-hearted shrug that only told Carson how much the man did like Katie Brown. "So, you going to let the more attractive men like Major Sheppard steal her away?" Carson baited him.

"No. Wait, what do you mean 'more attractive'?" Rodney protested after a beat.

Carson turned into the entrance to the infirmary, his doctor persona already sliding into place, so he was only vaguely aware of Rodney's paranoid reply. "What have you heard? Is Sheppard after Katie?"

Ahead of Carson, the occupied beds were quiet, everyone asleep and relaxed. The only movement in the room was from once nurse quietly making her rounds checking the sleeping patients were comfortable, and movement from around the bed of one of 'Carson's' two patients. The area around the Elite woman, Emmagan's, bed had its curtains pulled around its sides, leaving only the end of the bay open. Where, as Carson neared, one of the massive Elite men appeared, his attention focused on the woman in the bed. The dark man looked round at Carson, nodding his head politely in greeting as Carson approached. Voices from inside the curtains told Carson that Emmagan was not resting as she should. Carson didn't care how big and scary these men were; he would not have them disturbing his patient.

"What's going on here then?" He asked as he arrived at the end of the bed, only to see John stood to one side of the bed, tucking in his shirt. There was a strange, almost embarrassed expression on John's face. The other male Elite, with the scarred face, was wiping down the metal edge of the chair John had been sat in and a medical waste bin had been pulled close to the bed. The scarred Elite man dropped the cloth he was using into the bin and pulled off some medical gloves. Carson glanced at John again, who gave him a general guarded smile.

"Hey, Carson. You feeling better?" John asked.

Carson narrowed his eyes at the man for a moment, but he could tell John wouldn't be forthcoming with any information on what had been happening around Emmagan's bed. Carson decided he didn't really need to know.

"I'm fine, though I'm more interested in how my patient's doing?" He asked Emmagan as he moved around the bed, the dark Elite man moving aside for him, but staying close to the bed.

Emmagan was sat up, enthroned in pillows, despite her injury. Her complexion was greatly improved, though still rather pale he felt. Her eyes were clear though, sharper than perhaps they should be with the medication she was on. She met his eyes directly and smiled at him.

"I understand I have you to thank for my surgery, Doctor Beckett?" She said with a wonderfully polite voice. He had expected more defensiveness from her, more like the male Elite had exhibited, but her smile was soft and he wondered if the medication was more effective than he had previously thought. He couldn't help but smile in return though. She was a very beautiful woman he noted for the first time, and her dark eyes, though strong and confident, were kind as she smiled at him.

"And I understand I have you to thank for my rescue," he replied as he reached for her medical chart, though he couldn't quite pull his eyes from her, with her dark bold tattoos running down one side of her throat. He wondered if it was seeing her out of the dark imposing Elite garb that did it, or if it was the very real gratitude he felt towards her for the rescue.

"It was a group effort," she replied with another smile that shifted to her fellow Elite and John.

Carson looked from her to the two other Elite and smiled at them, his former annoyance at them disturbing Emmagan forgotten. These people, who he had never met before today, had helped to rescue him, putting their lives on the line. He understood that they had had their own motivations in that mission, but still he knew without doubt that his rescue was due in no small part to them. The gratitude he felt for them was strong enough, but that Emmagan had been so badly injured in doing so made him feel ever so slightly guilty. He realised only now that he had been worried that the Elite would blame him in some way, but as he looked at Emmagan and then the two male Elite, he saw nothing to indicate such feelings. In fact, he thought he saw open honesty and a silent acknowledgement from them for his part in treating Emmagan. He had a lot to thank these people for, and he felt that it would not be so easily repaid with one surgery.

"Thank you, all of you, for what you did for me," he told them honesty, feeling the emotion in his voice. He wanted to clear it, cursing his overly emotional nature once again. He moved his eyes to John, seeing the man was smiling at him with far too much awareness of Carson's wayward emotions.

"We thank you for your care of Emmagan," the dark-skinned Elite man replied. "And for having begun your research into this viral weapon of yours. We hope that one day your work will help free this galaxy from the tyranny of the Wraith."

They were dramatic words, and though he was sure they had been meant to be a compliment or praise for his work, he felt them more like a burden. He conflicted feelings about the retrovirus had not been in anyway comforted by the events of the last few days. He had begun the retrovirus research in hopes to reset Wraith biology into the human origins it had begun before the Iratus influence. Yet, now he could not miss the fact that the retrovirus truly was a weapon, and a very powerful one that could be used not only to free the galaxy, but as a political tool. It was a new element for him to worry over. Who would have that power? It was already partly out of his hands, and then who would control it? The IOA? The SGC? What if someone else like Iketani one day got hold of it, what then? He wished life could be simple, but since he had stepped foot into this galaxy he had come to believe that there was very little in the universe that could fall under the title of 'simple'.

So, he turned back to what he knew, what he could control and fully understand for the most part. He was a doctor and he had a patient to care for. He fixed his attention back on Emmagan. "How are you feeling?" He asked, aware that she had not answered his question before.

There was a beat through which he could tell that she was deciding how much to confess to him, and in that moment he understood something new about her – she was someone who was truthful, and her reply only confirmed that for him. "I am not wholly comfortable, but well considering," she replied.

Carson almost smiled at her reply, for he saw right through it to what she was not saying – how uncomfortable she felt. He had grown used to that attitude from working with those in the military. He glanced down at her chart, using the figures and results there to further assess her, only to notice the last entry the nurse had entered.

"I see here you have declined any further pain killers?" He asked her looking back at her honest dark eyes.

"I am fine for now, thank you, Doctor," she replied and there was a new strength to her voice that silently warned him not to pursue the subject. It was yet another attitude he regularly came up against in working with the military, yet he understood her position and had to respect her choice.

"You were very lucky that the knife did so little damage, but the wound was significant and you should be resting as much as possible," he replied glancing at the men around her bed meaningfully. Only John looked a little sheepish.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have been wounded far worse than this before," she replied and that iron to her voice had grown. Carson hadn't missed John's frown towards her comment.

Carson studied her in silence for a second. Her eyes met his with confidence and, though pale, she looked comfortable enough for now. He nodded, aware though that once moving she may not feel as confident in her choice, but then this was a woman who killed Wraith Queens for a living. He recalled that when he had finished suturing her wound that he had noticed a much older scar further down her back. That previous wound had been far deeper and had no doubt fully punctured her lung and perhaps more inside. She had been stabbed in the back before. He guessed she likely had more scars across her body gathered from her dangerous life. He nodded to her again, his respect for her growing, but along with it a sense of sadness. She was a beautiful woman with intelligent eyes and a strong presence even when she was injured. He remembered John's report on the Elite and that they often did not reach middle age, since their lives were so focused on warfare against the Wraith. Carson felt a deep well of regret and sadness to think that this proud strong woman might not live to a ripe old age well deserved.

"Bridge to Major Sheppard," Colonel Caldwell's voice echoed from the ship wide intercom. John moved away from the side of Emmagan's bed disappearing into the main area of the infirmary to answer the Colonel's call.

Carson returned his attention to his patient. "I understand you will be leaving us once we reach Atlantis?"

"Yes, there are adequate medical facilities on my home world," Emmagan replied clearly understanding his point.

"I'd prefer you to remain in the city under observation for a few days," he told her because he should, though he knew she would not take up the offer.

"Though I would enjoy spending more time in the City of the Ancestors, I must return to my people," she replied.

Carson nodded. "Okay then, but once there promise me you will seek medical supervision and rest for at least a week." She raised an eyebrow. "That's seven days," he clarified.

"Do not concern yourself, Doctor," the closest male Elite told him. "Once her father sees her returning to Athos to recuperate he will have the very best of Athosian doctors watching over her like she were a weakened tipper chick."

The other Elite chuckled from the other side of the bed, where he was closing up a small dark box. Carson smiled at the Elite beside him. "I'm not sure what a tipper chick is, but I assume that means she'll be well cared for."

"Night and day," the man replied smiling down at Emmagan with clear amusement and affection.

Emmagan sighed heavily. "Perhaps it would be best to return to the training base," she muttered, but Carson saw the amusement in her face.

"Your father will enjoy the chance to look after his eldest daughter," the Elite man replied to her.

"You are just looking to remain in Tjaru as long as your ladies will permit," she told the big man. He laughed but nodded.

"We're in orbit over Atlantis," John reported as he reappeared into the curtained area, his attention mainly focused down on Emmagan. "Caldwell's going to beam us all down from in here, down to the Gate room or the infirmary…?" He asked, clearly trying to persuade her to rethink her decision to leave the city so soon, yet Carson could see that John, as Carson had done, already knew she would not take up the offer.

"To your 'Gate Room' will be fine, thank you, John," she replied and she let out a heavy breath as she moved to sit up fully. Carson reached to steady her, though it was clear she was managing. He held his tongue about medication and instead supplied a supportive hand to her back as she sat up a little further. "I will need my clothes," she asked him.

"I will get them for you," the Elite beside Carson replied, the amusement gone from his voice, most likely due to Emmagan's discomfort. The man disappeared around the curtain.

"I retrieved your swords for you," the other Elite stated as he stood up from his chair, the dark box disappearing into a pocket of his coat.

"Thank you, Oneakka," Emmagan said with an honest smile. "And Iketani's I believe?" She was pulling back her blanket and swinging her legs around to the side of the bed towards Carson. He kept a supportive hand on her back, and he guessed that had he been anyone other than a doctor then she might not have accepted the assistance.

The other Elite reappeared with her dark clothing, placing them on the end of her bed for her. "I will carry your scabbards and swords," the man informed her, his tone making it clear there would be no argument from her.

"Thank you," she replied as she paused on the side of the bed and reached for her clothing.

"We will wait for you outside," the man told her and the Elite moved out from the curtained area, leaving John hovering near the end of her bed and just beyond him Carson could see a nurse who had noticed the collection of Emmagan's clothes.

"The nurse will help you dress," Carson told Emmagan gently. "It's important that you don't pull your stitches," he told her, trying to put as much gravity to his words as the Elite had done.

Her eyes met his with a moment's protest, but she nodded. Carson smiled at her and waved the nurse forward. Carson pulled the curtain all the rest of the way around Emmagan's bed leaving her alone with the nurse. Intent on moving to his next patient, Madesh, Carson turned towards the next bed. As he did, he noticed John wince as he stretched his back and arms slightly. Carson recognised the faint grimace as pain.

"You alright, John?" He asked, pausing on his way to Madesh.

John looked startled at the question, but then his casual smile returned. "Just pulled a muscle or two," he replied with a smile and, strangely, Carson suspected John wasn't being all that truthful.

"You need an ice pack, heat pack?" Carson offered automatically, though already he knew John would refuse.

"I'll be fine, Doc, thanks," John replied and turned away, heading to the far end of the infirmary where the other Elite stood, towering over Rodney. Carson saw John circle one of his shoulders slightly, clearly trying to ease an ache or pain. Typical that he would not ask for help.

Carson turned his attention onto his next patient. He moved on to where Madesh slept, only to discover that Madesh was awake.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Carson offered as he picked up the man's chart.

"No, I have been awake for some time, Doctor," Madesh replied.

"How are you feeling?" Carson asked. Madesh's face was far paler than Emmagan's but that was due less from their difference of natural skin tone and more due to the clear pain Madesh was feeling. Carson barely knew this man, but he felt connected to him. The moment Carson when he had seen Madesh emerge from the lab above, staggering through the corridors with the Elite, had given Carson such a moment of happy relief. Madesh had helped save him and Carson had done everything he could to save Madesh in return. The man now lay pale, in pain and weak, but he was alive. "Do you need anything?" Carson asked.

"No, nothing," Madesh replied with a pained sigh, his voice strained from his injuries.

Carson nodded, once again coming up against the tough 'I'm fine' attitude. He checked through the recorded vitals the nurses had been checking for the past few hours. Madesh was stable and his wound was clean. Carson had removed the remains of Iketani's bullet out of Madesh's back, where it had fractured his upper ribs on his right side and partially punctured his lung on the way through. He was pinned, sutured and strapped up, and would be uncomfortable for some time to come, but he would be fine and he was alive. Carson smiled down at him.

"You're going to be fine, Madesh." Madesh nodded, though he had the doubtful look of the in-pain that Carson knew well. "Thank you for what you did," he continued, wanting to make sure that Madesh understood how important he had been in calling in the cavalry to save Carson.

Madesh's eyes met his, the man's expression lapsing into deep emotion for a moment. "I was partly to blame for you being there in the first place. If I had not assisted Iketani…"

"Thank God you did," Carson protested as he set down the chart. "If it hadn't been you, then it would have been someone else she found, and I doubt they would have been as good a man as you."

Madesh made a scoffing noise as he looked away to the ceiling. "A good man? I am far from that, Doctor Beckett," he replied.

Carson glanced at the man's face as he moved to disconnect the BP monitor and IV lines. "We've all done things we aren't proud of, Son. It's where we go from there that makes us who we are," Carson told him. Madesh was quiet as Carson completed disconnecting him from everything and Carson turned away to find a sling to support Madesh's arm for him to be transported. He returned to Madesh's bedside. "Can you sit up? Don't strain yourself," he added as Madesh sat up rather quickly, but he seemed alright, especially as he had not refused any medication.

Carson draped the sling around Madesh's right arm and tied the ends behind his neck.

"And where can I go from here?" Madesh asked quietly, possibly more to himself than Carson.

Carson secured the sling around the end of Madesh's elbow. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I may end up in an Alliance prison for helping Iketani," he replied quietly.

Carson paused as he stood back. He hadn't considered that, and though he believed in the justice system, which hopefully was honest in the Alliance, he hated to think of Madesh going to jail. Madesh was responsible for enabling Carson's rescue and Carson felt that in his mind the debt was paid. Madesh said he wasn't a 'good man', implying to Carson that he had some quite colourful history in his past, but Carson believed that this man had a good heart at his core. He had proved himself enough to Carson.

"I could say you need to remain in Atlantis' infirmary," Carson suggested quietly.

Madesh's eyes locked onto Carson, studying him intently as he had before in Iketani's lab. Then, the man smiled, his mood shifting.

"Thank you for the offer, Doctor," Madesh told him. "But, I must answer for what I did by helping Iketani."

"You didn't know she was a traitor to the Elite," Carson protested.

"True, but helping to kidnap someone is a crime in most cases," Madesh replied with a touch of amusement.

Despite the fact that Carson had been on the receiving end of that kidnapping he still felt the need to defend this man. It may not be wholly logical, but as far as he was concerned, Madesh had repaid that grievance to him by the rescue. "You didn't harm me, and you helped me escape."

"I have information the Elite need and hopefully through that I can make up for some of what I have done," Madesh replied. He seemed stronger now, his decision clearly made.

A presence arrived to Carson's left and one of the Elite appeared. "You are ready?" He asked Madesh.

"Yes," Madesh replied as he carefully stood up from the bed, his chin high. "I am."

Carson looked from his pale patient to the dark-skinned Elite. "He'll need time to recuperate," he informed the man sternly.

The big man's eyes met Carson's with what looked like amusement, before they returned to Madesh. "He will have adequate medical care at the Elite training base."

"The…training base?" Madesh asked clearly surprised. Carson glanced at the man, worried that 'training base' might actually mean 'torture chamber', but there was a strange new light to the man's eyes.

"Yes, you will tell the Elite all you know of Iketani," the Elite man replied, his amusement gone.

"Yes, of course, Honoured Elite," Madesh replied, bowing his head slightly. Carson frowned.

"And then, when you are fully recovered, we will discuss your future," the Elite added.

"Yes, Honoured Elite," Madesh intoned as he walked towards the man, his attitude far more positive now, though Carson wasn't really sure why that was.

Carson followed, rather bemused by these Elite, to find that the others had all reconvened in the middle of the infirmary ready to be beamed down to Atlantis. In the centre stood Emmagan, her face pale once again, but she was standing unaided. The Elite stood around her, John stood to her left, his concern for her clear, but in typical John-fashion, he was trying to help with humour. Whatever he had said had made Emmagan smile, her face turned up towards him. The smile was strained with clear pain, but it reached her eyes, making them bright with honest pleasure.

As Carson joined the group in the centre of the room, he glanced at Rodney, to see the man roll his eyes towards John and whatever comment he had made to make Emmagan smile. Carson took his place in the group and had to wonder if this time Rodney might actually be right.

---------  
TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter:** 24/24

**Note:** Thank you everyone who has been reading along with this, whether you comment or not - thank you. I hope you have enjoyed this part of this AU story as I have.

-------

The strange vibration of the Earth transporter buzzed through Teyla's body building to a crescendo that lasted a split moment of a second before it quickly faded and abruptly she was back in the ancient city. The tall circle of the portal stood before her, and behind it the even taller beautiful glass window.

She turned with the group around her, her shoulder brushing against John's from where he stood far closer than normal. She did not miss the fact that he, and Si on her other side, stood close, their concern for her pain clear, yet unvoiced. She appreciated their concern for her, but it was not necessary. The pain in her upper back still blazed with sharp intensity, but she was used to ignoring pain and discomfort. She forced her awareness onto the massive room around her as she turned carefully. Before when she and Si had been in this room the matter of the mission had been on her mind, now however she found herself far more aware of the subtle details of the massive room. For example as she had looked up towards the high ceiling above there was a clear closed entrance up there, and she had to wonder what could be found in the room above the portal room.

Movement from the main staircase that dominated the room drew her attention. Colonel Carter was approaching down the steps, her smile of greeting was wide and far more relaxed than it had been for their first meeting. Around the open space before the portal the semi circle of warriors still stood waiting, but Teyla could see that they were far more relaxed than before. It appeared that she and her fellow Elite had gained some trust with those of Atlantis.

"Welcome back to Atlantis," Colonel Carter said as she walked the few steps towards them from the base of the staircase, and her smile shifted almost immediately to Doctor Beckett and her smile deepened further. "It's good to have you back, Carson."

"Believe me, it's great to be back," the doctor replied with feeling, his own smile full of relief and pleasure to be back in his home.

From the group around Teyla, Major Lorne's team were dispersing away, exchanging smiles and nodes with their fellow warriors in the room, clearly happy as well to be home.

"Thank you for all your assistance," Colonel Carter continued. "Especially as I understand from Colonel Caldwell that you were injured?"

Teyla held herself a little straighter, keeping her mind away from the weakness of her body. She needed rest, but in no short time she would be back on Athos and could stay with her family in Tjaru.

"A small wound that will heal in no time. We are equally grateful for your assistance in tracking down Iketani with us," Teyla replied, purposefully turning the conversation away from her injury and the tempting proposition to remain in this beautiful city for a little longer. Standing in the city again almost weakened her will in that regard, especially following her very enjoyable time sat talking with John. She would have enjoyed remaining here, healing as she enjoyed her new friendship with him and the chance to see more of the fabled City of the Ancestors. To do so would not be a wise move, but perhaps there would be a chance in the future of spending more time with those from Earth and Atlantis. "All the Elite will know of your part in this day's events," she clarified for the Colonel.

The pale haired woman smiled as she nodded. "We're happy we could help, and again thank you for helping us find Doctor Beckett," she replied with another happy glance at the doctor who was nodding, his caring eyes saying how truly grateful he felt. Teyla noticed that his gaze met all of the Elite's, but seemed to rest on Madesh for longer, who was doing his best to remain upright unaided. Oneakka stood close behind the man, ready to hold him up if necessary, but for now allowing Madesh the honour of his own strength.

"I hope that this will allow our people to work together again in the future," Colonel Carter added.

Teyla regarded the woman, and turned briefly to glance up at John stood close to her left. She knew he was an honourable man and today she had begun to truly believe that his people were capable of the same. Teyla turned back to the Colonel and moved forward a step, her shoulders as straight as she could keep them with the lingering pain and weakness. Stood slightly forward from Si's strong supportive presence, Teyla was now aware of a slight touch of cooler air through the hole which had been stabbed open through both her coat and her top beneath. She focused away from the slight draught through that fateful place and lowered her voice slightly as she spoke honesty to the commander of Atlantis.

"As I am sure Major Sheppard has explained previously, the Alliance currently do not see any form of agreement with Atlantis as worthy of interest. The Elite however," she glanced back at her fellow warriors, seeing no argument, and turned back to the Colonel. "We see enough to recommend to the Military Council at least that you seem honourable warriors and that you should be considered valuable acquaintances for the future."

Colonel Carter nodded, her expression confirming to Teyla that the Colonel understood the political complexities of which Teyla was advising her. "I intend to advise my superiors of the same," the woman replied.

It had never been lost on Teyla that so frequently those that fought on the frontline were ordered and controlled by those who infrequently, or sometimes never, saw that line for themselves. It was far easier for difficult decisions to be made from the comfort of a political desk. The creation of the Military Council had assisted greatly in resolving much of that problem for the Alliance Military. Teyla had to wonder from where those that made the decisions of Atlantis sat. Colonel Carter clearly had sole control over the day-to-day operations of this city, but she had superiors as well. It was often the greatest shame when such superiors did not listen to the advice of those on the frontline, and Teyla was unclear as to whether that would occur with those from Earth. Though she had come to trust John and, for the most part, also those who had fought alongside her and her fellow Elite this day, she still knew very little about the higher control of these people. But, no knowledge would be gained by distance.

Teyla nodded before she continued. "Though the day may be far away when the Alliance would welcome your presence, all the Elite will know of today. Therefore, I would suggest that from this day, that should those from Atlantis encounter any of the Elite that both our people consider the prospect of working together, if the situation requires it."

"I agree," Colonel Carter replied.

Teyla smiled in return, paused and then continued. "On a separate matter," she began. "You may be aware that my father leads the Athosian worlds?" The Colonel nodded, her interest clear as well as her surprise at the turn of conversation. Behind her, Teyla felt Si step slightly closer. "My father has asked me to extend an invitation to Atlantis, solely from the Athosian worlds. The Athosians value trade and friendships greatly, and he would like to invite a party from Atlantis to visit Athos to discuss possible trade, if that is something which you would be interested in pursuing."

Si held out an electronic pad and Teyla took it with a grateful smile, since he had handed it close so that she would not have to turn much to reach for it. Teyla extended the pad to Colonel Carter. "This pad contains the portal address for Athos as well as instructions on how to reach Tjaru, the main city of Athos, where my father resides."

Colonel Carter took the electronic pad. "Thank you, I will pass on the invitation to my superiors and I hope that we will to be able to visit Athos soon."

Teyla saw honest pleasure in the woman's eyes, as well as awareness of the fact that Teyla had just offered a tiny piece of Alliance technology to Atlantis. Electronic pads were simple technology and already Teyla had seen its equal used on the Daedalus was of similar design.

During his tour of the Daedalus, Oneakka had observed much of Earth technology, as well as noting that some of it appeared to have been spliced in from alien technology. That fact reminded Teyla that though these people's technology was not that far behind from that which the Alliance worlds had developed, they were still people from an entirely different galaxy. There was no way to know of what future technology these people may develop themselves or gain from the worlds of their home galaxy. These people had already displayed an entirely different way of thinking from those in the Alliance with the development of Doctor Beckett's viral weapon. Teyla had to wonder whether technology trade might be a valuable future exchange between their peoples, but for now more subtle exchanges could be achieved. Oneakka had some scans of the Daedalus, taken with the asurrance that it would enable other Elite ships to identify the Earth ship, but it would also provide interesting intelligence for the Elite. She was sure that her and Si's weapons had been studied during their brief confiscation earlier. If these people would one day trade their viral weapon with the Alliance, then small exchanges may be useful. Perhaps her father would achieve more through his network of established friendship created through trading. Either way, Teyla hoped that some ties had been formed today, and that they would have lasting positive repercussions.

"I am sure there is a lot we can learn from each other," Colonel Carter added.

Teyla nodded. "I hope so as well."

The words had been exchanged and essentially it was now out of Teyla's hands. Other powers would come in to play now, those superior to Colonel Carter back on Earth and with others in this galaxy like her father. Teyla's job was now done, and now she had some recuperation in Tjaru to focus on.

"If you would dial up the address for the planet from which you first contacted us," Teyla asked, aware of Si's continued hovering near her shoulder, most likely worrying. Teyla glanced round to where Madesh still waited, his face pale, with Oneakka stood closer to him.

"Of course," Colonel Carter replied as she turned and signalled someone up in the room overlooking the portal room. "Once again, thank you for your assistance today."

"You are welcome," Si replied. He nodded to Colonel Carter and then turned towards Major Lorne's team offering them nods of respect, which they returned.

It was time to depart, and Teyla turned, aware of her more personal goodbye yet to be exchanged.

John stood not too far behind her, those of his group having moved away, except for Doctor Beckett who moved away now as he gave her yet another thankful kind smile.

"Make sure to rest," the doctor told her, his warm hand touching her outer arm for a moment. Teyla nodded her agreement, touched with amusement at someone offering her such kind concern. She was especially pleased, now she had met the man, that she had been part of the rescue of this kind, intelligent, doctor.

He moved away leaving only John stood close to where Oneakka remained close to Madesh. Teyla approached John, as behind her she heard Si moving towards Oneakka.

As she reached John, his gaze shifted over her face, clearly concerned that she was in pain still and she guessed that some of the fatigue and pain she felt was showing in her posture and face, but she pushed it aside and smiled up at him. Aware that there was not much time, as the lights began to shift on the portal. John touched her arm slightly as they moved slightly further away from the portal before it activated with its powerful vortex over the group. The tiny touch of warmth of John's hand against her arm felt distinctly different from how Doctor's Beckett's had done. This tiny touch brought back to her the memory of being held by John during the battle on Mada. She had previously believed him to be an honourable man, but his actions in that battle had proved that belief beyond doubt for her. He deserved every aspect of the new marking on his body, and she felt proud that she had been allowed to design the marking for him. Yet, the bond that had been proven in that moment of battle, now made her feel especially regretful about leaving him so soon. An emotional connection had been created between them, as could so often happen in the heat of battle, but she could not remember having felt it so strongly herself before.

She was not foolish to ignore the fact that the connection was related in some part to the softness in his eyes now, or from the pleasurable experience it had been to see John shirtless as Oneakka had permanently tattooed her design onto his skin. Though John had been turned from her, enabling her to see the design being formed by Oneakka's swift and steady hand, she had not missed the strength and handsomeness of John's body. She had been pressed closely to it only a few hours before and she could not deny the element of desire that she felt mixed in with these emotions.

She had never been one to be persuaded simply by a handsome face, and she knew that her connection with John was far stronger than a simple case of mutual attraction. She now considered him a friend. It had been formed in a very short time, but it was there and already she valued it. That it felt so strong worried her for a moment, for there was no saying how long it would be till she saw him again, if at all. Both of them led lives that were dangerous. The Wraith may one day take her from this life, or they, or another enemy, may do the same to John. She silently found herself recalling the prayer of protection that the Athosians used to ask the Ancestors to watch over those they care for. Teyla knew her father uttered it for her every day, and there had been times when she had done the same, especially for her family and those she loved among the Elite. Now, she mentally thought the words to herself, requesting the Ancestors to protect this man. If she were never to see him again, she would regret it, but it would be preferable that he lived happily and safely in whichever galaxy he may live.

To her left the lights around the portal began to lock into place, leaving only moments until the connection would be made. She turned her full attention to yet another farewell.

"Thank you, John," she told him softly. She did not elaborate, for he knew why she was thanking him, and yet perhaps she was thanking him for more than even he knew. She was grateful for his presence in not only bringing their people slightly closer this day, but in finding and stopping Iketani, and enabling both of them to work together again.

"Thanks for letting us work with you," he replied with a touch of amusement. She smiled widely up at him. The lights around the portal edge were almost complete, the wormhole almost ready to establish.

"I hope to see you again some day," she said. She felt the desire to embrace him, which was something she did rarely and certainly not with someone she had known for such a short time.

"Hey, if you're going to be staying with your family for a bit, maybe you'll still be there when we visit to talk trading," he replied, clearly hopeful that her father's offer would be taken up by those overseeing Atlantis.

"Perhaps, but if not, my father will be an honourable host. You can trust your people to remain unharmed during your visit," she assured him.

John nodded as to her left the wormhole's vortex exploded out towards them. Both of them glanced towards it as the vortex snapped back into place, ready and waiting for her and her group to depart. Teyla looked back up to John and saw the subtle glance he had made towards the others in the large room. There were many sets of eyes upon them and she wondered how this parting would have been different if there had not been so many around them. For a moment she found she was grateful for their presence, for there was something painful enough in her life to so frequently say goodbye to those she may never see again, partings that may be her last.

"Take care," he told her, his eyes bright as he had extended his hand towards her.

Smiling herself, aware of the repeated action from their previous parting, she reached out to take his hand. His hand was as warm and strong as she remembered as their hands clasped one another, but after a single beat he altered the hold, turning her hand so it was uppermost held in his. She remembered acutely the last time that he had pressed a kiss to the backs of her fingers. It was a tiny motion, its significance lost on all those watching, but she felt its impact, though wondered if she were placing more significance than there was. Perhaps John did not recall that moment so clearly from their last parting. Behind her she heard boot steps as Oneakka moved towards the portal, Madesh beside him, if the pained groan she heard was anything to go by.

"Goodbye, John," she said her hand still held in his.

"See you again," he told her as his thumb brushed over the backs of her fingers, sliding over the area where before he had kissed her fingers. A flush of pleasurable warmth passed through her body at the touch and his look told her clearly that he remembered their last parting.

She smiled widely at him, hearing Oneakka and Madesh entering the portal, knowing Si would be waiting for her. She squeezed John's hand slightly and pulled her hand from his. Their hands slid apart as she moved away from him, amused and touched at his behaviour, the echo of his touch still lingering against her skin.

Si stood waiting, as expected, at the horizon of the portal. Teyla paused when she reached his side and looked back at the large room again in which the actual Ancestors themselves had lived. She slid her eyes over the massive room, exchanging one last respectful nod with Colonel Carter, and her gaze finally fell back on John. Si moved beside her, stepping away from Atlantis ahead of her through the portal, and Teyla nodded to John once more as she too turned and stepped away into the portal.

Her life so often felt like an amalgamation of departures, leaving those she cared for behind, and though much had been achieved this day, she could not help being aware that with her deepened friendship with John, that perhaps she had simply found someone else to have to always leave behind, praying she would see them again.

--------

John watched as the gate deactivated, the colourful window once more visible behind the ring. She was gone and he hadn't had any real time alone with her. An unexpected dull ache took up residence in his chest.

There had been something rather solemn in her farewell, like she didn't expect to see him again. He knew that the life of an Elite was dangerous and so maybe that was how they always said goodbye. The reminder of that danger was strong enough following her injury today, and her passing comment to Carson about having had far worse injuries in the past had not been lost on him. She may have said that as a means of persuading Carson from not pumping her with any more drugs, but John thought there had been something very honest in her voice and eyes when she had said that, and it had been a painful thing to hear. She was an amazing woman, who had almost died in his arms today, and it was as if that moment had cut through something in him, making him feel more for her than perhaps he should.

He had truly enjoyed sitting talking with her on the Daedalus, asking her about her life, her home world. He had wanted to learn all he could about her, knowing that time had been short, but also because he simply wanted to get to know her some more. He had seen her as the skilled warrior, had seen her fight twice now against ridiculous odds, and he had shared important, significant, moments to her people alongside her, but the real Teyla… He had wanted to understand her more. When he had held her, her cheek against his shoulder, her body straining against pain and death, he had realised how little he really knew her and how much he wanted to. Her stories of her family and her home had intrigued him as they painted a wider, deeper, picture of her.

"So," Rodney muttered from John's left as he arrived by John's side. "There were a few things you _forgot_ to mention in your report on the Elite."

Confused, and disturbed from his silent brooding, John frowned round at the man, seeing Lorne and Carson stood nearby were taking interest. He gave Rodney a questioning look.

"About Emmagan," Rodney added gesturing towards the dark gate. Lorne and Carson smiled, moving away, everyone dispersing.

"What about her?" John asked still confused, suspicious and oddly defensive about what Rodney might have to say about her.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Typical, got to keep all the hot women for yourself."

Carson chuckled from behind John. John glared at Rodney, attempting to intimidate him as was their usual game.

He kept his face controlled, frowning as he replied, though secretly pleased at Rodney's observation. "I don't know what you mean, McKay," he said as he turned and walked away, aware of more chuckling from someone.

"Typical," he heard Rodney complain towards his back, but John just smiled and continued on towards the corridor. The debrief would be tomorrow and for now everyone needed some food and sleep. John wasn't hungry, but he was tired.

He didn't use the transporter, instead he used the stairs, down to the corridor which led to his quarters. The further he walked towards the promise of a shower and sleep, he felt his body grow more tired, but he was also cheerful. It had been a successful day.

He stepped into his quarters and pulled off his weapons, which he should have handed over to be taken down to weapons storage. He dropped everything on the closest flat surface as he headed towards the door to his bathroom. The prospect of a nice hot shower was wonderful. The door slid open as he began pulling off his jacket, only for the vague sharp pain to hit. He hissed against the pull on his newly tattooed skin as he dropped the jacket aside and pulled his shirt up and off. He stepped closer to the mirror over the sink, turning slightly so that he could see the back of his shoulder where his new Teyla designed, Elite given, tattoo was covered with a cloth.

He carefully pulled free the surgical tape holding it in place and peeled the fabric away. The black design was raised as the skin was healing, but he ignored the soreness. He activated the water and carefully cleaned the design as Oneakka had instructed him. Dabbing it gently with one corner of a towel, he turned and looked at the new element to his body. He was still surprised that he had agreed to it, but he was pleased.

The design was about as long as his hand, stretching from the back of his upper left arm down over his shoulder blade. The pattern looked vaguely like a wing, and he wondered if Teyla had designed it that way knowing the importance of the symbol to him and the other Airforce personnel around her on the Daedalus. Either way, he liked it. He turned a little further and smiled as the design rippled as his shoulder blade moved beneath.

A gift from the Elite and designed by Teyla, just for him.

-------

The corridors of the building were emptying with the dying day, those few around him bowed and nodded as they passed quickly by.

As he passed an open window, which overlooked the open spaces below, Massa wondered why he remained here. This planet had always been a favourite of his, though perhaps that was more due to the fact that it had been where he and Mera had stayed together during their breaks from their Elite duties. He wondered if his remaining here was some continuing form of self punishment.

For so many months he had been homeless, travelling planets on his continual hunt for the traitor who had killed his love and betrayed their order. The anger and hatred had powered him onwards, determined to find her and claim the right to end Iketani's life by his own hand.

That had been denied him, for once again he had not been in the right place where he was needed. It felt as if he had once again repeated his past failure of Mera. Before, he had not been there by her side, even if it had meant his own death as well as hers, he should have been by her side. Now, he had not been where he had been needed yet again, when he could have been the one to slaughter the traitor who had killed his beloved. Though, perhaps there was something rather poetic in Iketani's final end – at the hand of the Queen she had collaborated with back on that fateful day. Yet, that Iketani had died in battle seemed a far too honourable death than which she should have suffered.

It was done though, Iketani was dead and she had finally, in some part, paid for her betrayal. Yet, it had not helped to lift the dark weight in his chest. It had been a month since Oneakka had presented Massa with Iketani's sword, but its presence had not helped Massa. Since then, despite having quarters waiting for him on the Hastos Son and at the training base, he had resisted returning. He had lingered here, perhaps finally allowing out his grief for Mera, but being here only seemed to have kept the pain fresh. The pain inside had not lessened for a moment, despite the knowledge of Iketani's end.

Turning from the window and continuing onwards, he wondered if the time had come for him to leave here. Perhaps it would be best never to return to this world, but being here made him feel close to his memories of Mera. He would not leave that behind, so he would keep his quarters on this world and visit when he wished. The prospect of leaving here felt odd though, as if he was once again abandoning Mera.

Shaking his head at his foolish thoughts and feelings he shoved open the door to his quarters and strode through towards his sleeping room. He had been training all day, working away much of his anger and resentment with purely physical workouts. Many years ago, he and Mera had installed a Generator on this world for training. The hologram technology now provided Massa with continuous strong opponents against which to fight out his emotions. Though many used the Generator, none had dared interrupt him to use it, so he had been in there all day, fighting against enemies that did not truly exist, except in his feelings as he fought them.

He had been tempted to create an image of Iketani with which to battle in the Generator, but doing so seemed to provide her memory with even a tiny amount of honour. But in his head it was her he was always battling against. He replayed that day on the Hastos, wishing that he could have been with Mera when she had died. Emmagan had told him all she had said, that Mera had died honourably in battle, but it had not lessened the anger in Massa's heart. Oneakka had offered to join him on this world to battle in training for as long as Massa wished, but he had declined the offer from his fellow Elite. He knew Oneakka was himself angry at having missed Iketani's demise, but Massa could not allow understanding for another into his thoughts just yet.

He pulled his coat from his tired shoulders, but paused. Something in the room was wrong. Frozen in place, he looked around, analysing the room around him. All of his senses expanded, looking, hearing, and feeling for the enemy that might be lingering in the room. However, after long silent seconds passed he could not find anything other than his own presence in the room. He let his coat drop to the floor and wrapped his hand around the hilt of one blade at his waist, as he eased back towards the door. He opened the panel covering the alarm system, pressed several buttons and saw that no alarms had been tripped. He frowned at it for a moment and then ran a check, which provided a gap in the sensors for a few minutes. Someone had been in here several hours ago. He frowned. Only Elite technology, that he knew, could interrupt the alarm. That technology was so closely guarded that only the Elite themselves made the devices, which meant that an Elite had been in here. He frowned. Why would an Elite break into his quarters? Even if they had for some honest reason why had they not sought him out in the Generator?

He stepped back into the main room, trying to identify what was wrong that had caught his initial attention. His eyes moved immediately to the far corner where on a dark side table stood his pictures of Mera and on the wall beside the table, partly suspended, hung Iketani's sword. Or where it _had_ hung.

Violent emotions filled Massa. She had been here. She wasn't dead.

Moving towards the empty area of the wall, he paused to pick up a detection pad. He passed the device over the wall and the table beside it. After a moment, it confirmed her fingerprints. She had left them for him to see.

The anger and frustration finally dimmed, as violent delight filled him. He turned towards Mera's pictures.

"This time I will not fail you," Massa promised his lost love.

--------  
THE END


End file.
